Angel of Death
by Chrisdz
Summary: Enshrouded in secrets, plans set in motion, and the return of a dead village. Naruto, memory restored carves his path with swords in hand and head held high. The Chuunin Exams held for the first time in Tetsu no Kuni is just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Angel of Death

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Samurai Deeper Kyo or anything else this crosses with.

AN: NarutoxHarem. This is the first chapter of the story I posted both in my yahoo group and on AFF. I may or may not continue it here but i wanted everyone to get a look at it at least. The link to the other chapters is on my bio page. Will include incest if not a fan of it keep reading just skip ahead when I get to those parts. Don't ask me for a pairing because Naruto will eventually sleep with just about every female that he comes across even if they don't end up staying together.

Also I just want to point out that in this story Naruto had gone missing at the age of 5 and hadn't reappeared until he was 11. So he was gone for a total of six years.

Start Now

_He was surrounded. He could feel its presence assaulting his senses. He could hear the howls as it surrounded him licking across his skin. He could hear the voice echoing, crushing, engulfing, and resounding in the distance. Just like thunder. He could feel it brushing against his hands, like a delicate flower. And it was here on this plain, barren of life and surrounded by wind he dies._

* * *

He awoke panting and drenched in sweat. For a while he just laid there staring at the ceiling with unseeing eyes. He'd been having the dreams for nearly a month now. It had started when he'd first learned he was nearing the time to take his gennin exams and each night the winds got stronger, and the dreams more real.

Absently he stretched himself out before rising out of the twin sized bed. He didn't even feel the usual cold sting of his bare feet touching the cold wooden floor as he made his way to his bathroom. The feel of the hot water beating down on his skin was welcoming and served to wake him from his usual morning daze.

Forty five minutes later he emerged from the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Absently he continued his morning routine applying the lotion to his body before pulling out his black jumpsuits. Reaching into the drawer he pulled out a fishnet shirt and a pair of boxer briefs before getting dressed. He sighed as he looked himself over in the mirror and actually put a comb through his hair.

Normally he cared very little for his appearance especially his hair as he'd usually just let it clump together as bed hair usually does. This was usually because he was running late for class, though the fact that he wore these jumpsuits also played a role in that. After a few minutes he managed to separate the clumps of hair and make them into many small spikes. Once that was done he grabbed his goggles and placed them in their spot around his neck.

Once satisfied with his appearance and knowing he was sufficiently late he placed on his shoes and made his way out the door of his apartment not even bothering to lock it on his way out. He walked with his hands stuffed in his pants pockets as he absentmindedly nodded to the people he knew as he passed.

* * *

Umino Iruka had just begun his daily lecture when the door to his class opened. Like many in the class he turned at the sound and was surprised at seeing Naruto walk through the door. While many knew he was late most times the blonde would usually have to be dragged into class tied up.

Over the last month however he had gotten used to seeing the boy arrive to class under his own power. As he looked him over the scarred academy teacher couldn't help but have a slight smile come across his face at the sight of the boy. The boy stood in the doorway with his right hand still in his jacket pocket as he closed the door behind him. When he was younger the boy had reminded him a lot of how he himself used to be, the typical class clown, of course this clown actually did his work. Lately however he had noticed the boy had become quieter and more withdrawn.

His outfit was the same as always, black jumpsuit, black shinobi sandals, and black goggles. The only change was that his jacket was left unzipped showing the fishnet shirt he wore underneath which also allowed for the six pack of abs he had gained to be shown. Aside from that the only difference was the style his hair was in.

Closing the door the blonde stuck his left hand into his pocket before making his way up to an empty seat in the back without a word. Iruka sighed and shook his head at the sight. He still wasn't use to Naruto _not_ being loud. And while at one point he welcomed the silence he like many in the class found out a while ago that without the blondes antics things were a lot duller.

After his lecture he had gone through a review of the Henge no jutsu and was surprised when Naruto did the jutsu flawlessly. Its not that he expected the boy to mess up, no he had proven to be a master of the jutsu. What surprised him though was he did it without any tricks. Not even a kick me sign was applied to the back and honestly it was a bit disturbing.

After reminding his class about the gennin exams the next day he dismissed the class before asking Naruto to stay behind. He waited a few minutes for the class to empty out before finally speaking up.

"Are you alright Naruto, you seem distracted as of late."

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind that's all. I do have my gennin exam tomorrow ya know." Returned the boy with a slight smile.

In truth however it had been the dreams that had been claiming most of his attention. For the entire month he'd been wracking his brain trying to figure out the dreams significance. After all having the same dream every night for a month had to mean something. In fact he was hoping the dreams would give him some clue to his past.

Iruka smiled kindly at that glad it was only the boy taking things seriously right now. It also explained the lack of pranks. Everyone had been surprised when Naruto hadn't taken the last gennin exam like many had thought he would. It was no secret the blonde wanted to become Hokage someday and many of the teachers had believed he'd rush to take the exams before he was ready. This was especially true since many believed he held the skill to pass it.

"Right well get some rest tonight, you can't afford to be late tomorrow." Said Iruka getting a nod before he dismissed the boy.

The blonde stuck around until he was sure everyone had left the academy before heading out to the schools training fields. He had taken to training late during the last few months though his training had increased with the need to take his mind off the dreams. Still he figured he'd get in a light work out before working on his Bunshin. He'd heard the technique was always on the exam and he still hadn't mastered it.

* * *

The next morning found the blonde at the academy bright and early. Finding the class virtually empty the blonde walked straight to the back before taking a seat next to a window. As he sat there lost in thought the class slowly began to fill up with students most surprised to see the blonde there before them.

Naruto sighed as he looked around the classroom. As the rest of the students chattered ceaselessly the blonde simply gazed out the window. He knew without a shadow of a doubt the few important people that would pass. They were Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke.

Before he could delve any further into that train of thought Iruka slid into the room followed quickly by a silver haired instructor.

"Alright class settle down, and well start the written portion of the exam." Said Iruka instantly quieting the class.

* * *

"So who do you guys think will be this year's number one?"

The question was asked by a bearded jounin by the name of Sarutobi Asuma. A cigarette hung from his lips carelessly as he watched the test on Sandaime's crystal ball.

"Most likely the Uchiha, he's led the class for years." Said a man with gravity defying grey hair. Like the others he was in the standard jounin uniform except his hitae-tae was tilted to cover one of his eyes. His name was Hatake Kakashi.

"That's just because he likes to show off. I think both the Nara and the Aburame could get it." Said one of the few females gathered. She had long black hair and a pair of crimson eyes and went by the name of Yuhi Kurenei.

"Kurenei's right. From what Iruka's told me the Uchiha always shows what he can do. Several others in the class however just do what's necessary to pass."

This was said by yet another kunoichi as she held a stick of dango in her hand. She unlike the others held the title of Special Jounin. This meant she was jounin level in the field she specialized in. She had long purple hair that she pulled into a high ponytail. She unlike the others didn't wear the typical jounin outfit. Instead she wore a dark orange skirt and a fishnet shirt under a tan trench coat. Her name was Mitirashi Anko.

"We'll see about that." Said Kakashi dismissively his nosed buried in the pages of an orange book.

* * *

It hadn't even taken Naruto thirty minutes to complete the test. In fact it had barely been fifteen minutes before he had flipped his paper over and put his head down, something that impressed Iruka immensely. Especially since the only people that finished before the blonde were Shikamaru and Sakura and it had barely even been a years since Naruto began his stint in the Academy. Because of this the scarred chuunin had to admit the boy was one of the best students he'd ever had.

This was especially true because in just one year the blonde had steadily made his way from the bottom to the top of the class and was currently placed at number three. This was mostly because his genjutsu was rather poor. Still the blonde more than made up for it with his ninjutsu and taijutsu skills.

That had been something that had surprised everyone when the blonde had first attended. When the blonde had first began attending he wasn't all that knowledgeable in the shinobi arts, but man he could fight. His taijutsu had been excellent and his skill with shuriken and kunai had made it seem as if he'd been born with them. It had only been his lack of knowledge concerning jutsu that had put him in the academy.

He remembered about when the blonde had first started. Several of the teachers then had tried to make sure that the blonde failed everything he did, that lasted about a week. The next week the new head of the academy Suzume Namida had called a meeting for all teachers and basically stated showing favoritism or sabotaging any student's education would no longer be tolerated. In fact she'd even gone so far as stating if such things were discovered she'd personally report it to the Hokage and motion to have them sent to Ibiki.

The next day Iruka had immediately seen changes in the way things were going. He had noticed then that Naruto's progress seemed to grow by leaps and bounds while another student Sasuke had seemed to slow in his own progress. Such thoughts however were broken as the buzzer on his desk went off alerting him that the time for this test was over.

"Alright class pencils down." Called Iruka as he glanced over the class finding both Shikamaru and Naruto asleep. Honestly with how those two acted sometimes he could swear they were related. After Naruto and Shikamaru were woken up courtesy of Choji he spoke up once more.

"Now we're going to have a fifteen minute recess so you guys can stretch your legs a bit. Following that we'll be meeting up at the targeting area for weapons testing and then we'll go to the jutsu portion." Stated Iruka before dismissing the entire class.

* * *

Sarutobi smirked as he watched a certain blonde through his crystal ball. Naruto certainly had come a long way in just a single year. He remembered when the boy had first reappeared in the village a that night. A few of the ANBU members had found him unconscious in their private training grounds after being missing for six years. Oddly enough when they found him his right hand had been grasping tightly to a kodachi.

He had been in a coma for nearly two weeks before he awakened in the medical ward of ANBU headquarters. He had naturally been scared upon awakening to see their masked faces and hadn't calmed until he'd laid eyes on the Hokage himself. Unfortunately it was discovered the blonde held no memory of the time he'd been gone. They had originally believed he had a case of amnesia until after a session with Yamanaka Inoichi it was discovered that his memories had actually been sealed away.

He had allowed the blonde to stay with the I.T (Interrogation and Torture) division for a few weeks while he located a place where the boy could live and get the paperwork finished. It was during this time that it was discovered that while his mind may not remember much his body did, more specifically how to use his swords. This was proven true when he managed to cut a training log in half with just one swing of his kodachi much to Ibiki's shock. Since then he'd had to fight off Ibiki's attempts to draft him straight into the ANBU and let them train him. Such thoughts were broken by a comment from his chain smoking son Asuma.

"The Uzumaki kid's a smart one." Muttered the chain smoker as he watched the blonde as he walked out of the room.

"Well he'd have to be." Stated Anko catching the attention of the room.

"Even though he clowns around a lot the gaki is serious about becoming a shinobi. Every time I see him he's training either physically or mentally. You know I even had to tie him up and drag him from the library a few times to get him to class." Explained the purple haired kunoichi earning chuckles from some of the jounin.

Of course only Sarutobi knew she had to drag him from the Hokage's personal library since the blonde had access to it. This was mostly because the civilian and shinobi libraries wouldn't allow him entrance.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat within the room once more awaiting his turn for the jutsu portion of the exam. The weapons testing had gone as he'd expected meaning he'd passed it, with the highest score as well much to Sasuke's ire. As he'd expected Shino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru and surprisingly Sakura had all emerged from the room proudly sporting new hitae-tae.

Sakura was the surprise mostly because all she had was book smarts and the rest of her skills were mediocre at best and pathetic at worst. Of course she did have potential to be a good shinobi but she squandered it since she wasted all of her time fawning over the Uchiha. Hopefully her jounin-sensei would knock her out of that habit.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he looked up just in time to find the Uchiha walk back into the room with his new hitae-tae tied around his forehead. Almost as soon as he entered Iruka did as well calling for him to come take his turn. Standing to his feet the blonde quietly made his way into the back room.

As he entered he took a quick look around the room finding it to be rather bare with the exception of a few training post and the table in front of him. On that table however rested several hitae-tae each with a blue cloth coming from them. Seated behind the table and next to Iruka was Mizuki someone Naruto honestly couldn't stand. When he'd first started the academy Mizuki was one of the many teachers who had tried to sabotage his progress every chance he could get. Thankfully he'd put a stop to that but that was a different story all together.

"Alright Naruto the first technique you need to demonstrate is the Kawarimi." Stated Iruka calmly.

Then before the blonde could speak up he quickly tossed an eraser at him. A mischievous glint entering his eyes the blonde pulled the move off flawlessly switching places with the stunned Mizuki just before the eraser hit him. Iruka's eyes widened at the display of skill from the blonde as he knew most chuunin couldn't pull that off. This was mostly because in order to switch places with another person instead of an object like a log you had to first overpower that person's own chakra before pulling the switch.

Regaining his composure and telling the blonde to go back to his proper position Iruka asked for a demonstration of the Henge no jutsu. Naruto thought for a second before he went through a quick chain of seals and became engulfed in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared Iruka and Mizuki felt their eyes widen at the site that greeted them. For standing in front of them was Morino Ibiki complete with his usual emotionless features and cold eyes.

Mizuki subconsciously gulped at the sight realizing that he could very well be meeting the man soon if things didn't go perfectly. After dispelling his transformation the blonde was asked to create at least two Bunshin and a frown came across his face before a determined glint entered his eyes. Running through the seals and calling out the name of the technique the blonde was soon engulfed in yet another puff of smoke. When it cleared however there were no less than 20 blondes standing within the room much to the two chuunins surprise.

"Very good Naruto but you didn't need to make this many." Spoke Iruka after regaining his composure.

"Actually Iruka-sensei I just can't make Bunshin's without creating this many. For some reason every time I try I end up with dead looking clones." Explained the boy scratching the back of his head in the sheepish expression he was known for.

"Okay it just sounds like you need to work on your chakra control. Now for extra credit you can perform any jutsu learned outside of class if you like." Stated Iruka getting a grin from the blonde who quickly turned to the training post and ran through a chain of seals.

"_**Katon: Housenka no jutsu**_" thought the boy before taking a deep breath and exhaling several small but powerful fireballs at the post which proceeded to catch fire. Before either of the two teachers could move however he ran through more seals and took yet another deep breath.

"_**Suiton: Mizurappa**_" thought the boy before exhaling a stream of water which proceeded to douse the flames.

Iruka regaining his composure after seeing the techniques used by the blonde quickly wrote them down on his sheet before handing the blonde a hitae-tae from the table. Grabbing the item from his surrogate brother the blonde gave him one of his signature foxy grins before tying it onto his forehead and leaving the room. Once he was gone Iruka looked down to his pad and was quite pleased to see the total of Naruto's score for the exam. With his head down however he missed the look on Mizuki's face upon seeing the blonde's success.

* * *

Naruto smiled tiredly as he panted against a tree deep in the forest surrounding the village. In front of him sat a fairly large scroll as even unrolled it was quite thick. After he'd been given his hitae-tae earlier that day he'd been approached by Mizuki about the final portion of the gennin exam. According to Mizuki it was a mock mission meant to evaluate the student's infiltration abilities. The mission was to sneak into the Hokage Tower and out without alerting anyone within. The target was a fake scroll of forbidden techniques of which he was to learn at least one jutsu before Mizuki arrived to retrieve the scroll.

It had been quite easy to pull that off knowing the Hokage Tower almost as much as his own apartment the boy could navigate the place in darkness. His only problem had been when he'd been discovered on the way out by the old man himself though a quick usage of his new Oiroke no jutsu had easily solved that problem however. Such thoughts were immediately derailed when Iruka barreled into the clearing his face a mask of pure anger.

* * *

Sarutobi awoke with a groan. As he stood to his feet he couldn't help but wonder why the hall he was in was covered in blood. However just as that thought came to him his memories hit him like a freight train as he recalled his encounter with Naruto earlier that night. With a simple spike of his chakra he was immediately surrounded by five members of the ANBU forces.

"Have every chuunin and jounin level shinobi available gather outside the tower immediately." Said Sarutobi just before the ANBU left to do as told.

Not ten minutes later the Sandaime was standing atop the balcony of his office overlooking the gathered shinobi. Everyone available even the Clan Heads that were no longer on active duty had been awoken and gathered. Stepping up he silenced the gathered crowd before speaking his voice cold and as deadly as steel.

"We have a traitor in our midst." Spoke the Sandaime fiercely immediately catching everyone's attention.

"I say this because not too long ago Uzumaki Naruto infiltrated the Tower and stole the Forbidden Scroll of Seals." Spoke the Sandaime before he was cut off by the shouts of rage and calls of death by the gathered shinobi.

"SILENCE." Roared the old man effectively shutting up the crowd.

"Naruto is not the traitor I mentioned as he did this in the belief that it was a part of the gennin exam. I want both Naruto and that scroll retrieved and brought to me immediately before whoever is behind this kills him and takes the scroll." Stated the old man before dismissing the gathered shinobi who all disappeared in a giant cloud of smoke.

* * *

Iruka blinked as his brain processed Naruto's words. Before he could fully comprehend what he'd heard however his shinobi senses kicked in causing him to tackle the surprised blonde to the floor, successfully dodging the shuriken that were headed for them. .

"Very good Naruto, now hand me the scroll." Called a voice that each recognized instantly as Mizuki.

"What the hell." Muttered the blonde in shock.

"So that's what's going on here. Naruto don't give him that scroll; protect it with your life if you have to." Said Iruka his face turning hard as stone.

Mizuki smirked hearing this before turning to regard Naruto once more. Naruto's eyes narrowed as the white haired chuunin turned his gaze onto him.

"Ne Naruto, would you like to know why the whole village hates you?" asked Mizuki though he continued before anyone could speak up.

"You see twelve years ago a monster fox attacked this village. In the end the Yondaime was able to defeat the beast at the cost of his life. The Yondaime didn't kill the fox however, instead he sealed it inside of a newborn baby. The Sandaime however made a law that prevented anyone from mentioning that though one that the younger generation was to never know of."

As he spoke a sadistic smile formed on his face as he watched the blonde kneel with his head facing the ground. Iruka, having been hit with a few shuriken and kunai in his legs, could do nothing but watch on helplessly as the words left Mizuki's lips,.

"That law stated that no one, under penalty of death, could tell the younger generation especially you that you are a monster fox. You are the child the Kyuubi was sealed in. You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Both watched as Naruto started to tremble at the news holding his head as if in pain. A cruel smile formed on Mizuki's face at the sight while Iruka looked towards the boy sadly. The blonde gritted in teeth at the pain as he refused to cry out as images raced through his head.

Naruto's Mind:

"_**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune!**__" exclaimed a giant fox from behind its cage while the child before it shook in fear._

Flash:

"_So what do you think?" asked a girl who looked to be no older than fifteen nine long red tails swaying behind her and two fox ears perched atop her head. She spun once allowing the boy to get a look at her body promptly sending him flying by way of a massive nosebleed. _

Real World:

More and more the images poured into his mind. As they did the boy's trembling became harder and his chakra started to encircle him before surrounding him in a dome of pure chakra. Both chuunin felt their eyes go wide at the amount of power that the boy was putting out.

'_With this much chakra going through him its no wonder he can't make any less than twenty Bunshin's, he has far too much chakra for such a technique._' Thought Iruka in awe.

Before either of them could speak however the chakra was reabsorbed by the boy who only looked up for a second before turning and dashing away, the scroll still tied on his back.

* * *

"Damn that Mizuki and his big mouth" muttered Sarutobi as his eyes narrowed in worry for the boy with an equal portion of anger at Mizuki.

"Tora" called Sarutobi causing a tiger masked ANBU to appear in a puff of smoke.

"Inform Ibiki and Anko that our big mouthed friend will be joining them tonight."

"Hai Hokage-sama" spoke the ANBU inwardly shuddering before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Naruto moved through the tress quickly the huge scroll still connected to his back. Looking behind him he could see Iruka right behind him. Jumping forward he rebounded off of the next branch before spinning and introducing his knee to Iruka's gut sending him hurling backwards. Before he could make it far his back hit a tree causing him to fall to the ground. Naruto watched with a smirk as the henge dispersed to show Mizuki on the ground clutching his gut.

"How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" questioned Mizuki.

"Because…" stated the blonde before being engulfed in a puff of smoke "…I'm Iruka."

"There's no point in protecting that brat Iruka. Naruto and I are two of a kind. I guarantee you he'll read that scroll and take its power before coming and taking his revenge on this village. He is a demon after all." Said Mizuki with a smirk.

"You're right" said Iruka calmly before he continued.

"That is what a demon would do. But even though he holds the Kyuubi, Naruto is no demon. That boy has lived a life I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy and while many would have indeed been seeking revenge and trying to kill everyone in their path he isn't. He's hardheaded, loud, and a die hard prankster yet he is also loyal, kind and compassionate. He is the future of this village, someone who I can be proud to say I taught. He is a shinobi of Konoha and most likely our next Hokage."

"You know Iruka, I was thinking about killing you last. But after that touching little speech of yours I'll do it now."

With that said the traitorous shinobi raising another of his giant shuriken and tossing it towards the downed teacher. The blonde's eyes widened as he saw Iruka not trying to avoid it and before he could even think about it he was moving to intercept it, a kunai in each hand. Mizuki watched with a cruel, sick smile as the giant shuriken span towards the downed Iruka and Naruto who had appeared in front of him in a defensive position, a second shuriken flying just behind it.

Iruka could do nothing but watch in pure horror as the blonde stood in front of him. As he thought about it the boy had always been the defiant one. If you told him something couldn't be done he'd find someway to do it, much like he did when he had first created the Oiroke no jutsu.

Both men's thoughts were abruptly cut off as the boy's chakra spiked. Mizuki who was in front of him could only watch in shock as a whip of flame suddenly cut through both his shuriken with ease before dispersing.

"**Kaen no Muchi (Whip of Flame).**" said the blonde as he lowered his extended right arm ignoring the smoke coming from his index and middle fingers.

"Firstly Kyuubi, no, Ryoko don't live here no more." Started the boy his voice a deadly whisper that both chuunin could hear.

"Secondly even when she was sealed in me she treated me better than any of the people of _this_ village. If you ever speak down on her or try hurting Iruka-sensei again, **I'll kill you**." Spoke the blonde his voice taking on a more menacing tone at the end as he lifted his head. As he did Mizuki stepped back fear overtaking him as he looked in those blue eyes that seemed as if they could burn someone alive just by staring at them hard enough.

"Try it then bakemono I'll beat you in a flash." Said Mizuki quickly regaining his composer.

Naruto said nothing as he moved each hand bringing them up and making a cross with his middle and his index fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**."

There was a huge puff of smoke which cleared to show the entire clearing was covered in clones. Iruka's jaw dropped at the sheer number of clones, they were everywhere even in the trees. Mizuki screamed as all the Naruto's turned on him each grinning at him demonically.

Sarutobi winced as the girlish screams hit him from his crystal ball. He had never known a man could scream like that, without getting kicked in the nuts. He almost didn't want to even send him to Ibiki now; almost the man did have it coming.

AN: That's it for the first chapter. After this though I'll start shaking things up and there will be plenty of lemons. Once again i may not post any more chapters for this story on this site it really depends on you guys so let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel of Death

Chapter 2

AN: Yo I'm back again. Just want to say that a few of the characters will be a bit OC so don't start on me about matching them up with cannon. Also this is a product from the deep recesses of my mind so please note the lemons will be VERY sick, most likely because of the people in them.

Start Now:

_Once again he was on a plain surrounded. He could feel its presence as it circled around him. Like always he could hear the voice, that echoing voice crushing, engulfing and resounding into the distance. Far and near he could hear it resounding, though this time would be different. _

_Now he decided to search, to move onwards and discover the source, even if it meant he would die on this plain. He began to make his way forward his pace slow yet steady. As he walked the element increased in intensity as he could feel the wind licking across his skin. With each step he took the intensity of the element seemed to increase until finally after what seemed like an eternity he found himself standing in the center of it all. _

_As he stood there he could only watch in fascination as the winds and flames began to increase its intensity as they began to take shape. After but a few moments he found himself standing before a massive beast fearsome in appearance. For in front of him stood a large grey wolf._

_The wolf stood on all fours and dwarfed him in size. Its underside was covered in white fur while the upper part was a dark gray color and it had golden eyes. As he looked it over he blinked in shock as nine tails rose up and curled themselves until the tips were near the wolfs back. As it finished forming its head tilted back as it howled the sound echoing throughout the plain. _

"_What the hell are you?" muttered the boy as he looked upon the creature._

"_**Boy do not be afraid. I am…**__" said the wolf in a deep male voice though it was slurred at the end. _

"_What are you saying? I can't hear you!" exclaimed the boy._

"_**Naruto you must remember, my name is…**__" it tried once more only for it to slur once it got to its name. _

"_**It seems you are not yet ready, you have yet to find yourself**__." Said the wolf with what the boy thought to be a sigh. _

"_**In time however you will be. When that time comes however is up to you**__." Finished the wolf._

_Before he could say a word however there was a bright flash of light._

He awoke panting once again drenched in sweat. Sitting up he ran his hands through his hair before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. A week had passed since his graduation from the Academy and the incident concerning the Forbidden Scroll. Since then both his dreams and his waking moments had been plagued by his memories of his past all of times spent with Ryoko.

Because of this he could not find it within himself to view her as the fearsome, bloodthirsty beast Konoha portrayed her as. She had helped raise him, helped train him though that bit was still unclear. He could even vividly remember her comforting him after his first kills becoming the sole solace in his existence.

For as much as he could remember of her his view of her had been ever changing, she'd been his mother, sister, teacher, and best friend all rolled into one beautiful being. Yet despite this he knew his memories of her were incomplete as if their relationship delved further but he just couldn't figure out how.

'_This is starting to get me even more confused._' Thought the blonde with a sigh.

Shaking himself from his thoughts the blonde turned towards his clock finding he had about three hours until he had to be at the Academy for orientation. Climbing out of his bed he stretched himself out with a yawn before heading to his bathroom for a quick shower.

When Naruto arrived at the Academy he found that he was among the last to arrive. He skillfully ignored the looks he received as he entered the room and moved towards his seat knowing it was most likely due to his change of dress. He now wore a long sleeved black shirt under a sleeveless tunic that was dark red in color with a blue trim along the edge with a white sash wrapped around his waist. His pants were also black though he now had white bandages wrapped from the bottom of his calf's to his ankles leading to a pair of black slip on shoes. The final piece was the hitae-tae resting upon his forehead, the blue cloth having been replaced by a long black one.

Of course the sword held on the left side of his waist by the sash also grabbed some attention. Since he was a gennin now he was allowed to carry his kodachi with him as civilians and students were not allowed to carry such weapons. It had a white hilt while the guard was shaped like a triangle though still a golden color and the sheath was solid black and made of iron.

The rooms attention was soon pulled away from him however as a crash resounded at the door. Like clockwork Ino and Sakura had appeared both fighting to enter the room first no doubt for the rights to sit next to the ever broody Sasuke. Turning away from the sight and the ensuing chaos that tended to follow he looked over just in time to see Iruka enter the room with his eyebrow already twitching.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" roared Iruka using his Demon Head technique to its full effect.

The results were immediate as the fangirls were suddenly all in their seats quiet and face facing the front as was everyone else. In fact it was so quiet Naruto would swear that you could hear a mouse shit on cotton if it would have happened. Iruka's original technique truly was effective when dealing with a room full of brats.

"Firstly I'd like to congratulate Naruto for all the progress you made this year. Especially considering the fact that when you first came you only had a vague knowledge of chakra and its workings." Said Iruka getting a small smirk from the boy.

"Now as for your scores on last week's exams. The results are posted over on the left wall for those who wish to see them. However I will name the top three on each board. For the written test the number one was Nara Shikamaru, followed by Aburame Shino and Haruno Sakura.

Taijutsu was a tie between Hyuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke followed them followed by Inuzuka Kiba. As for the jutsu portion Uzumaki Naruto scored the highest for creating 20 perfect clones performing Kawarimi while using another person as the substitute and received extra credit for performing two outside techniques.

Uchiha Sasuke was second creating five Bunshin and received extra credit for successfully performing one outside technique. Finally Aburame Shino was third creating four clones and his ability to create clones from a substance instead of an illusion gained him extra credit points." finished Iruka with a smile, though he listed those things more for the jounin sensei he knew the Hokage had watching than for the students.

"Finally this year's number one kunoichi was Hyuga Hinata. This year's number one shinobi and the Rookie of the Year is none other than Uzumaki Naruto. For all of your hard work Hokage-sama has a gift he'd like to give each of you that you can pick up from his office later today." Said Iruka getting a furious blush from Hinata and a foxy grin from Naruto.

At the Hokage Tower the Sandaime smirked at the astonished looks that the gathered jounin had. He wasn't all that surprised as the two people no one expected had gained the top spots of their class. Though Kurenei was a bit different as while astonished like everyone else she also had a proud smile on her face.

He supposed he couldn't be surprised by their astonishment as he knew he'd be shocked as well. After all it's not everyday you see somebody who only has a vague idea of the workings of chakra and see them graduate at the top of their class a year later. Of course he knew Naruto was no genius he just worked harder and longer than everyone else. He supposed that granted him Gai's title of 'Genius of Hard Work' but he didn't want to think too much about that. Still he just knew if Anko was here and not on a mission she'd be rubbing this in everyone's faces.

Back in the classroom Iruka sighed as he got the fangirls to quiet down after learning that their precious Sasuke didn't receive the title of 'Number 1 Rookie' yet Naruto did. He supposed he shouldn't really have been surprised as Naruto and the Uchiha and thus the Uchiha's fan club don't really get along. In fact they hated each other and it wouldn't be too farfetched to say that the vast majority of Naruto's pranks had been performed on the Uchiha or members of his fan club.

Flashback no Jutsu:

_Iruka frowned as he turned to look at the imiko (cursed child). Homura, Koharu, and the Sandaime had each come and dropped the boy off over an hour ago. Still the boy was kind enough even if he was too quiet for his liking so he would give him a chance._

"_So tell me Naruto; what do you know about chakra?" asked Iruka as kindly as he could as he turned to look at the boy decked out in a bright orange jumpsuit. _

"_Not much. All I really know is that it's some type of energy source and I have a lot of it. Sarutobi-jiji said I'd learn more here." Said the boy._

"_Humph, what kind of idiot doesn't know what chakra is?" The word came from a boy with raven hair with a smirk on his face._

"_Hey dobe I'm talking to you!" exclaimed the raven haired youth after being ignored._

"_Well then be a man, say my name if ya talking to me. You ain't say it so I figure ya ain't talking to me. I find out ya is whether in class or out in them streets I swear I'll beat ya fucking ass like it ought to be beat. See I ain't whispering lame, I ain't one for them games and if I say fuck you then its fuck you teme simple and plain. I say no problem there's no problem, bitch you do the same and just swallow your pride cuz you know I'm off the chain. I'm tryna to refrain from bein violent so wipe that look off ya face cause I got Homura paid up ready to catch me case. Next time I feel ya disrespect me I'm a get in ya face but that shit can be avoided one way teme watch what you say."_

Flashback no Jutsu - Kai:

Naruto's rant then had established two things. The first was respect from the boy's for standing up to the Uchiha. It also showed he had a way with words and that he could spew them out quickly and in such a way that it makes you look bad. The second thing this established was creating a major rift between Naruto and Sasuke and everyone had a side to pick. All the boys ended up siding with Naruto as had Hinata while all Sasuke had were his fangirls though the numbers had been dwindling for the Uchiha gradually.

Shaking himself from his thoughts the scarred chuunin delivered his speech before moving on to the team assignments. He ignored the moaning as people got teamed with people that were not who they wanted to be put with.

"Team Seven: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Ha take that Ino-pig!" exclaimed the pink haired girl only for her elation to die at what Iruka said next.

"…and Uzumaki Naruto. Your jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi."

"Team Eight: Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your jounin instructor will be Yuhi Kurenei.

Team Nine is still in circulation from last year so let's move on to Team Ten: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino."

"Now we will have a one hour recess before your jounin instructors come to pick you up. Team Seven however will be meeting their sensei at Hokage-sama's office when the hour is up." Said Iruka before dismissing the group.

Five minutes after being dismissed Naruto found himself within the office of the Academy's Head Mistress, Suzume Namida. Namida was a woman of about thirty years old and had long black hair to go with her deep black eyes. Much like the rest of the staff she chose to wear her shinobi uniform though her vest was hung onto a coat rack behind the desk as was a lab coat. As the door closed behind him the walls glowed red for a moment before dying down, showing the privacy seals activation.

Privacy seals were designed so that no one could hear anything going on within a room from the outside, while those inside heard everything happening outside. Almost as soon as the seals activated a smile came across her face as she motioned the boy to sit which he did.

"I called you here because I wanted to congratulate you on your graduation and on the completion of your first A-rank mission. Of course I called for you last week but because of Mizuki's treasonous actions I couldn't get to you in time." Started the woman getting a nod from the boy.

"So tell me Naruto-kun why do you think you graduated at the top of your class when just last year all of your teachers were trying to ensure that you failed?" asked the woman.

"Because you helped me." answered the boy simply.

"Exactly. Because you came to me for help with your problem I was able to step in and get your teachers to treat you fairly. I even took the liberty of helping you whenever you hit roadblocks. I even gave you a couple jutsu scrolls, jutsu's you used to pass the ninjutsu portion of the exam. Of course nothing comes free in this world and it's time that you paid me back for my services." Stated the woman with a coy smile as she stood to her feet and circled around her desk.

At the woman's words a single blonde eyebrow rose in curiosity. Still while curious Naruto refrained from speaking as he noticed the woman had left one too many buttons undone on her shirt giving him quite the view of her rather impressive assets. Seeing the boys gaze a sly smile formed on the woman's lips knowing she'd gotten the blondes attention.

"Naruto-kun, did you know that when you become a shinobi several privileges are allowed to you?" asked Namida breaking the blonde's gaze away from her chest.

"For instance once you become a gennin you are considered an adult. As such you're allowed to drink and gamble. Though drinking is still frowned upon as it could stunt your growth." Stated the woman getting a raised eyebrow as the blonde hadn't known that.

"Because we dedicate our lives to our country the Daimyo allows us these privileges. Shinobi clans are also allowed several privileges though that is another story altogether. But do you know what my favorite privilege is?"

Naruto merely shook his head in the negative as the woman walked over to him the sway in her hips catching his attention. As she settled behind him her hand trailed down her blouse as the buttons came undone.

"My favorite privilege is this. Because a gennin is considered an adult by law they are allowed to have sex with anyone they choose no matter the age difference."

As she said this her arms wrapped around him and Naruto soon found a pair of breast pressed up against his neck. The blonde tensed slightly causing Namida's smile to widen as she trailed kisses along his neck.

"So Naruto-kun do you want to have sex with me?" asked the woman sensually before her tongue snaked out along his ear.

The blonde could only nod in reply as the feel of the woman's breast and her words had left him speechless. With his reply given Namida turned his head slightly before planting a kiss on his lips. When she pulled away she was quite surprised by the smirk on his lips as if he had planned it. Smiling she pushed the thought aside before moving in front of him and kneeling between his legs, her hands already moving his tunic so it was out of her way. As such Naruto received his first look at her breast which were held within a purple bra.

"Just so you know; I don't do this for just anyone. I only do this for people who are powerful. You are powerful a fact that just the way that you move can attest to.

As she said this her hands unzipped his pants and removed the flesh rod from within them. Once it was out she couldn't help but be impressed. As even though he wasn't the biggest she'd seen he was big for his age with a full six inches.

Without the slightest hesitation she planted a kiss on the head. As she did her tongue quickly snaked out and collected the drop of pre-cum from the hole. Tilting her head she ran her tongue down the side of his length before doubling back and lapping down the other side. Once she reached the tip again she ran her tongue around the head as her lips sealed around it.

As she took more of him into her mouth she smiled inwardly as the blonde palmed the back of her head. As he hit the back of her mouth she pulled him out until only the head remained before going back down. She was surprised however that he didn't buck into her mouth, having expected such a thing. As she continued her oral assault Naruto's hands ran across her back before he unlatched her bra. Smiling around his cock the woman allowed the garment to slide off of her to the ground.

Pulling away the woman stood to her feet and leaning forward prompted the boy to take one of her large mounds within his mouth. Gasping at the unexpected attack and the blonde's immediate focus on her nipple the woman pressed herself further into his grasp while her hands worked to undo her own pants. Pulling away from him she let her pants hit the ground and stepped out of them, leaving her in just the thong to match her bra. Pulling the blonde to his feet she made quick work of his tunic, shirt and pants all of them piling in with the clothes she herself had shed.

Leading him around to the side of the desk Namida sat onto it and after spreading her legs pulled her panties to the side exposing her slit, which was already leaking fluids. Grabbing his length she led him to her entrance sliding just the tip of the head in.

"Come on Naruto-kun, fuck me."

As soon as the words left her lips the blonde slid inside gasping at the feeling of warmth that quickly surrounded. Getting over it quickly however the blonde pulled back before sliding himself back inside. As he continued to repeat the process Namida's back hit the desk as a series of soft gasp escaped her lips for each thrust the blonde made.

"That's it Naruto-kun, keep going." Said Namida as Naruto continued to thrust into her pussy.

As she said this her hands came up as she began to fondle her breast which had been swaying with each of the blondes thrust. Gripping her hips Naruto began to go harder pulling out until only the head remained before he slammed into her. As he continued to thrust into her the sounds of his grunting, her moaning, and their slapping flesh echoed throughout the room.

Suddenly the thrusting ceased as Naruto withdrew from her completely. Before she could voice her displeasure of this act he'd pulled her off the desk and she found her self bent over her desk. Namida could only cry out as the blonde entered her from behind slamming into her with such force the desk slid forward beneath her. Not letting up the blonde continued to slam into her the sounds of her cry's only serving to drive him on.

"OH KAMI, Naruto-kun that's it! Fuck me hard, fuck my pussy hard" cried the woman

Wrapping her hair around one of his hands he pulled slightly causing her to arch herself back. In this new position she could feel him embedding himself deeper within her as he continued to hammer into her his balls slapping against her pussy with each hard thrust. Finally the boy's thrust became to slow and become more forceful, a sign to the woman that this had come to its end.

"Do it, cum inside me Naruto-kun. Fill my pussy up."

As she said this the blonde had brought his free hand around and pinched her clit. With a final hard thrust both came with a scream of climactic pleasure. As her pussy pulsed and squeezed him Namida could feel the boys cum filling her as well as her own gushing fluids. As his climax hit him however Naruto was surprised as the form of Namida was overlapped by the transparent figure of Ryoko her back arched and mouth wide as a silent cry of passion left her lips. Then just as quickly Ryoko was gone.

For several moments the two simply rested there as Naruto lay on the woman's back. As the glow of their orgasms faded however the blonde backed away slipping out of the woman only to watch as their combined fluids began to leak from her pussy to the floor.

Later:

The walk to the tower had been made in silence. This was mainly because Sakura had given up trying to speak to Sasuke after said boy had glared at her. Naruto however had spent the time watching the various villagers he walked by, his hand resting calmly near his sword's hilt yet far enough away that it looked like he wasn't on his guard. As he walked he could hear the whispers of the various villagers. Most of them were speaking of their disbelief that he, the imiko, was a shinobi. While many wouldn't have heard the words his hearing was heightened to the point that it was like they were clearly speaking. Oddly enough this wasn't a gift given to him by Kyubi. In fact he could now remember her complaining about how his hearing was better than hers was.

Shaking those thoughts from his head the blonde found himself just in front of the old man's office. Not even bothering to knock, knowing he'd have already been stopped if his surrogate grandfather was busy, he pushed a single door open and walked in followed closely by his teammates.

Upon entering however the sight that greeted him was not what he expected as both Homura and Koharu were in the room. Koharu and Homura were once the Sandaime's teammates and were the only old people aside from the Hokage himself that had his complete trust within this village.

This was mostly because according to the old man they had been to of the most vocal in their support of him. Koharu however was also the person who'd brought him out of his two week coma and was his personal medic. According to her he'd been a bit malnourished as a child though she said it was normal since he'd lived in an orphanage at the time. Though she'd also said he had an unhealthy obsession for ramen so she'd limited him to no more than five bowls a week. Seeing as she was the top medic in the village at the moment, the founder of Konoha's hospital, and one of the most famous medics to ever live he did whatever she said when concerning his health.

Along with them however was a man wearing the standard uniform of a Konoha jounin. He had silver hair which stuck up at an odd angle and wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face. Finally the blonde noticed that the man wore his hitae-tae slanted so that one of his eyes was covered. The blonde rose an eyebrow however seeing the man's nose buried within the confines of a small orange book.

'_This guy has no shame._' Thought the blonde

"Ah Team seven glad you could join us." Said the Sandaime with a kind smile.

"I see you received the graduation present I sent you, Naruto-kun." Said Homura getting a small smile from the blonde.

"Come and sit we have much to discuss." Said the Sandaime prompting the gennin to do as told.

"Jiji you mind telling me why you placed me on the same team as these two. From what I understand we weren't supposed to be on the same team." Said Naruto shocking the three present who didn't really know him with how he spoke to the Hokage.

"You're correct on that Naruto-kun. In truth the top shinobi and kunoichi are usually always paired with the dead last to help balance things out. This time we wanted to try something a bit different though.

You see when we go about assigning gennin teams we usually do so by specialty. In some special cases we do them by request but only if the abilities mesh well. For instance Team 8 under Kurenei is a tracker squad thus, an Inuzuka, Aburame, and a Hyuga are the perfect members. Team 10 under Asuma is a capture and interrogation squad. Thus an Akimichi, Yamanaka, and a Nara are perfect members. In both of these cases both team's parents and sensei's requested these arrangements as these groupings are known to work well together." Stated the man before taking a puff from his pipe.

"Team 7 on the other hand is a special case. Team seven is being made into a first response squad." Said Koharu speaking up for the first time.

"A first response squad is special because they have the ability to handle the jobs of multiple squads. For instance Sasuke here is perfect for an assault or interrogation squad. As an Uchiha he will soon have a knack for both ninjutsu and genjutsu which are perfect for those positions. Sakura is a good genjutsu type as well. However with her amazing chakra control and book smarts she has the potential to become an excellent medic-nin, and considering I trained Tsunade that is saying something." Said the woman getting a smirk from Sasuke and a surprised look from Sakura.

"You however are the heart of this squad Naruto-kun. Your sense of smell and hearing are stronger than an Inuzuka's and you see just as well in the dark as you do during the day. That makes you an excellent tracker. On top of this your combat skills, even with your amnesia, far surpasses those of your classmates. Add your knowledge of Kage Bunshin to the equation and you're the perfect person for assaults and information gathering." Finished Koharu

"Now because of your specialties each of you have been apprenticed to someone who can help you. Kakashi will serve as the team's jounin instructor when on missions. Because of this none of you will have to go through the true gennin exam like all the other squads are." Stated Homura.

"Wait by the true gennin exam, you mean the one we took in the academy wasn't real!" exclaimed Sakura in shock.

"No, it was real. The purpose of the academy exam is to determine who has the skill necessary to become a gennin. The true exam however is given by the jounin senseis to determine who among you actually deserve to become gennin. This test usually has a failure rating of 66.6%" Explained Homura though he was surprised by Naruto who looked as if he knew this already while his teammates were shocked.

"Sasuke as Kakashi knows the most about the Uchiha fighting styles you are apprenticed under him." Stated the Sandaime causing Sasuke to frown as he saw the man hadn't even looked up from his book.

"Sakura you are apprenticed under Koharu. Seeing as how Koharu trained Tsunade there is no one better for you to learn under." Stated Sarutobi causing the girl to go wide eyed.

"Naruto due to your ability with ninjutsu I have decided to take you as my own apprentice. This is mostly because you found a way to get the blasted paperwork done faster."

"Tomorrow each of you will meet Kakashi at training ground number seven for an assessment test. This is merely to see where each of you stands at the moment so we know where we need to start."

After getting nods from the gennin Hizuren dismissed them. In less than a minute only Hizuren and his advisors remained within the office.

AN: We'll that's the second chapter. More chapters soon to come with more lemons. Till then thanks for reading and please review. LATER.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel of Death

Chapter 3

AN: Yes I'm finally back with a new chapter. Unfortunately it's shorter than I had originally wanted but the last manga chapters sorta killed the mood I was in. Honestly if Kishimoto no baka doesn't straighten out I'll be pissed.

**Now just for the record I just want to point out that this story will not be like any of my other stories in that it truly deserves its M rating though its probably X rated. This story will include copious amounts of sexual content including rape and incest. **

Start Now:

Naruto arrived at training ground seven at exactly 7:00. As he did he found he was the last to arrive a fact that didn't bother him in the slightest. Not a word was spoken between them, nor was there any type of acknowledgement of any kind as he hopped onto the top of the centermost post in the clearing. This was exactly how Kakashi found them when he wandered into the training ground three hours later. Sasuke was glaring at the dirt, Sakura was focused entirely on said brooder, and Naruto was sharpening the edge of a kunai.

"Alright here's the deal." said Kakashi catching the group's attention.

"I hold three bells in my possession. The objective for your assessment is to obtain them. You have three hours to complete this objective. Should you fail then not only will I not allow you lunch, but I'll eat it in front of you and then have you repeat the exercise until you manage to retrieve them." Said Kakashi.

With his speech delivered the man tied three small silver bells to his belt loop. Upon finishing that he sat a portable alarm clock onto the top of one of the training post setting it for one o'clock.

"If you want these bells then come at me with the intent to kill. Ready…Go."

As soon as the word left his mouth a cloud of dust was kicked up as the gennin scattered. Finding himself suddenly alone Kakashi chuckled quietly before pulling a small orange book from his pouch.

Yuhi Kurenei looked at the gennin in front of her with a small smile on her face. She had asked for a tracker team and she had gotten the best that she could hope for. Still she knew she would have her work cut out for her with a shy under confident Hyuga, an overconfident Inuzuka, and a socially challenged Aburame.

"Okay you three your test is pretty simple, all you have to do is catch and tag me. For this the entire village with the exception of the academy, the Hokage Tower, and training area 44, will be our playground. You have three hours starting…Now."

Before any of the three gennin could speak Kurenei disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Sarutobi Asuma sighed as he looked over the three would be gennin before him. When he had made the request for a capture and interrogation squad he hadn't expected to get a lazy Nara, a bossy Yamanaka, and an Akimichi that thought with his stomach. Still they may not be that bad as their parents had made a legendary team. Exhaling the smoke that had filled his lungs he quickly shook himself from his thoughts and spoke.

"Okay you three your test is pretty simple. All you have to do is gain possession of these three bells. Should you fail we'll its back to the academy. Ready…Go."

"Surely you can't be serious."

Sarutobi Hizuren scowled at the words spoken by one of the civilian members of the council. Not for the first time he found himself wondering why his sensei felt the need to place civilians on the council. Not only were they only interested in their own interest but they often times only made situations worse.

"I agree. If you trained anyone it should be the Uchiha." said another of the civilians.

"The Uchiha should be put into a mental institution." Said an old one armed man causing several of the shinobi council members to smirk.

"I agree, the brat is a problem waiting to happen. Just reading the boys file would tell you that." Said the head of the Inuzuka clan Inuzuka Tsume.

"It would be easier to just lock him up. At least that way he couldn't give us more problems." Said the head of the Akimichi clan Akimichi Chouza.

"But the Sharingan…"

"Is nothing but a cheap way to gain power. Stealing the hard earned techniques of others is not something one should be praised for. If you can not put in the work needed then you do not deserve power." Said Aburame Shibi in his usual monotone.

"The bottom line is this." Said Sarutobi pulling everyone's attention back to himself.

"You wanted Uchiha Sasuke to be placed under Kakashi as his apprentice and I allowed it. However just because of that does not give you the right to dictate who I train." Said Sarutobi glaring at the civilians while adding a small amount of killing intent.

An hour into the assessment found Kakashi walking through the training ground with his nose buried within the confines of a small orange book. He'd already dealt with both Sakura and Sasuke, both of them having been taken care of quite easily. Sakura by falling into an obvious genjutsu while Sasuke had been buried neck deep into the ground.

All he had to do now was deal with Naruto. Problem was though he couldn't find him, even his chakra signature had disappeared. It was only finely tuned instinct gained both in the last Great Shinobi War and from his time in the ANBU that told him the boy hadn't left. Suddenly a faint whistling sound caught his ear just before a hail of kunai and shuriken struck him only for him to turn into a log. Almost as soon as he landed he found himself blocking a punch to his midsection and countering with a punch of his own. As the hit connected he was surprised as Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

In the blink of an eye he had turned blocking the blade of Naruto's kodachi with a kunai. As they pushed against each other Naruto smirked causing Kakashi's eye to widen and allowing him to use a quick Shunshin just before the clone exploded.

Unfortunately everyone who knows Shunshin no jutsu knows that it has a single flaw. That flaw is that when one performs the jutsu it takes a second for you to reorient yourself after using it. Unfortunately for Kakashi he had forgotten that one crucial fact in his rush to avoid the explosion. It was because of this he had not been ready when a chakra coated fist hit him with enough force that he went flying into a tree.

Kurenei smiled as she looked at the three gennin and the ninkin before her. Even from the beginning the three had worked together. With the combined might of Hinata's eyes, Kiba's and Akamaru's noses, and Shino's bugs they had been giving the jounin kunoichi a run for her money and managed to catch her no matter what genjutsu she used.

"Congratulations on passing you three." Said Kurenei prompting an excited yell and bark from the Inuzuka duo.

"Take tomorrow off, we will start our duties the day after that. So meet me at the dango stand we went to yesterday at 8 o'clock." Said Kurenei dismissing the group.

"Hinata I need to speak with you for a moment. I spoke to your father and he said you could stay with me for a few days. I have to meet with the Hokage in a few minutes so I'll see you at my place tonight" Said the before she disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Asuma smirked at the panting group of gennin in front of him. It seemed these three had something to them after all and like their father's they worked very well together. With Choji as the brawn to Shikamaru's brain they had managed to get him into a position so that Ino could secure the bells.

"Alright you three pass. Shikamaru, Choji go home and take tomorrow off. We'll meet up at the Barbeque Palace the day after tomorrow at 8 o'clock. Ino you stay I need to speak with you for a moment. Said Asuma getting nods from Shikamaru and Choji who left after sparing Ino a glance.

Before Ino could say a word the man out a box of cigarettes and after removing one proceeded to light it before taking a long drag and exhaling.

"Ino I'm not going to lie to you. As of right now you're the weakest link on this team, however I also expect for you to be this team's leader." Started the man causing the girls eyes to go wide in surprise.

"Of the three of you, you are the only one with the drive to succeed. As such in order for this team to function it's going to depend on you. I'd like to speak with you more about this but I have a meeting in a few minutes. When it's over I'll send a messenger to you with the information on where to meet me."

With that said the smoking jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Within the Hokage Tower several people stood at attention before the Sandaime. As Sarutobi looked at the group of jounin he picked up a pen before motioning them to speak.

"Team 1 failed" said Ibiki.

"Team 2 failed" said Hayate

"Team 3 failed" said Genma

"Team 4 failed" said Shikaku

"Team 5 failed." Said Tsume

"Team 6 failed." Said Shibi

"Team 7 passed" said Kakashi causing murmurs to break out through the room.

"Team 8 passed" said Kurenei.

"Team 10 passed." Said Asuma.

"So what do you think of them Kakashi?" asked Hizuren as he finished writing down the results.

"Sakura and Sasuke need work. Sakura pretty much wasted her time at the academy and passed out from a D-rank genjutsu. Sasuke it seems has grown arrogant due to the praise of the civilians and as such thinks he's better than he actually is. Naruto however is very well trained. In fact he actually managed to get the bells by himself. He did this by using only two Kage Bunshin one of which was of the exploding variety. By using the exploding clone he forced me into using Shunshin to escape and met me at my arrival point. In that one second he was able to take the bells."

As he said this even more muttering could be heard from the gathered jounin though it was quickly brought to a halt by a stern glance from the Sandaime.

"Is there anything you wish to add?"

"During the testing Naruto displayed the ability to make his chakra signature disappear completely. He did this by using a jutsu he calls the Shadow Walk." Started the masked jounin immediately gathering the rooms attention though none more so than Nara Shikaku.

"It was only because of this technique that he was able to fool me with the clones. From what I understand it works by allowing him to sink into and travel through shadows. According to him though while using it he passes through what he calls the shadow realm which causes his chakra signature to disappear."

"Were you able to copy this technique?" asked Sarutobi only for the Copy Nin to shake his head in a negative.

"Are you sure he said he passed into the shadow realm?" asked Shikaku suddenly.

"Positive. Why?"

"The realm of shadows is the space between the realms, otherwise known as the border between life and death. It's where the Nara bloodline gains its power." Said Shikaku making several eyes go wide.

"Are you saying…" started Asuma only to be cut off.

"No, but it is a possibility. The fact is simply whatever happened to him while he was away gave him access to the shadow realm."

"Kurenei what about your team?" questioned Sarutobi in an effort to get back on track.

"Kiba, Shino, and Hinata have the marking of a fine tracker squad. Of course each of them has their own problems as well. Even with Hinata's immense shyness, Kiba's brashness and overconfidence and Shino's reclusiveness, they should be able to overcome those things and make an excellent team." Finished the woman getting a nod from the Sandaime.

"Asuma" said Sarutobi motioning for his son to speak.

"Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji are good. They boys are a bit lazy, though I think Shikamaru's academy files were flawed so I'll be giving him an IQ test, and Ino is an overbearing fangirl. Still I should be able to fix them up. Overall I think they could surpass their parents one day." Finished the man.

"Right then teams, 7, 8, and 10 have passed and will begin duties the day after tomorrow. The rest of you will be going back to your regular duties." Said Sarutobi dismissing the group.

Koharu looked at Sakura with obvious annoyance. The pink hared girl cringed at the look knowing the elder was far from pleased with her performance during the assessment. Finally after a long silence Koharu spoke up.

"I don't blame you for your earlier performance. The blame for that goes to the civilian council for placing the graduation standards so low." Sakura winced at that as her mother was a member of the civilian council.

"That's okay though as now I can build you from the ground up." Said the woman before handing the girl a scroll.

"Within that scroll you will find a detailed report of the duties performed by kunoichi, unfortunately it seems you skipped that day in the academy so I have to give you that. Along with that you will find a jutsu that you will have to learn." Said Koharu prompting the girl to unroll the scroll only for her to blush headedly upon reading the jutsu's explanation.

"Koharu-sensei this is a…a…"

"It is a birth control jutsu." Said Koharu bluntly grabbing the girl's attention.

"The shinobi world is not the pretty place you have no doubt been led to believe it is. In reality the shinobi world is a dirty and bloody community. It is a world in which neither good nor evil exist. Instead it is a world shaded in grey. We deal with things that others even samurai would never have to deal with. Everything we are from the day we earn our hitae-tae is dedicated to the village and country. With you coming from a civilian family I am not surprised that you don't know this so I will tell you." Koharu paused here for breath before continuing with her lecture.

"Aside from the shinobi techniques that you are familiar with there is another, one that we keep secret from even the Daimyo. Those techniques are known as seijutsu (Sexual Techniques roughly translated). While I can't speak for the other villages I know for a fact that Konoha shinobi and kunoichi are avid practitioners of these techniques. Because of these techniques we have been able to secure alliances from other countries as well as increased funding from our own Daimyo.

Being members of shinobi clans I can almost guarantee you that both Hyuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino are well practiced in at least the beginning stages of these arts. I can guarantee that my own granddaughter is a practitioner of these arts as well despite being two years younger than you."

Sakura's eyes widened upon hearing the last sentence spoken by her new sensei. Just the thought that Hinata and Ino were already doing those things was mind boggling to the pink haired girl. However a voice in the back of her mind couldn't help but admit that this explained why the Hyuga girl was always blushing. However hearing that a ten year old girl was doing those things really put the nail in the coffin.

"You will be no exception to this. In time you may even become as legendary as my last apprentice." Finished Koharu causing Sakura's mind to go into overload.

Elsewhere a woman suddenly sneezed as she walked down the road. She had long blonde hair pulled into two tails and was clad in a pair of grey pants along with a sleeveless grey shirt which barely held in her massive bust. Overtop this she wore a green haori with the kanji for 'gamble' within a red circle. Seeing the look of her companion the woman known world wide as 'The Legendary Sucker' shrugged before moving on.

As the meeting finished and the various jounin filed out of the office Yuhi Kurenei was still thinking about her newly assigned gennin team. She knew her day wasn't quiet over as she still had a young kunoichi that needed to be broken in, one that was incredibly shy. Kunoichi were the backbone of any team for the simple fact that it was easy for them to control their teammates.

"Nai-chan."

The woman blinked as she was broken from her thoughts at the calling of her nickname. Turning towards the speaker a small smile worked its way across her lips at the sight of them.

"Nami-chan."

The head of the Shinobi Academy smiled upon hearing her nickname before embracing the other woman. While it wasn't kept a secret not many people knew that Suzume Namida and Yuhi Kurenei were actually cousins. This was mostly because they didn't come from big clans so most people tended to pass off their resemblance rather quickly.

"Where've you been, I've been looking all over for you."

Locking her arm with that of her cousin Namida proceeded to drag her away. The conversation this would lead to however would be the last that the red eyed jounin would've expected.

At the same time as the jounin's left Naruto had entered into his new sensei's office. He ignored the looks he received from the various jounin only because he was always getting looks from people in this village. Seeing the old man though the boy couldn't help but smile before taking the seat he was motioned to.

"Okay Naruto-kun here is how things are going to go." Said Sarutobi as he stared into the eyes of his surrogate grandson. The serious look adorning his face quickly causing one to cover the blondes face as well.

"From here on out you will only refer to me as Sarutobi-sensei. As my apprentice people will hold you under a lot more scrutiny and if you do not show the proper respect no one else will. You will also hold more duties than any other gennin. Majority of these duties will be counted as D-ranked missions so you will not have to do any with your team. You will also be my escort to many meetings including those held by the council, though some of them you will not be allowed to attend. As a result you will end up meeting lots of new people many of whom will be highly important. At the times when I am not available you will also be the one handing out the missions to the various shinobi.

Now as far as training is concerned here is the basic outline. First we will focus on the necessities or the core arts of a shinobi. These are chakra control, stealth, taijutsu and weapons handling. After that we will get into ninjutsu and genjutsu so that we have your control up to a decent level before we start. I will be teaching you bojutsu as well so be prepared for that. Now go home and get some rest you have a long day tomorrow." Finished the old man dismissing his new apprentice.

AN: That's it for this chapter. Like I said it's shorter than I wanted since I was originally gonna do a lemon or two but my mood was killed. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. Till next time LATER.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel of Death

Chapter 4

AN: Hey what's going on folks. Its been a while and I ain't got much to say. I just want to make sure for the last time everyone knows this is going to be a very mature story with blood, and lemons galore. This will include incestuous relationships like between cousins, siblings, even parents and all that in between. Also I've added more pics to my yahoo group the link for which is on my profile. With that said here's the new chapter.

Start Now:

_A shinobi is not defined by the way they dress. A shinobi is not defined by genes or kekki genkai but more how those genes stand up to the world's expectations. Nor is a shinobi made by the way he walks, talks, or how many techniques he knows. What makes a shinobi however is ones mindset. A cook, banker, librarian, florist, politician, kingpin, and prostitute. A shinobi is all of these and yet at the same time none of these. A shinobi is adored, and abhorred, by those that don't understand the laws that govern shinobi all due to their mentality. A shinobi's mentality which allows us to make up our own laws and create new words. The warrior's mentality which is merely embracing the human ways created by the samurai, mastered by shinobi, and absorbed by all others._

_If you can believe in this way of life than you too can be a shinobi. Shinobi work by any means necessary and own their own dreams. To be a shinobi heroism and attention seeking is not a must but rather liabilities, bad seeds, which will quickly lead on to his death. The core arts and basic three will always be your friends because if it wasn't for them those others wouldn't even exist._ – Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama

In the world today it was a well known fact among the Kage's that the hidden villages were built on secrets. For instance each of the Kage's knew that all the Bijuu had at one point been under the control of the Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama. In an act of good will however he had given them to each of the other villages that would one day be known as the great shinobi villages keeping only the Kyuubi for himself.

There was one secret within the walls of Konohagakure however that was known only to the Hokage. That secret being the existence of a group of elite shinobi known as the Supreme Headquarters of Internal Espionage Law-enforcement Division or SHIELD for short. During the early years Senju Tobirama had formed the group for the sole purpose of protecting the Hokage and his family from all threats be they external or internal.

This was a group of shinobi that were all high A to S rank that existed outside of the system under the sole command of the Hokage. These men and women were spread all throughout the village and only a small amount of them were actually known as shinobi. Morino Hibiki had been a member of SHIELD for over two decades.

Unlike his younger brother Ibiki he had not been known as a shinobi after he failed his true gennin exam at age ten. However the commander at the time had seen his potential and drafted him into service. Now at the age of 33 he was second in command of the entire unit and a very, very rich man. As he looked the man over Sarutobi Hizuren couldn't help but admit Jiraiya had made a very fine choice in the man he'd groomed to be his successor.

"So Hibiki what's the status of Naruto's investigation?" asked the old man.

"It took some time but we've discovered a few things. First is that Naruto-sama was in Hi no Kuni, the capital in fact for six months before he was found in Konoha. Apparently he saved Iroh-sama along with his niece and nephew from an assassination attempt. He was Azula-sama's personal guard for that period of time as well. Coincidently he arrived the week after Asuma left.

Before that he was in Kiri though we have yet to discover why. Finally we've discovered that he spent some time in Tetsu no Kuni (Iron Country). It is unknown how long he was there but it is speculated he was a member of a mercenary group known as the War Gods. The only reason for this is he fits the age description one of two of its five members who were ironically enough a group of children the oldest of them in his mid-teens. Unfortunately know one outside of the top brass there has any clue what they actually looked like. As far as skills are concerned he has only ever shown kenjutsu outside of the two jutsu he has displayed since the incident with Mizuki along those he learned in the academy." Explained Hibiki finishing his report.

"Do you know what the goal of this group was in Tetsu no Kuni?" asked the Hokage with a frown.

"Hai. Apparently they had been contracted by Mifune's faction during the civil war after a confrontation with Nobunaga's men. We do know that the group had only been passing through Tetsu no Kuni before that and had agreed to help. In exchange they were granted not only traveling rights but citizenship. At the end of the war they were given the option to stay and were offered positions high in the military but chose to leave. Regardless of this though they are seen as national heroes as the group that ended the war." Finished Hibiki.

"Tell me what do you think of him, honestly?"

"Honestly sir I believe he'll become a very valuable asset to the village, that is if the council doesn't drive him away first. He is already solid chuunin level and would rank higher if he knew some nin and genjutsu. Personality wise he is very dark even if he doesn't remember why, though still likeable if anyone took the time to get to know him. He's also proven to be a good influence on Konohamaru-kun, and a better teacher and role model to him than Ebizu has been." Finished the man causing his superior to smile.

"Your brother is determined to get him into T&I." said the Sandaime.

"It's still too early for that. Naruto needs balance in his life right now, and though it doesn't show as much he's still trying to find his place here. I believe taking him as an apprentice was the best choice you could make though I'd advise you to inform him of his heritage soon before he discovers it himself." Said Hibiki.

"So tell me how is Idate?" said Sarutobi after a few minutes of silence.

* * *

_Naruto sighed as he found himself face to face with the large grey wolf its nine tails splayed out on the ground much like the wolf itself was. _

"_**You seem troubled. Tell me what has unnerved you so much it can affect even this place?**__"_

"_I've been having strange…visions lately. I know they are memories but they seem fragmented."_

"_**They are only that way because you fear them. You are reluctant to embrace them and as such afraid to see yourself for whom you are.**__" _

"_And exactly who am I?"_

"_**That is something only you can answer. All I can tell you is that the answer for all your questions lye in your past**__." _

"_Then can you tell me who or what you are. You possess nine tails but you are not the Kyuubi and what exactly is this place?"_

"_**Telling you my name would be pointless as you already know it. As far as what I am and what this place is those are simple answers. I am but a portion of you, one of the pieces that make up your soul and the zanpakuto that currently rest in your lap in the physical world. This place though incomplete is your soulscape the place where your mind and soul can meet.**__" Explained the wolf._

"_Why is this place incomplete, if it represents my soul?"_

"_**That I can not tell you. It is one of the answers you will have upon regaining yourself. Now my question to you is this, are you sure you wish to know the answers to your questions? After all the past is in the past, you are still young and can make a life for yourself separated from your past deeds and actions. You can move forward and become anything you wish, why after two years of amnesia do you not simply move on.**__"_

_Naruto was silent at the wolf's words. He had asked himself that question many a time in the past two years. After all the wolf was right he could move on, he had a lot of life ahead of him and could actually do whatever he pleased. However the answer to this was always the same and even now he stuck with it. Unknown to the boy the wolf's respect for him rose as he opened his mouth to speak determination shining in his eyes brighter than the stars._

_

* * *

_

When Kakashi arrived in the Hokage's office that morning the cycloptic jounin wished that he'd waited until later almost as soon as he entered.

"Rival Kakashi."

The words would've brought a shudder to a lesser man but Kakashi was not such a man, hardened by war as he was. Instead the man faced his speaker with an air of bored detachment that many often wished they could replicate.

"Now that Kakashi's here lets get started shall we." Said Sarutobi catching the attention of the two men.

"Now Kakashi it's been decided that it's time your team received its first C-rank mission, as individually they are each skilled enough to be on one. However you've only been a team for three months, so as a safety precaution I'll be sending a more experienced team along with you, Team Gai." Said Sarutobi before handing Kakashi a scroll.

"Your mission details are within, you have until 0700 tomorrow to gather your teams and prepare. Dismissed."

With that said the two jounin bowed and left the room leaving Hizuren to himself.

The next morning found the gennin teams under Kakashi and Gai gathered at the village gate along with their respective sensei's and an old man who was obviously a client.

"Alright everyone listen up." Said Kakashi grabbing everyone's attention.

"The Sandaime has seen fit to give us a joint mission. Team seven the Sandaime and his advisors would like to see how you've progressed in a live situation this is it. Team Gai you are going along a more experienced team having a year under your belt already. I will be the jounin in charge of the mission, due to seniority. Now before we begin our mission each of you will introduce yourselves to each other. Name's, likes, dislikes, and specialty." Said Kakashi pointing first to a long haired boy on Gai's team.

"I am Hyuga Neji. My likes include meditation, and dislikes are those that go against fate. I specialize in usage of the Byakugan kekki genkai and the jyuken of the Hyuga clan." Said the boy shortly.

"Yosh I am the ever youthful Rock Lee." Started a mini version of Gai only to be smacked upside the head by the kunoichi of his team forcing him to slow himself down.

"I like training, and dislike those who try to hamper my flames of youth. I specialize in taijutsu." Finished the boy, though the kunoichi glared at him when he spoke of 'flames of youth'.

"My name is Tenten, no surname cuz I don't know it. I like training and collecting new weaponry, and dislike fangirl's as they give kunoichi everywhere a bad name. I specialize in short to mid range combat using weapons." Finished Tenten.

"My name is Naruto, I like ramen and dislike cowardice and those who let their fears control them. I specialize in close to mid range combat, tracking and kenjutsu and can use any type of sword except for a zanpatou." Finished the blonde shortly getting an interested look from Tenten which he returned with a raised eyebrow.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I have no likes, I dislike fangirls, and I specialize in ninjutsu." Said the raven haired youth softly.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like reading, I dislike perverts especially open ones (insert glare at Kakashi), and I specialize in medical techniques." Finished the pink haired gennin.

"Alright now that everyone's been introduced here are the mission details." Spoke Kakashi grabbing the attention of the gennin once more.

"Our mission is a bodyguard mission. We are to protect Tazuna-san here and escort him to the Nami no Kuni where he will be building a bridge to connect Nami to Hi no Kuni. Now with that said let's head out."

"Exactly how far is Nami no Kuni from here?" asked Sakura after they had exited the gates.

"It a civilian pace it's a day's travel." Answered Kakashi getting a nod from the pink haired girl.

* * *

Several hours later found the group still silently traveling down the road towards Nami no Kuni, something Kakashi was thankful for as it gave him time to read his book in peace. There had been a few close calls by the mini-Gai that would've disturbed the peace if not for a stern glare from his kunoichi teammate.

He had no idea why it was that even as gennin kunoichi had the ability to stop any sort of trouble brewed by their male counterparts on a team, even the senseis. He himself theorized it was something they taught in the kunoichi only classes in the academy. Whatever secret it was Tenten seemed to be willing to share with Sakura as they traded whispers between each other. He counted that as a blessing as hopefully when they were all together she'd be able to keep Naruto from killing Sasuke, as Sasuke was nowhere near ready to fight someone like the blonde, and let him read in peace.

Neji was also glad for the silence. Unlike Tenten and Lee however he had no desire to socialize with any of the underclassmen or even the members of his own team. After all before the might of the Hyuga they were all mere peasants.

Sasuke was of a like mind and was taking the time to go over the new skills he'd acquired in the last three months. Despite the number of new jutsu and his improvement in taijutsu he knew he required far more power than he had. Itachi had already mastered his Sharingan and been an ANBU captain by time he was his age, while he was still a gennin with an unawakened Sharingan. As such in order to stand a chance of killing the man who had butchered his clan he would need to acquire more power.

Lee was also taking the time to over his training and what he'd accomplished thus far. He'd thought to help his underclassmen to realize and embrace the power of their flames of youth but a stern glare from Tenten quelled that desire. Meanwhile Tenten and Sakura were engaged in a rather heated whispered conversation glancing at the blonde in front of them every once as well.

Naruto meanwhile was lost in thought, so much in fact that the whispered conversation just behind him didn't even register to his sensitive ears. Even if he was paying attention however he wouldn't be worried a she'd already made Namida submit, along with Ryoko before her. Compared to the three of them the two behind him were nothing to worry about. Suddenly the blonde stopped in his tracks bringing everyone else to a halt.

"You two can come out now."

At his words each of the Konoha gennin looked at him in confusion while the two jounin frowned. Suddenly two people emerged from the shadows of the forest surprising the group. The first to emerge was a male at about 15 years old and stood at about 5'8" with long white hair that fell down to the top of his back to match with his pale skin. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a grey shirt covered by a jounin vest, a kiri hitae-tae secured around his forehead. Finally a katana could be seen strapped to his left side while over his heart a ying yang crest could be seen.

The next to emerge was a female that looked about 15. She had a darker complexion than her companion but was also fairly light skinned and stood at a height of 5'5" with long black hair. She wore a blue and black battle kimono with a ying yang crest taking up the portion over her legs, her Kiri hitae-tae secured around her forehead and had a katana secured likewise to her left side.

"I see you haven't lost a step in your seclusion, you noticed us the second we entered your perimeter." Said the male calmly.

"Hopefully your sensing abilities weren't the only things you kept sharp. I'd hate for you to lose when we next cross blades, Naruto-kun." Said the girl.

"And how exactly do two jounin from Kiri of all places know my student, Mibu Kimimaru and Mibu Haku."

"As if we wouldn't recognize him, what did you think changing his hair color would fool anyone who actually knew him? As long as those scars remain on his face anyone would recognize him." Said the boy now known as Kimimaru

"Besides if we didn't know him why would we specifically ask for him when this joint mission was put together?" Said the girl known as Haku.

"I'm surprised I knew Kiri was sending people, but two members of the seven swordsmen." Said Gai breaking into the conversation.

"We requested we were both born in Nami." Said Haku.

"Ok I'm confused how the hell do you know two members of Kiri's Seven Swordsmen." Demanded Tenten as she turned her glare onto Naruto.

"There's no point asking him. Naruto's had amnesia since he was eleven." Said Gai shocking not only his team but the Kiri nin as well.

Narrowing her eyes Haku walked up to the boy ignoring the tensing of the Konoha jounin as she and the blonde locked eyes.

"You recognize us don't you?" Stated the girl calmly cupping his cheek.

As he did this the blonde tensed as his mind was battered with a barrage of images of the two of them. At the beginning the images were of two children who looked similar to them and continued to flash until they stopped at the images of them at age 13. As the images stopped he collapsed quickly caught by Haku as he panted heavily.

"Hyou-hime." Muttered the blonde quietly as sweat covered his face before he passed out.

"His memories were sealed away." Said Haku catching everyone's attention and causing Kimimaru to draw his sword.

"Calm down Kimimaru, I recognized the seal when it flashed in his eyes. This wasn't done by anyone in Konoha; it was done by either Ryoko or _him_. The good news is that it's already been lifted his minds just trying to assimilate everything, by tomorrow morning he'll remember." Said Haku quietly causing Kimimaru to sheath his sword at the end of her speech.

"Now why don't you tell them why we're meeting them here and not in Nami?" Said Haku catching the Konoha ninja's attention.

"How combat ready are the gennin?" asked Kimimaru making both jounin frown already having a clue where this would lead.

"I'm asking because Gato got his thugs covering the island. We're looking at 300 thugs between us and Nami no Kuni. Between Haku, Naruto, and myself we can take out at least 200 leaving the last hundred between you guys though if the gennin aren't up to it I'm sure you and Maito-san could handle it correct Hatake-san." Said Kimimaru causing both jounin to frown in distaste.

"Why do you think Naruto could handle such a thing?" Said Gai asking the question each of the Konoha nin wanted answered.

"These are mere bandits, ants compared to trained samurai and shinobi. In the past Naruto has taken down three hundred samurai on his own. These fools are nothing compared to that. Plus according to our spy reports there's a larger force waiting for us in Nami we'll all need to put in work for that force." Answered Kimimaru.

"I'm surprised Kiri's worried about another country I was pretty sure you guys were busy with that civil war." Said Neji.

"Your knowledge is outdated, that's been over for two years. The three of us helped put an end to it. Because of that we were all offered positions in the seven swordsmen; Naruto's heart was in Hi no Kuni and Konoha though so he declined." Said Haku.

"No wonder he's so ahead of every other gennin, he's seen the horrors of war." Said Kakashi quietly.

"We should rest here for the night we can cover the last half of the journey tomorrow, unless you want to use a day to train before we head into Nami." Said Kimimaru.

"That's a good idea traveling with Naruto in that state isn't advisable." Said Kakashi motioning for the group of gennin to set up camp.

* * *

The next morning the group was awoken by the sound of steel clashing. Following the sound they came upon a clearing where what could barely pass as a blur was destroying Naruto clones left and right. Suddenly each of the remaining clones dispersed in a giant cloud of smoke as a fierce wind whipped through them.

"Time." Said a voice causing them to turn and find Naruto with his kodachi unsheathed.

"5 minutes and 30 seconds." Said Haku causing the boy to groan.

"I'm seriously out of shape. It's a good thing I've got some ninjutsu now; kenjutsu alone won't do it in my present shape. I mean seriously there was only about a 200." Said Naruto as he sheathed his sword.

"You could always use that Kekki Genkai of yours if things get dicey." Said Haku.

"No, I won't be one of those fools who relies on a Kekki Genkai, no matter how powerful. Besides for now Tenryo is all I need." Said the blonde sheathing his sword.

As the two were speaking they began moving in the direction of their camp and subsequently the group.

"That was quite impressive back there Naruto." Said Kakashi causing the boy to frown in distaste.

"That was pathetic, those clones were only at fifty percent of my strength and it took over 5 minutes to deal with them and I had to resort to power moves. On top of that my fighting style isn't working with my body anymore; I've grown since I was ten I'll need some serious training if I'm going to be of any use in Nami." Said the blonde as he continued on towards the camp.

"Don't mind him; he took a lot of pride in his strength. His current level of performance clashes with what he knows he's capable of." Explained Haku quietly.

"I see." Muttered Gai

"You mentioned he had a bloodline, what exactly is it?" asked Gai his curiosity peaked.

"That's something you'd have to ask him about." Said Kimimaru making his presence known.

As the group reentered their campsite they found the members of team seven along with Tazuna quietly eating surrounding a fire. As they approached they noticed several changes with Naruto. His blonde hair had darkened slightly until it turned red at the ends. Due to the fact his shirt was off a massive tattoo of a set of angel like wings was designed on his back as well.

"Care to explain a few things Naruto." Said Kakashi as the group sat down around them.

"Such as?" questioned Naruto more interested in his ramen than conversation.

"You could start with how you know two members of the seven swordsmen?" Said Kakashi causing Naruto to pause in his eating.

"Very well I suppose I could answer at least that much. Haku, Kimimaru, and I met when I was 5 they were 7, along with two others. The five of us were trained together, for what purpose you currently don't have clearance to know. Three years back as I'm sure they told you we helped turn the tides of the civil war in Kiri. As for your next question why my memories were sealed that's simple. It has to do with a one armed mummy that I have no doubt you know an awful lot about." Finished the blonde causing both jounin to share a look.

"Now as for what we need to be focused on. Haku's told me about the situation in Nami. So tell me how are we going about getting in?"

"Well be taking a boat into Nami. Gato's thugs have taken over a village right near the waters edge." Said Kimimaru getting a frown from the Konoha nin.

"Any chance of shinobi encounters?" asked Naruto.

"Doubtful Gato hate's shinobi he finds them too expensive. The only way he'd get shinobi was if there was a nuke-nin desperate enough to work for him." Said Kimimaru.

"Well you had to pass through Nami on your way here so why didn't you just kill him?" asked Sasuke with a frown.

"Because that wouldn't work in this type of situation, it would only make things worse." Answered Naruto as if it was obvious.

"Sure theoretically we can kill Gato and his thugs would leave because there's no money coming in. However what would really happen is they'd stick around and take it out on Nami if Gato was just killed. Instead we're going to strike the limbs first and then when he's defenseless we'll lop off the head; that was your idea right" Finished the blonde turning towards Kimimaru.

"You know me too well." Said the Kiri jounin with a smirk.

"Of course doing such a thing isn't as simple as you make it sound, especially if you factor in the gennin." Said Kakashi with his exposed eye hard reflecting his seriousness.

"What do you think fox?" asked Haku getting a frown from the blonde.

"Actually if we factor them in it should make things easier." Said the blonde after a moment grabbing everyone's attention.

"We don't actually have to fight our way in. Instead we sneak through under the cover of the mist early in the morning while it's naturally heavy. With Neji's Byakugan he'll be able to sneak us through avoiding any enemies we come across. Haku told me this morning there are only fifty stationed in the village anyway. With the early hour not even half of them will be up to patrol and the mist wont help them any. If we can get to Tazuna's home we can then set up a base and plan further from there."

"Not a bad idea, but why you've never been one to shy away from death." Said Haku.

"I'm still not. However we also have to take into account Tazuna's presence and having him with us in the midst of battle would make him a liability. Also we have to take in the abilities of the other gennin and while I know them I also know that we can make them stronger before dragging them into a battlefield." Said the boy

"You've changed Naruto-kun. In the past you wouldn't have blinked an eye to bringing them with us and have merely blamed their deaths on their own weakness." Said Haku with a small smile.

"I never said having my memories sealed hadn't had any good points. It put me back in touch with that naive boy who couldn't help but look for the best in his situation; I think that's one of the reasons why jiji sealed me. Besides if I had actually stayed so focused on vengeance where would that have left me, or any of us for that matter. We'd have been psychotic killer's hell bent on eliminating the entire human race most likely, if not just the elemental nations."

"It's about time you figured it out." Said a deep booming voice causing the blonde to snap around.

The figure before him was that of a transparent demonic figure. The figure had deep purple skin and long spiky white hair with two red horns coming out of its head. The figure wore long white robes and had a pair of deep red eyes; this was the being known by all as the Shinigami. Looking around Naruto found everything around them frozen even the other Konoha nin, Haku and Kimimaru

"Jiji." Said the blonde in greeting getting a smile that looked a bit out of place on the demonic figure.

"You've passed your final test young one." Started the Shinigami his tone jovial.

"You have returned to yourself and realized the error of your past actions. As a reward I have a few things for you." As he said another sword appeared on the blonde's waist beside Tenryo.

"The sword is something I withdrew from you when I first took you on as my apprentice. It is a zanpakuto, much like Tenryo, however unlike Tenryo it was not changed into one. Your new zanpakuto comes from the Kekki Genkai I bestowed upon the Uzumaki clan your mother hails from and as such is your original zanpakuto." Said the Death God getting a nod from the boy before a pair of scrolls appeared in the God's hands which he handed to the boy.

"Those are the summoning contracts for the Kitsune, and Karasu clans. As you know neither of these contracts have ever been in possession of mortals. The Kitsune because they are one of the celestial clans that are members of Kami's and the Karasu because they are my servants like the Bakeneko. Sign both in blood and leave prints with the hand you'll summon with, add chakra to enlarge them and detract to shrink them back down." Once again the blonde nodded his understanding placing the scrolls in his pouch to look over later.

"As for you final gift, as promised your fathers soul has been removed from purgatory and allowed to move on. Your whereabouts have also been leaked to the remains of your mother's clan as I promised you years ago. Now as far the rest of your clans…" said the Shinigami before placing his hand atop the boys head forcing the knowledge directly into his brain.

As the knowledge finally assimilated Naruto blinked finding his master had already left him and things had continued with the group as if nothing had happened. He himself however had a sweatdrop fall down his head as his new mission registered with him. Sighing he shook himself of the thought before tuning back into the conversation about Nami. However he knew that from here his life would change, though whether for better or worse he did not know.

AN: That's it for this chapter. It's longer than i thought it would be twelve pages exactly. No lemons this chapter but there will be some next chapter as well as some action. Well thanks for reading and leave a review, constructive criticism accepted flames not so much. Till next time LATER


	5. Chapter 5

Angel of Death

Chapter 5

AN: Hello all, been a while. As always I first have to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. Anyway I have two announcements the first is I've decided that there will be two versions of this story, regular and uncensored which will contain majority of the lemons. The uncensored version can be found on the adult fan fiction website the link to which is on my profile page. Secondly and more importantly I've recently landed a new jobs so update speeds will most likely be slowing, you have officially been warned.

Start Now:

_The first step to building an empire of any kind is the gathering of allies. Whether your goal be building your empire in the business field, founding or taking over a country, or founding or taking over a village the first and most important practical step is to find yourself the right allies. _– Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama

It was quiet, something Kakashi was thankful for after the day he'd had. At the moment the large group of shinobi were loaded up within two boats using the ores so that they could travel across the water. In the boat that he and team seven occupied sat Kimmimaru while Haku sat in the boat occupied by Tazuna, Gai and his gennin team. They had however stayed an extra day within the clearing so that he and Gai could get their gennin up to a decent level of stealth.

Naruto it seemed was the only one who didn't need the training as the kid was like a ghost when he wanted to be, there one instant and gone in the next leaving not a trace of his presence. He couldn't help but feel a sense of sympathy for the NTF (Naruto Task Force) if this is what they'd been dealing with after his pranks. On the other had this had given him a sense of wonder in that Iruka of all people was able to catch him. In truth it was kind of scary how silent the kid was, he had all the markings of a perfect assassin.

Sakura and Sasuke however had been in desperate need of the training and as such needed the most help. It seemed that neither of them had put any effort into the development of their stealth skills which had at one point been a necessary skill taught at the academy. Gai's team however had been better off, the year already under their belts being the reason why most likely. Despite the fact that they were supposed to be training however the gennin had still somehow managed to pester him about Naruto and his connection to the two Kiri-nin. As it was it was only due to his experience with Gai that he'd been able to tune them out as well as he had.

Naruto however groaned his head tilted back as his closed eyes were directed at the star filled sky above him. The blonde had been utterly exhausted yet he hadn't been able to keep the small smile from off his face. Like the others he'd spent the previous day training however his focus had been solely on his kenjutsu, his taijutsu would need more work and time than he had on hand. Haku and Kimimaru had been more than willing to lend him a hand in his training in an effort to get the rust off of him. Even with his exhaustion he knew he'd be fully recovered by the time he they reached land.

Whatever the case he was fully satisfied with the results of his training. He had noticed that his body was already starting to respond quicker to his mental signals, though not to the level he'd last been at. He had also noticed that someone had been watching his training but hadn't really minded much as he hadn't sensed the slightest bit of hostility aimed at either his two friends or himself.

"Naruto-san." Said a voice breaking him from his musing.

Opening his eyes and glancing at the speaker he was not surprised to find the kunoichi of team Gai sitting beside him.

"I was wondering how did you know Haku-san and Kimimaru-san were there the other day?" asked the girl, her question catching the attention of every other leaf nin as the two boats sailed said by side.

"They stepped into my perimeter." Answered the blonde shortly closing his eyes once more.

"Ok but what does that mean?"

At her question Naruto sighed but otherwise remained silent. After a few moments Tenten huffed in annoyance just before the blonde spoke.

"If you were to stand within a body of water you would then be able to tell whenever something interacted with that body due to the ripple effect created by touching the water. Now ones perimeter is the area surrounding their bodies. Experts especially shinobi and samurai always pay close attention to that area. There are techniques and kekki genkai that specialize in this area some that can even extend it, the Byakugan being a prime example.

My technique has a similar effect as the Byakugan in that it allows me to sense anyone that enters my perimeter even at the very edge of it. Even if I'm asleep I will know immediately if that area has been breached. As far as I know only the Hokage and Iruka have been able to slip into my perimeter without my notice, even the ANBU do not escape me. The only others capable of such a thing are innocent babies who lack any form of hostility." Finished the blonde closing his eyes once more.

Needless to say those who were in range to hear this information where either impressed or awed by such a technique. The sole exception to this being the sole Hyuga within the group who mentally scoffed at the blonde comparing his technique to the might of his clans Kekki Genkai. Gai and Kakashi however found themselves deep in thought, each knew the boy spoke the truth regarding an experience shinobi watching his perimeter however neither had ever thought of creating a technique for that sole purpose. Despite this Kakashi knew that such a technique would prove invaluable especially in stealth ops, this he realize would even explain how the boy always seemed to outmaneuver his pursuers.

"Quiet we're nearing the island." Said Kimimaru bringing all chatter to a halt.

Naruto took that moment to go over the plan that they had come up with. Team Gai and Haku would disembark first with Tazuna towards his home. Team 7 and Kimimaru would go ten minutes later and Naruto would track them while the team picked off anyone who would try and hit team Gai from the rear. Basically they were dangling the bait and when the fish when to grab it the shark would come up from behind.

After what felt like barely a few moments the blonde felt a tap on his arm, his signal to go and took off his glowing blue eyes easily seeing through the mist. In very little time at all they had reached a moderately sized house sitting over the water finding Haku calmly waiting for them outside. When Naruto finally came to a stop both Sakura and Sasuke were bent over panting while neither Kakashi or he himself were even winded

He was actually pleasantly surprised by his two teammates during the academy neither of them had much stamina, and even at his relatively slow pace just now they shouldn't have been able to keep up like they had. Physically Sakura had always been at the bottom of the class and Sasuke while good hadn't been that great stamina wise himself. The fact that they weren't laid out on the floor said a lot about there training.

Whatever the case he was tired so without a word the blonde moved on following Haku into the house quietly introducing himself to Tazuna's daughter Tsunami, who looked to have just crawled out of bed, and followed Haku to the guest rooms for some quality shut eye.

* * *

_He awoke to find himself once again in the plains that made up his soulscape. He was surrounded by flames and wind blowing so strongly it was visible. Despite this he could not feel the heat of the flames nor did they damage his clothing. As if they had a mind all their own his feet began moving carrying him deeper into the combination of elements._

_Finally he found himself in front of the familiar wolf that was Tenryo. However it was the figure that swept down from above that caught his attention the most. The figure was that of a massive bird it's shaping instantly reminding him of the Houou (Mythical Phoenix). This was only further reinforced by the fact that the bird was made entirely of fire that was seemingly golden in color. As the mythic creature touched down he was not surprised to find it towering over him its height dwarfing even that of Kyuubi's beast form. While Kyuubi stood at about fifty meters (164.4 ft) this creature stood at what had to be 61 meters (200.13 ft) with a wingspan about half of that. _

_As the creature lowered to face him he found that its iris possessed the same fire like shine while the rest of its eyes could not even be made out. Reaching a hand out he ran it along the creatures beak not at all surprised when his hand didn't burst into flame._

"_Beautiful." Whispered the blonde in awe._

"_**You have grown in the time we have spent separated young one**__." _

_The voice filled with power as it was would've no doubt made anyone else shudder. Naruto however simply relaxed sure he could feel the power but the deep tenor voice had given him a since of calm that had once been absent. While Tenryo filled him with a sense of security this sensation was a new one. He could not for the life of him remember a time when he'd ever been calm or relaxed even in his younger years every day had been a fight for survival. When he had been joined by Haku, Kimimaru, and the others that fight had not stopped he had merely gotten an advantage of numbers to his side._

_This new presence however engulfed him within its warmth, telling him in no uncertain terms that the battle was won. This creature in all its majestic glory would allow no further harm to befall him. _

"_**Young one I have searched you, alas the time has not yet come for you to hear my name. That time however nears us and grows closer even as we speak. I look forward to that day.**__"_

_With that message Naruto found himself fading away from the plains that made up his soulscape his last sight being that of the two majestic creatures that dwelled there._

* * *

She awoke with a start her form quickly coming into a seated position the sheets falling at her waist allowing for her bare breast to be seen red hair silhouetting the curves, not that anyone was around to see such a sight. Despite the way she'd awoken a bright smile was upon her face as she'd allowed all that she'd learned to be digest. It was not the first time she'd awoken in such a way, the first being a little over a decade ago on what had to have been one of the worst days of her life, with only the destruction of her home comparing.

The vision she'd had however had filled within her a void that had been created on that dreadful night twelve years ago. She remembered the fist time she'd had such a vision as she'd awoken crying for the deed she was to commit cursing the world but doing as she was commanded all the same. There was no wonder to many why she'd done as she had after hearing of the deaths of both her husband and newborn son.

Now for the second time in her life she'd received a vision from the Shinigami one she'd been waiting for far longer than she was comfortable with. What she'd seen had filled her with such emotion that she had no idea what to do torn between weeping, and flying into hysterics majority of the time. Still she had been preparing for this for over a decade and now the time had finally arrived, she couldn't be happier.

Her body had moved her on autopilot and before she'd even realized it she'd cleaned up and dressed herself in the appropriate clothing. As she left her home for her office she believed today would be a great day and soon she, Uzumaki Kushina would reclaim that missing piece of her heart, her only son.

* * *

Breakfast that morning was a silent affair as the large group went about eating there meals. Naruto and Haku had been the last to arrive though had done so before anyone could touch the food aside from Tsunami who cooked it.

"Okay listen up." Called Kakashi catching the rooms attention.

"Haku-san, Kimimaru-san, and I will be scouting this place out for the next few hours. You all can use this time to rest more if you like. Tomorrow we will restart our training and will do so until the clones arrive." Finished the cycloptic jounin.

Everyone nodded at that, it had been an idea Sakura had pitched of having clones henged into one of the groups to escort another henged as Tazuna to his home. Following this suggestion the sole blonde of the group had created a group of shadow clones for the job one transforming itself in Tazuna's likeness while three more took on the forms of Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke respectively.

With that Naruto stood and left the room without a word, not surprising to his former classmates though both Kiri-nin shared a look which did not go unnoticed by Gai and Kakashi. Nearly twenty minutes later found the blonde standing within a small clearing within the forest that dotted Nami no Kuni.

"You can come out now." Stated the boy calmly.

"Let me guess, perimeter right." Said Tenten in annoyance as she emerged from the foliage behind him.

"No, you were standing upwind. The scent of machine oil is unusual here." Answered the blonde as he turned to face her.

"It's been quite some time Ten-chan." Said the blonde with a small smile.

"How long." Said the girl with gritted teeth causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"How long have you remembered me? How much longer were you planning to avoid me if I hadn't called you out?" demanded the teenage kunoichi her tone carrying both anger and hurt.

"I have remembered since I woke up in that hospital bed last year. As for me avoiding you I had hoped you'd forgotten me I didn't want you wrapped up in my problems again."

"Damn it Naruto you don't have to protect me anymore! I'm not that same little girl that could be picked on and pushed around. That's why I became a shinobi in the first place to change that. After you disappeared that night I swore I'd get strong enough so that I could find you again. Every day for seven years I've worked myself to the bone for that goal and now you're back and trying to keep me at arms length."

"The situation isn't the same Tenten. It isn't villagers I'm worried about now. Just like you I've changed, I'm not the same person anymore. I'm a killer; a murdering bastard with so much blood on my hands I've lost count of the bodies." Said the blonde.

"You think that matters to me all shinobi are killers it's our way of life. However what does matter is that I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you." Said Tenten.

"Wait a minute if this is about that shit last year…" started the boy only to be cut off.

"So that was you then too. I thought it was a dream I conjured up from my subconscious that you'd come save me when I was about to be raped in an alley." Said the girl with a sad smile.

"I was talking about all that time you'd look out for when we were little. You made sure I ate whenever I got hungry. You chased all the bullies away, you were the first person to get me a birthday present." as she said this she fingered the small fox face pendant that hung from her neck.

"Yet all of your problems were because you were close to me." Said Naruto calmly.

"Naruto I'm an orphan even without you things were still difficult, maybe more than they would have been. Sure you may not have been able to do anything but you'd have been there to talk to me when I needed you."

"What do you want from me Tenten?" questioned the blonde leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"I want my best friend back."

As she said this she walked up on the boy placing her hand upon his chest. For a moment they just stood there her looking into his eyes before he closed them and she fell upon him wrapping him tightly in a hug crying softly with a smile on her face. So preoccupied were they neither one noticed Kimimaru silently leave the area.

Twenty minutes later found him standing across from a panting Tenten. Somehow the girl had managed to convince him to spar with her kenjutsu only. While the girls sword wielding skills were good she was still nothing compared to foes he'd faced in the past. She'd realized this and somehow was able to trick him into teaching her more about kenjutsu.

"Are you sure you want this Tenten?" questioned the blonde only to receive a determined nod.

Suddenly Naruto's entire countenance changed and the girl found herself struggling to both stand and breath. Out of nowhere a pressure had crashed upon her forcing both the air out of her lungs and her knees to the ground. It was different than killing intent though, she'd felt it plenty of times during the passed year to know the difference. Finally the pressure faded and she found herself breathing yet her body still trembled.

"That was spiritual pressure. It is simply put me letting loose the restraints I hold on my energy allowing it to flow off of me freely. As I am capable of separating my chakra into its base components such ability is granted to me. From now on I will teach you all that I know about kenjutsu. At most right now you can fight maybe six men, I will teach you to engage one hundred. You know how to disappear, to hide, I will teach you to become truly invisible."

"Invisible." Gasped out Tenten slowly standing to her feet.

"It's not impossible. Invisibility is a matter of patience and agility. You must always mind your surroundings. Theatricality and deception are powerful tools, you will be more than a man or woman in the eyes of your opponents. Just remember you asked for this."

As Naruto finished Tenten found herself shivering upon seeing the disturbing smile upon his face.

* * *

Two hours later found the blonde once again alone within the clearing. Lee had shown up about 15 minutes prior to collect Tenten for some reason or other. Tenten had pouted but had complied as she followed the green clad boy out of the clearing. At the moment the blonde was seated with his back against a tree examining the two summoning scrolls he'd been granted. Theoretically he knew all about the C-ranked technique. It was a time space technique used to summon a familiar that you had a contract with to your side more often than not used for battle.

The Karasu contract consisted of three levels of summons. The First level consisted of small normal looking birds which were used as scouts and messengers. The second consisted of what some would call medium sized birds growing up to about fifty feet from beak to tail. These could be used as to carry passengers and for fighting using wind techniques. The final level consisted of birds growing up to about one hundred feet from beak to tail, about as large as Gamabunta was said to be. These were rare as they were the most powerful of the bunch their powers easily outstripping those of the lower classes.

The Kitsune contract was much the same, however they didn't operate in the family scheme like other contracts. The Kitsune were celestial beings and members of the Kami's court. They were also known as the army of Inari and as such worked much like any military would. When you summoned the Kitsune they came in regiments.

The scouting class would allow you to summon up to twenty of them each about the size of a puppy while the leader would be about the size of an adult wolf. The second class were the warriors which generally came covered in armor a battalion of fifteen could be summoned about the size of a full grown horse with up to three tails. The next class consisted of the elemental warriors numbering ten each of them capable of manipulating a single element symbolized by their fourth tail. The fifth tail granted them a second element, the sixth a boost in chakra reserves, seven gave regeneration, eighth increased their height. Of course it was rare for any to receive so many tails and took thousands of years.

It had been on Ryoko's induction into the army that the ninth tail had been revealed as well as the third element. While originally nothing more than a mass of chakra taking the form of a kitsune Ryoko had been granted booth a physical Kitsune form and a humanoid one by the Kami. This however was in exchange for her taking command over the army.

Shaking the thoughts from his head the blonde quickly found the empty slots for signing on the Karasu contract. Piercing his thumb on one of his sharper than average canines he quickly went about signing the contract and placing the handprint in the empty slot becoming the first to do so. Almost as soon as he did so the scroll rolled itself shut and disappeared in a cloud of ninja smoke, while a slight itching sensation traveled along his back which he easily ignored.

Thankfully the technique only required five seals I (Boar), Inu (Dog), Tori (Bird), Saru (Monkey) and Hitsuji (Ram). For a few minutes he just ran through the seals so that he could do them quickly without fumbling through them. Finally content he once again pierced his thumb and ran through the seals aiming to channel a small amount of chakra into them. However in spite of what he aimed for his chakra was seemingly sucked from him before finally it stopped allowing him to slam his hand to the ground and activate the technique. As expected there was a large cloud of ninja smoke which blocked his sight momentarily and was quickly swept away by a breeze. When the smoke cleared a giant bird stood perched before him, though nowhere near as massive as the phoenix his zanpakuto spirit.

It was pitch black reminding him of the darkness in which he often took comfort and solice. It had four blazing red eyes, much like an angered demons along with wickedly sharp black talons. Before he could even comment the creature began to shrink until the point it took on a whole new form. Standing before him now was that of a woman about sixteen years of age.

She stood at the height of 5'5" with a single pair indigo colored eyes. She wore what he could only be a battle dress which looked to be made of spandex. The dress was a dark blue color which looked similar to a leotard in design, at the hips a golden belt was placed while what he considered to be flaps of fabric fell down her legs only managing to cover her pelvic area. She wore a pair of dark blue leather boots that went up to about the middle of her thighs. This went along with the long gloves that went up to the mid point between her elbows and shoulders. Finally she wore a hooded cape the same color blue the hood of which folded over her face forming a beak.

"So you are the one father spoke of." Said the woman her tone calm betraying no emotion.

"I am Kurohime, daughter of Kurorasu, leader of the Karasu clan. You are Shinigami-sama's apprentice, Mibu Naruto correct."

"I am, it is a pleasure to meet you Kurohime-san." Said the gennin with a slight bow.

"As you know no one aside from Shinigami-sama has ever been aloud to summon us. As you are the first I am to act as you liaison to the clan and as such am your personal summon. This means I am to stay with you from this point on. For now however I must return to Azerath and inform my father I will see you upon my return."

Receiving a nod from the male Kurohime proceeded to disappear with a cloud of ninja smoke.

* * *

When Naruto made it back to Tazuna's he found himself just in time to be called for lunch. He had spent a few hours practicing with his new zanpakuto hoping to get used to the feel of it. Despite the fact that a zanpakuto was practically weightless to their wielder it was still wise to get used to the weapon. He'd used it during his spar with Tenten and found that his motions were sloppy at least for him. Unlike Tenro his new zanpakuto took the form of a katana, which meant he'd have to get used to the time it took to unsheathe the blade and adjust to its length accordingly.

While he was still training with the blade Kurohime had returned with some new information for him. Apparently the tattoo on his back, of the black wings were actual wings sealed away. It had been a gift to him from the Karasu clans head showing his link to the clan. Kurohime was to teach him to fly upon their return to the village after securing some measure of privacy to train. However for discretions sake she was now taking the form of a regular raven and was perched upon his shoulder.

Needless to say eyebrows were raised upon seeing him walk in with a bird on his shoulder but everyone shrugged it off. As he sat he surprised everyone by placing not one, but two swords down beside him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the sight it was uncommon for shinobi outside of ANBU grade to use one sword, yet he carried two. The first he easily recognized as the kodachi the blonde had fought him with during the evaluation. The second however was new the hilt was a rich crimson red with gold diamond designs while the guard was shaped like a star. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the girl, Tenten eyeing the sword warily meaning she'd seen it before.

"So it finally manifested, how long?" Said Kimimaru with a raised eyebrow.

"It manifested yesterday, I just had to summon it which took some effort." answered Naruto getting a nod from the pale skinned Kiri-nin.

"What do you mean, manifested?"

Kakashi inwardly praised Sakura for asking the question, this way he wouldn't have to interrogate the blonde himself.

"Well like I said yesterday I have a Kekki Genkai, which I shared with Haku and Kimimaru. To simplify things what it does is create a weapon connected to the soul of a person with it. Since it manifest within the wielders soul, you have to summon it to the physical plane which takes a shit load of concentration, which is why I left to do so. Because of this though no one else could ever use it against us, yet makes the weapon weightless for its wielder. That's really all I can tell you without giving too much away." Answered the blonde.

"And you can actually share this?" Asked Sasuke eagerness dripping from him in waves.

"I can do so but it's not as easy as it sounds. In fact when I shared it with my friends it only worked do to them possessing weapons that were already unique." Answered the blonde.

"Unique?" asked Tsunami her eyes shining with interest in the subject.

"Well there are a few swords in existence older than even shinobi known collectively as the Demon Blades." Answered Haku catching the groups attention.

"They received their moniker for being bloodthirsty blades wielded by equally bloodthirsty samurai. The Great Demon Blades as they were known could not be broken, cracked, bent, or dulled. They had no problem cutting through steel weapons or solid iron. During our travels we stumbled upon them and they accepted us as their wielders. When Naruto shared his Kekki Genkai with us, it allowed the blades that already had personalities all their own to link with our souls granting them an extra boost in power. Because of this we who had no family became one, taking the Mibu." Answered Haku.

"So that would make them what your brothers?" asked Sakura.

"Our relationship is complicated. I could think of them as my brothers one minute and my lovers the next it's much the same for them."

"That seems kind of weird." Said Lee quietly.

"Not so much if you think about it. Kekki Genkai only stay around due to inbreeding, without it the blood would thin too much and the bloodline would fade. It's why clan restoration laws are the way they are." Said Kimimaru calmly drinking tea.

The conversation that stemmed from this would leave many of those gathered their with a whole new view of the world.

AN: That's it chapters done. It took a while but I finally finished it. Anyway thanks for reading, please review and I'll see ya next time. LATER.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel of Death

Chapter 6

AN: Hello all it's been a while. As always thanks go to the people who reviewed the last chapter. Now as you all know i decided to make two versions of this story, this more time version will follow Naruto a majority of the time. The uncensored version will have all of the extra little goodies in it like extra scenes that tie everything together. There is for those who care two or three more scenes and a bit that I added to the beginning in the uncensored version one of them being a lemony one. So go ahead and click the link on my profile and check it out. Also I really do wish more people would have taken up my challenge but I understand if you guys are scared lol. Anyway I think that's everything so here's the chapter.

Start Now:

_Seduction is a powerful weapon. Human, demon, and celestial alike fall victim to such to this weapon daily. However what most don't realize is that seduction is in fact an art itself. It is not physical seduction that I speak of that's easy, a basic step in the instruction of this weapon. It's mental and emotional seduction that is the true power of the weapon. Though no one human realizes this but it was mental seduction that led to the foundation of Konohagakure no Sato, it was the charisma of Senju Hashirama that led those clans to gather and the Daimyo of the Land of fire to support and build the village, an action which other nations soon followed. _

_Charisma, the ability to inspire enthusiasm, interest, or affection in others by means of personal charm or influence. It was this same ability that led the forces of the hidden leaf to follow the lead of Namikaze Minato during the third shinobi war and then choose him as Konoha's Hokage years later. In both cases however these men had only scratched the surface of a weapon they weren't even realizing they were using. This is but one aspect of the weapon I shall teach you to wield. – Ryoko, Kyuubi no Kitsune to her student Naruto. _

Haruno Sakura sighed as she stared up at the ceiling in the darkened room. Dinner had ended a few hours ago yet the pinkette could not find sleep. Her mind was still trying to come to terms with all that she'd learned that night. She'd known since the beginning of her training that certain things she had thought she'd known about shinobi life were now no more than the delusions placed upon her as a child. Since the beginning of her apprenticeship under Koharu the old woman had made it a point to tell her the truth about shinobi life.

For instance she knew that the reason there was always a female on Konoha shinobi teams was so that there was no huge build up of sexual frustrations in their shinobi. Once they hit chuunin level or a certain age they were encourage to engage in sexual acts with their teammates, who they spent a majority of their time with anyway. While gennin weren't actively encouraged to engage in sexual acts they weren't discouraged from them either. The only thing strictly forbidden in that subject from them was having a child which was why all kunoichi were given a seal in the symbol of the hidden leaf above their pelvis that would in effect render them infertile for at least two years before it had to be reapplied.

At least that had been the case in the beginning. Now it wasn't like that so much any more which could be seen with the rare all male or even all female teams. However it was tradition that one female be placed on gennin teams. They no longer had to be intimate with their teammates though some still chose to do so. Of course gennin kunoichi still had the seal applied to them as it was rare for a kunoichi to remain a virgin longer than a year, and they were still forbidden to have children.

She also knew that she was held the envy of every girl from her graduating class. She had the top two shinobi of her year as teammates. Many of the girls had been dreaming of being paired up with the last Uchiha for years all of them thinking that it was they who would be the one to melt the ice around his heart and heal him from the tragedy that was the Uchiha Massacre. The fact that he was loved by a majority of the adults had only helped this desire as well, as the girl who bagged the Uchiha would gain both prestige and wealth.

Naruto however was the opposite of Sasuke the one person that many of the parents had actively told the children to stay away from. In just a few short years he'd come and took the academy by storm graduating as its top student. His strength and bad boy image had been recognized and solidified within his first two weeks. While Sasuke had the Uchiha clans pretty boy looks Naruto just oozed masculinity and after some secret pictures had been leaked to the budding kunoichi had the body of an Adonis.

Despite the way that many of the females acted towards him in an effort to stay on their parents good sides there were as many girls with crushes on him as the Uchiha. Though she had never admitted it out loud even she had her fair share of fantasies regarding the boy that had resulted in more than a few changes of panties and self given orgasms, she had an image to maintain after all. Physically shaking her head to avoid the direction that her thoughts were taking her the girl closed her eyes in an effort to clear her mind and find sleep.

* * *

While everyone else was either sleeping or trying to find sleep Naruto was perched calmly atop the roof of Tazuna's home. He looked out in the distance as if unhindered by the darkness of the night. Finally he turned his head as a small bird approached him before transforming into the human form of Kurohime and landing silently upon the rooftop beside him.

"You were right; the one called Gato is based on a ship on the other end of the island. It is actually separating this island from the agricultural one. I take it that's how he's able to control this place." Said Kurohime.

"Correct. A while back all these islands were one large land mass. During the third shinobi war however the large island was attacked the results of which caused it to break into four separate pieces. Wave it seems has broken up into several even smaller pieces. This will make things interesting."

As the blonde descended from the roof to enter the house Kurohime smirked, she couldn't wait until things got interesting.

* * *

The next morning found the group of nin as well as Tazuna and his family once more gathered in the kitchen. The four jounin sat at the table while the gennin were spread out through the room. Tazuna's grandson Inari sat brooding enough to match the Uchiha who was doing much the same from his spot in the corner.

"Alright guys listen up." Called Kakashi bringing the attention of the nin's from their meals to himself.

"Yesterday you all had a chance to rest but we'll start training back up today. Naruto you'll be working with Gai today. Close quarters combat is his specialty and his Konoha's top taijutsu expert if anyone could help you there it would be him. Sakura, Haku-san has agreed to help you out a bit in the medical field. Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke will be with Kimimaru-san. I'll be at the bridge guarding over Tazuna-san today with Lee. Tomorrow depending on how things go we'll switch things up." Finished the scarecrow getting nods all around.

Not long later the large group had finished eating and separated to go on about their day. Naruto found himself quickly following Gai who led him to a clearing in the woods not far from Tazuna's home where he turned to face the blond.

"Alright Naruto-san this spot will do. For starters we'll have a quick spar so that I can see just what exactly you need help with."

With that said took up a stance so that his right side stood forward left hand held behind his back while his right was held forward palm out and turned upwards. Seeing this Naruto took his own stance his right leg sliding back while his right hand moved down and cocked backwards towards his hip palm open and upside down, and his left was held forward slightly palm open and right side up. Seeing this stance Gai raised two very large eyebrows in recognition. Before he could comment however Naruto had shot forward towards him.

Elsewhere Kimimaru stood calmly in front of a body of water eyeing his three charges. Out of the three of them he was looking forward to teaching the girl the most. Naruto had already told him that he wanted her to learn everything the previous night. The other two he didn't really want to work with the Uchiha more so than the Hyuga. Sighing and clearing his mind of those thoughts he decided to get to work.

"I've talked things over with your jounin and each of you have things to work on." Started Kimimaru his voice a calm monotone much like an Aburame's.

"Uchiha, out of all the gennin you appear to be the furthest behind in a certain area, chakra control. As such that's what you'll be working on, start by climbing those trees. To do so channel chakra into your feet in order to walk its surface, too much you'll blow off and too little you won't stick. Use one of your kunai to mark your progress, when you can reach the top several times in succession come back. Hyuga you'll be doing the same, except you'll be using your hands. I'm sure you can figure out why."

Neji raised an eyebrow at the exercise in surprise. He indeed had an idea as to why; his taijutsu style Juken was one that required the use of chakra through the hands. This exercise would further his control of the ability.

"Tenten-san, my brother told me he started training you yesterday. Naruto has always been a good judge of character and potential so we will continue that training today."

At these words Tenten blushed slightly while Neji raised another eyebrow and Sasuke mentally scoffed, though each of them filed that bit away for later, before both turned to leave after Kimimaru waved them off. Once the two were gone Kimimaru turned back to face Tenten.

"Today we'll be sparring atop the water. You are only to use your sword and I will do the same. Understand."

Tenten could only nod before unsealing a katana from a scroll she carried with her and both stepped on top of the water. For a few moments Kimimaru eyed the sword in budding kunoichi's hand. It was the typical length of a katana and from what he could see was rather dull from misuse, a pity.

"Before we begin I feel you should know this. A sword is more than a piece of steel forged into a weapon. While some consider them extensions of their bodies that is not enough. Instead you should think of your sword as a part of yourself, a piece of your soul given physical form."

Tenten raised an eyebrow at that but before she could speak Kimimaru rushed forward bringing his own sword to bare.

Haku and Sakura had found themselves on the pier outside of Tazuna's house. Looking over the girl she had to inwardly admit the girl was nothing special. Naruto had asked her to do him the favor of teaching her a few things which meant he had an interest in her. She didn't seem like much though but perhaps she was missing something, whatever the case she wouldn't bother trying to figure out the depth of the younger boys plans, it would be more fun to wait and see things unfold.

"Ok here's the deal. Today you'll be focusing on one of the most important aspects of a medic-nin, chakra control. While control is an issue for all shinobi, it is more of an issue with medics as medical techniques require a higher level of control than most jounin can boast. At the same time we're going to work to get your physical abilities further developed. To do this you're going to do three hundred push-ups, followed by three hundred sit-ups, all on top of the water. Also every time you fall in the exercise will be reset. This will be your training until you can make it through this stage."

As all this was said Sakura had gone pale and had a look of horror on her face that only became more pronounced by the look of pure evil that was on Haku's face.

When Kakashi, Tazuna, and Lee made it to the sight of the bridge they were greeted to the sight of a large number of men already gathered. Kakashi looked them over quickly yet expertly happy to find nothing amiss about the group of men.

"Alright Lee while Tazuna-san is working you're going to be doing some training of your own. You'll be carrying everything over to these men as they work. This will serve as a different type of weight training than your use to but it will be effective. Also as you work do so quietly, meaning no shouting, we don't want Gato to know we're hear quite yet."

As Lee got down to work Kakashi had to hold back a cackle at tricking the mini green beast into not shouting. He had agreed to looking after Lee so Gai could help Naruto out but the noise of the junior beast had been an obstacle. Now however he had dodged that obstacle and could read in peace.

* * *

Within the private training ground reserved for the Hokage, Sarutobi Hizuren could be found panting as he went through his own training. Ever since he'd taken Naruto on as an apprentice he had discovered just how out of shape he'd allowed himself to become. It was also thanks to Naruto he now had time to train; on his very first day of working with the Hokage through the paperwork the boy had helped the old man put things into perspective. In all actuality the boy had only asked why it was that, if he had no power over civilian matters why was majority of his paperwork things for the civilian council.

After really looking things over the old man had been able to reduce his workload so much that he only received a third of the workload he once did. Of course several attendants as well as his secretary were fired because of this. Shaking himself from the thoughts the old man took in a deep breath before getting back to work his limbs moving as blurs to even the trained eye.

* * *

By the time that noon came around all of the gennin could be found half dead within Tazuna's home all laid out from exhaustion. Even Naruto had found an end to his legendary stamina and had crashed on the couch with Tenten beside him. Within the kitchen the gathered jounin were enjoying lunch along with Tazuna. Tsunami however was busying herself with her son upstairs, probably trying to keep the boy away from the gennin who would probably kill him if he disturbed their rest at the moment with his attitude.

"So how did it go?" asked Kakashi as he faced Gai.

For a few moments the green beast was silent as he eyed the other leaf jounin an action which surprised Kakashi. In all the time the two had known each other he'd seen that expression only a handful of times and only when he was extremely serious.

"That boy is dangerous Kakashi." Started the large eyebrow having jounin immediately causing the two Kiri nin to focus on him with narrowed eyes.

"By that I don't mean he's an outright danger. His taijutsu style however is something else entirely, unlike anything I've ever encountered. The longer we fought the better he got until I found myself actually having to work. If he spars it can't be with someone below jounin unless they have extreme taijutsu skills, I'd even hesitate to put him against Lee and Neji at the moment." Explained Gai.

"It can't be that bad, can it? Also what's so special about it?" questioned the Copy nin.

"When he has complete control it won't be. But right now with his body still readjusting with the style he can't hold back. As for the style itself I can not say, I gave the boy my word I would not speak of it until such time as I pronounced him ready to use it again, this way we're avoiding a lot of trouble." Said the man before taking a drink of the iced tea Tsunami prepared

"If we're comparing notes I'll go next. I found Haruno-san a bit surprising. She was able to grasp controlling chakra in her hands very quickly same for the tips of her toes. I had her doing push ups on top of the water, unfortunately she only got to three before she ran out of chakra. After I gave her a soldier pill she worked until she could do fifteen but once again her chakra reserves are still small so she ran out quickly." Said Haku.

Kakashi was surprised at this bit of information. He'd never heard of anyone actually trying to do push ups on top of water before, mentally he made a note to inform the Hokage about the exercise when he got back and to try it out for himself.

"The Uchiha isn't very impressive either. I had him tree walking and he hasn't even made it half way up the tree yet." Stated Kimimaru causing Kakashi to chuckle a bit nervously.

"The Hyuga wasn't much better, he's doing the same exercise except with his hands and has only made it a few paces higher than the Uchiha."

"Wait he's climbing with just his hands?" questioned Kakashi in shock.

"You've never done it?" questioned Haku in return.

"No only feet, water walking too for that matter." Stated Kakashi with Gai nodding his agreement.

"No wonder the boy looked at me like I was crazy when I said it." Stated Kimimaru with a shrug.

"It's amazing what people haven't thought of doing though isn't it. I mean we were just playing around when we started doing it after all." Stated Haku getting a nod from the other Kiri jounin.

"Are you saying you came up with these methods?" questioned Gai.

"Sort of, our group came up with them when we were kids. Naruto was the one who initially thought of these things." Explained Haku.

"That makes no sense though, as far as I know he's always had bad chakra control." Stated Kakashi.

"Yes well chakra is a combined element of spiritual and physical development as you know. However mental energy is mixed in with spiritual so with his memories sealed away his mental energy was hindered which most likely threw his control out of the window." Explained Haku getting a nod of understanding from the jounin.

"Anyway the girl Tenten was fun to work with. She grasped the concept of sparring on top of water rather quickly. Even better her kenjutsu improved throughout the spar, I'm looking forward to working with her more." Finished the white haired male.

"You're teaching her kenjutsu." Stated Gai as he turned towards him.

"Naruto requested. Apparently he started her on the basics yesterday so that she could live true to her claim of being a weapons mistress." Stated Kimimaru.

"I see. In truth she approached me about it a while ago, but I'm not a kenjutsu type, though I taught her what I could about my weapon of choice." Explained Gai.

"Understandable, outside of Kiri not many shinobi villages have people who specialize in Kenjutsu. In fact aside from Kumo I don't know any others." Stated Kimimaru.

* * *

That night Naruto stood on the roof of Tazuna's home once more. He now wore a pair of black pants leading into a pair of black shinobi style boots that went up to his mid calf. His torso was covered by a black hooded jacket, the hood of which brought shadows to cover his face and formed into a beak like shape. Over the jacket was a piece of armor that was a dull grey color with only a single strap on his right shoulder. A pair of bracers rested upon his forearms covering everything from wrist to elbow on each arm. The bracers like the armor were a dull grey color with a picture of a Karasu with its wings arched depicted on them. Tenryo could be seen sheathed on his left side, while his new blade was perched upon his back at the moment.

"This is nice." Stated the boy as he looked up at Kurohime who stood across from him.

"I'll tell my father you approve. Now then something you should note is that the bracers serve another purpose than just protection. Hidden within each is a single blade that with a slight application of chakra will emerge from the bottom. You should be careful when using them though, there is only an inch of space between where the blades emerge and your hands. I thought you'd like them considering your past."

"Oh I do, this is definitely a nice touch."

As the boy said this he channel just a small bit of chakra into the bracers before a pair of blades silently slid themselves out from the bottoms. Satisfied the blond retracted his chakra causing the blades to slide back into place.

"Well then, let's go put this to the test." Said the boy.

At this Naruto leapt from the roof onto the ground before taking off into the night. Seeing this Kurohime changed herself back into her bird form before flying off after them. Neither of them was aware of the two jounin that had listened in on their conversation nor of the trio of shadows that leapt out of the window directly beneath them a few moments later to give chase.

* * *

Waraji smirked to himself as he moved through the darkened roads that made up Nami no Kuni's residential island. He wasn't worried at all with the curfew they enforced the only people wandering the streets would be Gato's men. He had to admit that the last few years working for Gato had been the best for him. Born in Tetsu no Kuni, he had originally wanted to become a samurai and had but had found the occupation clashed with him. As luck would have it however he'd run across Gato who had hired him as a bodyguard soon after.

Not only was the pay pretty good, but the work agreed with him as he occasionally got to cut loose a little bit. There was also the bonuses that came with the job, one of which he'd just left a feisty little fourteen year old who'd he'd just left stuffed full of cum in all three of her once virgin holes while her mother was forced to watch it all. He had then had the pleasure of watching the mother lick the cum out of the little bitches asshole while he plowed into her own ass from behind. Now that they had taken over this place they could do whatever they wanted, and have whatever they wanted the people just did as told, especially after what happened to the last person that resisted Gato.

His thoughts on the matter whoever came to a grinding halt as he was suddenly grabbed and hauled into the shadows without a sound escaping his covered mouth. He grunted as his back was slammed roughly against a wall just before he found a fist buried in his stomach with such force that he lost all his air.

"Now that I've got your attention, you and I will have a nice little chat."

At these words Waraji looked up at his attacker only to be met with the darkness of night only the physical presence against him telling him he wasn't alone.

* * *

When Naruto made it back to Tazuna's home he was grinning widely beneath his hood. The night had gone better than expected, not only did his new equipment work perfectly but he had gained a shit load of new information. As it turned out the guy he ran across had been one of Gato's two personal bodyguards and had possessed a great deal of information about Gato and his dealings.

For instance Gato didn't hold full control over the country. While he controlled this island that was it. The mining and agricultural islands however he had no control of. Apparently all of the miners had sealed themselves into the mines and were refusing to negotiate and seeing as how Kiri imported a lot of their food goods from Nami there were shinobi stationed there. However in order to take control of that land he would need the deed which were sealed in the mines with the workers.

He was also quite knowledgeable on Gato's other dealings, such as slave trading, and drug trafficking. While drugs especially cocaine were illegal anywhere within the elemental nations slavery was legal but it was controlled in a fashion. For instance outside of the Daimyo's only shinobi clans and Kage's could possess or claim slaves. This was mostly done with criminals when people didn't want them killed, what Gato was doing however was definitely illegal and these were laws that were upheld and enforced by all the powers in the elemental nations.

Unfortunately the man had wanted to be difficult so he had used a special technique of his to find out all that he needed to know. In the end he had disposed of him and sent a clone back in the man's place. He'd have to send a new clone everyday but that was fine, he was now in the perfect place for an assassination if necessary, if not well he'd always know where the man was.

Shaking himself from such thoughts he crept back into the open window of the room he was sharing with Neji, Sasuke, Lee and Kimimaru. Tsunami had apparently had two rooms available and had split them with the boys taking one and the girls taking one, Gai and Kakashi however were sleeping in the living room. Shedding his new clothes quietly and sealing them and the bracers away he slipped into his old ones though just the shirt and pants and crept out of the room.

Now that he had one plan kick started he figured he'd start the execution of another one. Creeping into the girl's room his eyes scanned it over briefly and he quickly spotted the bright pink hair of his target. Placing a hand over her mouth he shook her awake before quickly placing a finger over his own mouth in the sign for her to be quiet before removing his hand.

"What do you want, it's the middle of the night?" whispered Sakura headedly.

"We had a deal. It's time you held up your end."

Sakura blushed scarlet at the words and was even further embarrassed because she knew the boy could see it.

"Now? You can't wait till we get back home." Whispered the girl heatedly.

"Neither of us knows how busy we'll be when we get back. Now get your ass up and get dressed." Said Naruto calmly though the last bit was an order and she knew it.

"Fine I'll be out in a few minutes." Relented the girl causing the teen to walk out of the room.

Sighing Sakura moved silently as she discarded her sleeping attire and put her outfit from that day back on before exiting the room, she had no idea that Haku was awake and was now smirking into her pillow. Sakura made a quick pit stop to the bathroom to brush her teeth and splash some water on her face before meeting Naruto at the edge of the hall. Silently she followed him as he exited the backdoor and led her to the woods surrounding the house.

Almost as soon as they were a suitable distance into the trees she found herself shoved back first into a tree. The protest for the rough treatment was halted before the words even left her as he lips were claimed by his own.

'_Kami he's kissing me, Naruto-kun's kissing me! What do I do, what do I do?_' thought the girl franticly.

"**KISS BACK AHOU**! (idiot)" Exclaimed Inner Sakura making her presence known.

For once agreeing to her inner self Sakura needed no further prodding and proceeded to return the kiss pressing her own lips into it. Smirking as Sakura began responding to him Naruto ran his tongue across her lips and was almost immediately granted entrance as the girl opened her mouth for him. When Naruto stepped further into she responded by wrapping his arms around his neck with her hands almost immediately finding purchase in his hair. Finally Naruto pulled back breaking the kiss and causing Sakura to take in a huge gulp of air that she didn't even know she needed.

This of course only let her register just how close they were as she could feel the hardness that was his chest pressed up against her. That kiss had been amazing, it hadn't been anything like her first kiss. Her first kiss had been nice, Ino had been soft and clumsy like she was when they had kissed, Naruto had been forceful and dominating yet still gentle it was a kiss with experience behind it. Her thoughts on that matter however were cut off as Naruto's lips descended upon her neck causing her to gasp. For several minutes he was on her neck on one spot in particular and she just knew he'd leave a mark then Naruto pulled away and she didn't know whether to be grateful or disappointed as he took a few steps back.

-**Warning lemon ahead**-

"Take off the dress."

Sakura blushed at the words but did as she was told moving her hand to the zipper she pulled it down the zipper traveling down her front then around to her left side were it came undone at her hip. She shivered slightly as the air traveled across her skin as she slid her arms out of the hole and let the dress hit the ground at her feet. Naruto nearly licked his lips at the sight, while a lot that he'd done over the years his memory were sealed he frowned on he generally did have a crush on the girl if only for her pink hair which he found exotic. Her breast were kind of small a B-cup if he had to guess but good enough for her age.

"Come here and get on your knees."

Sakura shivered at his tone but once more did what he said walking over to him and then dropping down onto her knees as soon as she reached him. As she looked up at him she gulped at the look in his eyes she had seen the look in the eyes of many girls and new exactly what it was, lust. Looking past it however she could tell he was waiting on her expectantly so she took another breath and reached her hands up until they were grasping his pants. Her hands shook in nervousness as she went about undoing the button and pulling down the zipper before grabbing them and pulling them and his boxers down his legs.

As he stepped out of his pants Sakura moved forward so that her knees were resting on them and not the ground. looking up she got her first look of a real penis as she found it in her face. She'd seen models for her studies under Koharu but never the real deal before. If she was to judge she'd say it was about five inches matching model she'd seen. Gulping she took hold of it wrapping her right hand around it. Slowly she began stroking it up and down until it hardened up as it did it grew another inch or two surpassing that of what she had initially seen.

"Pretty good, add a little more pressure but not too much and try twisting your hand as you go."

Looking up to his face she did as told adjusting the pressure slightly until he nodded and began twisting her hand as she stroked it.

"Good, now kiss the tip."

Once again she did as told adjusting herself so that her mouth was level before planting a kiss on the head of his dick. As she pulled back she could taste a liquid on her lips and licked them as a reaction. The liquid from the small amount that she gathered was sort of tangy but not bad in the slightest. Distantly she realized she recognized the taste but paid it no mind for the moment.

"Now run your tongue around the head and down the shaft, keep doing it until I tell you to stop."

By this time her mind had long been lost in a haze and even Inner Sakura was silent to her. Almost immediately she responded to the direction leaning in again and using her tongue to lick around the head. Her hand never stopped its work as she moved the shaft to the side and began sliding her tongue along first the side and underside before switching hands and doing that side.

"I don't think I need to tell you what to do next do I?" questioned the blonde rhetorically.

Then as if to prove him right Sakura moved and took the head into her mouth as she ran circles around it with her tongue before laying it flat and taking it in deeper. Naruto damn near blew his load at the sight of the pink haired girl licking his shaft and was barely holding on as she took it into her mouth and began sucking on it. As if that wasn't enough the expression on her face was, her eyes were near vacant and her facial expression could be called nothing short of lewd. Placing a hand on the back of her head he pulled her hair back and into a tail before which he kept a firm hold on as she continued her work not once scraping him with your teeth.

"Damn, Sakura-chan who'd have thought you were a natural cocksucker." Groaned the boy.

Sakura heard the words and truthfully it didn't surprise her like she thought it would. Then again after watching her mother doing it she wouldn't be surprised if she inherited it from her. What she didn't know however is that Inner Sakura acted as a second mind, allowing her to learn things quicker and when they co-operated knowledge flowed more smoothly so even though it was her first time the memory of watching her mother was applying itself to her.

Finally Naruto could hold back no more and grunted as he blew his load when she pulled back. Immediately Sakura recognized the taste of the liquid that hit her tongue. Unfortunately she wasn't prepared for it and immediately pulled off coughing as she tried to clear her throat of the liquid.

"You alright." The blonde asked panting as he bent down and began rubbing her back.

"Yea I'm fine, just give me a minute." Said the girl panting herself.

"Maybe next time you won't zone out like you did just now." Said the blonde after a minute.

"**DAMN RIGHT AHOU YOU ALMOST KILLED US. CAN YOU IMAGE THAT ON OUR FUCKIN' GRAVE, 'HERE LYES HARUNO SAKURA SHE DIED CHOKING ON CUM'!**" exclaimed Inner Sakura making the outer persona hang her head.

"Maybe we should head back in." said Naruto seeing her reaction.

"No I'm fine." Retorted the girl straightening herself.

"You sure? I'll understand if you want to stop."

"A deals a deal, right. Besides I'm not letting you wake me up in the middle of the night again." Said the girl causing Naruto to smirk as he pulled her to her feet.

"Alright turn around, bend over and put your hands on the tree."

Doing as told the pink haired girl put herself in the position desired. Naruto's smirk faded slightly Sakura as a result of her foolish dieting had a small ass, unlike Haku who had a nice almost heart shaped rear end. Grabbing the kunai he'd carried with him he moved over to the girl before he bent down so his face was level with her cheeks. At this level he was easily able to make out that she wasn't wearing any panties due to the imprint on her shorts. Grabbing the material of her shirts he pulled the section covering her slit slightly before cutting swiftly creating a hole for their use.

Sakura blinked at the sound of the fabric tarring but didn't even need to ask as she could now feel the air flowing over her lower regions. Naruto tossed the kunai and turned back to his prize before licking his lips. Sakura really did have a pretty little pussy he hadn't really had a chance to explore it the last time, nor would he this time. He wasn't worried though he was pretty sure he'd have her again.

Sakura tensed as she felt the head of his dick run along her lower lips but quickly relaxed, she didn't have a hymen so this really shouldn't hurt, especially considering how wet she was. For a few moments Naruto was still as he contemplated on whether or not he should make her beg for it before deciding against it after a bit of thought. Finally lining himself up he slammed into her in one quick thrust.

Green eyes went wide in shock as a gasp came from the girl. Despite the fact that there had been no pain there was a bit of discomfort. Naruto gave her a few moments to get used to the feeling before slowly withdrawing before sliding himself back in with the same slowness. For a few minutes they remained like that Sakura bent over bracing herself on a tree as Naruto slowly thrust in and out of her drawing gasping noises from her.

Then without even a conscious thought on her part she began driving herself back meeting him on every in stroke. Naruto was happy he'd already blown a load as he knew he'd be struggling to hold it back with Sakura's tightness. Regardless as Sakura responded Naruto began to speed up the pace turning Sakura's gasp's into moans of pleasure. Soon he was slamming into her with both speed and force with Sakura still meeting him on every stroke crying out her pleasure to the night sky.

Bending forward Naruto cupped one of her breast in hand applying just a bit of pressure to it as he squeezed it slightly before zeroing in on her nipple and tweaking it. His other hand had moved down and started to play with her pussy stimulating her clit as a result. With that Sakura saw stars as she came Naruto's name coming off of her lips as the blonde powered through her clinching walls knocking her right into a second orgasm. This time Naruto couldn't take it and ended up burying himself as far as he could before blowing his second load deep inside the girl.

-**Lemon End**-

Panting he pulled himself out and took a step back Sakura however fell over almost immediately breathing heavily her hands still planted on the tree as her body shook. Finally he got control of his breathing and sat himself down beside her after he put his pants back on.

"You know it's too bad this is a one time thing. We were both pretty exhausted today and there was so much I wanted to do to you."

If she wasn't so exhausted her eyes would've went wide in surprise at this statement. She couldn't believe it, he was exhausted and yet was still able to do this to her. She shivered as she imagined what he could do to her when rested.

"It doesn't have to be, a one time thing I mean." Said Sakura still panting.

"What are you saying?" questioned the blond as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"We could do this some more, if you want to I mean when we get home." Said Sakura finally getting her breathing under control.

"I don't know things are still difficult for me I'd hate to get you in trouble."

Sakura would've frowned at this if she wasn't so tired. Naruto was right a lot of people really didn't like him, including her mother and clan.

"We can keep it a secret. After all its nobodies business anyway." Said Sakura quietly.

"We can try, but if you breathe one word of this without my permission we'll stop." Said the blonde.

Sakura nodded as she slid her hands through the sleeves of her dress and zipped it up. She tried to stand only to find her legs wouldn't respond and Naruto to catch her.

"So do we have a deal?" questioned the blond.

"Hai." Said the girl lowly as he began the trek back to Tazuna's house after positioning her on his back.

'_Checkmate. That's one down_.' Thought the blond with a smirk he really couldn't wait to get home.

AN: We'll that's it for this chapter. I'm actually surprised by the length of it but it just came to me while I was typing last night. So anyway thanks for reading and drop me a review, the more the better. Till next time LATER.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel of Death

Chapter 7

AN: Hello all it's been a while. Firstly thanks goes to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. So this story has changed just a bit as a lot of the pervyness this would've had won't be in the story anymore. In all honesty I don't want to crowd the story with smut as it could mess up the quality. That said the uncensored version will still have massive lemons just not as many as it would've before. In other news the other Seven Swordsmen and there swords have been revealed finally as well as a couple new limits. Still I can't wait until the Uzumaki limit is explained in further depth as it seems like everything with Naruto is shrouded in mystery except for Kyuubi yet new powers keep popping up with everyone else especially Uchiha's. Anyway that's it for the rant here's the chapter.

Start Now:

_Victory attained through violence is tantamount to defeat, for it is momentary. However it is better to be violent, if there is violence in our hearts than to put on the cloak of nonviolence to cover impotence._ – Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hizuren

Naruto, Haku and Kimimaru sat calmly on the small pier that overlooked the water behind Tazuna's house. The sun was only barely rising over the horizon, a sight that their group had always looked forward to seeing as it always instilled a sense of calm within them before things would get ugly later in the day.

"So did you enjoy yourself last night?" asked Haku with a mischievous glint in her eye as she looked at the single blonde among them.

"Immensely, you have no idea how long I had wanted to do that." Returned the blonde with a smirk.

"You must have given her a workout, I noticed you had to carry her inside." Said Kimimaru with a chuckle.

"Not really I went easy on her. I gave her one round and said we were both exhausted." Said Naruto with a chuckle of his own.

Both snorted as they knew Naruto doesn't get tired easily let alone exhausted. Of their small group Naruto was the one with the most stamina.

"So how are things going?"

At this question both Kiri nin sobered immensely. Normally such a question wouldn't cause a reaction such as theirs but both knew he wasn't speaking of their personal lives.

"Things are going smoothly. The remnants of Yagura's forces were all routed out of hiding, and Terumi Mei has stepped up and assumed the mantle of Godaime Mizukage." Said Kimimaru.

"If I remember right she was that feisty redhead with the duel sub-elements right?" returned the blonde getting nods from the two Kiri nin.

"Of course Kiri still isn't back to full strength. At the moment there are only four current members of the seven swords there, the two of us, Zabuza and Mei's bodyguard Chojiro. Raiga's location is still unknown as is Nariko's, though there are rumors floating about her, finally there's Kisame who we all already know the location of."

"Don't worry about Kisame we'll kill him soon enough and Raiga will show himself sooner or later as he's supposedly infamous for his impatience. Nariko is the one you should focus on, she's the one we'll need the most."

Both Kiri nin nodded as they had already come to a similar conclusion some time ago. Nariko despite being a woman was considered the greatest of the current generation of Seven Swordsmen as the only reason Kisame was known as the strongest was due to his sword Samehada which he used to boost his reserves. However in a straight up battle he would stand no chance against Nariko who Zabuza had once joked had been born with a sword in hand.

"So how are things on your end?" asked Haku causing Naruto to sigh.

"Things are going slowly. Konoha is on a razors edge at the moment, the leader of Ne, Danzo is moving slowly trying to build a power base so that he can overthrow the Sandaime who's taken me on as an apprentice. I'm still not well liked by the general populace of the village and as is the only reason I'm still breathing is due to the efforts of the old man and his old teammates." Said Naruto causing both Kiri nin to grit their teeth.

"Will this set us back?" questioned Haku.

"No in fact we're right on schedule, better in fact. We never anticipated I would be apprenticed under the Sandaime after all. It's actually given me a greater opportunity as I'm already in the spotlight sort to speak. When the time comes Konoha will be ready, I guarantee it." Said Naruto getting nods from both.

"Have you heard anything about the other two?" asked Naruto.

"Well our brother is making quite the name for himself lately but there isn't much being said about him yet." Said Kimimaru quietly.

"Unfortunately our sister is being just as reclusive as you were. There hasn't been a peep from her direction yet." Said Haku.

"So how did you pull this off if I remember my lessons correctly Kiri has been less than favorable towards Konoha lately." Said Naruto after a few moments of silence.

"Well it was actually quite simple. We just needed to stress the importance that Nami no Kuni held for both villages as a trading center, and throw in the admittance that we knew you were in Konoha and Mei was all for it. If all goes well the two villages will be allies soon." Said Haku.

"The sooner the better as far as I'm concerned." Said Naruto.

"The clones should be arriving either late today or tomorrow morning." Said Naruto after a few minutes.

"Then we'll go about the last bit of training today." Said Haku.

With that the three of them leaned back until they were all lying down looking up at the sky. Unknown to all of them a single eye narrowed within the house as their owner looked upon them having somehow managed to hear the entire conversation.

* * *

Within the Hokage's office two old men sat quietly as they drunk the tea before them. The silence between them was a companionable one as despite their positions the two of them had been friends for quite some time. The first was obviously the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hizuren who sat within his seat behind his desk. The other however was a man that rarely could afford to visit the village.

The man was about the same age as the Hokage and wore a pair of red and black robes on his person. He was rather portly in appearance but the Hokage knew better than to let such a thing cause him to underestimate the man before him. His hair was grey and the top was nearly completely bald. Still what was left had been pulled into a topknot held in place by a red string while just behind the topknot a golden ceremonial hairpiece in the shape of a flame was placed. This man was Iroh, the Lord of the Land of Fire and the man once called 'Dragon of the West'.

"Not that I am ungrateful for this break from the bureaucracy of the capitol but why have you asked for me old friend?" questioned Iroh breaking the silence.

"It concerns a particular gennin of mine from my newest crop. I believe you know of him a young boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and three linear markings on each cheek." Stated Hizuren.

"Ah you speak of young Naruto, indeed I know him well." Stated Iroh.

"I was hoping you could tell me what you know of him. We found him some time ago unconscious and bleeding in one of the training grounds. Unfortunately he has yet to regain his memories." Stated Hizuren causing the other man to frown.

"Unfortunately I don't know much about him myself. The boy was only with us for a short time barely a month. He actually saved myself, my nephew Zuko, and niece Azula from an assassin that I sadly didn't notice. He stayed around because of Azula's insistence more than anything. Still it was good to have him around it was actually quite amusing to see Azula trying so hard to impress him.

I didn't get to spend as much time with him as I would have liked but I found him quite interesting to be around. He really did liven the place up always smiling and laughing when he was relaxed. That kid got scary when he was serious though and I've never seen anyone handle a sword better than him. He was more like a samurai than anything though he had some taijutsu and ninjutsu skills however which he was trying to keep as a secret." Explained Iroh.

At this bit Sarutobi frowned thoughtfully at this bit of news. Most kids he knew liked showing off their skills whether for parents or for their peers. For Naruto to not do so said one of two things, his style was too dangerous or well known for him to show people, or he was trying to go about unnoticed. At the moment he was leaning towards the latter of these two reasons as it would make sense seeing as how hard it was tracking down places the boy had been.

"So why the interest in this one?" questioned Iroh bringing Hizuren back from his thoughts.

"Young Naruto is special to Konoha, more than most anyone knows. The only ones who know just how special he is outside of myself are his bodyguards." Said the old Kage.

At this Iroh raised an eyebrow in surprise. It wasn't often that such a phrase could be said, in fact it was hardly ever said at all.

"As you should know the boy is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Started Sarutobi.

This caught Iroh's attention as that was actually a bit of news that he didn't know. He of course knew that Konoha had always held possession of the nine tailed demon, he even knew who the two previous containers were, but this last bit was news to him.

"That bit is common knowledge to any adult in the village. What isn't known however is that he is the heir of the Uzumaki clan and the legacy of the Yondaime."

Iroh's eyes nearly widened at this news. Being the heir of the Uzumaki was grand enough as the Uzumaki clan were unknown to most the first rulers of the Elemental Nations. However one of the Heads had allowed his most trusted advisors or soldiers to own portions of land themselves saying that he know longer wished to deal with the trouble of ruling the lands. That had given rise to first the birth of the five nations of Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind. Each named after the element that their leader wielded. The bit about him being the legacy of the Yondaime was merely code between the two for being his son, much how he referred to his nephew and niece being his brothers legacy.

"Years back the boy disappeared and only made his reappearance two years ago. He had no memory of his time away, or rather his memories were sealed away extremely tightly, with a seal so powerful and complex Jiraiya couldn't even figure it out let alone crack or break it."

Iroh frowned at that troubling news Jiraiya was Hi no Kuni's top seal master. There wasn't much concerning seals that the man couldn't figure out if given time. At this bit of news the old man buckled down it seemed they would have much to discuss.

* * *

Naruto stood atop the water behind Tazuna's home going through katas with his new blade. It was odd that he could wield it as if it was weightless yet he knew that it was actually quite heavy. To anyone watching him however his blade would appear as a mere blur as he diced up his imaginary enemies. Finally he stopped and sheathed the blade as he stood straight up staring outwards into the horizon.

"How long are you going to stand there?" questioned the blond.

A moment later there was a whirl of leaves and Kakashi appeared beside him his book absent. Naruto didn't even look at him but he could tell the man was tense if only slightly. He'd known the man was watching even while he was talking with Haku and Kimimaru, hell they themselves had known he was there; it was the reason they left to give him a chance to speak with the man.

"You have questions." It was a statement more than a question.

As Naruto turned so that they were standing face to face Kakashi froze. As he looked at the boy who looked at him with calm but serious blue eyes it was like looking into the eyes of another person, one he'd known long ago. Kakashi felt his heart stop as he saw similarities between his student and the man that he'd lost. Both had the same deep blue eyes and blonde hair, Naruto's were larger, but that was of no consequence, his face was a bit rounder as well. Still though Naruto would pass as that man's little brother if the two stood beside each other they looked so similar. The true difference was the three markings that lined Naruto's face, giving him a more primal look.

'_Uzumaki Naruto_.' Thought the man as pieces slid in place.

He'd known an Uzumaki a woman who'd spent plenty of time around his sensei, the man who the blonde so favored. The shape of Naruto's face matched hers as did the size of his eyes. His attitude also matched hers majority of the time. Regardless the man was quick to push the discovery aside as they boy raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"When you left last night I had a pair of summons follow after you." Said Kakashi finally.

"I was aware." Said the blonde surprising Kakashi slightly.

"Your chakra spiked as I was leaving, enough to indicate a small summon. I was already aware of the summon contract you hold. I saw the dog while I was in town." Explained the blonde his pupils slitting briefly before returning to normal.

"You allowed yourself to be tracked." Stated Kakashi.

"Yes. I knew you held suspicions of me, this was my way of answering those questions with the least amount of hassle." Explained the blonde.

"You were an assassin." Said the jounin with narrowed eyes.

"Yes. During my travels I was trapped in Tetsu no Kuni during their civil war. I decided to lend my aid to the side I could support. However my role is only known to those of the highest level there, technically I don't exist. Subsequently I wasn't a part of their military merely someone with a common goal." Explained the blonde.

"And in Kiri?" questioned the blonde.

"Kiri was more personal. I grew up with Haku and Kimimaru. Despite our blood we are siblings, they wished for my aid and that was enough for me. That was what we believed family is for, am I mistaken?"

"No you are correct. Anyone would do the same in that instance for family, anyone with a heart at least." Said Kakashi with a sigh.

"Who was the woman you spoke to last night?" questioned the man after a moment.

"She was a summon; the raven that's been with me."

"You hold a contract for ravens?" questioned Kakashi in surprise.

"It's new. I was rewarded it for a service I did. However they choose their summoners as it is a celestial contract." Explained the blonde.

"Celestial?" questioned Kakashi.

"You don't know? Summons consist of two classes Dire Beast, the more common such as your dogs, the toads and the slugs. Celestials are a higher class each clan representing a section of Kami's court. The Karasu clan, are the messengers of Shinigami-sama, the Kitsune are the army of Inari. There is also the White Tiger clan and the Dragon Clan. These are the most powerful of this class. The Bakeneko, Lava Monkey, and Tanuki clans are also Celestial Summons."

"And what did you do to earn such a contract?" asked the cycloptic jounin.

"That I can not say. I am bound not to by the contract. Otherwise everyone would be trying to gain it and Shinigami-sama would be pissed due to the rise of paperwork." Said the blonde with a shrug.

"In truth if knowledge of these contracts was too well known it would be forbidden everywhere for anyone to try and claim them. If you don't pass the test your life is forfeit." Said the blonde casually.

"Would I be correct in assuming your test was having your memories sealed?" questioned Kakashi.

"Yup, part of it at least. It was to determine my path in life, if I had chosen the wrong path, I'd have died. Fortunately I chose to forgive the retards that make up Konoha and not destroy them."

Kakashi winced at this bit of news but filed it away nonetheless. It was actually kind of scary how casually the boy talked about dying, as if such a thing no longer mattered to him.

"Your right, living and dying no longer matters to me." Said Naruto causing Kakashi's eye to widen.

"Sure like anyone I'd like to live, but in truth a mortal life is only the start of your life, death isn't the end of the journey." Said the blonde as he turned to face the horizon.

"I know you were listening on the conversation this morning as well." Stated the blonde after a few moments getting the jounin's attention.

"I had hoped to keep this to myself until I could figure things out but we're short on time. During our travels our group learned that there was a village being built called Oto and its leader was interested in people with certain talents, a lack of morals, or both. We stayed clear of that country though due to not wanting to draw attention from its leader, I believe you know of him, the Sannin Orochimaru." Explained the blonde.

At the words Kakashi's eyes went wide in shock. There wasn't a single leaf nin above chuunin that didn't know of the rouge Sannin and the horrors he had committed. He was the greatest enemy of the village, beating out the clan slayer that was Uchiha Itachi. The S-rank nuke-nin and former student of the Sandaime Hokage.

"I did some thinking and brainstorming over this while I traveled. I determined that the only reason he would consider building a village was if he was forming an army…"

Kakashi didn't need to hear anymore, he'd already come to the most likely conclusion and it troubled him greatly. He knew all about the traitorous Sannin, as he'd studied him and could safely assume that the main reason for this move on his part would be to use them as an attack force, most likely against Konoha.

"Kakashi, I hope you can keep this quiet, because if we're the target then he would already have spies in place." Said Naruto.

With that said the blonde turned and began walking back towards the house leaving Kakashi to himself. As he moved the blonde could barely suppress his smirk, though if one looked they could see a mischievous glint in his eyes.

'_Well let's see how the hebi-teme likes it when things get shook up_.' Thought the blonde inwardly cackling.

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina sat before a small group of four. They were garbed in all black with while their torsos were covered in armor and their heads covered in the cloth mask that covered everything but their eyes. They didn't bare a single symbol to be seen as she had yet to allow their return to be known to the world.

"Do you all understand your assignment?"

She was answered with nods all around. While in uniform they never spoke unless absolutely necessary as it would help in keeping their identities hidden. She of course knew who all of them were but locked eyes with the leader.

"This task is important, so much so that it could determine whether or not we will emerge from the shadows." Stated the woman causing each member to stand slightly straighter.

With a wave she dismissed the group which quickly flickered out of her sight. Almost as soon as they were gone she let out a sigh of relief. She never really got used to the job and it really didn't suit her either. She belonged out in the field where she could do the most good, but this was a necessary evil in the grand scheme of things. When Shinigami-sama had gifted her with her return to life it had been for this reason, to rebuild her home village, she had been given only twelve years to be at fighting strength.

It had seemed like an impossible task but somehow she had managed to do it. Many of the people were natives who had been forced to flee in the destruction of the country so long ago. It hurt she hadn't been around at the time, she had already been called to Konoha by her aunt Mito who had married Konoha's Shodai Hokage. When the news had been brought to her she'd been a wreck but had held together long enough to get her messengers situated before breaking down.

Now here she was back in her home country, helping her people. No one from her old life knew she had survived, Shinigami-sama had ordered it, so she fled leaving her son in the care of the Sandaime, Shinigami-sama had assured her things would work out. Naruto had needed to be in Konoha in order for things to work out, she didn't like it but she did as ordered and he promised her the boy would be fine. Sighing the woman shook herself from the thoughts and got back to work.

* * *

The mood inside Tazuna's house was tense, not even twenty minutes ago Naruto had alerted the group that the clones had been dispelled. It didn't take a genius to see that if Gato was smart he would know that they were already in Nami. Normally this wouldn't be a problem for the shinobi but with the army of thugs at his command it would be.

"How can you three be so calm?" demanded Sakura breaking the silence.

Turning to follow her gaze the others present in the house were greeted to the sight of Naruto, Haku, and Kimimaru lying back on the floor each with content expressions covering their faces. At the question all three glanced in her direction before turning away in sync with each other.

"What reason do we have not to be calm? They are ants, they'll come and we'll step on them." Answered Naruto calmly his eyes closed.

"Naruto this is an army we're talking about, not some small bandit group." Said Tenten.

"Zero multiplied by 300 is still zero." Retorted the blonde not at all fazed.

"You idiot how can you take it so lightly! Acting all high and mighty, Gato will kill you!" exclaimed Inari

At this Naruto opened his eyes and turned towards the group. The sight that greeted them however was that of frosty blue eyes with vertical slits for pupils. The sight of his eyes caused them all to shudder though only Gai and Kakashi recognized the eyes as those belonging to a seasoned killer, eyes that looked at the world and saw only death ahead.

"In Konoha I'm known mostly for my pranks, my proudest achievements being the painting of the Hokage Monument in broad daylight and sneaking into the Hyuga Estate and gluing black sunglasses over the eyes of the clan elders and sticks in their hands giving the visual of a group of blind men. While most would only see ignorance I see opportunity for if the paint was replaced by explosive tags or seals I could've done some real damage. Also if I can do what I did to the Hyuga Elders what's stopping me from slitting their throats?

At this very moment I have a clone positioned and disguised as Gato's bodyguard. I've had it positioned since last night. It is only my will that allows him to continue to draw breath. Gato's guards are trash which reasons that his entire force is trash. In short Gato is already dead, his body just hasn't realized it yet."

The casual way in which the news was delivered to the group caused the group to look at the blonde in a new light. The group of gennin was forced to reevaluate everything they thought they knew about the blonde and his pranks upon hearing the lethal edge he could have given them. For Kakashi and Gai they had a new level of respect for the blond, sure they had already realized it but no one had ever imagined that the boy had known the potential his pranks had shown.

"Honestly though the only reason he's not dead yet is because there's no point in killing him. Hell Haku and Kimimaru could've finished this by themselves, killed Gato and his thugs but what's the point? I mean really this would all just happen again even with a bridge. If Gato was smart he'd just wait until we left killed the old man and took over the bridge.

It's not like you all would try and stop him right? I mean even when you outnumbered him and his group you all just stood around and watched while he took over and killed the only person willing to stand against him. Frankly speaking the people around here have never had to stand up for themselves it's only been eighteen years since this place was founded. It's understandable before that you had people to protect you."

"Naruto what are talking about?" Questioned Sakura only for the blond to scowl.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you don't know, Konoha doesn't like advertising its failures. Eighteen years ago Konoha was the second most powerful power in the shinobi world, but the strongest fighting in the third war. However Konoha had a powerful ally since its very foundation a connection made in blood. You see in order for the Shodai to gain permission to found Konoha from Hi no Kuni's daimyo he needed a show of proof his plan would work.

Uzushio, the first ninja village gave him that proof by supporting the idea. The leader of the Uzumaki clan the strongest clan in the world showed his support by wedding his sister to Senju Hashirama the man that would become the Shodai Hokage. You see the Uzumaki was the one clan that all the Daimyo's respected."

"Why?" questioned Sakura.

"I'm unsure of the full details but the Uzumaki clan was apparently the most noble of ninja clans. First and foremost every member of the Uzumaki clan was skilled in Fuuinjutsu in a way no one else can boast. It was the Uzumaki clan that created the barrier seals that protects the home of the daimyo, every type of fuuinjutsu from exploding tags to summons we created and mastered. More than that an Uzumaki valued loyalty above all else.

From what I was able to gather in my research for the head of the clan to marry off his blood to someone outside showed the ultimate level of trust. That said Hashirama was bound to his word or Uzushio would have destroyed him and his ambition before it could even take off. However instead of doing that the Uzumaki sent the two other clans with him to help out and gave him the names of a few others and how to find them.

"Regardless to make a long story short because of this union Konoha and Uzushio were allies and were supposed to remain as such. However eighteen years ago Uzushio was attacked by Kumo. You see Kumo was after the Uzumaki bloodline in order to boost their forces. Naturally a request was sent to Konoha for aid, aid which never showed up. Uzu no Kuni was destroyed and split into four small islands, three of which form the chain that makes up Nami no Kuni. The other is still where it was a shell of its former self.

Only two members of the Uzumaki clan survived that catastrophe and both were in Konoha at the time, at least until the Kyuubi attack a few years later. That's why that spiral, the Uzumaki crest, is on the vest of the upper level ninja; Konoha's way of honoring Uzu. As far as anyone knows there are only two people left with Uzumaki blood Tsunade of the Sannin and me."

Before anyone could say anything else however the blonde was enveloped in his shadow and sunk into the ground shocking all of the gennin. Neji meanwhile had frozen and was staring at the ground in front of him lost in thought his mind reflecting on a specific part of what he'd heard.

"You'll have to forgive Naruto-kun, he despises weakness of any kind." Said Haku bringing everyone's attention to her.

"What do you mean?" questioned Gai with narrowed eyes.

"Where we grew up was a constant fight for survival, you were either strong or you were dead. Not just physically either because being strong and stupid got you killed just as quickly. Mental or physical he despises weakness. Whenever he would fight he would always say that you lost because you were weak and that the weak will always lose to the strong.

At first I didn't understand until he told us about his life in Konoha then we understood. He felt Konoha as a whole was weak in the sense that they allowed their fears and their past to control them. Naruto was stronger however because he fought through it. It was only later when we realized that it was humanity as a whole that was weak, that is why the cycle of war keeps repeating. Sure a person can be strong, but people are dumb, irrational, and fearful. For instance instead of standing up to Gato from the jump you showed weakness and find yourself in your current situation." Explained Haku.

"What of Konoha then, how would we become strong in Naruto's eyes?" questioned Sakura.

"Simple, stop dwelling on the past. Past mistakes won't fix present problems or prevent future ones. If you're so busy thinking back on the past you miss what's going on around you. That's why Naruto recommended we all return to our villages to show them that we aren't controlled by our past and our villages don't have to be either. Kiri has seen this and the bloodline wars are over, a bloodline holder is even Mizukage now." Explained Haku causing several of the Konoha nin to narrow their eyes in thought.

* * *

Nara Shikaku frowned as he sat at the desk within his clans library with scrolls and books littered everywhere around him. Ever since he'd heard of Naruto's ability to travel through shadows he had been looking through the scrolls for a clue to learning such an ability and had come up empty. Of course he had kept such research to himself as it wouldn't due for people to learn of it as it would lead to rather troublesome situations.

Unfortunately despite his actually looking he had yet to find anything on this particular ability. He had found a few interesting tidbits but nothing as grand as Naruto's ability or a reason for why he could do it outside of his own reasoning. Leaning back he ran his hand down his face as he contemplated giving up yet again. Of course in the end he wouldn't as despite how troublesome it was the subject had already caught his interest. Sighing for the umpteenth time the Nara head picked up yet another scroll this one however was rather dusty. Brushing it down with a brush he had nearby for just such a purpose he unrolled it and began reading, by the time he'd finish his eyes would be completely open in shock as if he was wide awake.

* * *

Naruto walked with a calm pace as he followed Tsunami and Tenten through the village back towards her home. Tsunami had wanted to go shopping for food for the night and the two of them had volunteered to go with her. A frown graced his features as he looked up on the people who looked as if they were a few steps away from giving up. It was small but in the eyes of a few people he could still see the spark of life that told him that Gato hadn't completely beaten them yet.

It was as they were leaving the market however that Tsunami suddenly stopped short and froze. Sighing Naruto looked around her and found the reason why as no less than twenty five sword totting thugs stood before them at the entrance to the market area. Looking around him he could see everybody around staring at the men who were fingering their swords.

"Alright you ingrates listen up." Called one of the thugs at the head of the group obviously the leader.

He stood at about 5'8" and had a light complexion with white hair that held a bluish tent to it. He had beady black eyes with tattoo markings beneath them. He wore a pair of plain grey pants and a blue jacket with multiple pockets. He wore a dark purple hat on top of his head, a sort of snow cap from the look of it with a katana strapped to his waist. After a few moments he recognized him as Zori, Gato's other bodyguard.

"We're looking for old man Tazuna's daughter, if you know where we can find her speak up." Said the man causing Tsunami to tense while Tenten's hand moved towards her kunai pouch.

"Tenten don't, I'll handle this." Said the blond lowly before he moved in front of Tsunami.

"I'm giving you all this one warning. Leave Tazuna's family alone, in fact leave Nami all together, and tell your master to get the hell out too." Said Naruto bringing the attention of the entire square onto him.

"What did you say brat." Demanded Zori.

"I won't repeat myself now leave or die, your choice." Stated the blond.

"Tch just because you have that headband doesn't mean your hot shit; you're still just a brat and you'll be the one doing the dying." Said Zori with a smirk motioning his men forward.

At his command the men behind him stalked forward towards the blond who closed his eyes upon seeing them approach while placing his hand on Tenro's hilt. Suddenly he jumped straight up in the air surprising everyone with the move and causing the gathered thugs to look up at him as he jumped nearly twenty feet in the air. Upon reaching the apex he turned so that he was descending face first and drew Tenro from its sheath.

"**Getsuga Tensho** (Moon Fang, Heaven Piercer)." Muttered the blonde.

From the ground everyone went wide eyed as the blond swung the blade and a crescent of blue energy launched down at the group of thugs. Tenten felt her eyes widen at the amount of chakra she felt within the attack and the speed at which it traveled. Even more surprising was that he had managed to gather that much chakra directly after a chakra propelled leap.

Then the blast connected and there was an explosion the light of which blinded everyone for a few moments. When the light cleared and everyone could see again the sight that greeted them was startling. Naruto had landed and was facing the spot where his attack hit, the only sign of said attack being the large wall of smoke that had been created. Finally as the dust cleared those gathered were able to make out the attacks after effects. Tenten herself found her jaw dropping in surprise as she found herself looking upon a large gash within the upturned earth yet no bodies could be seen.

"Arrogant weaklings."

Naruto's words had the effect of bringing Tenten back to the living world along with everyone else watching. While many were showing various signs of either glee, apathy or any other emotions Tenten was replaying the technique over and over again in her minds eye all the way back to Tsunami's home, at least until she began thinking about what she could do upon learning such a technique at which point she began cackling inwardly.

* * *

That night found Tazuna seated alone in his kitchen nursing a bottle of sake. Despite the time that had passed the old man was still going over Naruto's words to the group earlier that day. He wanted to be angry or upset but looking back he found he had no right to be. The boy had been right they could have all stood up to Gato a long time ago, they could've driven him out and prevented so many lives being lost and families being torn apart.

They didn't however, instead they showed fear and cowered as his son in law was butchered for all to witness by Gato's goons before he had him executed. Now here they were two years later and Gato damn near owned the place while they relied on a group of kids and two adults to fix things for them. Once again though building the bridge wouldn't be enough because the boy was right someone else would come afterwards and they would be in the same situation they were in now.

No they couldn't allow that to happen it needed to stop, they couldn't rely on others forever without showing their own pride and strength of will. Standing with eyes full of determination the old man grabbed his coat and strode out of the door. Out of the darkness in the corner of the room Naruto emerged with a slight smirk on his face at the sight that he'd seen. However now that he had set things in motion it was time to move on so he stepped back and was swallowed by the shadows.

Twenty minutes later found Tenten storming through the house before finally she came into the living room we're the group was gathered again. She had been sent out on patrol and saw something shocking, for as Gato's thugs began to enter the village they found themselves beaten down as men and women quickly emerged and began beating them down with all manner of things they used as weapons.

"We have a problem." Said Tenten without any hesitation upon entering the room bringing all attention to herself.

"The townspeople have snapped there's chaos out there as their trying to take on Gato's thugs, Tazuna's among them." Explained Tenten getting wide eyes from some of the younger shinobi.

Immediately Kakashi and Gai were up with the former barking out orders for the gennin to get moving and get their gear. It didn't take them long however as they were leaving Sakura brought them to a halt questioning about the missing blond.

"Naruto-kun's been gone for some time. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew Tazuna planned to do something and acted." Said Haku only for Kimimaru to snort.

"More likely he took the attack earlier by Gato's thugs as a challenge and decided to answer." Said Kimimaru causing Haku to sigh and nod her head in the likelihood of that happening.

"Alright Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji stick with Gai. You guys help get things settled around here. Take out Gato's thugs, find Tazuna and get him out of here. Tenten, Lee you two are with me we'll head for Naruto and either back him up or get him out of the fire." Said Kakashi.

"I'll stick around here, Haku lead Kakashi's group to Naruto." Said Kimimaru getting a nod in reply.

With that said the two groups leapt their separate ways. It didn't take long for Gai, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Kimimaru to arrive in the village proper. Immediately Gai had a grimace form on his face as he looked down at the carnage. As a jounin and an active participate of the third shinobi war Gai had seen his fare share of combat in his lifetime. However seeing what he was below him put a bad taste in his mouth as he saw the mob of villagers being repelled by Gato's thugs as they had already recovered.

Looking to the gennin he was not surprised to find Sakura and Sasuke with horrified looks in their eyes and on the formers face. Neji however was impassive as always facially and his eyes the blank white pools that they were only enforced it not allowing anyone who didn't know him well to see any emotion from him.

"I'll divide them, you take them down." Said Kimimaru bringing the green clad jounin out of his thoughts.

With that Kimimaru drew his sword and held it over his head. At a glance Gai could tell that it was quite the piece of work. There wasn't a single flaw or chip that he could make out on the blade. The guard from what he could make out was shaped like a star while the grip held ice blue wrapping and gold diamond patterns.

"Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru. (Reign over the frosted heavens, Ice Ring)."

With the muttered words Kimimaru swung the blade downwards the guard morphing into an eight pointed star and an ice blue dragon emerging from the tip of the blade. In moments the dragon had crashed upon a line of Gato's thugs and splashed like water. The fighting all around stopped in an instant as everyone tried to figure out what happened. However that was soon put to a halt as everyone hit by the water began screaming before it was abruptly brought to a halt as they were all frozen solid incased in a wall of ice.

Gai himself wasn't nearly as shocked as everyone else. As a jounin he'd known that the swords of the Seven Swordsmen were all special in one way or another. This blade however was different, this was the first sword he'd ever seen capable of changing its form. Still with the attack completed he was still good enough to put the discovery aside as soon as Kimimaru glanced at him meaningfully. Immediately understanding Gai tapped Neji who was quick to revive and leapt down leaving Neji to revive the other two gennin as Kimimaru watched from the rooftop.

* * *

From his position hidden within the shadows Naruto smirked darkly as he eyed the gathered thugs before him. From what he could determine Gato had sent at least a hundred of the thugs out most likely as a show of force when the first group was killed. That left only ninety-nine as earlier in the day he'd sent another force off to claim the next island. They however wouldn't be a problem as Kurohime had already informed him they'd been taken care of by a group of Kiri nin that had been stationed there.

Whatever the case this would give him ample numbers to get a true assessment of his current physical skills. He knew he was out of practice; it had been a little over two years so it was expected that he be a bit rusty going so long without any activity. His muscles had weakened considerably as had his speed. While he was still levels above the rest of his class in terms of physical abilities he had still weakened greatly.

Still the walking corpses in front of him provided him a great opportunity to see just how well off he was in his core abilities. Sure he could fire off a few jutsu and end it all, but where's the fun in that? Sure like most boys he liked his fare share of destructive jutsu but he knew where the real fun was, that was in the hunt. It was only when one instilled fear into their prey, made them realize that their life ended the moment his blade met theirs. He wasn't ashamed to admit he was a killer; he'd been doing it for so long that killing was nothing to him. He didn't enjoy it or go out of his way to do so, but he never felt anything for those he killed either. As far as he was concerned it was either him or them and if he had any say about it which he did it would always be them.

'_Well Tenro, let's see how my rehab has faired_.' Thought the blond raising his hood before drawing his blade.

As he drew the blade he could hear a deep growl in the back of his mind one that caused him to smile. This smile though hidden was not one that anyone would like to see, there was no friendliness, happiness or any positive emotion about it. This was a smile fit only for someone who killed and had no problem doing so, one that showed a lust for drawing blood.

In the next instant he vanished only to reappear on the ground in front of a wide eyed thug. Before the man could do more than widen his eyes in surprise he found a kunai already embedded into his throat. Blood gushed out of the wound immediately upon the weapon being pulled out as the blond moved forward not sparing the dead man the slightest attention. Before the man had even hit his knees the kunai had been thrown and embedded into the back of another's head.

He cursed as he saw a wide eyed thug standing in front of his last target just before he screamed out about his presence. Drawing another kunai he chucked it across the distance abruptly cutting off the man's voice as it struck the center of his throat. Still the damage had already been done as the rest of the thugs emerged from all over the place. Drawing Tenro he took off at a run and the blade flashed three times as three separate thugs fell screaming from loss of limbs.

In the next instant he disappeared as a sword passed through where his midsection was not even a second before. Before the thug could do more than widen his eyes his sword was broken into three pieces and his head was falling from his shoulders. Standing calmly behind the now dead thug Naruto looked out at the rest of the thugs that had gathered and stood before him as an obstacle to Gato's ship. Seeing this and having a solid idea about his level of skill now Naruto swiped the blade through the air flinging the blood off of it. Narrowing his eyes at the thugs he decided to end it with a bit of a bang and held the blade straight up with the bladed end facing the mob.

"Tenro."

With the muttering of its name Tenro glowed golden and began to enlarge and change shape. As the glow subsided what Naruto now held was revealed to be a large ivory blade shaped like an oversized fang the blade far larger than the boy himself was yet he still held it as if it was weightless as he still held it with only a single hand. The guard had transformed and turned into a large patch of dark grey fur though the hilt hadn't changed at all. Then with a few more muttered words he brought the blade down. As the blade reached the ground a wolf's howl ripped through the air that covered the entire island.

* * *

As the sound hit them Haku, Kakashi, Lee, and Tenten were brought to a halt. They had been delayed by a group of thugs themselves which the two jounin had left the disposal of to Lee and Tenten. In the end the two had seen exactly why Naruto and the two Kiri jounin were so relaxed as they had proved no problem at all.

"Well it seems Naruto-kun is tired of playing." Said Haku after the howl died down.

Immediately after she said this two and a half sets of eyes turned on her the two pairs wide in disbelief while the Hatake was narrowed. She inwardly shrugged knowing the man wanted to know what all she knew but he'd get nothing out of her. Suddenly she turned away facing a section of trees to her left putting her back to the Konoha nin. Narrowing her eyes the black haired girl drew her sword holding it out in front of her with the blade pointing towards the ground.

"Mae, Sode no Shiraiyuki." (Dance, Sleeved White Snow)

The words were spoken calmly and quietly yet still caught the ears of the three leaf nin. Turning towards her they were all just in time to see her turn her sword counter clock-wise and could only watched mesmerized as it changed form. What had once been what appeared to be a regular katana with a reddish-brown hilt had changed mid turn. The sword had changed completely white, blade, hilt, and tsuba, a pure white that reminded Kakashi of fresh snow. The tsuba had further changed from rectangular to a hollow circle that resembled a snowflake and finally a long white ribbon appeared from nowhere attached to the pommel as cold air rushed out in all directions around her. Still Kakashi would admit if only to himself that it was the most beautiful blade he'd ever seen.

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro" (First Dance, White Moon"

As soon as the muttered words registered to the three leaf nin Haku disappeared causing all three to go wide eyed. The girl had moved so fast with no indication and so quickly that even Kakashi was caught off guard. What they were able to see however her appear in the center of a group of no less than fifteen of Gato's thugs and slash horizontally once. Kakashi went wide eyed as he noticed as soon as her motion was completed a large circle of what he could make out to be ice appeared on the ground encompassing all of the thugs, while pieces of ice floated upwards all around from the inside of the circle.

Then in the next instant she vanished once more only to reappear in front of the three leaf nin. As soon as she reappeared the ice surged spiraling upwards resembling a tornado for but a moment before it froze over creating a large pillar of ice that was so high he had little doubt it could capture a summon as large as Gamabunta. For a moment the group was silent merely marveling at the pillar created by Kakashi had no doubt was at least a mid A-rank technique. Then the moment was over as the pillar shattered and fell to pieces the ice dissolving along the way before vanishing leaving no trace it had ever been their nor the thugs it had contained for that matter.

"Well then shall we go?' asked Haku forcing all the leaf nin to face her causing them all to realize her sword was all ready back to normal and fully sheathed.

With that the group took off once more on the last legs of their journey to catch up with Kakashi's missing student. As they ran Kakashi had his single visible eye narrowed in thought.

'_Mibu Haku and Mibu Kimimaru, just who are you and exactly how are you connected to Naruto_.'

* * *

Gato had never been more terrified in his life. He had been watching the video from the safety of his hideaway as his hired muscle confronted the single figure that had approached. A single person that had cut them all down effortlessly before using some kind of huge technique to finish the last of the outside defenders. He hadn't been too worried though as even though those on the ground had been taken out he had more on the inside of his ship. He had continued to watch as the blond boy made his way onto the deck and through the ships interior removing his hood and showing he was no more than a blonde child.

At that point he figured the kid would be running out of gas soon enough as despite what he'd just done he was still a child and as such had to be nearing his limit if not already there. Instead the child had butchered his interior guards even quicker than those on the outside, though the interior held far less in number. Now however here he was staring into the icy blue eyes of the blond child who had actually cut through his steel door to get to him.

"So you're the one who's been causing all this trouble." Said Naruto calmly as he eyed Gato's shivering form.

"You can dispel now." Said the blond even further spooking the man as his bodyguard disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"W-w-w-w-what d-do you w-want?" stuttered out the man.

"For your attack against me earlier today we can start by you signing over all rights and ownership of Gato shipping to me. You should know that everything that clone I dispelled earlier learned I learned as soon as it dispelled." Stated the blonde evenly causing the midget to pale.

"S-s-sure, consider it done." Replied the man hastily.

With that said the man pulled out a stack of forms before hurriedly signing page after page. Naruto raised an eyebrow and silently created a clone to grab the papers after the man finished them. As the clone looked them over it nodded and sat the stack of papers aside before dispelling.

"I also want the account numbers and passwords to all of your bank accounts along with a ledger for each account."

The midget paled even further at this before hurriedly reaching into his desk withdrawing a small book and tossing it to the young blond. Catching it calmly and looking over the book the blond nodded in satisfaction at seeing everything he wanted to see.

"Now the safe, open it." Demanded the teen gesturing to the picture of Gato's ugly mug hung behind the midget.

Said midget froze but soon did as commanded and open the safe for the blond who'd begun fingering the hilt of his sword. The picture was hastily thrown aside as the vertically challenged businessman rushed to comply with the order before the safe was swung open. As the contents held within were revealed to him Naruto couldn't help but smile a bit darkly which served to only further scare the short man.

"You will also hand over everything you took from Nami no Kuni; money, deeds, sake, everything."

Once again Gato was quick to comply telling him where he kept everything he'd taken from the villagers. Apparently the man had kept it all in storage as he wanted to wait and sell the things when he legally owned the country.

"I already know where the women you took from Nami are held so I suppose that's everything." Said the blond thoughtfully.

"So you're not going to kill me." Said the ugly short man exhaling a sigh of relief as he sat back in his chair from buying himself out of his grave even if he was broke for it.

"Now whatever gave you that idea?"

At this question Gato could only stutter out in fear about how he'd given the boy everything and who that should make things even.

"I never laid down those terms. I was coming to kill you anyway, I just wanted to get everything out of you before I did for the trouble you've caused. Besides unless you did too many unsavory things you've got nothing to worry deaths not as bad as people make it out to be." Said the blond calmly.

"H-h-how would you know?" stuttered out the man.

"I suppose I could tell you this one little secret."

As soon as the blonde's words registered he disappeared and reappeared behind the short man impaling him with Tenro through the chair, the blade coming out of his stomach causing the man to gasp in pain while the blond leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"I know because I died once."

With that he pulled the blade free and watched the blade as it seemed to absorb the blood into it. At the same time Gato slumped forward until he fell face first onto his desk.

"I do hope your satisfied now, Tenro." Muttered the blond.

As he sheathed the blade he could hear a deep chuckle fill his mind before he shook his head and went about sealing away all the documents into a scroll he kept on his person. With that settled the blond left the room to head even deeper into the ship leaving Gato's cooling form to rot.

* * *

The next morning found all of the shinobi along with Tazuna and his family gathered within the living room. With the aid of shinobi the tides had quickly turned in the favor of the villagers until there was not a single thug left. The spent villagers had then been urged to retire to their homes but there was little doubt there would be a country wide celebration soon. Kakashi and his group had arrived in time to find Naruto emerging from the boat leading fifteen women who all proceeded to kiss him on the cheek before heading for home accompanied by a squad of his clones.

Kakashi, Tenten, and Lee however had been rather surprised with the amount of corpses Naruto held left in his wake. Even more there had appeared to be three large gashes along the ground that had led to a pile of limbs with not a single whole body to be seen. Naruto for his part had seemed exhausted but had waved it off as him being out of shape. Now here they were all gathered around once more surprised as Naruto was the one to call for the meeting.

"Tazuna-san what you started last night was foolish and suicidal." Started Naruto calmly catching everyone's attention though Tazuna cringed at the words.

"Yet at the same time it was beyond brave. Inari I could say the same for you, charging those sword wielding thugs like you did to protect your mother." Said the blonde causing the child to smile widely.

"So it is for that reason you don't have to worry about making payments to our villages." Said Naruto calmly.

At this everyone went wide eyed but before any of them could speak Naruto held up his hand asking for silence. When they calmed he removed a scroll from his person before unsealing two pouches, one he tossed to Kakashi and another to Kimimaru.

"In those pouches you'll find more than enough to cover an S-rank assignment."

With a narrowed eye Kakashi opened his pouch only for it to widen seeing the jewels held inside. Nothing but sparkling diamonds stared back at him causing him to quickly close it and pocket it before turning back to Naruto.

"Also Tazuna on Gato's boat in the lowest sector you will find everything that was taken from Nami no Kuni neatly stored and still packed up. I would take one person from each home so that everyone can claim what is theirs." Said Naruto causing the family of three to go wide eyed at this news.

"As a last order of business, Tsunami I need you to sign here, here, initial here and sign here." Said the blond showing her the places he needed her to sign.

Raising her eyebrow Tsunami did as instructed while everyone else watched on. For several minutes it was silent as everyone watched Naruto get Tsunami to sign the stack of papers before it finished.

"Congratulations Tsunami you are now CEO of Nami Inc. formerly known as Gato Shipping." Said the blond causing the woman to go wide eyed with shock along with everyone else causing Naruto to chuckle before he explained.

"I remember the old drunk saying that you ran this place as a motel, meaning you have a reasonably high degree in business. Now from the way I have this split up the shares are as follows I've taken 40% for myself, another 40% goes to Nami no Kuni, while Konoha and Kiri each receive 10%. I will send you an account number to send my funds to, but you will have to work something out between the two villages yourself savvy."

With tears in her eyes the mother could only nod as she pulled the boy into a hug thanking him over and over again. Naruto smiled softly something that shocked no one more than Haku and Kimimaru who could count the number of times he'd smiled like that on one hand.

* * *

It had taken barely two days for the bridge to be finished after that. Of course before that had been a massive celebration that had incapacitated a large number of people and had them take a full day to recover. So all in total it had taken four days until the bridge connecting Nami to Hi no Kuni was complete. Now the Konoha nin were gathered on the bridge giving there goodbyes. Naruto however was notably more somber having parted with Haku and Kimimaru at the house though he had promised to keep in touch when he was able.

It took a surprisingly long time for the group of ninja to separate from the villagers who came to personally express their thanks much to the shock of the two jounin. Usually on missions you only had contact with your client and there was no fanfare when you departed. However the group of shinobi was celebrated in Nami as hero's none more so than Naruto after the word was spread that he was the one who killed Gato and gifted them with a surprisingly large portion of his former company.

While he knew most boys his age would soak up the spotlight Kakashi was surprised about how unfazed Naruto was with it all. At least until Naruto whispered he had a similar departure when he left Kiri when no one but Kakashi was around to hear it. The blond had surprisingly spent most of his time with the children in the village giving Tenten something to focus her training on before departing. No one but Tenten had understood and the girl was surprisingly tight lipped about it.

Regardless as he stood now he could only chuckle as he watched the blond as he signed autographs for his new fan club. Finally the teen managed to extract himself from the horde of teenaged girls surrounding him and joined up with the rest of them. With a few final goodbyes to Tazuna and his family the group took their leave being the first to walk over the newly complete bridge. As they reached the shores of Hi no Kuni however they wasted no time and began leaping through the trees quickly disappearing from the sight of Nami no Kuni's residents.

"So father what are you going to call the bridge?" questioned Tsunami causing everyone to pay attention to the man.

"Well I was thinking about calling it 'The Super Awesome Bridge That Tazuna Built'." Said the old man with a laugh causing several people to roll their eyes at him.

"Seriously though I was thinking I'd call it 'The Great Naruto Bridge'. Named after the man that inspired us to show our strength and freed us from the claws of Gato." Said Tazuna.

At this it was silent for several moments as people digested the name before a great cheer erupted from the people who would remember their newfound hero and celebrate him well into the future.

AN: That's it the chapters done. It took a while mostly due to the fact I was uninspired with my internet cut off. Oh well though it's back on for now so here's your gift. Anyway thanks for reading and leave reviews. Till next time, LATER.


	8. Chapter 8

Angel of Death

Chapter 8

AN: Hello all it's been awhile huh. Anyway I don't have much to say at this time so I'll just thank everyone who reviewed and call it a day. Also just a reminder the uncensored or rather uncut version does possess extra scenes and no all of them are not lemons. With that said here is the new chapter.

_If you three learn nothing else from me know this a real ninja is one who endures no matter what gets thrown at him. There is only one thing that matters if you're a shinobi and its not the number of jutsu you possess. All you need is the guts to never give up_. – Jiraiya of the Sannin addressing his new gennin team.

The trip from Nami no Kuni back to Konoha had been short when compared to the trip to Nami. Whereas it had taken days going it had only taken them about six hours moving at ninja speeds, not counting the hour long lunch break they had taken or the four fifteen minute breaks they'd had throughout the trip for those lacking stamina. The only surprise for the group came when they had crossed the bridge and the bird that had perched with Naruto at Tazuna's had swooped down and landed on his shoulder without him even breaking his stride.

Gai and Kakashi had both noticed that without Haku and Kimimaru around the boy was more closed off and became far more guarded. The few times the blond had spoken it had been quietly and only with either Tenten or Sakura the former more than the latter. Upon gaining entrance to the village the group was surprised with how quickly the blond vanished as they had turned away for a moment and turned back to find him gone. Seeing this Kakashi shrugged and told Sasuke he had the rest of the week off before dismissing him and Sakura. Gai had quickly followed his lead dismissing his three students before following Kakashi to deliver the report to the Sandaime.

* * *

Naruto stretched himself out as he stepped out of a shadowed corner of his apartment having used his Shadow Walk technique to cover the length of the village without being disturbed. For a while he just looked around to make sure nothing was out of place only seeing a single plate and glass in a drying rack next to his kitchen sink telling him either Anko or Ibiki had spent some time in his apartment either today or yesterday. Whatever the case it didn't really matter as both of them had a key to the place mostly because they tended to crash on the couch after a long night at the T&I since his place was so close to both ANBU headquarters and the Hokage tower.

In fact his apartment was dead center and in direct view of both buildings with the Sandaime's window looking down on it. This was mostly because when he'd first arrived he'd adamantly refused on leaving the ANBU headquarters where he was safe as opposed to being out in the village where he had clearly remembered the people hated him and had tried killing him multiple times. Before he left the old man had only checked on him once or twice a month so having his apartment in his direct line of sight was his way of reassuring him. Looking back on it he couldn't believe himself to have been so pathetic yet he was happy with the end result. His thoughts on the matter were broken as Kurohime flew off of his shoulder and immediately shifted into her human form.

"Unfortunately I wasn't prepared for this earlier but we can go out and get you something to sleep on while the shops are still open and I have an extra room you can use." Said Naruto placing his pack down.

"That won't be necessary." Said Kurohime causing the blond to raise an eyebrow.

"Are you not aware of the full terms of the contract between us?" questioned Kurohime.

"No, the old man just told me to sign the contracts and everything would be explained." At this Naruto had the feeling that the Karasu clan princess would have rolled her eyes and sighed if she didn't have an image to maintain.

"Very well; as you know you possess two celestial contracts. Now each clan has certain rules. For instance with my clan the first being you summon, which would be me, would become your familiar and liaison with the clan. In most cases we do not live with our summoners but you're a special case. Shinigami-sama has taken you on as an apprentice which means he has a plan for you somewhere down the road. In order for things to run smoothly alliances need to be made. My clan has been guaranteed that we would stand in a position of power when the time comes and I was chosen to stand at the head, as one of your mates." Explained Kurohime her tone not changing from that dull one he was used to.

"Shinigami-sama's reason for choosing me is quite simple as I am half human myself and as such am not in a position where I could hope to one day lead my clan. As such it is perfectly fine for us to share a bed." Finished the Karasu clan princess.

"So you know about the order?"

"To revive the Uzumaki or rather populate your part of the Mibu clan. I am aware."

"Very well, but I'm still getting you your own bed. After all there's really no reason to rush anything. Before we get into that though there's something we need to take care of." Stated the blond turning serious.

* * *

It took only about twenty minutes for the two jounin to reach the Hokage's Tower from the village gates. In seemingly no time they were checking in with the Hokage's secretary and only after a ten minute wait found themselves entering the old man's office. As they entered Kakashi was not surprised to find both Koharu and Homura in attendance once more.

"Ah Kakashi, Gai-kun welcome back I trust everything went well." Greeted Hiruzen.

"Things went better than expected actually; it was quite the educational trip. I've already done the written report but I left a few things out just in case." Said Kakashi surprising the three elders.

"Really why?" questioned Homura.

"For one we had a run in with a few high level Kiri nin that Naruto is connected with. Apparently he grew up with Mibu Kimimaru and Mibu Haku of the seven swordsmen. Naruto also happens to be one of the Mibu as he actually came up with the name so don't be surprised if he comes to change his from Uzumaki." Explained Kakashi

"They told you this?" questioned Koharu.

"No Naruto-kun himself admitted to it." Said Gai surprising the elders.

"After his memory seal lifted he was willing to share a few things. The most prominent I can think of being that he possesses two Kekki Genkai and that he possesses a summoning contract maybe two." Explained Kakashi.

"Two Kekki Genkai's." said Homura in surprise.

"Did he tell you of them?" questioned Hiruzen with narrowed eyes.

"He told us of one. This Kekkei Genkai is actually connected with the swords he now carries. These swords are connected with his soul and are apparently sentient with their own names and personalities and are called Zanpakuto's. From what we witnessed these swords have the ability to transform with a verbal command from their wielder which allows abilities unique to each weapon. Naruto shared this Kekki Genkai with each member of the Mibu Clan though we have only seen two so far, these belonging to Kimimaru and Haku both of whom apparently have Ice type zanpakuto's."

"Soul Slayers?" questioned Homura with a raised eyebrow.

"They are apparently called that because they can even sever souls." Explained Kakashi.

"And he can share this ability." Questioned Hiruzen thoughtfully.

"He has with a total of four people. However doing so is not easy. Because they are not of his blood in order to gain them they had to already possess unique weapons themselves. From what they explained they were already in possession of what were known as 'The Great Demon Blades' each of them crafted before the shinobi era before even chakra was known. They were known as such due to the bloodthirsty samurai that wielded them and rumors of the blades themselves being bloodthirsty." Explained Gai.

"For that to be the case those blades would have had to be well over five hundred years old." Said Homura thoughtfully.

"What of his second Kekki Genkai?" questioned Koharu.

"He refused to speak of it. From what I managed to overhear he probably believes it to be too powerful to be used. He also refuses to use it as he doesn't want to hamper himself by relying on it." Explained Gai.

"That's surprising though I can understand that outlook." Said Homura.

"As can I. Just looking at a few of the clans in the village I can say that's the right move as they all base themselves around Kekki Genkai or family techniques. What it sounds like is Naruto would simply use it as a trump card. What about his summon contact?" Said Hiruzen thoughtfully before focusing on the next question.

"As far as I know he possesses the summoning contract for the Karasu clan, which according to him is a Celestial contract." Said Kakashi.

"I've never heard of such a contract or such a type." Said Homura with a frown.

"Neither had I until I confronted him. From what he explained the Celestial clans are the next level up from the summons we have heard of. Each clan is actually a member of Kami's court and the Karasu are apparently the messengers of the Shinigami." Explained the Copy Nin.

"I'll have to speak with Enma about that. Did he tell you how he gained it?" stated and then asked Hiruzen.

"Apparently each clan has a right to select their summoner which they do carefully. However unlike the process usually taken where the contract is passed down or stumbled upon these clans actually watch the lives of potential summoners before contacting them. Naruto did tell me that if it was known it would be forbidden to try gaining such contracts. Apparently they kill you if you don't pass their test." Explained Kakashi shocking all four of the others in the room.

"Did he tell you what his test was?" questioned Koharu.

"No he isn't allowed. However he did tell me having his memories sealed was a part of it." Explained Kakashi.

"Is there anything else that should be known?" questioned the Sandaime with a frown.

"Yes, Naruto-kun actually knows a very old and powerful taijutsu style one that surpasses every one in the history of this village. Unfortunately he is out of practice; I have forbidden him from using the style until such time as I deem him ready for it once more." Said Gai lacking all forms of playfulness usually seen from him.

"Is it really that powerful?" questioned Homura.

"Yes without control he could easily kill someone with a single hit of his style. His mind and body are out of sync so right now trying to use it is hazardous to his health as well. He's agreed to meet me from 5 am to 7 am Monday through Friday every week until we can fix his problems." Explained Gai.

"There's one more thing." Said Kakashi with a sigh catching everyone's attention.

"While his group was traveling about the Nations they began hearing rumors of a village being built in the land of Rice Fields. This village was looking for people with either a lack of morals or certain talents preferably both. The leader of this village was rumored to be a certain snake we lost." Said Kakashi.

Almost immediately after he finished speaking tenseness filled the office. Kakashi and Gai being jounin both recognized the feeling instantly having felt it plenty of times throughout their youths.

"Are you sure of this Kakashi?" questioned the Sandaime his voice cold and eyes hard.

"This is what Naruto informed me of. However he also told me that his group made sure to stay clear of the place so it's not one hundred percent. Still if it's the case then there's really only one reason for him to that. Naruto also believes that if it's true than he would already have spies in place." Said Kakashi.

"This is troubling." Said Koharu.

"Thank you for informing me of this matter Kakashi. I don't think I have to tell anyone here but please inform Naruto-kun that the information will be treated as an S-class secret and what that entails. Do so now before he has a chance to speak to Anko and inform him he has tomorrow off."

Taking that for the dismissal that it was the two jounin bowed and left the room followed by Koharu and Homura. Sighing the Sandaime slumped in his chair before rummaging in his drawer for his pipe.

'_I really should have killed him when I had the chance_.' Thought the old man not for the first time.

* * *

Thirty minutes later found Naruto had moved to start off his own training. He had been met by Kakashi on his way out of the door who passed the order to him from his sensei not to mention to Anko the news he gave him about Orochimaru, he didn't get it at all but shrugged as he knew his sensei always had his reasons for things. He had also sent a group of clones to do a bit of shopping as he knew he needed new food among other things.

He however was now standing within the Hokage's training ground which was based behind the Hokage Monument the entrance to which was hidden within the maze that made up the tunnels built within it. The grounds here was a massive area created by both the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage's with an area for all sorts of training complete with special features produced by a clever usage of seals. He however wasn't interested in most of the areas, instead he was focusing on getting himself back to his previous level and then surpassing that.

As a child his style had been built around speed, wind augmentation, stealth, and a brutally efficient taijutsu style. During his initial training it had been said that he had no need to learn ninjutsu or genjutsu and he would learn more than enough when he became an actual shinobi. He had also taken a liking to fuuinjutsu and while he knew a bit he knew he would be learning that as well soon enough.

While he knew he had grown weaker over the few short years he'd spent sealed away physically speaking it was mostly due to atrophy. Specifically speaking he was suffering from muscle atrophy due to disuse over the last few years. While two to three years wouldn't seem like much to an adult it was significant in his case due to the fact that his body was still going through its developmental stages. With his body still developing those unused muscles had wasted away almost as if they'd never been used in the first place.

He'd figured out the extent when he'd fought his way onto Gato's boat, three years ago there would have been no way that untrained bandits of all things could have been a problem for him, yet there he'd actually released Tenro from his sealed state. Tenro had not been happy with that, even less happy than he had been. While Tenro was usually all for a good fight he didn't like being bothered by weaklings as far as he was concerned only strong opponents rightfully deserved his attention. For calling him out to deal with bugs Tenro hadn't let him hear the end of it for hours. Sighing he shook himself from such thoughts and placed his hands in the now familiar cross shaped seal. In a giant puff of smoke he looked and found he'd summoned about one hundred clones, more than enough as far as he was concerned.

"Alright hears the deal. I want twenty-five of you working on wind manipulation. I want another twenty-five on stealth, twenty-five on chakra control, and the last group I want split, ten working on water, ten on fire, while the last five work on augmentation; go."

With the orders of the original made clear the clones scattered to do their assigned task. Seeing this Naruto created one more clone before sitting down and removing his shirt. The clone seeing this removed a scroll from the original pouch which produced a brush and a jar of ink before the clone sat down behind the blond. Instead of traditional weight training to help boost his speed Naruto used a gravity seal.

While gravity seals weren't a new concept most people didn't use it, at least not really. From what he had discovered what most did with their seals was really increase their weight several times their actual body weight so it made them heavier than they actually were. It was like standing while holding a barbell with your same weight over your head which forced them to add resistance seals so that their weight didn't affect things around them. What his seal did however was increase the affect that gravity actually had on him.

What this meant was while his weight didn't increase but the area around him changed at least if it was centered on him. It was horribly complex but he basically used a space/time equation within the seal instead of a weight equation and thus the effects of gravity affected him differently. In this case for training purposes the affect was an increase of gravity. In this case he was starting off with 2x gravity.

The seal itself could be placed anywhere but he was placing his on the small of his back to the left of his spine. He had also mixed his chakra infused blood with the ink so that only he could affect his seal and to make it more powerful. Almost immediately after the seal was placed the blonde found himself folded over and grunting as the weight of the world pressed down on him. For several minutes he remained like that taking deep breaths as he struggled to get used to the pressure.

Finally after several more minutes he moved pitching over and rolling himself on his stomach. Hands and toes planted on the ground the blond strained as he struggled to push himself up only making it halfway before he fell back to the ground. it took only a few more tries until he was able to push himself to his knees and then forced himself to stand. Panting heavily the boy looked around and seeing his clones still working set about going on his next task and after taking yet another deep breath took a step forward.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat back within his chair with a contemplative frown upon his face. He had received word that one of his border bases had been. No one had been hurt and it seems nothing had been taken, in fact the only reason he even knew is because things had been shifted out of place. This was a probing attack it was basically mocking down by another village as if to say 'seriously, you're supposed to be the strongest; I don't buy it.' Plus he had to deal with the news of his treacherous student building up forces, and adding to that were the missives he had been receiving from the other villages regarding the chuunin exams that were set to take place in a few months.

Each of the missives were much the same, no one really wanted to hold the Chuunin Exams in Konoha this year. None of the big 5 villages wanted to go into another village and the idea of having the exams in a minor one was laughable. Of course he could understand not wanting to send gennin into another village especially one with a history of hostilities against your own. Leaning back in his seat the old man removed his pipe from one of his drawers and proceeded to light it with a careful usage of fire manipulation.

What he needed was a one hit fix to his current problems. The chuunin exams provided a large amount of income for all the villages so they needed to happen regardless of where they were held. However it would need to be held in a place that no one would fuss about and that would call everything with impartiality and thus avoid the stack of papers that would be sent to him about foul play. Every time the exams happened it was the same thing in the end as the hosting village would receive complaints from all the others about the uneven playing field.

However an impartial place would work extremely well for him as not only would it reduce the paperwork he would see but it would also allow him to flex his strength just a bit and would keep his wayward student away from his village if that was indeed his plan. Looking down upon the map on his desk he smirked as a particular piece of land caught his eye.

Tetsu no Kuni, the land ruled by the samurai. It would be the perfect place to hold the exams this time around. Even if the place was ruled over by samurai it was still quite powerful in a way that none of the shinobi nations ever messed with them and they were known most of all for their neutrality. Not only would it serve those purposes well but if Naruto was indeed there once as SHEILD believed then there was a very good chance that he could learn something about the boys past.

Decision made the old man set about writing correspondence letters to the other four great villages. He already knew that they would all agree, then he would send a letter to Tetsu no Kuni's leader and if all worked out well they could began setting things up.

* * *

By sundown Naruto was panting heavily and covered in sweat yet he found himself thankful that he didn't have the limitations of a regular human. If it wasn't for that and the fact that he had been through this type of training before he knew it would have taken him a few more days just to be able to move around properly. Instead not only had he accomplished being able to move around properly but he had gone through a series of exercises throughout the day. 100 push ups and sit ups, ten laps around the training grounds, he'd done tree and water walking; then he'd done the aforementioned push ups and sit ups again accept on the tree and on the water. He'd also done some kata's for his taijutsu and for each of his swords.

All in all it had been a very productive day for him as his sore muscles could definitely attest to. He had dispelled his clones earlier and had taken a bit of a nap afterwards due to the information that had hit him from the hours of working they had done. Dragging himself out of the training grounds and through the tunnels had been a chore he hadn't been up to at the time so instead he had opted to travel through the shadows. Stepping out of the dark ally he dragged himself around the corner and to his favorite stand before plopping himself down on the stool that was always left open and reserved for him.

"Naruto-kun what happened to you you're a mess!" exclaimed Ayame upon seeing the boy.

"Sorry Ayame-chan, I just got back from my mission this morning and lost track of time while I was training, I ended up passed out in the training grounds." Explained the boy causing Ayame to roll her eyes.

"I thought we've been over this Naruto-kun, even you have limits. You should have taken the day off." Said Ayame with a sigh.

"I know it wasn't even over training that got me though. I know a clone technique that transfers everything they've learned to me when they dispel. Anyway the clones were out too long and ended up dispelling all at once I passed out due to information overload." Explained the blond.

"Which is why Kage Bunshin is such a dangerous technique." Said Teuchi making his way out from the back.

"You know it jiji?" questioned the blond.

"Heh, I wasn't always a humble ramen chef you know, I retired as a jounin near the end of the war. Anyway just be careful with that jutsu people have literally gone brain dead due to the information overload." Explained the old chef getting a nod from the boy.

"Now then I'm giving you three bowls which should hold you over. After that I want you to head home and straight to sleep. You still need more rest I can tell you'll be practically dead to the world tomorrow." Said Teuchi.

"Yeah I'm just luck sensei gave me the week off." Said the blond with a weak chuckle.

"So what happened on this mission of yours?" questioned Ayame.

At this Naruto smirked slightly a look that told Teuchi that it would be quite the story.

* * *

Shimura Danzo frowned as he sat within his office determining on whether or not he should be retiring for the evening. He had noticed a slight weakening of his position within the council in the last few years. This was mostly only visible when the most significant of subjects came up. On top of this he had lost control of the shinobi academy when the puppet he had installed as the headmaster was ousted and it was proving difficult for him to get this new one.

On the plus side his spies had sent him copies of an invasion plan to be perpetrated by an old acquaintance of his, the snake Sannin Orochimaru. He already knew what he would have his forces do when the time came. Hopefully by the time he'd acted that fool Sarutobi would be dead and he could manipulate himself into the seat of power. As he moved to stand he was surprised upon finding he couldn't move his body at all. Even the eye hidden beneath his bandages was now refusing to obey his commands.

"What the hell?" muttered the old man.

"I was wondering how long it would take."

As the words came a figure materialized out of the darkened corner of the room clad all in black face hidden by a hood.

"Please there's no need to get up." Said the figure as they moved around his desk to his side.

"I'm sure your wondering what's going on. Simply put you were poisoned, a very potent one, black salamander poison in fact. As for why I'm doing this it's rather simple, you're in the way, you bring unneeded problems, and quite frankly I just don't like you." Said the figured and Danzo would've frowned if he had the muscle control.

"You see Danzo-san you're a dangerous factor you only think about power and flexing muscle and don't think of the consequences of your actions. You see because of your actions a Rinnegan user has been turned against the village when he could have been a very powerful ally. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment, after all you ruined my life and so many others."

As the figure said this and removed their hood Danzo could only look upon him in shock.

"You."

* * *

The next morning Naruto traveled through the village heading towards Ichiraku's. Ever since he awoke he had noticed the increased activity of the village ninja. While normally he would head to his sensei's office he knew he would've been summoned if he was actually needed. As he entered the stand he was surprised to find Iruka seated within already eating himself.

"Iruka-sensei, shouldn't you be in the academy. Don't tell me I rubbed off on you." Said the blond with a grin.

"Nothing so extreme, classes have been cancelled for the day." Said Iruka shocking the blond.

"Eh, how come that never happened while I was there?" questioned the blond as he placed himself in his seat.

"So any idea what's going on?" questioned the blond after a few moments his tone serious.

"You don't know?" questioned Iruka in surprise.

"I have the week off. I'm only just leaving the house." Explained the boy.

"Even still you should've heard something last night." Said Iruka.

"Not likely. That boy was like the walking dead last night. He over trained himself on top of mental overload from some Kage Bunshin. I sent him straight to bed after a few bowls last night." Explained Teuchi.

"Well that makes sense. Anyway to answer your question there was an explosion last night, or rather early this morning. It really just caused some blockage preventing escapes. What has everyone running around however was that it was at the home of one of the village elders Shimura Danzo who was found killed." Explained Iruka.

"Well it's about time, good riddance is what I say." Said the blond with a shrug.

"Naruto, you shouldn't say such things especially in regards to one of the elders." Admonished Iruka quickly.

"You obviously don't know him, the teme had it coming. Do you know the previous academy headmaster was in his pocket? The whole time they were trying to stunt me was so that I'd end up as one of his little pet soldiers. Even before that he was trying to get me, before I left the village he tried, when I got back he tried some more. You should hear the things he's done outside of the village most likely unsanctioned yet we're taking the heat for it. He's been behind massacres that the village would be forced to take the heat for. Hopefully with his death we won't inherit the enemies that war hawk made for himself." Finished the blond.

After that it was silence as he and Iruka ate and Teuchi busied himself cleaning. Finally Naruto had his fill and paid his bill before heading out, both ignoring the glint within his eye as he left.

* * *

Within the Hokage Tower the entire council had been gathered together by order of the Hokage. As the old man entered the chambers such meetings were held in he was pleased that everyone was in attendance, even the ever tardy Kakashi was on time. Konoha's council was actually quite the large body composed of each of the heads of the villages most powerful clans, as well as the heads of the Anbu's T&I, intelligence, combat, and hunter-nin divisions. Along with those were the village's top active jounin, the heads of the shinobi academy and hospital and finally the five most prominent among the civilian population which included the leader of the merchants guild and head of education.

"Now that everyone is here I will now call this emergency meeting of the village council to order." Stated Hiruzen as he took his seat at the head.

"Now I'm sure some of you are aware of the events of last night but for those of you unaware I will say it now. As I'm sure all of you notice one of the members of this council is not in attendance and that is because at around 0100 this morning Shimura Danzo was found assassinated."

Immediately after he said this several members of the council reacted though none spoke out which pleased the Hokage. Despite the fact that not many liked the man he was still thought of one of the most powerful shinobi in village history as he had once been the Sandaime's rival for the title of Hokage. That someone could get within the village and assassinate a member of this council was a cause for concern.

"While this is grave news it is also quite fortunate for the village. After the explosion that caught our attention early this morning it was discovered that the explosion was meant to block of a series of entrance to tunnels built beneath the village. Within these tunnels we found no less than one hundred and fifty members of the thought to be disbanded Root program ranging from children at age five to adults in their thirties, many of them shinobi thought to have been killed in action. If that wasn't enough we discovered records of unsanctioned missions taken by his operatives dating back the last few decades.

Danzo himself was found within an office having been poisoned by tea mixed with black salamander poison. It is believed the initial dosage was used to paralyze him as he was stabbed in the throat with a blade coated with more of the substance. The bandages that covered him had been ripped away exposing the Sharingan eye of Uchiha Shisui implanted into his right eye socket which he'd been using to manipulate this council since the Uchiha Massacre. Ten more Sharingan eyes were found implanted within his right arm. It was also discovered that he had integrated cells from the Shodai Hokage within the arm as well. The arm as well as the Sharingan in his right eye socket has already been destroyed, Kakashi I leave it to you to inform your apprentice of this." Finished the old man getting a nod from the masked jounin.

"After a thorough mind walk performed by Yamanaka Inoichi it was found and reported that he has done or ordered several things that have had far reaching consequences for us. For starters eighteen years ago he ordered an attack upon a group of Konoha shinobi led by Hatake Sakumo the results of which led to the failure of the groups mission, the destruction of Uzu no Kuni, and the suicide of the White Fang. Thirteen years ago he leaked information regarding SS-class village secrets which resulted in the release of the Kyuubi and many unneeded deaths including those of my wife Sarutobi Biwako, the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, and his at the time pregnant wife Kushina."

Immediately after he said this silence was broken as roars of outrage were heard throughout the chamber. He blamed no one many lives had been lost when the Kyuubi had so suddenly appeared within the village no one in the village had not suffered some type of loss then.

"Nine years ago he gave out plans of a clan compound and guard rotations which resulted in the attempted kidnapping of Hyuga Hinata and the death of Hyuga Hizashi."

"Six years ago he engineered a series of events that led to the Uchiha Massacre. He did all this and more. Because of all these things I hereby decree that forever more Shimura Danzo will be known as the greatest traitor this village has ever had even surpassing Uchiha Madara. His name shall not be added to any memorials nor will he receive any burial rights." Finished the old man getting many nods of agreement.

"What of the Root operatives and trainees recovered?" questioned the Yamanaka head who appeared to be in his early fifties.

"All of them shall be returned to their clans and families after our investigation is completed. Those young ones that are orphaned will be provided for until such time as they complete formal shinobi training provided by our academy. Of course those who choose not to will be free to do as they please and live the remainder of their days as civilians. Those who are already shinobi however will be placed within the regular ranks on probationary periods just as soon as we can determine their mental health." Answered the Hokage.

"What of Naruto?" questioned Namida catching everyone's attention.

"What of him?" questioned Hiruzen.

"Will he be informed of this?" questioned the woman.

"There is no need, it was Naruto who killed Danzo."

Hiruzen's answer had the result that he expected as several people did double takes while the ones less composed released exclamations in shock.

"He is unaware of this but because of Danzo's unhealthy interest in him he has always had an ANBU guard. It just so happens that his guard last night wasn't fooled by the Kage Bunshin he left in his bed last night and had no problem tracking him. While he did so without my knowledge or consent I cannot fault him as I myself would have done the same if I had the ability. While he most likely doesn't know of the things that Danzo did while he was gone within the village he knew more then enough that he learned outside and thus assassinated Danzo before he could create anymore enemies for the village.

Of course that information will be regarded as an S-class secret. What will be known is that Danzo was executed for treason by an agent of the Hokage. As far as Naruto is concerned I will speak to him myself, though I will pay him for an S-class mission as well as the bounty for an S-class criminal. Also due to new information I am hereby reinstating all rights to the Hatake clan and will be returning all seized properties and funds. Hatake Sakumo will have his name added to the memorial stones and henceforth known as a hero as he should've been." Explained Hiruzen getting an eye smile from Kakashi who otherwise didn't react.

"If there are no more questions then I now call these emergency meeting to a close. We will still meet next week for the official monthly meeting. Dismissed." Said the Hokage before he stood and left the room.

Though none realized it at the time but it was this single even that would alter the course of history significantly.

AN: That's it chapter's done. It's actually a bit shorter than I expected it to be but oh well lol. Initially I was going to have a big Danzo vs. Naruto fight but then I was like why bother with that when I can go crafty instead drawn out fights are troublesome to write. Anyway thanks for reading and please leave reviews in abundance. Till next time, LATER.


	9. Chapter 9

Angel of Death

Chapter 9

AN: Hello all, it's been a while. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter first and foremost. Second I must recommend that everyone check out the uncensored version as well as that one has bits that while not in this version are still rather important for the most part. Now the last two chapters of the manga were a bit interesting and that's as far as I'll go with that for the moment. That said here is the new chapter.

Start Now:

Naruto panted as he glared at his opponent. He was tired covered in scrapes, bruises and a bit of blood. Across from him however his opponent was nearly unharmed and smirking at him as if amused. Gritting his teeth he dashed across the field and threw a punch which his opponent blocked. However he'd been expecting it and thus already had a knee rising towards his opponent's midsection. Despite this however he found himself leaning back slightly to avoid a right that would have made him see stars, a move that took quite a bit of power away from his knee.

"Alright enough!" the voice was sharp and produced an immediate reaction that had the blond leaping back and away from his opponent.

"What do you think Enma?" questioned Sarutobi.

"Better. Much better than a month ago however the kid still needs work." Said Enma.

Naruto grit his teeth and mentally swore that one day he was going to beat the crap out of the damned monkey. It had been a month since his return from the Land of Waves and three weeks since his subsequent time off. Coming off of his break he'd been immediately thrown into a fierce training program of such proportion that now he only barely spent time within the old man's office. Instead he spent most of his time getting the crap beaten out of him or healing from having the crap beaten out of him.

His morning began with Gai and Lee, him working with Gai while Lee did his early morning workout. After that he would rotate to his sensei who had begun instructing him in ninjutsu and genjutsu. Apparently while he may be a jounin when using his swords, without them he didn't really amount to much. His taijutsu had been poor as having a style that required you win with your opening move was bad for a shinobi. While his style was fine for an assassin it wouldn't work in shinobi battles which were never that easily finished.

After lunch he generally spent a few hours either running errands for his sensei or working within the mission office. Following this he spent a few hours training with Tenten, teaching the girl the _art_ of kenjutsu. Finally he would end his day working with Kurohime trying to build strength in his wings so that he could fly; something that was perhaps the most exhausting part of his day. Three times a week he would get together to train with Sakura and Sasuke so that they actually had some teamwork and once a week he'd have a spar with Enma where he'd get his ass kicked again. Thankfully he'd been used to the gravity seal after his week off.

"Naruto, where is Kurohime-san? I haven't seen her at all today." Said Enma curiously.

"Ah she was summoned by her father yesterday for further training." Said Naruto getting an understanding nod.

He and Enma actually got along great when the giant ape wasn't beating the crap out of him. He remembered that when he first met Enma when he returned from his week off he had been surprised to see the Karasu clan princess was with him. Apparently among the Celestial clans the Karasu were among the strictest when choosing potential summoners and thus none of them had ever held one. Enma and his sensei were also the only people who actually knew he held the contract for the Kitsune's as well.

"Right then when you see her let her know that I have a new book she may be interested in." said Enma getting a nod from the gennin before dispelling himself.

"You know Naruto-kun you're the only one of my students that Enma's ever liked." Said Hiruzen getting a surprised look from the blond.

"It's true while Jiraiya's a likeable person his hobbies reflect badly on him. He thought Tsunade was too spoiled, and he thought Orochimaru was creepy." Said Hiruzen with a chuckle.

"What about me?" questioned the genin curiously.

"You; he thinks you need to relax and that every now and then you need your head smashed in to build character." Said Hiruzen getting the boy to sweat drop.

* * *

When Naruto emerged from his sensei's office a few hours later he was surprised to be met by a determined looking Nara Shikaku. In the short time that he'd known the man he'd never seen him like this and would say the only person who looked to be lazier then he was is his son Shikamaru.

"Naruto-san, if you have a moment I'd like to speak with you." Said Shikaku.

Hearing the words Naruto raised an eyebrow but shrugged it and motioned the Nara clan head to walk with him. Despite him being the Sandaime's apprentice it wasn't really often that he spoke with such high ranking members of the shinobi forces. Thankfully the academy wasn't in session at the moment and as such there were plenty of available rooms to speak in. Of course it had thrown him off balance in the beginning as they'd done business in a different building just a few months ago.

However the truth was that the Academy had been undergoing renovations and only the student levels were accessible. However now that this was no longer the case the Sandaime had moved his office onto the Academy grounds as did several more sections and out of the small tower that was a part of the Hokage mansion. Ducking into the still as yet to be occupied room he was surprised as the Nara male closed the door and leaned against it.

"The council has been made aware of the Karasu contract that you hold and the powers that these summons possess. Because of this the council believes that your ability to travel the shadow realm came from your relationship with the summon clan." said the Nara male missing the usual drawl he associated with that clan.

"You don't believe this though." Said Naruto with a frown.

"You're right I don't. I also believe you've learned more than you are willing to let anyone become aware of while outside of the village, things you learned that were secret." Said Shikaku.

"And what would these things be?" questioned Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"I am unsure of that. But I do know one thing, something you learned out there is the real reason you can traverse the shadow realm." Said Shikaku.

"And you wish to know what it is so that your clan can replicate such a feat." Deduced Naruto.

"I already know what it is, I'm asking to see if you knew it as well or if perhaps you just got lucky with the ability." Revealed Shikaku

"You speak of the bond between the Uzumaki and Nara clans and the secrets behind our bloodlines." Said Naruto leaning against a wall.

"I do. I've only recently discovered the text and regrettably they were ravaged by age." Revealed Shikaku.

"I see that would pose a problem. I suppose I can tell you of our history then." Said Naruto with a smirk.

* * *

Sakura sighed in relief as she got the last of her belongings in place. It had surprisingly taken very little time to move out of her mother's house after mentioning it in passing to Koharu. The day after she told her the older woman had tossed her a set of keys to an apartment on the outskirts of the marketing district. Like Ino's her place was a two room apartment and had much the same setup, meaning one room was serving as office space.

Koharu had hired a gennin team to move all of her things but she had unpacked everything herself so that she would know exactly where everything was. Of course all the heavy lifting had already been done before she'd even moved in as the old woman had hired an older gennin team for the job. Of course there also came the problem of her being unable to really cook for herself however Ino's mother was more than willing to help her in rectifying that particular problem.

Of course despite the move it hadn't separated her from her clan. She'd been called in to see the clan head a few weeks ago just after she'd moved her things from her mother's house. While the man wasn't particularly happy with her decision she'd eventually gotten him to respect it. It had been a subtle play of rehearsed words written by Koharu that now had her, the first shinobi of the Haruno clan, looked to as an example. She was their hope for a greater future now and not just the result of a power play made by the clan.

It was sneaky as hell but the results spoke for themselves. She would have the full support of the clan and they would leave her alone to focus on her career and tutor those that wanted to follow in her footsteps should they request it. It really was a great manipulation of the man and she didn't even need to sleep with him! Now all she needed to do was focus on the future which was looking much brighter for her than ever before.

* * *

Sasuke grunted as he slammed his fist into the training post his eyes focused into a heated glare. He had picked up his training with an all new intensity and focus after the startling truth that had been revealed to him. The first night of his week off Kakashi had approached him with the news that a council member was found dead and in possession of several Sharingan eyes all of which were destroyed.

He'd gone to see the Hokage the next day who'd explained in greater detail. Shimura Danzo had made manipulated a tense situation in order to frame the Uchiha clan for treason. He had manipulated both ends of the peace talks and when things began to reach a boiling point ordered the massacre of the Uchiha clan. The bastard had actually used Itachi for the act though no one yet knew how. Itachi however had approached the Sandaime after the act had been done and begged the man to protect him and took the wrap for the entire thing. However it was also revealed that he wasn't the only one to survive as none of the children had really been harmed.

He himself had gotten things the worse by Itachi. However Danzo's men had swept in while he was unconscious and abducted all of the survivors who only recently had been discovered. Whatever the case the Uchiha clan had gone from 1 to 30 in terms of numbers. All of them however were being held in order to break the mental training that the bastard had put them through.

The focus of his hatred had quickly shifted to the man despite the fact that he was dead. However he'd also learned that he wasn't the only one whose life had been destroyed thanks to that man. In fact his teammate, Naruto, who he admittedly if only to himself saw as a rival, had lost everything because of the man's actions. His mother's entire clan had been destroyed and then the night of his birth he'd lost both parents as a result of the Kyuubi attack which Danzo was at the root of.

He wasn't however given the identity of the man's killer only that it was an agent of the Hokage that had done the deed. Whatever the case however he still wanted to know the full truth of which only Itachi could fill in the blanks. As such he was determined to confront him even more though he no longer felt the urge to take his life, for the moment at least. Thus the reason he had increased his training as before he could move on with his life he needed to have answers to all questions about that particular chapter.

"Maa, still hard at work I see." Said a new lazy voice from behind him.

"You're late Kakashi." Said Sasuke lowly.

"Tch, you have yet to experience trying to put your clan back together; that's a real headache." Mused the scarecrow.

"You know I was thinking, perhaps I should try convincing Itachi to comeback that way he'd become clan head by default." Said Sasuke.

"And you can keep going on missions." Said Kakashi getting the Uchiha to smirk.

"So I see the new addition to your arsenal, what brought this on?" questioned Kakashi

Sasuke's only answer was a smirk that caused the scarecrow to chuckle and shake his head. It seemed that the boy was slowly recovering his personality that he'd locked away all those years ago.

* * *

Within a darkened cave the silhouettes of nine shadowed individuals could be seen appearing one by one. As the last of the figures made his appearance grumbling quietly the apparent leader spoke up.

"Now that everyone has gathered let's begin. Zetsu I do hope the news you bring was worth this trouble." Said the male voice.

"I'll get straight to the point." Said a new also male voice.

"**Shimura Danzo of the hidden leaf was killed last month. Executed for treason by order of the Sandaime Hokage**." Said the man his change in tone not bothering the other figures in the slightest.

"Interesting do you know what his specific crime was?" questioned the leader.

"Crimes actually and there are many to choose from. **Most interesting among them was leaking information and causing the Kyuubi attack.** Another was allying himself with Salamander Hanzo who as we all know was the leaf's enemy during the last Great War. **The massacres of the Uzumaki clan along with several others as well and much more**." Explained the man his tones changing for each sentence.

"Sounds to me like all his dirty laundry was revealed." Said another voice.

"That's because it was. **A Yamanaka clan member mind walked his corpse**." Said Zetsu.

"Is that even possible?" questioned a new rougher voice.

"It is, Konoha has been doing it for decades. The method was discovered by Tsunade of the Sannin." Said a new voice.

"Can you do that, Itachi?" questioned the leader.

"No. The method requires two people. While I can enter a mindscape thanks to the Sharingan that is not the same as what this technique does. As I was not capable of doing it, it was determined I had no need to learn how." Informed the newly named Itachi.

* * *

That evening as he walked the darkening streets of the village Naruto held a thoughtful frown on his face. Despite his assassination of Danzo he still had much work to complete before his own plans for the village could be realized. Despite the fact that he'd spent about two plus years with his memories sealed away his goal had always been quite clear. Of course during that time he'd had no clue exactly why he'd wanted the title but now he could remember his reasoning behind it.

His more excitable self-had merely been aiming for recognition. Now however the reason was a far cry from that simple desire. Most would want the position for fame, power, or love as rare as the last one was. For him however the position was only a part of a much grander plan. He wanted peace, not the illusion of peace that was sustained now but true peace. In order to obtain that dream however he would need careful planning. Eliminating Danzo had been a necessity as the man's goals and actions were counter-productive to his own.

Danzo was a war hawk someone who could only find value in himself thanks to battle. He didn't care for the unneeded and unnecessary deaths that had occurred over the years thanks to that love he had for it. Naruto would however admit that the man had been smart even if his moves had been too bold. Danzo himself had shrouded himself within the shadows and had controlled the council due solely to his control of the civilian affairs of the village.

Unlike most other villages Konoha's population was mostly civilian. While their forces were rather large they still were outnumbered by the civilians. This however was a result of the after effects of the last shinobi war, the Kyuubi attack, and loss of clans. Danzo had seen this and had taken advantage of it spinning an intricate web that covered the village. Because of this he was able to obtain a majority vote on the village council so that the most important of things always went his way.

It disgusted him to admit it but the man had been clever; which was part of the reason of why he killed him. The man had just been too powerful politically and too destructive for his own good. Because of this the man was standing in the way of the completion of his own plan, which Naruto really couldn't have. His thoughts on that manner were broken however as he entered into his haven of Ichiraku's.

"Hey Naruto-kun you're just in time." Said Ayame placing down a steaming bowl just as he himself sat down.

"Hey Ayame-chan, how was everything?" responded the blond.

"Perfect those clones of yours really helped out." Said the girl with a smile.

"That's good to know, I'll leave a few with you in the morning then."

Ayame smiled brightly at his thoughtfulness. Her father had left the village earlier in the day to go see their supplier. The trip was supposed to take a full week, in which the stand would've been closed as she couldn't work the place on her own. Naruto however had convinced them otherwise and had left a trio of clones for her to boss around.

"So Anko-san was here looking for you earlier." Said Ayame after a few minutes of conversational silence.

At these words Naruto paused in his eating before he continued to chew his current mouthful. It didn't even take him a full minute to realize where she would end up seeing as to how she hadn't found him earlier in the day so that was another something he'd need to take care of tonight. Whatever the case however for the moment he was content to enjoy the time with his current companion.

A few hours later the blond was walking with an extra swagger to his step as he traversed the village. He'd left Ayame sleeping with a satisfied smile on her sweaty and tired face. While he could've stayed with Teuchi being out of town at the moment he couldn't afford to be caught coming out of her house in the early morning. Coming out late was a bit different as it was no secret that he helped the family duo close the shop a few times over the years so it would be overlooked more easily.

In truth he didn't know how the hell it had happened but he was already making calculations on how to utilize Ayame with his plans. He had already had factors that concluded Sakura, and even Ino and Hinata but Ayame had come completely out of nowhere. Of course looking at the situation now Ayame was actually a godsend and would fill a role he desperately needed occupied. She would be his ears as more information would pass through her than it would him with his rather poor status among the villagers. He'd definitely need to speak with her about that in the coming days, as it was a role that really held no danger as long as she didn't go out of her way for anything.

His thoughts on the matter however were abruptly cut as he jumped suddenly only just barely dodging the trio of arrows that impaled a wall he'd been in front of. Landing upon the roof he took a crouching position and streamed chakra into his feet causing himself to stick just as the wall blew thanks to the small scale explosion.

"Shit where'd he go?" whispered a voice as the smoke cleared and the boy was nowhere to be seen.

The speaker was a burly male about half the size of a bear. He had short cut black hair and a goatee with a toothpick held in his mouth. He wore a pair of black pants and a dark brown short sleeved shirt that showed large muscled arms. He stood at about five foot nine inches and was maybe twenty years old.

"You think we got em?" questioned a second.

The second was also male and also appeared to be in his late teens or early twenties. He wore a pair of black pants with a short sleeved black shirt. He was maybe five foot nine and had rather long curly brown hair. His eyes were covered by a pair of silver strapped wielding goggles

"The arrows didn't but the explosion should've done him in."

This came from a third male maybe an inch or two shorter than the second. Appearance wise he was definitely the youngest appearing to be only about 18 and wore a pair of brown pants with a brown shirt.

"I don't know Kenji, maybe we should just get out of here." Said the second.

"Don't be stupid. This kid is the biggest payday yet; so put on a fresh pair of panties and let's get him." Said a fourth.

The fourth and last man of the group Kenji was definitely the oldest looking about 25 years old and stood even with the first man. While he was nowhere near as burly as the first he was still well muscled which could be seen thanks to the rather tight short sleeved black shirt he wore. He also wore a pair of dark blue cargo pants and had long black hair pulled into a ponytail that stopped at his shoulder blades.

As if in answer to his statement a kunai suddenly found itself embedded within the throat of the third man in the next moment.

"Hideki, you got eyes on the target?" questioned the fourth man, only to get nothing in response over his earpiece.

"Hotaka, what about you, have eyes on target?" questioned the man to a different comrade.

"No, no signs of him ye-ugh."

This came from the first man only for him to be interrupted in the end as a new kunai was driven into the back of his own neck. As this happened the fourth gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in aggravation.

"Kami-sama; Kenji maybe that really is him. I mean he just ghosted two guys and I never even saw him. Maybe we should get out of her, what do you think?" Said the second man.

"I think you're the new point man Ichiro, go." Said Kenji.

Hearing this Ichiro stowed his bow to his back and caught the jutte that Kenji caught him. Cautiously he dropped down from his perch within the trees and hit the ground. As he entered into the ally next to the blown wall he became even more cautious and placed the jutte in a defensive position. Despite his caution however he never looked up and as such was unprepared for the weight that had landed atop of him pinning him face down into the ground before his attacker snapped his neck.

"Nice goggles." Said Naruto lowly snatching them off the man's head and placing them over his own eyes before he sunk into the shadows once more.

Kenji frowned as he heard nothing from Ichiro after a few minutes. Looking down into the streets he could see nothing. Despite his rather cautious nature however Ichiro was his best and it was that caution that made him that.

"You made three mistakes." Said Naruto his voice causing Kenji to tense up as he appeared in front of him.

"First you took the job. Second you came light; a four man crew for me, I'm fucking insulted." Said Naruto darkly.

Before Kenji could say or do anything however he found himself slammed face down into the asphalt that made up the roof of the building he stood upon as another Naruto had pounced and was now crouched upon his back while the one in front burst into smoke.

"Third mistake you didn't mind your surroundings."

After saying this the young blond flipped the man onto his back and in an instant had his neck in hand and the blade of a kunai positioned at his leg. Kenji himself was wide eyed in surprise as he took in the figure above him. He'd known his target was a kid but this was too much, the boy could be no older than 13 and wore a pair of black pants with a sleeveless shirt of the same color with bright blonde hair and as the report had stated whisker like markings adorning his face.

"What's the bounty on my head." Said the blond.

"100k"said the man quickly only for Naruto to run the blade up his pants leg making a long cut to get his point across.

"500k, happy."

"Personal contract then, client name." said the boy.

"Don't know it." Said Kenji.

"NAME." demanded the teen as he pressed down on his captive.

"It was anonymous the guy wanted it that way. He was a big guy though maybe 6'3 with long black hair and black eyes. He's from this clan in Ta no Kuni, that's all I know." Said Kenji.

"Uzumaki enough." Called a new voice.

Looking up Naruto found he was surrounded by a squad of four armor clad ANBU members. Looking at their masks he determined they were Neko, Tora, Ookami (wolf), and Risu (squirrel). Smirking at the sight of them Naruto stood and threw the man to Tora who easily grabbed him and placed him into a secure hold.

"You should've cooperated, I'm nowhere near as mean as Ibiki." Said Naruto with a chuckle.

"There's three more one in the ally there, and two more in ally's further up."

With that Naruto fell into the shadows and disappeared.

Appearing outside of his apartment Naruto took a moment to calm his rather frazzled nerves. That confrontation had been unexpected and the mercs had been weak and after a rather small bounty. This told him that their client had used them not to capture him but to get his attention otherwise they'd have used shinobi bounty hunters. Shaking the thought away he opened the door and entered closing and locking it behind him. The sight that greeted him however was that of Anko leaning back on his couch with her arms spread out.

"Your late gaki." Said Anko with a mocking smirk.

"I was attacked on my way home." Responded the teen as he took a seat beside her with her left arm coming around and pulling him into a side armed hug.

"Villagers?" questioned the woman only for him to snort.

"Mercs, someone in Ta no Kuni put a bounty on my head. ANBU is taking the survivor to Ibiki." Explained the blond.

"You handled them with no weapons?" questioned Anko with a raised eyebrow, a good question considering the blond had left his weapons at home that day.

"Rule number nine." Said Naruto.

"Ah, I forgot." Said Anko a bit sheepishly.

What many didn't know is that when Naruto had first been found those few short years ago it hadn't been his blade work that had caught Ibiki's attention the most. Instead what had caught the man's attention were the boy's rules, which he had known. In an effort to help him to remember the man had told him to write them all down to see what had inspired them. The rules had been easy to remember even if he couldn't remember what inspired their creation, still Ibiki had liked them enough that he'd actually made them into rules that his ANBU needed to learn. Rule number nine was 'never leave home without a knife or kunai'.

"Well still it seems that you've already got a fan probie." Said Anko.

"No, it was more of an invitation, those guys were too weak and inexperienced for it to be anything else." Returned the blond.

"Has Kurohime-chan returned?" questioned Anko.

"No but she said that it could be a few days." Returned the blond.

It was silent for several long moments before the duo were interrupted by the arrival of a clone with two plates in hand. As the clone set the plates down they were greeted with rib-eye steaks, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and green beans.

"Oh ho you brought out the good stuff what's the occasion?" said Anko in surprise.

"Anko, it's been a month since Danzo died, notice any changes?" retorted the blond.

"You mean other than the decrease of trouble from the civilians lately." Said Anko happily.

"I had an epiphany today. Danzo controlled the civilians and as such he basically controlled what the villagers thought about us. However since he's been gone there have been no funny rumors or baseless accusations against us. It's low but I do believe this is the start of a beautiful future." Said Naruto.

"Ha I'll eat to that." Returned the woman with a grin.

As she ate her meal Anko idly wondered if perhaps she should have killed Danzo a few years back herself.

* * *

The next morning found a rather agitated Naruto making his way through the Academy halls surrounded on all sides by members of the ANBU. While he got along well enough with most of the ANBU the fact that they were acting as guards put him in an unfamiliar position. This also told him that either Ibiki or his sensei was feeling a bit protective at the moment after the attack upon his person the previous night.

As they entered the room reserved for council meetings Naruto ignored the doors that closed behind him and instead focused on those seated before him. Despite the fact that in his time as the Sandaime's apprentice he'd met many people he'd never been within the council room and a few of these people he knew of but never met. The room held only a single large table which the room's current occupants were now seated at.

Naruto found himself soon moving to the edge of table so that he stood in a position so that everyone could see him. At the head of the table was of course his sensei the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Seated on his left was his Secretary of State Utatane Koharu, next to her was the Secretary of Defense Nara Shikaku. He could also see the Secretary of Homeland Security Hyuga Hiashi, the Director of the Defense Intelligence Agency (DIA) Yamanaka Inoichi, the Director of the National Security Agency (NSA) Aburame Shibi, the Director of the National Reconnaissance Office Inuzuka Tsume, Secretary of the Armed Forces Akimichi Chouza, and Director of the Department of Justice Mitokado Homura.

While this wasn't the full council these were still the biggest of the village's heavy hitters. These people made up the backbone of the villages defensive force otherwise known as the shinobi forces. He didn't actually know any of them outside of his sensei, Homura, Koharu and Shikaku who he'd met the previous day. The rest of them he'd seen around or at least heard of, the only reason he knew of their positions on the council however was thanks to his own position as the Sandaime's apprentice; he learned lots of useful information without even trying in the spot he was in.

"Ah, Naruto how are you doing after last night's events?" asked Hiruzen as the teen entered.

"I'm fine, no harm done; to me at least." Answered the teen with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Can you explain what happened?" questioned Koharu.

"Well I was on my way home from Ichiraku's when the first attack came. I was outnumbered so I created some shadow clones after I slipped into the shadows. My clones took down three of them while I positioned myself before taking down the fourth which is when the ANBU arrived." Explained Naruto.

"Isn't that a little late to be eating ramen?" questioned Tsume with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Teuchi is out of town and I promised I'd help close up the shop." Said the teen getting an understanding nod.

"Do you believe this attack had something to do with your past?" questioned Homura causing Naruto to sigh.

"That one is a bit complicated. They were definitely after me, but they were too weak to have been after me for something I'd done. Hell those mercs hadn't even known who I was just that I was a payday. This was most likely their employer's way of getting my attention." Said Naruto.

"Hokage-sama perhaps now would be a good time for us to learn of Uzumaki's past." Said Hiashi causing Naruto to narrow his eyes slightly.

"I'd have to agree on that point. As I'm sure everyone here knows we generally have knowledge of the entire lives of our shinobi. As of now we have a six year timeframe for which we have no information of his life." Said Chouza.

"My past isn't a pretty thing. It was a challenge, a constant battle, a war of survival. My first four years was a test of endurance, I had to survive the harshness of the people of Konoha at their lowest. Following that I spent years surviving within a forest that training ground 44 doesn't even compare to, where I met the people I grew to call my friends and later my family. Following that I was thrust into a war so that I could 'test' the new skills I'd spent years learning. I was about nearly ten when we began making our way to our separate home countries, I spent three months in Kiri and left the day after my tenth birthday. After that I finally made it back to Hi no Kuni where I spent about a month staying in the capitol before I finally decided to return to the village." Explained Naruto.

"So you're uncertain as to if this could be someone from your past." Said Koharu.

"I'm pretty sure it is. I haven't been a shinobi long enough to make enemies yet. However I've always taken care to hide my face or if not alter my appearance. These guys were sent from Ta no Kuni and I only know two people from there that is why I was trying to get the name of the guy who sent them." Said Naruto.

"Inoichi what has been learned about our unauthorized guest?" questioned the Sandaime after a few moments of thought.

"Well Ibiki worked the guy personally and he truthfully didn't know who the guy was as they really had kept things anonymous and the group wasn't from that country in the first place. One of my clan members took a little trip inside his head though and after seeing his clan symbol and appearance was able to name him as Fuma Hanzaki." Said Inoichi.

"I'll be leaving today sensei."

Everyone was surprised not just by Naruto's words but by his change in demeanor. Whereas before he'd been a bit relaxed after determining he obviously wasn't in trouble he was now anything but relaxed. His posture hadn't much changed but it was the look in his eyes that told them he was now in mission mode.

"Would you care to explain." Said Sarutobi though it was an order and everyone knew it.

"I met Hanzaki while in the capitol; he's a wandering member of the Fuma clan. I entrusted him with something very important much like how my mother entrusted my wellbeing to the village. However he knows not to contact me unless in case of an emergency and seeing as he didn't come to me himself it means the situation must be dire."

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun you're an…" started Koharu only to be cut off by Naruto.

"I have known who my parents where since I was five years old. Ryoko herself told me of my parentage. My patron has given me all of the information that you denied me." Said Naruto.

"Naruto what exactly are you talking about?" questioned Shikaku.

At this question the blond simply lifted up his left hand and clenched it into a fist. In an instant a marking appeared upon the back of his hand one that made not only Hiruzen but Koharu and Homura all gasp in shock. Upon Naruto's hand was a glowing black and red marking in the shape of a skull.

"The night that I had Ryoko sealed within me I had this placed upon me. Judging by your reactions you know what this mark means." Said Naruto.

"That is the mark of the Shinigami. Legend says only an agent of the Shinigami can possess it." Said Homura in shock.

"Correct which is why I was even allowed to sign the Karasu contract. Should anyone but one who bears this marking even attempt it they will burst in to flame." Said Naruto as he put his hand down allowing the marking to fade.

"What could be so important that you would entrust it to him instead of bringing it here with you?" questioned Tsume.

"I didn't entrust it to him at first, in fact I was initially going to take it elsewhere. However the fact is he was entrusted with this treasure and seeing it was in good hands I let things be." Explained Naruto

"I'll be sending a team with you but I want full details upon your return." Said Hiruzen.

"No gennin. I'll be moving fast and if they can't keep up they'll get left behind. Also this is a stealth op as I'll have to go into enemy territory as you know." Said Naruto getting an understanding look from the old man.

"Do you have any ideas?" questioned Hiruzen.

"Kakashi-sensei, Tenzo, and Yugao." Said Naruto without even thinking.

"They'll meet you at the gate in two hours." Said Hiruzen.

Hearing this Naruto nodded and walked out of the door. Normally he would've left in a more flashy way but the room had chakra suppressing seals inscribed within the walls.

"Was that wise allowing him to go?" questioned Inoichi as soon as the door was closed.

"He'd have gone even if he'd been denied it. Sending three jounin with him is more than enough." Said Koharu.

"At least he has his head on straight enough to realize this needs to be done as stealthily as possible." Said Homura getting a nod from the old woman.

"Perhaps you'd care to enlighten the rest of us as to why he believes he's going into enemy territory." Said Hiashi.

"Because he is. Naruto brought word after regaining his memories and Jiraiya confirmed it. Ta no Kuni has become the base of my treacherous snake of a student." Said Hiruzen getting narrowed eyes around the room.

"What's more he has founded his own hidden village, the location of which we've yet to learn." Said Hiruzen.

* * *

Two hours later found a trio of jounin standing before the massive village gates. The first of which was the familiar form of Hatake Kakashi who leaned upon the gate with his ever present orange book out. Another was also a male who stood at 5'8 and had short brown hair. He wore a variation of the standard leaf village uniform along with the green flak jacket. However the difference was that his missed the spiral marking on the shoulders of his shirt sleeve, the shirt itself was also form fitting and went up to his chin. His hitae-tae was also different as it was in the shape of a faceguard.

The final member of the trio was a woman with long purple hair that stood at 5'5". Unlike the two males she did not wear the standard uniform but instead wore a black tank top over a short sleeved fishnet shirt and a pair of blue pants that stopped at her mid calves with her hitae-tae acting as a belt. The sides of the pants however were also made of fishnet from the bottom to nearly the top of her thighs. On her hands she wore a pair of fingerless gloves, she had dual kunai and shuriken pouches on each of her legs, a katana strapped to her back, and she wore an open green flak jacket.

As one the three jounin looked up as Naruto landed on the ground in front of them in a crouch. As he stood all three took a moment to look him over, or rather his new outfit. He now wore a pair of black pants leading into a pair of black shinobi style boots that went up to his mid-calf with a pair of dark metal grieves. His torso was covered by a black hooded robe, the hood of was currently down. Over the robe was a piece of armor that was a dull grey color with only a single strap on his right shoulder. A pair of bracers rested upon his forearms covering everything from wrist to elbow on each arm. The bracers like the armor were a dull grey color with a picture of a Karasu with its wings arched depicted on them. Around his waist was a dark red sash with a larger metal version of the hidden leaf symbol embedded upon it. Tenro could be seen sheathed on his left side, while his newer blade was perched upon his back. The sash also held several pouches the most obvious of them being the two kunai pouches, one on each side of his waist.

"Well that's new." Said Kakashi upon seeing everything.

"It was a gift." Said Naruto shortly his tone saying more than enough.

Checking out was a quick thing and before long the four of them were dashing through the trees. Finally after nearly ten minutes Naruto surprised them by calling the group to a half and jumping to the ground. Following him the three jounin were just in time to see him run through seals and slam his hand to the ground.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" muttered the blond.

There was a rather large line of script that emerged and covered the ground longer than any of the three had ever seen. Finally a large cloud of smoke made its appearance before being swiftly blown away; as the smoke cleared the group was greeted to the sight of five foxes two red, a brown one, a yellow one and the largest of them wolf sized and burnt orange with two tails.

"So you're the new summoner, Naruto-sama correct I am Kohaku." Said the large orange fox addressing the teen.

"Hai; I take it Ryoko-chan told you of me Kohaku-san." Said Naruto calmly.

"She did; Kyuubi-sama has told us all of you. What can we do for you?" returned the fox.

"I'm going to Ta no Kuni which is enemy territory. I'm looking for this guy and need to know what things look like before I arrive." Said Naruto showing the fox a picture he had on hand.

"I see we shall run ahead and check things out." Said Kohaku.

"Thanks." Said the blond.

That said Kohaku barked at the other foxes before all of them vanished at phenomenal speeds towards Ta no Kuni and their target. The three jounin could only look at the spot the summoned creatures had been in shock at how quickly they had disappeared.

"Any more surprises you'd like to share with us Naruto?" questioned Kakashi.

"Rule number four." Said Naruto leaping back into the trees with the jounin quickly following.

"Four?" questioned Kakashi.

"Didn't you get Naruto-kun's rule book sempai? Rule number four: 'The best way to keep a secret is to keep it to yourself. Second best is tell one other person, if you must. There is no third best'." Said Yugao.

"That particular rule was based off of sensei's decision to inform people of the Kyuubi attack's aftermath and how it turned out for me." Said Naruto before increasing his speed to the point the three jounin actually had to work a bit to keep up with him.

By the time they had crossed into Ta no Kuni Kakashi had to admit he was impressed with Naruto's improvement. Somehow during the course of a month he'd been able to push himself so that he now had a low jounin level running speed. Because of this they'd cut what was usually a twenty four hour journey for most shinobi into one that had taken only half that time. Seeing as to how they had left the village at 0800 that morning it was now around that time. Naruto's summoned foxes had beaten them there by several hours which had given them plenty of time to scout things out.

According to the leader Kohaku since the targets place of residence was at the edge of the residential area of this portion of the country and controlled a more seedy area known as Fuma Alley as such they only had a patrol come through once every hour. The target Hanzaki had stepped out for a while ago but according to Kohaku was already on his way back. Hearing this news Naruto smirked and pulled his hood over his head casting his face in shadows.

"I'm going in." said the blond shortly.

That said the blond flipped off his rooftop perch and planted himself to the wall with chakra. In no time at all he'd picked the lock on the window and slipped inside hiding himself within the shadows. The three jounin upon the roof shared and decided against going inside. Instead they took up position within the narrow and dark alley each of them pressing themselves against the wall while Kakashi began to draw upon it.

* * *

Fuma Hanzaki was a rather large man not only did he stand over six feet in height but he was stocky as his frame was all muscle. While he wasn't a shinobi his rather imposing stature had served him well in thwarting off threats over the years and if that failed he did have some skill to back him up. He had once been a wanderer and had played the role of bodyguard many times throughout his travels. However in recent years he'd settled himself down back within the land of his birth as the new clan head.

The clan had fallen on hard times however. Most of its members like him were also wanderers each of them doing their part to bring their clan back to glory. Those that remained in Ta no Kuni however had also been split thanks to the arrival of the Sannin Orochimaru who had promised power and the restoration of clan status. While many hadn't bought the words of the snake ninja others had taken the chance and had joined his forces.

At the moment the clan controlled the more adult section of the area known as Fuma Alley. Within the alley strip clubs and brothels were in abundance as were a number of casinos. In truth the man felt more like the leader of a Yakuza than he did a clan leader as most of his dealings now had something to do with some illegal activity. As he stepped into his home he sighed and removed his zanpato from his back to place it against the wall.

"Did you know all your doors were locked?"

The voice came as soon as he stepped foot in the common area. His reaction was immediate as he turned towards it as a figure emerged from the shadows of the room. Upon seeing the figures face he sighed once more and only barely managed to keep the kunai he had in his hand from flying.

"Kami Naruto do you always have to do that!" exclaimed Hanzaki with a glare.

"It's part of my nature." Said the blond with a shrug.

"Well give me some warning next time will ya, I'm not as young as I used to be. Damn near gave me a heart attack." Said Hanzaki as he plopped himself down on his reclining chair while Naruto took the couch.

"Sasame?" questioned Hanzaki.

"In the shower last I checked." Said the teen.

"I need you to take her." Said Hanzaki causing Naruto to narrow his eyes.

"I can't do that. It would mean explaining who she is which will open up a whole new can of worms." Said Naruto.

"She can no longer stay here Naruto. Don't get me wrong she's family and I love her like a daughter but it's not safe any longer. Her ninja skills are growing at too fast a rate and she's catching attention; not only that but as soon as she reaches age her options become extremely limited. The problem is however a few members of the clan have begun asking about her, those that have joined Oto." Explained Hanzaki.

"Oto; that's the name of the snake's village I take it." Said Naruto.

"Yes. However it's not so much a village as it is a series of tunnels from what I understand. Orochimaru took precautions and built the place underground, I have no clue if an actual village is even down there though." Said Hanzaki causing Naruto to frown.

"Bottom line though her options are few if she stays here. Most likely she's recruited by Oto and eventually her heritage is discovered in which case she's either dead or worse. Second option is if I manage to convince her to stop training, which is a big if. Anyway her options then will eventually place her in the alley which is something I am not prepared to see." Explained Hanzaki.

"Does she know any of this?" questioned Naruto.

"She knows what she needs to know which is why she trains so hard. As for her heritage however I have managed to keep most things from her though she knows of her mother." Explained Hanzaki.

"Alright then, bring her down I'll speak to her." Said Naruto causing Hanzaki to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

Outside the three jounin were all listening intently to the conversation. While most wouldn't be able to hear the conversation they were each jounin and had learned some pretty nice tricks in their time as shinobi especially during war time. The trick they were using now had made it so that they could hear the conversation as if they were within the room. Though none of them could understand why this girl could be so important they listened anyway in case something of importance was said.

It had taken Hanzaki only a few minutes to return to the room with another person close behind him. The girl Sasame appeared to be his same age and had burnt orange hair and stood at about 4'8". She was currently wearing a pair of black spandex shorts and a plain white t-shirt that just about covered them telling him she'd been preparing for bed. Sasame gave him a confused look for a moment but sat when Hanzaki directed her to.

"Sasame this is an old acquaintance of mine. His name is Mibu Naruto." Said Hanzaki.

"I can see that you're a bit confused so I'll get straight to it. Your uncle called me to take you out of Ta no Kuni." Said Naruto causing the girls eyes to widen in shock.

"Before you say anything I need you to listen while I explain some things. Members of Oto's shinobi forces have begun asking about you as you have shown remarkable talent. While this would normally be a good thing for you its anything but, if Oto's leader was to learn of who you are he'd kill you in a heartbeat or do much worse." Said Naruto.

"What why?" questioned the girl in surprise.

"Because of your father. The man was quite the shinobi before his passing however because of this he pissed off more than a few people. Orochimaru was one such person and he wouldn't hesitate to take his rage out on you." Explained Hanzaki.

"You said you didn't know my father." Said Sasame with a glare towards Hanzaki.

"Which is true, he and your father never met." Said Naruto surprising her.

"Your father was a very well-known and respected shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. However like many of the village's shinobi his life was cut short 13 years ago due to the Kyuubi's rampage. Your mother was sent here only a few days before hand, otherwise she'd have died then as well." Explained Hanzaki.

"So what you're here to take me to Konoha?" questioned Sasame with a slightly excited tone.

"That's where things get complicated. That would actually be just as bad, as stated your father had many enemies many of which like Orochimaru would target you just for the hell of it. This is why the identity of your father has been kept from you. Still it gets more complicated due to the relationship between your parents." Explained Naruto.

"What do you mean?" questioned Sasame.

"Your mother was a slave Sasame." Said Naruto causing the girls eyes to widen once more.

"As you know slavery is illegal, however there exist certain loopholes that are commonly exploited by those with the credentials. During the third shinobi war your mother was one of many people captured by the leaf village. She and your father fought and she lost, she was interrogated however your father found a way to spare her life; she accepted this over death and became his slave willingly. Even though biologically you are his daughter the village won't acknowledge you due to that fact as you were technically born a slave.

Once again your father died over a decade though along with the rest of his family, leaving me as the last. Because of this in the eyes of the village and even the Daimyo's you are my property as everything owned by the family is now mine." Explained Naruto to a now pale Sasame.

"So that's it I'm either dead or a slave." Said Sasame in a hollow voice.

"If we go with those two options yes. However there is a third." Said Naruto causing her head to snap up.

"I know of a place where I can send you. There you will be able to continue your training and maybe even become a kunoichi." Said Naruto.

"What's the catch?' questioned Sasame.

"There really isn't much of one. I can send you there no problem. However the woman you'll be staying with also knows both of your parents. She is a relative of mine who married into the family, as far as I know only she will know that you're a slave. You cannot however speak to anyone but her of me. Instead if anyone asks you than you made your way there on your own" Said Naruto.

"Uncle is all that true?" questioned Sasame lowly.

"Yes. All of it was, though I know not of the place he speaks of. Still if things had worked out as they had been planned you'd have grown up as a slave anyway. That is to say at least in the eyes of those in power in Konoha." Explained Hanzaki.

"How would anyone even know?" questioned Sasame.

"The birthmark on your thigh isn't so much a mark as it is a seal. The seal isn't much more than a decoration however though I don't know exactly how it works." Said Hanzaki surprising the girl.

"From what I understand it only enforces three things. First it serves it stops its bearer from betraying those whose blood it's tied into. Second it keeps you from betraying the village. Third it monitors the bearers health and location so that in the case of emergency it can be tracked." Explained Naruto.

"So you can't force me to do anything?"

As she said this she absent mindedly began rubbing the spot the marking resided telling him that it was on her right leg on her inner thigh. What Naruto did next however was something that surprised not only the two in the room with him but those listening in from the outside; he laughed loud and hard. After he regained his composure however he assured her that he would not take advantage of her and she made her decision then moved upstairs to pack and dress.

"You didn't tell her everything." Said Hanzaki after a few minutes when he was sure the girl was indeed out of hearing range.

"No, only what she needed to hear. I have no intention of her ever learning the full truth she'd be better off that way." Returned Naruto.

"Are you sure about that? I mean she's still…"

"Hai; I have enemies of my own after all." Said Naruto

Before anything else could be said however Kakashi leapt in through the window Naruto himself had picked open surprising both of the room's occupants.

After Kakashi's sudden entrance it had taken all five minutes for Sasame to pack her things after she'd made her decision. In that time Naruto and Hanzaki had talked privately about other concerns which the Fuma Clan head would be looking into. He had been surprised to learn that while they'd been conversing with Sasame the three jounin had fended off a group of nin that had decided to pay Hanzaki a visit. While they had gotten rid of them easily enough the three had decided they would have to leave in order to avoid more trouble. Hearing these words the girl had a somewhat tearful goodbye with her uncle. Once the two finished he directed her out of the door where they were met with the other two jounin that had accompanied him.

Introductions were made swiftly and the group of five quickly made their way out back towards Konoha. Once out of the residential area however Naruto once again called the group to stop and surprised the group by summoning a twenty foot Karasu. He quickly explained that the summon creature would be her ride and that she would arrive in no time and gave her a scroll to present upon her arrival. Sasame surprised him by giving him a heartfelt thank you and the giant bird flew off.

"Alright guys lets double time it; we can make camp once we get back into Hi no Kuni." Said Kakashi getting agreeing nods all around before leaping away at incredible speeds.

AN: That's it chapters done. It took me quite a while to finish with this mostly filler chapter. Next chapter will have a bit of a time skip so we can get to the business of the chunin exams. that said thanks for reading and please review; until next time LATER.


	10. Chapter 10

Angel of Death

Chapter 10

AN: Hello all, its been a while. Don't really have much to say right now, though now that I think about it I'm wondering why the fourth shinobi war is being fought against zombies since that seems kind of cliche. Anyway that said here's the new chapter.

Start Now:

It was a bright day and the sun was hidden behind one of the numerous clouds giving a spectacular view unhindered by its light. Within his office the Sandaime Hokage stared out at the jounin gathered before him talking amongst themselves quietly as he awaited the stragglers. Finally as the last of those he expected made their arrivals the man known to shinobi world-wide as 'The Professor' cleared his throat. The effect was instant as silence immediately overtook the room as all eyes focused themselves upon the elder.

"I'm pleased to see that you all made it here, and on time." Said Hiruzen sending a short look at Kakashi who was known for his chronic lateness and bad excuses.

"Over the last few months all of you have had time to evaluate your teams and give them extra training. The time has come for your decisions for those you elect to take the Chuunin Exams held in Tatsu no Kuni. We will begin with our newest group and work our way up." Said Hiruzen.

For a moment there was murmuring within the crowd as the gathered jounin listened to what he said. Many of them were surprised he would actually allow it as there hadn't been a rookie team nominated in five years from their village. However having been called on three jounin made their appearance from within the crowd to stand before their leaders desk, those jounin being Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai, and Sarutobi Asuma. All three were not only first time jounin instructors but the jounin in charge of the heirs of the villages major shinobi clans; as his team stood before them numerically Kakashi stepped forward.

"I, Hatake Kakashi do hereby submit gennin team 7 consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke for the Chuunin Selection Exams." Said Kakashi before stepping back.

Hiruzen wasn't surprised in the least bit. As Naruto was his apprentice and Sakura being Koharu's they had needed to discuss things beforehand between each other. After the shit storm that had been Nami no Kuni the training of all three of the gennin had been intensified by their respective teachers. Of course he knew that wasn't the case for just that team as upon hearing the tale the other two rookie sensei's had upped the level of their own squads as well. Whatever the case however the Sandaime merely nodded his head and wrote down what was needed on the sheet before him. At the same time Kakashi stepped back and allowed Kurenai dressed in her jounin uniform to step forward.

"I, Yuhi Kurenai do hereby submit gennin team 8 consisting of Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba for the Chuunin Selection Exams." Said Kurenai before stepping back as Asuma stepped forward.

"I, Sarutobi Asuma do hereby submit gennin team 10 consisting of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino for the Chuunin Selection Exams."

As Asuma said this Hiruzen had to hold back a smile that threatened to come out. He knew that Asuma had gotten the worst gennin in the bunch as they had the lowest work ethic. The Nara was lazier than even his father, the Akimichi thought with his stomach far too much and the Yamanaka only thought about gossiping and the Uchiha. Those had been the man's complaints when he had last spoken to his son so the two of them had come up with a little something for all three of them. The Yamanaka had found herself ambushed early on and forced to train under one of the village's best kunoichi so that she would develop the mind frame needed for what was planned for her. The Akimichi and the Nara had been easier however; a few words to Nara Yoshino had been all that was needed to handle that problem. Still as he did the last two times the old man simply nodded his head and wrote what was needed. The next to step up was the sole jounin from the previous crop of graduating gennin the green clad Maito Gai.

"I, Maito Gai do hereby submit the youthful Team Gai consisting of the ever youthful Rock Lee, Tenten, and Hyuga Neji." Said Gai before stepping back.

Unlike the previous instructors to step up Hiruzen had to filter out a few of Gai's words as he was too old to let Gai's insanity get to him; still he nodded and wrote down the needed information. Within the crowd Umino Iruka had to hold himself down to his seat to prevent from speaking up. He himself didn't think the gennin were ready for the exams but he'd spoken to his favorite student recently and after hearing some of the things he had to say would refrain from saying his piece this time. After all at least the exams would be a learning experience for them even if they didn't pass. As it was he merely listened as more jounin stepped up either to submit or decline their teams for the exam.

* * *

Naruto stood calmly atop the Hokage Monument his hair blowing in the slight wind as he looked down upon the village. With the exception of his clothes he had changed little over the last few months in a physical standpoint at least. He now wore a pair of white pants and a black long sleeved shirt with the kanji for 'Bad' on the front in burnt orange. On the back of the shirt was both the crest for the Uzumaki clan and that of the Mibu also in burnt orange. As always Tenro was sheathed on his left side while his newest blade was upon his back the handle sticking up from over his right shoulder. His hitae-tae was still upon his forehead though he'd replaced the blue cloth with a black one after Tenten had cut off part of the old one during a spar.

Mentally however he felt like a different person than he was those few short months ago. After those months of hard training he felt comfortable and secure in himself once more. He had reclaimed the speed necessary to utilize his kenjutsu to the potential he was used to and his taijutsu had shot up tremendously thanks to his training with Gai and Enma. He was however shocked to discover that Lee was far faster than he had ever been but he wasn't worried about that in the slightest. Tenten had proven herself an excelling sparring partner as far as kenjutsu was concerned helping him get the rust off of him even if she wasn't anywhere near his level in skill. Thanks to Kurohime he had also gained proficiency with his wind chakra enough that it had actually enhanced his kenjutsu not that anyone outside of himself was aware of that. He'd also taken to training with Shikamaru but that wasn't much for him though it had increased the lethality of the Nara heir, that was something he'd made the boy swear to keep to himself as not even his own parents were aware of just what he'd taught the lazy gennin.

He'd gone on a few missions in that time along with his team, these however were far more simple than the mission to Nami no Kuni had been. Instead on these missions all that had been needed was to take out a few bandits or even the rare bandit camp. Because of these both Sakura and Sasuke had gotten their first kills out of the way and while both of them had been moody for a while he'd been just fine having discovered he was at a point where such low level threats could not touch him once again and as a bonus he hadn't even needed to resort to a power move or release his blade. On the plus side he had learned the name of the blade and was not surprised that it was a fire type. His chakra control had also shot through the roof and he had discovered his Getsuga Tensho attack was now much more powerful than before.

"**So it's finally time**." Spoke the deep and powerful voice in his head that he knew as Tenro's.

"Yeah." Returned the blond speaking outwardly.

As he did however he glanced at his side to see Tenro standing at his side and overlooking the village. As they stood beside each other one could see that Tenro was quite large standing at about 4'6" even on all fours. The wolf's eyes danced with excitement at the prospect of finding a strong opponent, a hope Naruto shared in all honesty. It had been a long time since he'd truly faced a worthy opponent someone that had actually been worth killing as opposed to the trash he'd been dealing with since he'd become a shinobi. He had honestly thought Danzo would have been able to put up a fight but the man had been so secure in his protection that he had assassinated him that way out of pure principal. Enma didn't count either as the monkey like Gai wasn't trying to kill him in the slightest merely help him adjust his taijutsu so he never experienced the feeling that he had unexpectedly come to miss.

"**Must you two revel in the thought of battle so much?**" questioned a new voice.

Though he couldn't see the majestic phoenix as he could the wolf the voice was no less powerful as it had been. He absently wondered why it was that he could see Tenro without entering the mindscape, yet he could only see the other when he entered there.

"**Why not, it is only natural that the strong seek out strong opponents**." Said Tenro heatedly.

"**Fighting just for the sake of it is meaningless. To do so leads only to wasteful slaughter**." Said the phoenix just as heatedly.

"**Those who are unprepared to die have no right holding a sword. The battlefield is a place for warriors not cowards**." Said Tenro.

"**Why one sets out to battle is just as important as the battle itself**." Said the phoenix.

'_You both raise solid points. You realize of course both of you are right_.' Cut in Naruto before they could get too involved in their battle of worlds.

Because the two zanpakuto had such conflicting nature's he was often forced to play the mediator when they had their little spats. Otherwise he knew that if he let them be they would begin shouting at each other and in the end make each other and him as well very annoyed. Now often being annoyed wasn't so bad for most people however where Naruto had grown up and the situations he'd been placed in as a result had given him the habit of killing what tended to annoy him too much. On the other extreme however he could perhaps channel his more naïve sealed personality and begin a pranking spree to put all others to shame; honestly he didn't know which would happen and which would horrify the villagers more.

* * *

A few hours later found the blond entering a rather crowded room. He however ignored the gathered shinobi surrounding him and instead made his way up to the front easily pushing his way through the crowd of shinobi most of them simply moving out of the way upon realizing it was the Hokage's apprentice. Arriving up front he found all the members of his graduating class along with the members of team Gai, the senior gennin standing a notable distance away from the rookies with Neji glaring out across the room; he himself moved over to those of his class.

"Heh, about time you got here dobe, late as always." Said Kiba with a smirk.

"I'm never late dog breath, everyone else is just early." Returned the blond with a matching smirk.

"So any idea what this is all about?" questioned Sasuke.

"I have an idea." Said the blond shortly.

"Well care to share?" questioned Kiba roughly.

"Tch, troublesome it's not much of a guess why where all here." Said Shikamaru in his usual lazy tone.

"I concur. Why, because the reason is obvious to those that pay attention." Said Shino.

Before anything else could be said the Hokage stood from his seat in front of the room causing all talking to cease within the room. For a few moments the old man remained silent as he looked upon the shinobi that stood out before him, taking special note of the group of prominent clan heirs that stood to his left. He also took note of many of the others among the large group who he believed were far too old to be stuck in their current rank and had just been unlucky.

"As many of you know and some of you don't it is once again time for the Chuunin Exams to take place. For the last few months the various jounin sensei have all been evaluating your worth and all of you in attendance have been found worthy of having this chance at promotion. Things will be a bit different this time for those of you who have taken the exam before. You see while it is our turn to host the exam I along with my fellow Kages have decided to move it elsewhere. As such the exams will be held in Tetsu no Kuni, a country neutral to all the shinobi villages. Your jounin-sensei will brief you further and supply you with the necessary forms should you wish to proceed; dismissed."

As the Sandaime finished the gathered gennin filed out of the room all except for Naruto who remained in his position until after the room had emptied and the door had closed. However before either of them could even move to speak the doors were opened as a chuunin rushed in. snapping his gaze over he raised an eyebrow recognizing the chuunin as Izumo a shinobi he'd met through Anko and one who appreciated his more mischievous activities.

"Welcome back Izumo, though you appear a bit troubled." Said Hiruzen calmly.

"Sir, I just returned from the border; I found this and came as quickly as I could." Said Izumo handing over a folded piece of paper. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity the old man accepted it and opened it.

"_Your security is still too lax. See you at the exams old friend._"

While that alone wasn't much, it did tell him that the people were allies. However what said the most was the marker, one that was missing the last time. The paper wasn't signed but the marker was that of a village he was far too familiar with, that of a whirlpool.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the two Hyuga to reach the Hyuga Estate after the two had contacted their respective jounin. At the moment Hinata sat before the stone faced form of her father, the clan head Hyuga Hiashi. However whereas before she would've fidgeted or shown some sort of signal that she wished to leave his presence she now sat there perfectly calm with the situation. While he wouldn't admit it aloud Hiashi was pleased by this improvement and thus made a mental note to speak with her jounin-sensei if this was the result of just a few months under her tutelage. However unlike himself or any other Hyuga his daughter didn't have the stone faced visage, instead she seemed almost serene much as she appeared within her garden.

"I take it you wish to participate in the exams." Said Hiashi calmly.

"Yes my teammates are looking forward to it." Spoke the girl calmly surprising him.

"And you yourself?" questioned the man.

"I'm content in my position. However I do wish to see the results of my recent training." Returned the girl.

"Really, I have heard nothing of any such training." Said Hiashi with narrowed eyes.

"I don't train here. I want what I can do to be a surprise." Explained the girl and Hiashi couldn't fault her if that was the case; after all it was kind of hard surprising anyone who possessed the Byakugan.

"Anything you'd like to tell me?" Said Hiashi though Hinata knew what he really meant.

"According to Kurenai-sensei my reserves are nearing jounin level. That and my control have made the Kaiten easy to pull off."

"Kaiten; I don't recall teaching you that technique." Said the man sitting up in surprise.

"You didn't need to. All one needs to do is observe it's execution in order to grasp its basics. The Byakugan merely makes applying the steps easier as it allows us to actually see what needs to be done." Said Hinata.

"And the technique you wish to keep hidden?" questioned Hiashi.

"It is currently something outside of the grasp of anyone in this clan aside from myself. I still need to see the results of its field application however."

"That is a bold claim Hinata." Said Hiashi sternly.

"Maybe, but it's true I've checked. Nothing like what I will do has ever been done before."

"I see. Then I will allow it. I will keep your claims to myself for the time being and withhold judgment. Should you prove yourself correct then I will publically acknowledge you as heir and personally begin your advanced training." Said Hiashi surprising the girl.

* * *

"The Chuunin Exams huh" said Shikaku lazily as he sat across from his son within his study.

"Unfortunately." Said Shikamaru just as lazily.

"I take it you've decided to go then." Said Shikamaru.

"It's less troublesome than hearing Ino's constant complaining if I don't." said Shikamaru causing the elder to nod in agreement.

It was a conversation that repeated itself with every clan child who had been given the news. For most the reactions were pretty much the same, the sole exception being with Sakura's clan as they were a civilian clan. For the Uchiha heir however he simply returned the clan compound that he had only recently reopened and stood before the graves of his parents. Of course this was only after he'd gone for his scheduled session with the Yamanaka head, who he had taken to seeing privately after he had learned of Danzo's actions that had led to his clans ruin. He stood there for several hours unaware of the figure that had watched him briefly from the shadows.

* * *

"So these exams are important?" questioned Kurohime curiously.

"Yes they serve an important purpose. First and foremost should I pass that will allow me to advance in rank and begin taking on higher level missions. Secondly it serves the purpose of advertisement for the various villages as those who progress the most bring more clients to their village." Explained Naruto.

"I can see why the rank advancement may be important for most but how does any of that help your ambition?" questioned the princess.

"It will increase my notoriety among the shinobi populace. No matter how strong I got if I remained a gennin in the end I would still be laughable and completing my dream would be infinitely harder. By going higher in the rankings a person's name carries more weight. I'm sure you've noticed Kakashi's level of influence by now, he has that because he is an elite jounin even outside of the village he is one to be wary of to all but the most powerful of this worlds power figures." Explained Naruto.

"I see and thus by becoming Hokage you hope to make enacting your plan easier." Said Kurohime getting a nod of confirmation.

"Is the master aware of what you have planned?" questioned Kurohime getting a shrug from the blond.

"Perhaps, perhaps not I hadn't spoken to him for years until he gave me the contracts. Even then when I received them we didn't really speak of much." Said Naruto with a sigh.

"I see. I will prepare dinner then. I believe I have gotten better at preparing your human cuisine. Perhaps we can mate afterwards as well." Said Kurohime standing and moving towards the kitchen.

"Seriously Kuro-chan you need to lighten up more." Said the blond with a sigh.

"I do not see a problem, you mated with the flat pink haired one this morning." Said Kurohime calmly.

"True and I would with you as well if it appeared you actually want that. However that emotionless tone you use tells me otherwise, as if it is part of your duty." Said Naruto with a sigh.

"I had not realized that. My powers require constant emotional control" said Kurohime causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow in curiosity before pulling her back down so that she sat beside him.

"I think it's about time I learned about these powers of yours hime." Said Naruto and she would've sighed if she wasn't as she was.

"My powers have a rather wide range. As for why I need to control my emotions it is due to empathy, one of the abilities I possess. Because of this ability I can read and understand the emotions of others and even use it to heal, I can also negate emotions in others. I am also capable of Astral Projection as well as the shadow and wind techniques that my clan is known for." Explained Kurohime.

"Do all members of your clan have those powers?" questioned the blond.

"The shadow and wind techniques, yes. Some are even able to use Astral Projection, I however am the first to possess Empathy. I learned early on that if I wasn't careful my own emotions could bleed into others so I was taught to control them." Explained Kurohime.

"It sounds more like you were taught to suppress them in truth. If you could truly control them however I think your powers would actually increase in potency."

* * *

Elsewhere Kimimaru stood calmly as he looked upon the form of the current Mizukage. Terumi Mei was the youngest of the current Kage's of the elemental nations, and the first Godaime. The woman was in perhaps her early thirties and usually projected a rather calm, serious aura despite her rather promiscuous appearance. She was a rather slender woman with long red hair that reached down to her knees held in a topknot with a blue band and four bangs falling in the front. She had sensual light green eyes and wore a long-sleeved dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. She also wears shorts in the same color as her dress, and underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left. To finish the look she wore high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees and dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, along with dark blue lipstick.

"Kimimaru-kun I have a new mission for you." Said the woman causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"I will be assigning you a team to lead for the duration of the chuunin exams being held in Tatsu no Kuni. The sensei for the team was an idiot on their previous mission and as such is currently enjoying a stay in the hospital. The reason I chose you is rather simple as well when you consider the team." As the woman said this she handed him a file and upon seeing one of the pictures Kimimaru let out a small smirk.

"While a few of the teams are going are of no consequence really, this one along with the one Haku is leading will be invaluable, each of them containing a prospective member of the Seven Swordsmen."

* * *

Morino Ibiki was an imposing figure. In truth the man was a sadist in its truest definition of the word which as the head of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Division amongst the Hidden Leaf's ANBU corps. At 6'3" and nearly 200 pounds Ibiki very presence was enough to cause many to be wary, yet despite this he had a very well hidden soft side. In truth there were very few people that had managed to squeeze their way into that soft part not including his two brothers it numbered to a total of four people namely the Hokage, his mentor and predecessor Yamanaka Inoichi, Mitarashi Anko, and the youngest of the bunch one Uzumaki Naruto. He didn't even know when the blond had managed to squeeze himself into that spot but he had nonetheless. He had worked with the boy personally as they had tried to discover the secrets that had been locked away in his head concerning his past.

It had only been after he'd gotten a fair read of the boy that he'd returned to him the kodachi he'd been found clutching and only then did he discover his abilities with the weapon seeing the boy destroy a rather thick training post with but a single slash. He knew of active ANBU members that had failed countless times in repeating the boys feat after hearing of it. However because of that and his presence around that time the boy had quickly become their unofficial student. While none of them actively taught him, as doing so was a crime without the express permission of the Hokage, none of them had ever stopped him from watching them. The boy had been a rather quick study mastering their 'silent step' technique in very little time. He had also been impressed with the boys rules and as an exercise had him write them all down.

The results of the action had been even more impressive. They had impressed him to such a point that he had not only adopted them himself but had them published as a book and had made them a mandatory possession for those of chuunin level and above. All the proceeds had gone into Naruto's bank account which were steadily increasing, however over the last few years he was also aware of a few more being added and was proud to say that he had either inspired or been the focus of several of them. In the revised version several had been shuffled around and rule 22 had read: **Never, ever bother Ibiki in interrogation, ever!** While number 23 had read: **Never mess with Ibiki's coffee if you want to live…if not go ahead and try we all will simply watch and take notes as you scream out in pain and horror.** That had actually served to increase his notoriety within the village especially among the shinobi populace.

Of course the Hokage had been blocking all of his attempted to draft him into the ANBU now and let them train the kid, hell as far as his division was concerned all the boy was missing was the mask and tattoo. To prove his point he'd subtly pointed the boy to pranking and the results had been astronomical. The boy had stealth surpassing that of jounin and ANBU members, and in truth only a few people within the entirety of the village could actually succeed in tracking him. Not only that but you could not catch him if he didn't let you, in fact the only people to catch him had been Umino Iruka, Mitarashi Anko, and Uzuki Yuugao, all people he knew and liked which worked in increasing their reputations as well as no one else seemed to be able to. Then the boy had been taken under the wing of the Hokage and the old man's blocking had finally made since to him as he could now train the boy who wished to be his successor.

It had been after this when Naruto had come to him in confidence and informed him of what he knew of the situation in Ta no Kuni and informed him that the old man didn't want Anko to find out. He hadn't been surprised he knew of the animosity Anko had for the apparent new village leader and knew she would most likely jump to do something irrational, Naruto hadn't understood simply because he doesn't know the full story. The blond had also come to him with a nice little weapon that practically screamed ANBU and while no one would think to tinker with his, the little gaki was viciously protective of his weapons, they were in the process of recreating it, though only a few would be gifted with it himself included of course. It would be an optional weapon and one that would have to be bought, which a quarter of the proceeds going to Naruto, a quarter to the village, and the remaining fifty to his division. Still he now knew how Naruto went about rule number nine now, though he was one of the few to know that the bladed bracer had been a gift from his summons. As a test the Hokage, Anko, and he himself had watched as Naruto demonstrated his ability with the weapon and how it was meant to be used; while he mainly used it for assassination style kills the boy also showed that it was capable of being used to counter attacks as well. His skill had only increased with his training with Gai to the point that it may as well have been a sword in the boy's hand. Needless to say everyone who had seen him used the blade against the earth clones that day, wanted one and badly.

* * *

Within the training grounds reserved for the usage of the Hokage and his current apprentice Naruto could be found hard at work. The trip to Tatsu no Kuni would be at the end of the week so he was pushing himself to his max to get the most out of his training before he would have to stop for the trip. Thanks to all of his training he had become much more dangerous as had his clones that were putting up a rather vicious fight against the original as he decimated them with Tenro. He had the sword released to its true form only here so that he could get used to the weapons new form. In truth the weapon was weightless to him, however it was still as big as he was and as such he had trouble wielding it, the reason he'd neglected to learn to wield a zanpato. What really got him though was learning that the weapon would continue to grow as he did and as such would always be as long as he was tall. As he finished the last of the clones he panted heavily stabbing the large blade into the ground and using it to stand. While he was known for his rather high level of stamina swinging around such a huge ass sword while fighting off over a thousand clones had a draining effect on him.

"Back already Kurohime-chan?" questioned the blond as he caught his breath.

"One day you will explain to me how you always know." Said the Karusu clan princess as she appeared from her hidden position in the trees; changing to her human form as she did so.

"You were gone for quite a while." Said the blond softly.

Kurohime knew that was the truth as well. She had left him for home early that morning before he'd even awoken only leaving a brief note explaining she'd needed to return to Azarath. She hadn't really wanted to leave him for so long especially after he'd finally given in and mated with her the previous night but she had done so for him so it was something that she had done reluctantly but willingly. Even still she hadn't thought that it would actually be well past noon before she had returned to his side. Judging from his scent he'd been to the ramen place and she absently wondered if he had mated with the waitress again but didn't really care. She wasn't human and it wasn't unheard of to her for a male to have multiple mates, and while neither the pink haired one, or the waitress were his mates as she was they still willingly gave him their bodies the pink one multiple times a week. Shaking the thoughts from her mind for later reflection the princess merely motioned with her hand and a pool of shadow appeared before leaving a box remaining at Naruto's feet.

"For me?" questioned the blond only to get a silent nod from his newest lover.

Crouching down he found that the box was rather simple and similar to a chest with two small latches. As he opened the chest he was met with a pair of bracers very similar to his older pair though these were slightly different. For instance these bracers were completely metal, while the last pair had been leather beneath the dull silver metal. On the bottom there was a belt like strip of leather which would allow him to open and close them, as opposed to the last pair which had several larger belts. Though not as dull in color he was pleased that the silver colored bracers were not gleaming and in fact didn't seem to reflect light at all and they still kept the image of a Karasu displayed.

"I figured it was a good time to upgrade your weapons selection. This time the metal is reinforced which will allow you to defend with the bracers even against a bladed weapon. Also each of the bracers now contains a hidden blade as compared to the one you had last time. Within the right blade you will find a hollow senbon within which is a rather potent poison made just for you."

At this Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked and sure enough found the senbon hidden in the blade. He could see that there was actually a grove made in the bottom of the blade in which sat the senbon as far as he could tell. Seeing the look however Kurohime elaborated.

"The poison is more potent than the black salamander poison that you used on Danzo. Ryoko-sama made that for you using her own tears as a medium for each tear is full of her own chakra. As you are aware the chakra that Ryoko-sama contains is a rather potent poison when in contact with humans."

"Ryoko-chan made this." Whispered the blond in surprise.

"She says that until you figure out the trigger that will allow you to summon her this poison will be her way of protecting you." Explained Kurohime getting a small smile from the blond as he finished securing it to his forearm.

"The left bracer while also possessing the hidden blade has also been modified. Within that bracer are sealed 100 senbon at this moment, the bracer will act as a launcher and if you channel chakra at the time the senbon will detonate with the force of three explosive tags once they make contact."

Naruto whistled impressed at this news. He could actually see a very small tube that was built into the bracer at the bottom atop the slot for the hidden blade. Looking closely he could actually see that the outline of the Karasu atop the bracer was in all actuality a chain of seals. Securing the second bracer he was honestly impressed as not only could he tell these would serve as better protection but they were also lighter than the last pair. Following Kurohime's advice he held his left arm outwards and after taking a few moments to aim watched in fascination as a senbon was launched out with such force and speed that it was actually embedded rather deeply into a training post. Of course to fire the senbon there was a small trigger that he had to hold for a little over a second but that was fine as he was no longer forced to flick his wrist to draw the blade and he now had two as well, which during his training he realized he'd really wanted an extra. For a moment Kurohime merely watched but as she saw the smile that formed on his face as he began playing with his new toys she wondered if maybe she should have waited before she gave him those.

* * *

Tenten sighed as she walked away from her team's training ground leaving Gai and Lee to their usual end of the day ranting. She didn't speak to Neji to offer more than a 'see you tomorrow' as she honestly didn't feel like dealing with his attitude at the moment. For the first time in a while she'd spared against Lee and beaten him his advantage in speed no longer mattering as much as it once had. It was a strange dynamic she often thought how she could beat Neji more often than not yet Lee would beat her than turn around and lose to Neji. Still she was happy as for the first time in a while she actually felt like she was growing stronger.

Having been a kunoichi for a year already, even if only a gennin she had discovered that the shinobi world was even less fair than the civilian one. If you weren't from some ninja clan it was basically impossible to become someone worth recognition, especially for a kunoichi. In truth the reason she dealt with weapons was that it was something that she could work on and improve all on her own, she didn't need anyone else to show her how to throw something. Sure she'd tried finding people to train her but no one actually wanted to and even if they were inclined they wanted some type of sexual favor from her even the kunoichi she'd approached were the same. The only way to get descent training was to either wait for your jounin-sensei to be ready to teach you something or do it on your own. In the beginning she'd been fine, Lee had been the weakest of them and had needed the extra work in all honesty. Now however it was different however the two were so alike now that they just egged each other on and eventually forgot about everyone else as caught up as they were.

She was abruptly cut from her musings as she just barely missed a ball that said right passed her face the kids playing oblivious to the budding kunoichi they'd nearly nailed in their game. Looking around she was surprised to find herself back near the center of the village about a block from where she knew Naruto's apartment was. She smiled at the thought of the blond and the bond that had been reformed and strengthened in the time they had spent together. Naruto had taught her how to fight with a sword even if he hadn't exactly taught her his style. He'd taught her how to disappear and given her stealth to such a level that even Neji's Byakugan could barely pick her out. In three months she felt like she'd learned more than she had in an entire year; sure Gai had tried he'd both sharpened her taijutsu and taught her how to use nunchaku but that was as far as his skills went. That was the problem with specialist like him their fine inside their field of experience but outside of it they can offer surprisingly little. She herself was the only choice for ninjutsu thanks to Lee's disability and the Hyuga clan's strict rules and she knew none because Gai didn't really know any himself. He even used his elemental chakra to augment his taijutsu and unfortunately unlike her teammates Tenten was not a taijutsu specialist.

She knew he would most likely be at home, as she usually met him there after her team was dismissed and they walked to the training grounds together. Closing her eyes she focused and reached with her still developing senses. Despite being relatively new to the ability her zanpakuto had assured her she would get it down and Naruto had given her several pointers as well. It took her a few moments but soon she had found Naruto's unique spiritual signature. While everyone had spiritual energy Naruto's was second only to the Hokage and her own was rising steadily as well. In no time at all she had made it to his apartment and had ascended the stairs leading to the third floor. He was in room 310 and before she knew it she was in front of the door already knocking. She waited only about a minute before the door was opened and her best friend allowed her in.

"Hey Ten-chan what going on?" questioned the blond with a smile.

"I just wanted to come and thank you for training me. You didn't have to and still don't yet you do so thanks."

Naruto didn't have a chance to respond as before he knew it the girl was pressing herself into him and they were looked in a kiss. Tenten felt his lips crack and immediately jumped at the opportunity her tongue delving into his mouth. Unfortunately for her Naruto quickly broke out fo his shock and the battle was soon being fought in her mouth. Finally the kiss broke as the need for air made itself known both of the teens breathing heavily.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" questioned the blond and Tenten was happy that he made no move to push her away.

"When I joined the Mibu clan you told me, that I could have anything I wanted, the world would be my playground." Said Tenten causing the blond.

"If things worked out as I plan you will." Said Naruto.

"I don't care about the world. What I want you can give me right now. What I want is you."

As she said this Tenten leaned forward and kissed him once more. Unlike the first one this one held a passion that was as hot as a flame, it spoke of not just desire but trust and devotion. It held none of the lust the last held and Naruto realized that she'd actually placed her growing love for him into the kiss. He knew that Tenten held love for him when she had confronted him in Nami, as if she didn't she'd have forgotten about him after a bit of time. She hadn't though instead she'd held onto his memory and became a kunoichi focused only on the goal of tracking down her best friend who had disappeared from her life with no warning. Pulling back Tenten looked deep into his eyes brown eyes looking into his blue with clear intent.

"I have wanted and waited for you to ask for my body as payment for your training and you never did, I don't think it even crossed your mind. As such I will offer my body to you, not just my body but my heart and soul. I offer myself for all of eternity not just in this life but for as long as my soul exists; allow me the honor of becoming your wife as I once said I would."

By the time that she'd finished her short speech the two were seated upon his couch. Naruto was actually very surprised by what she wished from him, when the small clan had been formed each member had stated clearly the goal that they wished. Naruto wished for peace, Haku wished for an end to the oppression in Mizu no Kuni, Kimimaru had wished to make it so no child would grow up treated as they did. The last two had wished that their family would stand together for all time, and that no one would ever again have to be sacrificed to live a life of isolation and hatred. Tenten was the first to wish something so personal yet due to her goal growing up he could understand.

"If that is your wish than I shall grant it." Said Naruto quickly placing his fingers atop her lips silencing her before she could speak.

"However before that there are things you must know. We the Mibu have a plan, one that I believe will change this world for the better. We have already started and things are in play even now. As my wife you will be expected to be an active participant. At the same time you must know you will not be my only lover, not by a long shot. I have already begun working on Konoha and I guarantee you that many of the most influential of the women here will share my bed. I already have the academy's headmistress, I have elder Koharu's apprentice and by the end of the chuunin exams the heiress of the Hyuga clan and the probable heiress of the Yamanaka clan will be mine. Haku is also mine to have whenever I wish and will continue to be so until she finds someone she wishes of her own.

In the years to come you will see that they will all become valuable allies and powerful kunoichi. In time I will have both the Inuzuka clan head and her heiress. I already have several of Konoha's top kunoichi and didn't have to sleep with them. They are loyal to me due to their link to my parents, I was also once guard to the Princess of Hi no Kuni and have a bond with her. The Nara clan is already allied with me and as such the Akimichi and Yamanaka would follow anyway. Do you see where this is heading?" explained the blond.

"You're positioning yourself. Moving so that slowly you'll take over Konoha maybe all of Hi no Kuni; you're seducing the women in charge and using them to support you." Realized Tenten with wide eyes.

"Our goal is to bring peace to all of the Elemental Nations. I will do so on my end as Hokage of the list only two of them have a chance at claiming a spot at my side like you want." Said Naruto.

"Naruto, what your trying to do it undermines the entire power structure of the Elemental Nations. Not just Konoha if you guys make any mistakes…" said Tenten.

"There will be no mistakes made, we cannot afford to. You know Konoha isn't the nicest place Ten-chan, yet the world as a whole is worse. Those in charge don't care though, they're too busy living their lives and making us risk ours pointlessly to through their weight around. What happened in Nami no Kuni was only the tip of the iceberg, we just wish to stop all of it." Said Naruto.

"Will I have to sleep with anyone else?" questioned Tenten.

"No. It is one thing asking you to take part, but I will not exploit your feelings for me and ask you to whore yourself." Said Naruto strongly causing her to sigh in relief.

"Can we make sure that those like us are protected, those from the gutter?" questioned Tenten now standing and looking down at his seated form.

"Of course that was already in the plan."

* * *

At the weeks end all of the various gennin teams that were headed to Tatsu no Kuni for the Chuunin Exams had been gathered outside of the village gates. Naruto and Sakura had appeared together the latter of the pair with her hair a bit disheveled. As they approached the rest of the rookies, teams eight and ten, Ino gave the pink haired girl a knowing look causing her to blush and turn her head away from her gaze. Seeing this the Yamanaka sent Naruto an appraising look and was surprised to see what she thought as a challenging look within his eyes. Team Gai made their appearance next with Lee racing over to greet both Naruto and Sakura energetically, Neji merely nodded, while Tenten smiled and greeted both politely. Sasuke was the last to arrive alongside Kakashi the Uchiha grumbling about 'chronically late jounin'.

"So are you guys looking forward to this as much as I am or what?" said Kiba with a feral grin.

"Well there are going to be other teams of shinobi there and many of them are bound to be strong. I can't wait I need a challenge." Said Naruto with a matching grin.

"I hope so. Many of these around us would fall too easily." Muttered Neji getting an understanding nod from Naruto.

"I just hope they have good food." Said Choji with a frown.

Before anyone else could speak the Hokage made his appearance. The old man gave a short speech which Naruto ignored having spoken to him earlier before leaving giving the jounin in charge free reign. Among the group of jounin he could see Ibiki and Anko which surprised him in all honesty.

"Alright gaki's you've all had a chance to bitch out and since your all here let me say this. If any of you gaki's bitch out during the exam I will personally ensure that you suffer." Said Anko smiling dementedly and licking the tip of a kunai.

"Alright that's enough. Now that they've got the point let's go, we've got quite the journey ahead."

With Kakashi's words the group of jounin vanished into the trees with the gennin following right after leaving the place as if they had never even been there.

AN: That's it chapters done. There was originally a lemon in the Tenten scene but I took it out of this version, you'll find it in the uncensored version though. Next chapter we'll be heading to Tatsu no Kuni and the chuunin exams, I just have to figure out a way to do it lol. Thanks for reading and please review till next time LATER.


	11. Chapter 11

Angel of Death

Chapter 11: Exams Begin

AN: Hello all it's been a while. Firstly as always thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Now then I'm going to be straight up and say I'll be ignoring some of the things from the manga that I find stupid in exchange for my own ideas. I must also say that I found the last manga chapter to be distasteful for what Kishi did with Madara and that's all I will say about that to avoid a rant and spoilers for those who rather wait for the anime. That said here's the new chapter.

Start Now:

_A chunin is a ninja qualified to guide other ninja and lead missions. To become a chunin one must have reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. It isn't fighting the battle that is important but how you fight the battle. Since you want this job you'll have to climb the ladder and becoming chunin brings you one step closer._ – Sarutobi Hiruzen addressing Naruto.

The journey to Tetsu no Kuni was in all honestly uneventful. Seeing as their destination was so far away they had to travel through several other countries. It had taken them quite a bit longer than necessary as the senior ninja had opted to travel around Tsuchi no Kuni and out of the hotbed that was Ame. As such they had been forced to go through Kawa no Kuni (Land of Rivers) into Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind) to finally come out at Ishi no Kuni (Land of Stone). Talking was kept to a minimum as most concentrated on the journey as the jounin had set a somewhat hard pace that only Naruto and Lee seemed to have no trouble keeping up with. All in all it had taken a week and now here the large group was walking through the mountain path towards Tetsu no Kuni.

Despite the fact that it was the beginning of summer many of the travelers had swapped out short sleeves for long, shorts and dresses for pants among other changes. Naruto had also slipped into the clothes that had been gifted to him by Kurohime, though not due to the weather. It was as they neared a large stone bridge ahead that Naruto pulled up his hood so that his features were hidden, the bridge itself was grey in color and large enough for five people to walk side by side comfortably, at the end a large gate resembling a torii sat, the kanji for 'samurai' emblazoned in the center and above which was a large stone statue of a sheathed sword.

There were six samurai guarding the bridge two on each end and two in the center. All of them adorned in heavy plate-armor along with helmets and face masks that looked like respirators; they are armed with swords the scabbards mounted directly onto their faulds. The number of swords was also unusual as they carried up to four swords on their person; all in all their appearance caused many of the shinobi to raise eyebrows in curiosity even outside of the gennin. As they reached the bridge Ibiki and various jounin took the forefront presenting the papers for everyone making the trip; it took several minutes for everything to be looked over due to the number of people before they were finally allowed entrance. At the other end of the bridge they were met by another of the armored samurai who was acting as the escort for the large group.

As they officially entered the country known as Tetsu no Kuni many of the leaf nin busied themselves by taking in the sights of the land around them. It had long been an unwritten rule that the shinobi un lands did not involve Tetsu no Kuni in its problems. Despite the prowess and might of the shinobi and their various Kage's it was still a rule all abided by. Unlike the rest of the Elemental Natrions the samurai run country was a place of neutrality when it came to shinobi affairs. While most would question this, the jounin, thanks to a briefing before they left, were now aware that Tetsu no Kuni was truly the largest and most powerful in their world. The country was massive and the samurai that occupied it were not something to laugh at. For a high level samurai most shinobi were mere pest as in the time it would take them to finish a chain of seals they'd have already been killed by a samurai. It also didn't help that some samurai were capable of channeling their elemental chakra through their swords for some rather devastating techniques.

Aside from the combat differences however a samurai's entire culture was different. For instance just from looking around one could see that Tetsu no Kuni was a more traditional place and lacked many of the more modern conveniences. The people dressed more traditionally as well; whereas the shinobi nations had adapted to more modern styles of dress the inherent pride of the samurai run nation would allow no such thing and as such the women they saw walking around were mostly in kimono's while the men walked in hakama, shitagi, and kisode. Even the armor worn by most of the samurai that could be seen was more traditional in appearance and from what the jounin had learned they only wore them because this part of the country bordered one of the great five shinobi villages in this case being Iwa. The buildings also had a more traditional look to them as opposed to the more modern construction of places the shinobi had seen before. Eventually the walking stopped however and the samurai escorts turned to face the large group of shinobi.

"I will say this once so listen closely." Said the samurai his voice appearing a bit raspy thanks to the facemask.

"The hotel behind me is where you all will be staying for the duration of your time here. Reservations have already been made as such the receptionist will guide you to your rooms. You are all free to wander about the village however seeing as your exams begin in the morning I would recommend resting. I will also remind you that this is not a ninja nation and your petty rivalries and animosity have no place here. Should an altercation occur outside of the official exams those responsible will be arrested and detained until such times as your bail is paid; or your squad or village leaves our country. Also all villages as or right now are under watch for the duration of your stay. This is as much for your protection as it is for our citizens. Your jounin have all been given a list of rules which all of you are expected to follow during your time here. This is your first and only warning and should you break our rules our reaction will be swift."

With that said the samurai turned and left with the rest of the escort following after him. The hotel itself appeared to be about six storeys in height and each team was assigned a room for the duration of their stay. The three rookies teams along with Gai's team all found themselves on the same floor that being the second. Team seven was given a room right next to team eights while Team Gai and team ten were directly across the hall. As they entered their own room team seven discovered it was more of a suite containing a sitting room, a small kitchen, a bathroom and two bedrooms. After a quick look around the room Kakashi quickly guided the three gennin to the couch and began to speak.

"The rules we've been given are rather simple. In truth these are rules you'd have to abide by anyway no fighting, no stealing, etc. As the man stated earlier we're free to look around the village so long as we don't wander into places that are restricted. All shinobi no matter what village they're from are being monitored when outside of these rooms. That said don't start any trouble, the samurai are not the type we can afford having problems with. That said the exams are set to begin tomorrow morning just stay in the hotel today to be on the safe side, I'll see you guys in the morning." With that Kakashi moved out the door fishing his book out along the way.

"Where are you going?" questioned Sakura before he could leave

"Oh, you didn't expect me to stay here did you? All the jounin were given rooms of our own for the duration of our stay." Said Kakashi causing the three genin to blink in surprise before he left.

"Well I'm hitting the bath." Said Sakura before leaving the two boys to their own devices.

* * *

Sarutobi Konohamaru panted his form covered in sweat as he held his bo staff in hand. Seated not too far from him Sarutobi Hiruzen watched his grandson as he went about repeating the forms that he'd shown him previously trying to put them together. In truth the Sandaime was pleased it seemed ever since the young boy had met his current apprentice he had begun taking his training much more seriously though he still tended to ignore the tutor he'd gotten the boy. Sometimes he wanted to laugh at the similarities he sometimes saw in Konohamaru's relationship with Ebisu when compared to the one Naruto had with Iruka, the difference being Iruka had found the way to break through to Naruto on his own whereas Naruto had done that work for Ebisu whose pompous attitude had kept him from seeing the problem.

Konohamaru much like Naruto was a Hokage hopeful and acted much like Naruto had before the seal blocking his memories had broken. Because of this the blond had taken the boy under his wing and treated him much like a younger brother. Konohamaru had actually approached Naruto who he had taken to calling 'boss' about learning how to use a sword only for the blond to rebuff him and send him to his grandfather. This worked just well for the old man, the last thing he wanted was the boy's mother on his case ranting about swords bojutsu would be much safer for him to learn as there was no risk of him cutting off his own limb that way. Aside from that not everyone was meant for the sword and more often than not those who took it up often quickly put it down. This would also work well as Konohamaru would be the one to inherit the Monkey contract and would have a good foundation to work with by the time he got around to working with Enma.

At the same time the boy had begun making strides at gaining friends of his own in the academy. He'd met and made fast friends with a boy called Udon and a girl named Moegi something that had been simple once he'd stopped acting like a spoiled brat. Even better the boy hadn't come to 'challenge' him for the Hokage's hat in quite some time especially after he had begun actively aiding him in his training. Since Danzo's death he found that he had much more free time as all the man's former allies had made themselves scarce and not stepping out of bounds, he had also regained much of the power that had been lost and snatched by the council in the wake of the Yondaime's death as his old rival was no longer around to offer anyone support. Shaking that rather good train of thoughts off for another time the old man called the boy to a halt and called him over.

Once the child stood before him he handed him a sheet of paper and told him to channel his chakra through it only to have it crumble into dust. Seeing the strong earth affinity he nodded as he had expected that much he would have to work other affinities into the boy at a later date. Perhaps he could work a fire affinity into the boy as those were the two elements he knew best, being his own affinities. Of course he wouldn't teach him any of the elemental training exercises, that would be overkill and could be done later on in his life. Instead he would simply give him a basic technique to work on, a clone technique perhaps. His quiet musing was interrupted as he saw Konohamaru smack himself in the face at the end of a combination causing him to chuckle and shake his head.

* * *

It hadn't taken Naruto even a moment to head out the door after Sakura had made her exit. As he made his way down the streets he stopped at various stores making a show of himself being a tourist. At the same time he was busy taking a look not at his surroundings but at the people that occupied his surroundings. He had already seen plenty of genin wandering about paying particular attention to a team from Kumo he spotted this one composed of two girls and a boy the darker skinned girl held his attention if only due to her amber colored eyes. Aside from them he'd spotted a pink eyed Iwa kunoichi not too far from them at another booth. Hearing a rather familiar voice however he turned and began heading away towards it and was not surprised to find the members of team eight wandering around and heading his way moving quickly he managed to grab their attention and lead them off to the side within a weapons shop.

"Kiba you are entirely too loud." Stated the blond causing the Inuzuka to glare however seeing the blondes occupied visage followed his gaze seeing the trio of Kumo nin passing by the store.

"Hinata-chan you saw them right?" questioned Naruto lowly.

"Hai." Answered the girl just as lowly.

"They make the fifth team I've seen since I've been out." Said Naruto causing Kiba to nervously gulp.

"It would be wise if we avoided all of them. Due to the amounts of teams present logic states it may be easier to avoid them once the exam has started." Said Shino thoughtfully.

"Come on, I saw a restaurant not too far from here." Said Naruto after a few more moments.

As they left the store they found themselves immediately standing in front of another trio of shinobi. However these shinobi bore the hitae-tae of the hidden sand; on the left was a kunoichi who stood at about 5'1 with dark green eyes and blond hair, which is gathered into four ponytails. Her outfit consisted of a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to that she incorporated fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh and finishing it she wore her headband around her neck. On the right however was a guy who stood at about 5'4 and wore a black, baggy full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood with cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. This hood covers his hair completely. He also had a a triangular face-paint design on his face reminding Hinata absently of the bunraku puppeteer costume and to finish his look he wore a pair of fingerless black gloves and carried a large bandage covered object on his back.

The final member was the one who had Naruto's attention, he stood in the centermost position and stood only at about 4'8 give or take an inch or two. He had short spiky brick-red hair and green eyes, he lacked eyebrows but had dark ring-like markings surrounding his eyes and the kanji for 'love' tattooed to his forehead. He wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around a large gourd that was secured to his back and his hitae-tae secured to the band. As the two groups met and green eyes met blue a heavy tension set over the area and almost immediately everyone focused their attention on the group. Oblivious to the attention they were receiving Naruto stared hard at the red head his left hand raising so that it rested upon his sword while the red head returned the stare full force squaring himself and crossing his arms over his chest. As a trio of samurai approached the two broke the serious atmosphere by the red head cracking a small smile and Naruto laughing as if sharing a secret joke.

"It's good to see you again Gaara." Said the blond smiling earnestly an expression the redhead responded to with one of his own.

"You as well my friend." Said the newly named Gaara his voice a calm monotone to match Shino's.

"Yo Naruto, you know this guy?" questioned Kiba reminding the blond of his teams presence.

"Yeah, his names Gaara. He's an old friend from my time traveling." Said Naruto.

"Listen we were heading over here to grab a bite, you interested?" questioned Naruto getting a smirk from the redhead as his answer.

Seeing this the samurai backed away though each of them made a note of the meeting and everyone else went back about their business. After a few moments the large group were being seated within a restaurant called the 'Akabako', being placed within one of the private rooms due to the number of people present. The waitress, a young girl with short brown hair, was quick to drop them some menu's and none were surprised to find more traditional foods seemed to make it up, after which she took their drink orders and left.

"So who are your teammates Gaara?" questioned Naruto as soon as the door slid closed.

"They are Temari and Kankuro." Said Gaara.

"Your siblings?" questioned Naruto in surprise getting a nod from Gaara.

"These guys are Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. There a few of my classmates from Konoha's academy." Said Naruto the named genin nodding in turn to their names.

"So how's Suna treating you?" questioned Naruto.

"Things are, strained I suppose is a good word. After Yashamaru's act of betrayal I was proclaimed dead. My sudden reappearance had some interesting effects. How are things on your end?" Said then questioned Gaara.

"Pretty much the same. I spent the last few years terrorizing the populace with pranks and was recently taken as apprentice to the Hokage." Said Naruto.

"I see you have a new zanpakuto as well." Said Gaara motioning towards the katana that the blond had set beside him on the floor next to the kodachi.

"Ah, it manifested on a previous mission. Apparently the old man took it from me and decided to give it back." Explained Naruto getting an understanding nod from Gaara though no one else could understand.

"Have you heard from any of the others?" questioned Gaara after a moment.

"Well Haku and Kimimaru are in Kiri. Their jounin now and members of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu." Said Naruto getting a nod from Gaara.

"I'm surprised your still a genin. I was sure you would have been promoted by now." Said Gaara.

"I could say the same for you. As for me the old man decided it would be funny to seal away my memories as part of my summon test." Explained Naruto with a frown.

"I see. As for me I suppose the Kazekage simply didn't want to risk me having a higher rank at the moment." Said Gaara

Any further conversation was halted as the door was slid open and the waitress returned with their drinks and began taking their orders. Once she left however the conversation started up once more though this time all of those present began to get involved. As the meal arrived and conversation continued Naruto found himself looking forward to the exams for the first time, after all at least it wouldn't be too boring now.

* * *

The next morning found team seven walking calmly through the corridors that made up the building where the first exam would be taking place. At Naruto's insistence they had left about an hour and a half before the exam was set to begin. Despite that the three genin could already see many other teams that had apparently gotten the same idea of showing up early. As they reached the room they were supposed to be in which appeared to be a large classroom and they occupied the back right corner of the room ignoring the killing intent that had come at them as they entered. Teams Gai, eight, and ten entered at different times within the next hour with the other two rookie teams gravitating towards team seven while Team Gai got lost within the sea of faces. Exactly on the mark of 9:30 the doors opened once more and Ibiki marched in followed by numerous chunin in full uniform and bearing different hitae-tae's.

"Alright maggots I am the proctor for the first exam of the Chunin Selection Exams. I Morino Ibiki and as of this moment your collective asses belong to me." Said Ibiki his deep voice silencing the room.

"I will say this now. Rule one, no questions. Rule number two there will be no fighting unless permitted by exam proctors. Anyone caught doing otherwise will be automatically failed and barred from further attempts for a period of one year. Are there any questions?"

Immediately after Ibiki finished several hands flew up and Naruto along with several others nearly face palmed. Instead however Ibiki had all of them stand and seeing nine people promptly failed the lot of them along with their teams meaning 27 genin. As their teammates got up to protest all the chunin walked forward and the genin immediately quieted as they were escorted out of the room all of them glaring at the ones who caused them to fail while others were already verbally tearing people new assholes.

"Now that the trash has been taken care of let's get down to business. Before we begin however I want everyone to come down here and collect a number before finding the corresponding seat."

Due to all of the genin in attendance it took quite a while for everyone to find a number and find seats put eventually it was done. Naruto was surprised to find himself seated beside Hinata and some nondescript Kusa-nin. After all the genin were seated the chunin took seats that were left open along the walls on each side of the room. At the same time they began passing booklets out to the gennin down through the rows until everyone had one.

"Now then the first exam first and foremost is a team exam. This means if one fails than the entire team fails. Within this book are hidden a series of codes nine in all. Your goal is to break all nine of the hidden codes held within. Each genin has ten points as of now meaning a total of thirty points for your team. Any time you are caught cheating you will be deducted by one point and anyone caught five times will automatically fail. If you wish to pass this exam do so as proud shinobi you have forty-five minutes. Begin."

With that there was a flurry of activity as all the gennin began looking over the book that consisted only of twenty pages. Naruto however stared straight ahead and locked eyes with Ibiki unflinching as the man caught his gaze. Ibiki was a sadist, he knew this however he wasn't unnecessarily cruel and as such there would definitely be a method to the man's madness. Despite his imposing figure Naruto knew that Ibiki didn't specialize in physical torture but rather that of mental torture. He excelled in the breaking of the mind rather than the breaking of the body which he quoted to 'far too simple for his liking'. As such he knew that Ibiki would use this test as a form of mental torture meaning that the codes would prove far too difficult for any genin to actually crack especially in the time limit he had given. So that meant he would have to give them an out, but he wouldn't give them an obvious one. Discretely he began looking around before he spotted a mark and smirked at the man.

Still despite the fact that he had found the mark he would need some way to get the needed information. As luck would have it he indeed did have a technique that would prove useful to him in the current situation and was thankful for the spacing between himself and the desk he occupied. Beneath the table he formed a single seal and soundless created a single shadow clone without the usual plume of smoke. Once formed the clone transformed into a simple fly and flew off allowing Naruto to repeat the process several more times creating no less than twelve. At the same time he began creating a few more clones which quickly transformed into a series of rodents he'd been forced to deal with in the past before scampering off to cause a bit of trouble.

* * *

Elsewhere the jounin of the three Konoha rookie teams along with Maito Gai had all joined up for a quite breakfast. Despite the setting however Kakashi still had his nose buried within a small book though this one lacked the orange and green covers his usually held and also lacked the adult only label which was quite a surprise to his present company. At the moment he was reading a book simply known as 'The Codex' which thanks to his old ANBU contacts he'd managed to learn had been written by his sole blond student. At the same time they were paying attention to their surroundings something that all had learned to do due to their rather hectic lifestyle.

"You know this bit of quiet time is nice." Said Kurenai with a sigh.

"Don't get too used to it Kurenai. I hear Ibiki is actually the proctor of the first exam." Said Asuma surprising her.

"They wouldn't actually let him proctor would they?" questioned the genjutsu mistress with shocked eyes.

"Since your still a new jounin I'll let that question slide." Said Kakashi lightly as he turned a page.

"To answer your question however Ibiki is quite well known for his exam. The man even failed his own little brother, left him so devastated the kid quit and left the village." Said Kakashi causing Kurenai to look at him in shock.

"So he went nuke-nin?" questioned Asuma having not known that detail.

"Nah, kid went through the proper channels and was allowed to leave. Unfortunately rumor has it the kid was killed thanks to his old teacher when he turned traitor; tricked him into helping him steal the Raijin no Ken." Said Kakashi.

"Damn." Said Asuma shaking his head.

"Still I think my kids will make it through at least the first exam. From what I hear Naruto spent a while with Ibiki so he might be able to carry the other two through it." Said Kakashi with a shrug.

"Mine should pass as well. Shika's got a good head on his shoulders and he won't leave Choji hanging. As for Ino, well I think she'll have a natural advantage over the rest." Said Asuma.

"I also think my team should pass. With Shino's mind and Hinata's rising confidence they could make it even further." Said Kurenai.

"Those are bold words Kurenai. Still I also believe my team shall go far in this exam." Said Gai.

* * *

Back in the exam room several people had come to the same conclusion as Naruto, if they wanted to pass they'd need to cheat. Shino was using his Kekki insects much as Naruto was using his transformed clones, Kiba was using Akamaru who was perched atop his head and giving him the answers he saw, Hinata and Neji were both using their Byakugan's, though Hinata was using a low level genjutsu to hide the fact. Shikamaru actually managed to break the code himself and using his shadow manipulation abilities had created a chain leading to Choji who he took control of to write the answers. Ino however had possessed someone else's body and had feigned sleep to get away with it, Sasuke was using his Sharingan to copy the actions of another, while Sakura also managed to break several and was steadily working her way through.

Ibiki could see several others stealing the codes from other people from other villages but said nothing leaving it to the chunin to determine who was failing and who wasn't. Already many of the teams had been cut down and the numbers were steadily dropping. He also knew that this was only half the number and another group was being tested in a separate room in another way by a jounin from Iwa. Even still he'd cut down the initial one hundred teams he was handed significantly and already over fifty had been sent out. He could see mirth dancing within the eyes of his favorite blond gaki and could tell he was the source of the series of mishaps that had befallen several of the teams that had been failed for causing disturbances. Several kunoichi had jumped up screaming about roaches and rats while a few of the males had jumped up and began stripping yelling about spiders, all of them had been subsequently failed as a result.

"Alright brats, time's up." Exclaimed Ibiki causing an instant halt to come over the room.

"Now that the lot of you has finished the first part, let's move on to the second part of the exam. Before that however I have a few new rules, firstly all of you have the choice of whether or not you wish to proceed. If you opt not to you fail, if you take this next part and answer incorrectly you total points fall to zero and you fail. Not only that but if you fail this next part you will never again be offered the chance to take this exam and thus remain a genin the rest of your days." Said Ibiki darkly causing many of the genin gathered to pale dramatically.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he relaxed within his seat after the team of genin left the office for their new mission. Because they had failed the exams so many times before and Hiruzen was using this exam to show his villages strength he had not allowed them to attend. At the same time as they left Homura and Koharu entered the room causing the room to go tense.

"I take it things are going well?" questioned Koharu.

"Hai. Unfortunately one of our missions was mislabeled again and one of our more experienced genin teams were killed in action. A returning team of ANBU found the bodies and reported what had happened." Said Hiruzen.

"I see. Would you like us to handle the condolences?" questioned Homura.

"If you please. Two of them had no family but I'm sure that doctor Yakushi would like to know of his son's death."

"Of course Saru, I'll handle that myself." Said Koharu getting a grateful nod from the old man.

"Do you know how they perished?" questioned Homura.

"Apparently they ran into the head of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu, Momochi Zabuza. Apparently their clients opposition had hired Kiri and they perished trying to retrieve an item both sides had wanted."

While all three appeared sad what none of the chunin in attendance realized was that it was all an act. In truth Danzo had uncovered spies hidden within their ranks and had left them be without even making contact. Because of this those spies were unaware that their covers had been blown and all of those spies were being killed in the line of duty thanks mostly to mistakes or outright lies in the mission reports. What they were currently speaking of however was the recovery of one of the recovery of the Raijin no Ken. Jiraiya had discovered its location and he'd dispatched the team of genin ranked spies and neglected to mention they were up against a jounin that had stolen it. Beforehand he had sent a missive to the Mizukage and hired Kiri to retrieve it for him and deliver it to an ANBU unit, in exchange he had offered the Kabutowari one of the swords of the seven swordsmen which they'd recovered quite some time ago.

The ANBU unit had thus been given the mission to exchange the sword for the Raijin no Ken which the Mizukage had apparently sent Momochi Zabuza to get. All in all it had been a well thought out and executed plan which resulted in the death of three spies, a traitor, and the recovery of one of their villages prized treasure's the sword of their sensei the Nidaime Hokage, a plan which explained why the man before them was named 'The Professor' to the two elders. He wanted to chuckle but settled for withdrawing his pipe and lighting it with a quick application of fire chakra before blowing out a small cloud of smoke.

'_I love it when a plan comes together_.' Thought the Sandaime; a mirthful glint in his eyes which neither of his old teammates missed.

* * *

Ibiki maintained his serious look as he regarded the genin seated before him. Of the forty-five that had remained after the first part another fifteen had opted not to continue towards the second part rather than risking continuing further and failing. Of those that remained he could see several were still looking rather nervous and turned up the pressure just a bit causing three more hands to shoot up their owners announcing that they were done. Looking around he could see only twenty seven remained and none of them looked even a bit nervous though he made a mental note of the rookies drawing their courage from Naruto. The Nara had looked like he was going to quit probably feeling it was too troublesome to continue but one fierce glare from the Yamanaka had killed that notion. Looking around at the chunin he received several covert nods and sighed to himself.

"Alright I guess everyone here feels like going further in. Well then all of you…pass." Said Ibiki.

"NANI!" exclaimed several of the genin.

"What just happened?" questioned several others.

"Sudden death." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"Exactly." Said Ibiki

"I don't get it." Said one of the Suna kunoichi, a brunette Ibiki noticed.

"He put us in a situation where we would have to choose whether we would proceed forward or not. Both options carried risk the first was quitting which would fail the entire team, while the second option was continuing and risking the rest of your career. He made us choose between opting out of a mission and continuing and risking death. That's why it's called sudden death it's an all or nothing gamble, a suicide round." Explained Naruto.

"Exactly. As chunin you will not be able to back out of a mission you are presented with. You must accept the mission as the mission is most important, to do otherwise as those that left did is an action unworthy of a chunin level ninja." Explained Ibiki.

"Okay but what about the codes?" questioned Sakura.

"They also served a purpose. I'm well aware that genin have no background for cryptology as such you had only one option to pass with the given rules. You had to cheat and steal the codes without being to obvious about it. Because of this several chunin were hidden among you who were capable of breaking the codes all you had to do was find them. Of course we all noticed what you were doing we just didn't signal out those of you who did it well while those who did so poorly were failed." Said Ibiki.

"That was easy enough to figure out, in any other case we'd have been failed automatically the first time." Said Shikamaru lazily.

"Now that everything has been explained these guys will lead you to your next destination."

As Ibiki said this a chunin opened the door and a team of samurai poured in numbering ten. As the genin filed out they were led to another room where they found at least ten genin teams already seated and apparently waiting. The samurai however said nothing outside of telling them to wait there for the second proctor. As they entered however Naruto took note of Gaara and nodded in his direction an action that the redhead returned before the blond made his way up and sat himself down in the empty seat beside him. As they waited several more teams had entered the room at random intervals and he'd learned that there had been another exam running simultaneously only in this one they'd been forced to torture other teams for clearance passwords before their teammate that was being interrogated broke. As Gaara explained how his own test had gone Naruto wanted to laugh; Gaara had actually volunteered to be the one that possessed his teams code and as a duo of Ame genin tried their hand at interrogation had proceeded to frustrate them to no end as they had been unable to render him harm. He had then taken the time to mock their efforts which only succeeded in frustrating the two more and by the time someone had come to retrieve him he had reduced the two to tears.

Thirty minutes after he arrived the door opened once more admitting a team from Taki. While Taki itself was minor the team caught their attention if for no reason than the teams kunoichi. She had short somewhat spiky mint green hair and oddly enough orange eyes. She stood at just over 5' in height and wore an outfit that consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her hitae-tae was strapped to the upper portion of her right arm and she wore an orange hair clip in her hair while what appeared to be a wakizashi with a yellow hilt sheathed and hung horizontally behind her lower back. Immediately she seemed to spot them and began heading straight towards them ignoring her teammates who scowled and simply watched her go.

"You know I thought I'd sensed you earlier Gaara but seeing you both here makes me think this might not be so boring after all." Said the kunoichi with a smile.

"Hello Fu." Said Gaara nodding his head.

"It's good to see you Fu-chan. You've been as reclusive as Gaara lately." Said Naruto

"The same could be said for you; though I did happen to hear a rumor that a certain mummified bastard met his end rather mysteriously." Said Fu

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Naruto though he smirked just slightly.

"So the three of us are genin, while Haku and Kimimaru are jounin." Said Fu with a shake of her head.

"I take it you've seen them." Said Gaara only to get a negative headshake from the girl.

"Apparently the two of them are stand in instructors for a pair of Kiri teams in the exams from what I managed to overhear earlier." Explained the green haired youth with a shrug.

"Still I'm surprised we're having this exam in this country." Said Gaara after a moment.

"It's politics. None of the Kage's felt like having it in Konoha outside of the Kazekage. The exams bring in too much money to cancel so Sarutobi-sensei had the idea to have it here. The other Kage's approved as did the General of the samurai and here we are." Explained Naruto with a shrug of his own.

"What, Naruto-kun who's your sensei?" questioned Fu with narrowed eyes.

"Well my teams jounin-sensei is Hatake Kakashi. However I managed to impress the Sandaime and he took me on as his apprentice." Explained the blond.

"Ironic that the 'Kami no Shinobi' would choose you of all people to take under his wing." Said Gaara with a smirk while Fu nodded her agreement.

"Well apparently I'm a better choice than his last students. Even his summons like me and he apparently didn't like the others." Said Naruto with a shrug. Before anything more could be said the doors were slammed open and Anko came in with a large smirk on her face.

"Well look at this they managed to cut it down to only sixty teams, I'm impressed." Said Anko

"Actually you're about 45 minutes early Mitarashi-san." Said a samurai who had been guarding the door causing the purple haired kunoichi to scoff.

"Well let the slackers know they failed since it took them so long." Said the woman grinning viciously causing the samurai to take a nervous step back.

"Now since all of you brats are here congrats; you get to move up to the second exam." Said Anko causing everyone to perk up.

"Don't get too happy though I'll be sure to cut this group in half if not more." Said the woman grinning

At these words many eyes either narrowed or widened but nonetheless Anko now had everyones undivided attention. Seeing this she withdrew two scrolls from her coats pockets holding them so that everyone could get a look at them.

"The objective for this exam are these two scrolls. Each team will possess either a heaven or an earth scroll which is already being given to your teams instructors as we speak. You will be given three days to find the designated safe zone in order to pass the exam. However in order for any team to pass you'll need both heaven and earth scrolls." Explained the woman inwardly cackling at the looks her last sentence invoked as many now knew exactly how she would be cutting the numbers down.

"Of course before that can be done I need everyone to sign one of these here slips which state that neither the Hidden Leaf or Tetsu no Kuni are responsible for any injuries sustained throughout these exams."

"And if we choose not to?" questioned a random Iwa nin.

"Then you and your team fail the remainder of the exam for bitching out." Said Anko causing many who'd considered not signing to immediately decide against that decision.

"Now as for the reason why the forms are important simply put killing is allowed in this part of the exam. Hell I don't particularly care what happens out there so long as those who make it to the safe zone have with them both scrolls. Now here's the kicker any team that losses a teammate to death fails, if the scrolls are opened you fail and anyone who takes longer than the given three days fails. Also anyone who returns to the village proper in that time fails."

"But what about food?" questioned Choji only for Anko to shrug.

"You're going for chunin you'll have to tough it out and handle that yourself." Explained the woman causing the boy to pale.

"Now then each team will be called one by one to turn in the forms before being led out through the various exits. Of course you'll still have to find your jounin-sensei but that's your problem, oh and you can't roof hop." Finished the woman causing many to grumble as she turned to leave only to stop and face them.

"One word of advice, don't die."

With that Anko turned and left the room leaving the genin to the samurai and the two chunin who came in with the various forms. It took an additional thirty minutes for Naruto's team to be called, though both Gaara and Fu's teams had been called before he was. As they were let out of the building Naruto immediately summoned a trio of Karasu and instructed to of them to find Kakashi. Their orders given the small birds immediately took to the air surprising both Sasuke and Sakura with the speed of their flight. The final bird however quickly perched on Sakura who made a dash to the hotel to collect their supplies. It took barely five minutes before one of the birds returned and the two remaining genin immediately began running after it towards Kakashi only to find the masked jounin sitting outside a café causally reading his little orange book. As they approached Kakashi snapped the book closed and looked up at them just in time for Sakura to come running up to join them giving each of them an eye smile.

"Yo."

AN: That's it the chapters done. It's actually way shorter than I was going to make it but I said screw it I'll just make the second exam an entire chapter unto itself. Though I mostly kept the exam the same it was out of principle so leave me alone about that. Still I've introduced new characters into the story and boy do I have plans for a few of them kukuku-cough-ah I think some of my fellow authors have been rubbing off on me, it's probably VFSNAKE that dude can be evil lol. Till next time later.


	12. Chapter 12

Angel of Death

Chapter 12: Second Exam

AN: Hello all I'm back again. Firstly I want to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter. Secondly I've changed the picture for Ryoko on my profile to one I find more appropriate and I've added a new one for a new character I've presented in this chapter. Well that's all I have to say for now so here's the chapter.

Start Now:

Iroh frowned as he looked out over the gardens of his home. It had been several months since but in his free time his mind wandered back to the last conversation he had shared with his old friend Sarutobi Hiruzen. To learn that the quiet, calm boy that had saved not only himself but his niece and nephew from assassination those few short years ago was of the Uzumaki bloodline was shocking. He had thought that with the death of Kushina the entire clan had died out yet he had been around from the beginning and he held no knowledge of it. No in truth it was more like that knowledge had been kept from him as Sarutobi had made clear and spoke as if all of that knowledge was things he'd already known. It meant that somehow he was receiving reports that weren't the full truth from Konoha and his chain had become corrupted. At the same time he was worried there was a large frame of time in which no one had any knowledge of what the boy had been up to. Yet he remembered their first meeting the boy had simply stepped out of the shadows and cut down three assassins that he himself had missed. There had been no hesitation in his movements and they'd been quick, far too quick for the two children to see.

He knew now that the assassins had been meant to take him out and put in place someone who one Shimura Danzo would be able to have a measure of control over. Back then the boys eyes had been dark as if he was fighting within his own private war. He had also held a particular scent, one that he himself recognized due to the time he'd spent fighting during the previous wars, that of blood. It had been like the boy had been soaked in it which told him in no uncertain terms he'd seen more than his fair share of battlefields. However thanks to the fact that Hiruzen was now utilizing his monkey summons to communicate the more important matters with him he now knew that somewhere within that timeframe he'd become an agent of the Shinigami and even bore the marking to prove it. Such a thing was shocking as while most were unaware their hadn't been one since Senju Hashirama. That Naruto held that title now would tell anyone knowledgeable not only was he important but that there was trouble ahead of them.

"Uncle, you called for us?" questioned a voice pulling him from his musing.

Turning towards the voice he was greeted to the sight of his niece and nephew standing before him. His nephew Zuko at age 17 stood at about 5'7 with long black hair and amber colored eyes. He wore a pair of deep red robes with a gold trim around the collar and despite his topknot still had enough hair for a tail to fall down to his shoulder blades. His niece Azula was 15 and stood at about 5'4 like her brother she had black hair and amber colored eyes. However her hair was much longer all of it pulled up into the topknot while to bangs framed her face and she also wore a deep red robe with the golden trim along the edges.

"I will be heading to Tetsu no Kuni soon to view the third portion of the Chuunin Exams being held there. I'd like for the two of you to join me." Said Iroh.

"I may have to push my schedule around but I don't mind." Said Zuko after a moment.

"I suppose I have nothing better to do." Said Azula after a moment.

"Good. I think young Naruto will be happy to see the two of you." Said Iroh.

"Naruto?" questioned Zuko.

"He is taking part in the exam. I don't think his skills have slipped enough for him not to make it to the final matches. Azula if you like you can invite those two friends of yours." Said Iroh; watching the small blush on her face with amusement.

* * *

Naruto had known that something was off. Anko's directions had made the test seem too easy; he should've known she'd left something out. That information had been given to them by Kakashi in the form of a riddle that once answered directed them to the mouth of the Three Wolves Mountain. That alone was enough to put a frown on his face; despite the lack of snow covering the area Tetsu no Kuni not the safest of places and had its fair share of predator type animals. The only lucky thing was that the border village they were end sat practically on top of the mountain, but they'd still have to work their way down and then worry about navigating the caves that from what he heard covered quite a bit of distance.

"Naruto you've traveled a lot right? Have you ever heard of these caves?" questioned Sasuke.

"Only rumors; from what I was told the caves cover a large portion of the country and had been constructed as both a series of escape tunnels and as a manner of attack in case the samurai ever found themselves boxed into their village." Said Naruto with a frown.

"The problem however is that once inside we'll be fighting at half efficiency. Jutsu will be out as even the slightest mistake with a jutsu could cause sections of the caves to collapse. Everything in their will be a closed ranged battle." Said Naruto before he came to a halt surprising the other two.

"You two go on ahead. I'll catch up." Said the blond.

"What's up?" questioned Sasuke.

"I've got to drain the hose." Explained the blond getting an understanding nod from Sasuke and a disgusted look from Sakura.

As he moved off into the thicket of trees to handle his business he barely managed to settle before an Ame-nin leapt out at him from the treetops while another emerged from the ground and grabbed hold of his legs. As the leaping genin landed he swung a kunai down on the blond only for him to fall right threw him much to his shock.

"You know your eyes are slow." said Naruto with his back pressed up against him.

The Ame genin could only go wide eyed before his head rolled off of his shoulders. At the same time the other leapt from the ground only for Naruto to dodge around his lunge and take his head off as well. In the distance the third genin could only look on with wide fearful eyes at the sight of his teammates being so casually killed despite the genjutsu he himself had prepared. His eyes widened as the blond seemingly vanished and he began looking around frantically searching for the boy.

"I'm over here." said the blond from behind him causing the teen to jump nearly out of his skin.

"H-how?" stuttered out the Ame nin.

"It doesn't matter, you're already dead." Just as this was said the Ame-nin fell to the ground holding a large wound over his stomach region.

'_Well it seems my speed training at least paid off. None of these weaklings were able to follow my movements_.' Thought the blond as he went about checking the new corpse for the needed scroll as well as extra supplies.

When he finally caught up to his two teammates they were standing over a ledge that gave them quite the view of the surrounding area. The Plains below stretched out as far as the eye could see and even further beyond that. The sight absently reminded all three of the sights one could see from atop the Hokage Monument. They could also see a few teams making their way down the paths laid before them and the sight caused two of them to narrow their eyes.

"Alright you two let's go."

With that said the blond walked right over the edge surprising his two teammates who looked down to find him walking along the bottom of it into a cave obviously using chakra to stay adhered to the surface. The inside of the cave was just as they expected dark, and though there was more than enough room for them to walk fighting in such a confined space would be a chore. Even still they descended deeper in so that they could get the troublesome exam over with.

* * *

Nii Yugito sighed as she looked out at the streets from her seat in the fairly busy café. Though not a jounin instructor she had been tasked by the Raikage to act in the capacity for a particular team of genin. The genin in question were the students of 'Kumo's Guardian' known as B. The team was odd being composed of two kunoichi and one shinobi, a rarity in the shinobi world. B had been appointed the Guardian of Kumo by A the Yondaime Raikage shortly after he took over after the Sandaime's death. She however believed that the man simply wanted to keep his brother safe and as such chained him to the village and proclaimed him 'Guardian.' She didn't particularly care one way or another, it only meant she got to perform more missions which had eventually cemented her as the third strongest in the entire village.

The team was led by the fifteen year old Samui who was the only one she could actually tolerate. Unlike her two teammates Samui was generally calm and quiet and seemed to possess a maturity beyond her age. The other kunoichi was Karui who was far too temperamental for her own good and more often than not ran on her emotions without thought. Omoi however seemed to be her opposite cautious and level headed though he tended to over exaggerate the results of actions. Despite their flaws she was sure all three would be promoted after this exam as all three were of a chunin's level of ability, they'd have probably already been promoted if B hadn't sheltered them away for their training once he got them. In fact he had only allowed them out for missions before calling them back to continue their training. Such thoughts were put on hold as she caught sight of a figure she recognized instantly from the bingo books.

Haku stilled suddenly as she felt a set of eyes set themselves upon her. Discretely checking her surroundings she immediately caught sight of her watcher who was a blond woman sitting at the window seat of a nearby café. She recognized her instantly as Ni Yugito, a jounin from Kumo and more importantly the vessel of the Nibi no Bakeneko. Making a note of her presence in the village she continued her touring which was really a scouting of the jounin ninja within the village. Unlike many others as a Mibu she was not taking this chance as vacation time, but scouting the opposition, after all one had to always have intel on the enemy. More specifically she needed a way to get a foothold into Iwa and Kumo so she was taking note of them the most. If they got a high enough person of interest within either of those villages it would make their plans much easier to put into action. After all no one said that a revolution absolutely had to be bloody, and if she had her way theirs would be the cleanest in history.

* * *

Elsewhere a trio of Iwa nin walked calmly through the cave system in search of the safe zone. This team like most was composed of only a single kunoichi and two males. The kunoichi of the bunch went by the name of Kurotsuchi, the fifteen year old granddaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage. She stood at 5'3 and had short, black hair and pupil-less pink eyes; her outfit consisted of a deep red shirt and a pair of black pants, with her hitae-tae secured to her forehead. Her teammates went by the names of Okita Sojiro and Udo Takeshi. Sojiro appeared to be about 14 and was about 5'4" and had brown hair shaped in a bowl style around his head with a ponytail that started at the top of his head and fell to his mid-back. He wore a grey hakama with a dark blue kosode with a katana strapped to his side secured by the obi he wore.

Takeshi dressed in a similar way only his kosode was light green and he wore a black spandex suit beneath it. He himself appeared to be about 13 he had black hair with matching eyes and stood at about 5'0 with his katana strapped to his side in a similar way. In truth she didn't know why her grandfather had made the two genin much less paired them with her, Sojiro tended to keep to himself when not reigning in the surprising amount of bloodlust that Takeshi had. Aside from that neither of them carried themselves like ninja and from what she had seen appeared to carry themselves more like the samurai did. Its not like it really mattered though, she'd just been placed with them for the exams and she honestly doubted that afterwards she'd ever be bothered by them again. Her thoughts however was halted as they came unto a split path with four paths they could take.

"Well split up and meet back here in an hour." Said Sojiro making an 'X' along the ground with his sword before wandering down one of the paths.

* * *

A bored look settled over Gaara's face as the trio of ninja appeared to block his path. Looking them over he found that the group was a team from Ame all of which seemed to dress identical to one another. The leader of the bunch however had spiky brown hair with a strip of gauze covering his forehead and his mouth partly stitched. He also had two scars running up his cheek, one of which has blinded his right eye.

"Well now you guys look lost. I'll tell you what give us your scroll and that kunoichi you have there and we'll let the two of you go on your way." Said the leader as he stepped forward with a cocky smirk on his face.

"He's dead." Muttered Kankuro with a sigh.

As if responding to his words the trio of Ame nin suddenly found themselves engulfed in a large ball made of sand. For a few seconds they could be heard trying to break out before the sounds cut off as the ball suddenly imploded and the three were crushed within it. Once done the sand pulled back leaving the mangled corpses of its victims and flew over to Gaara applying itself to his gourd while a small portion lingered in front of Gaara presenting him with the scroll. Kankuro shook his head, it had been quite a while since he'd seen Gaara kill someone in such a fashion, sure he did it but nowhere near as much as everyone assumed he would be doing so when he made his reappearance.

"Weaklings have no business trying to make demands of me." Said Gaara lowly as if he had read Kankuro's mind before he walked off.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru frowned as he walked through the cave. Unlike many other teams his hadn't necessarily realized it was a cave they were searching for and had actually been chased into it. He was under no delusions as of all the teams currently in attendance his was most likely the weakest. Ino had been until recently a rabid fangirl and hadn't taken her training seriously until she'd found out the extent of training that Sakura was getting. He himself was admittedly a lazy ass and would prefer to put in the least effort possible in any given situation, an attitude that had rubbed off on his other teammate Choji. Despite the fact that they all came from powerful clans they all really only knew one jutsu from their particular clans, and while he himself had gotten extra training from Naruto like all things he'd put in the minimum amount of effort.

Because of this the plan of his team was more often than not to run away, until they could work out a way to get their opponent to fall into their jutsu. This time they hadn't gotten to that point and instead had jumped into a thicket of bushes only to continue forward rolling along the ground. Knowing that going back out would be a bad idea they had decided to push forward. From here on they would have to play the ambush game, he could use the darkness of the cave to great effect with his shadow and with the right positioning Ino's jutsu would be a godsend as no one would be able to see it coming. Of course that would be easier said than done especially if Ino kept up her consistent jabbering of nonsense just because she was a little annoyed.

"Hey Shika, I was wondering if this safe zone is in the caves how would we find it?" questioned Choji his words even halting Ino's tirade.

"Look for water. It's only logical that they would place the safe zone near a ready source of water, especially if it would be used a lot. As such we'd only have to find and follow the water to find the place." Explained Shikamaru.

* * *

Fu sighed as she leaned against the cave wall. She was honestly bored as she hadn't encountered anyone she felt was worth fighting the whole time they'd been traveling. Even now she merely leaned against the wall watching as her two so called teammates fought the team of Kusa-nin that they had encountered. They were in one of the deeper sections of the caves and thus had more room to fight with though both teams were still opting against using ninjutsu. It didn't bother her one bit as she knew that her so called teammates actually hated her as did most people in Taki. When she had woken up in a new place so many years ago she'd had no intentions of ever going back to Taki, however she had bitten the bullet so to speak and gone back if only so that their plans could be realized easier.

In truth Taki was a minor village and had no real strength to speak of. However the fact remains they were the closest of the minor villages to reaching the strength of the Great Five as they were the only one to possess a bijuu, theirs being the Nanabi no Kabutomushi which they'd sealed into Fu. Ironically enough when she had disappeared their only saving grace was that people still thought she was in Taki. When she returned however she and the village council had a sit down meeting and they had agreed to certain conditions for which she would stay, of course this was after she'd gained audience with the Daimyo who had seen things her way. Initially they had wanted her to become a shinobi in the beginning but having no true ninja training she had spent the last few years learning and had only recently had she gained her hitae-tae. Of course she was still dangerous even before that her speed combined with her taijutsu and kenjutsu had ensured that, as even without ninjutsu and genjutsu she was the superior of many of their shinobi.

Even still she rolled her eyes as one of the Kusa nin shot forward to attack her and simply tilted her head to the side letting the fool slam his fist into the cave wall. In the next instant she raised her right arm and back fisted him with such force he went flying down the tunnel before landing in a roll and sliding to a stop several feet away. That done she looked back towards the others who were still fighting, sighed again and leaned against the wall.

* * *

Naruto frowned as he made his way through the dark maze-like caverns of the cave. He had been separated from his team some time ago, each of them having been forced to scramble as the ground beneath them tried to swallow them whole. He was actually surprised that anyone would try the usage of such a jutsu within a cave, yet clearly he hadn't given some people the full credit that they deserved. His thoughts on the matter however were derailed as he came across a rather peculiar sight. With her back against the cave wall a redheaded girl was cowering as a large creature snarled and approached her. The creature was in all actuality a bear only it was twice as big as any full grown bear had a right to be. The bear's fur was pitch black and marred with splashes of red that thanks to his nose Naruto knew to be fresh blood.

As if it sensed his presence the beast turned and Naruto was greeted to the sight of its blood red eyes. It's muzzle was also covered in blood as were the large fangs and the claws that tore gouges into the ground as it moved. The sight of these things told him he was dealing with no mere beast, but a demon. Then as if to confirm his thoughs the beast roared and slammed a paw to the ground causing jagged spears of rock to burst out from the ground straight at him. Dodging to the side to avoid the attack he looked up to find the large beast closing the distance far too quickly for a beast of its size should be capable of. Still Naruto saw it coming and for a moment in the eyes of the redhead he seemed to vanish before suddenly appearing directly in front of her. The demon however came to a crashing stop it's head falling from it's body just before both of its top half separated from the bottom.

The young kunoichi however didn't witness this particular sight however. Instead her wide eyes were now locked on the blond who now that he was close she could feel a massive chakra hiding within. Not only that but his chakra was unlike any she had ever felt before chaotic yet tempered, icy yet scorching hot. As a sensor she was used to sensing chakra's from those around her yet she had never felt one quite like this and despite that felt that she was only scratching the surface with her senses.

"Are you injured?" questioned the blond snapping the Kusa genin from her thoughts.

"No." answered the girl quickly.

"Then you should leave quickly. That demons carcass along with the scent of blood will lead many more here soon." Said the blond as he turned and began to leave.

"Wait who are you?" questioned the girl

"Mibu Naruto."

Without slowing his pace he'd delivered the answer to the question and continued his stride forwards. Once he was out of the girls sight however he burst into to smoke and her eyes went wide at the knowledge that it had been some type of Bunshin.

"So cool." Whispered the red head in awe and sporting a blush.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he picked himself up off the ground. Looking around he found that he was still within the caverns only on a different level apparently. Thinking back he could remember being separated from his teammates as the portion of the cave they were in began to try to swallow them up. Unfortunately a hole had opened up in front of him while he was running and due to the darkness he hadn't noticed until he was already falling. Despite this looking up he was shocked finding there wasn't a single hole in the ceiling nor was there an obvious source to tell him how he'd gotten into this particular place.

"So you've awakened." Came a sultry yet hissing voice from the darkness surrounding him.

The voice immediately had his attention causing him to spring to his feet activating his Sharingan on instinct. As he spun around trying to locate the voice he cursed the darkness that seemed to be working to hinder his efforts of identifying the mysterious figure.

"You know you are quite the specimen with such a powerful chakra." Came the hissing voice once again.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" demanded the young Uchiha.

"Ah I forgot those inferior human eyes of yours would render you unable to see here."

Sasuke bristled at the words since as an Uchiha he held an inherent pride in the power of his doujutsu. The voice chuckled at his reaction before torches lit up illuminating the area. Seated in front of him, legs crossed upon a throne was a woman the likes of which he'd never beheld. As she was seated he couldn't be sure but he believed at her full height she would be about 5'7, she had long spiky red hair which fell down to her hip. From the amount of skin he could see that she possessed a tan tone. She wore very little in the way of clothing her shirt being sleeveless and only possessing a single strap upon her right shoulder, doing nothing to hide the ample mounds of her breast. Other than that she merely wore a loincloth of a beige color to match her shirt, which only seemed to show off her long and toned legs. Atop her head was a golden crown shaped to look like four horns on the front of her head. At the midpoint between her shoulder and elbow of her left arm she wore a golden armlet with a golden bracelet on her right ankle. Her feet were bare and well-manicured while her hands actually appeared more claw-like in appearance.

"Who are you?" questioned the teen upon taking all of this in.

"I have many titles those known among your kind being 'Queen of Serpents' and 'Yamata no Orochi. You however may call me Megumi'"

While the first title hadn't meant much to him the second had the Uchiha's eyes widen as he took a reflexive step back. Of all the creatures that had roamed the world the Yamata no Orochi was at the top of the infamous list right up there with the Bijuu. He could remember as a child hearing stories about the power of the beast who was said to have been the only one with power to rival that of the Kyubi.

"As for why you are here the reason is twofold. First and foremost I believe you and I can help each other. You desire strength and power enough to put you back upon the level of your rival and then to surpass that of your brother's. My clan has need of a summoner since recently one of the smaller circles have gone rogue and must be reined in." explained the woman.

"Why me?" questioned the young Uchiha in suspicion.

"In truth I was initially going for someone older and more powerful. However your teammate caught my attention because even as slight as it is I can feel the power of my own rival Ryoko, or as you know her Kyubi within him."

"What are you talking about Kyubi is dead and has been for thirteen years! In fact your supposed to be dead too for that matter!" exclaimed the Uchiha in shock.

"Foolish human, beings such as myself and the bijuu cannot be killed. We are raw energy given corporeal form. The most that even that foolish pervert Susanoo could do was cause my energy to dissipate for a few centuries. As far as what happened to Ryoko it seems she somehow managed to get herself sealed away into that boy on your team, though she has apparently since been freed. Besides we are members of Kami's court and none has a wrath greater feared than she." Said the woman much to the boy's shock and fear.

"Now then back to why I brought you here and chose you to represent my clan. As I stated your chakra is powerful. However like me your current goal is to restore the honor of your clans name which was stolen through the actions of another." Said the woman.

"How do you know so much about me?" questioned Sasuke.

"I have had members of my clan watching those of note for the last few months trying to ascertain who would become the summoner. You got my attention due to what certain factors were speaking of about you. However unlike them I care not for your Sharingan, but your strength of character. Admittedly I found this lacking as well at least in the beginning however you seem to at least be trying to redeem yourself. Unlike a certain foolish hatchling I know." Said the woman though she muttered the last part in distaste.

"Fine then, let's say I accept your offer. What exactly do I get out of it?" questioned the Uchiha.

"You will receive the privilege of being among the first to sign a celestial contract, a very powerful alliance to have and one I know for a fact your teammate a fact your teammate has. Along with this you will be gifted with techniques that you alone will be able to use. In affect you will receive the same privilege as every other summoner only with a more powerful contract than most anyone can boast." Said the woman.

"Very well I accept." Said Sasuke his words causing the woman to smile revealing a rather sharp looking fang.

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba for the first time in his life was in awe. If one were to ask him what he'd thought just two short years ago about Hyuga Hinata he'd have answered that she was weak. When she had graduated as top kunoichi of their class it hadn't meant much to him at all seeing as what the girls in his class were all like. Now however after having been placed on the same team as her he had noticed a steady change and her personality and growth in her ability. While still quiet she was far from the shy girl that would try hiding herself within her jacket and while not loud like he himself tended to be she now possessed a silent confidence in herself that had once been missing.

Likewise Aburame Shino had also noticed a change in the behavior of his female teammate. Unlike Kiba he had never pegged her as weak instead seeing that it was simply her kind nature that had prevented her from truly flourishing during their time in the academy. Now he could see that while that kindness was still there she now possessed the ability to push it to the side. She had displayed this ability numerous times on various missions but never in a manner such as she had just displayed. Down below he could see the team of genin that Hinata had just taken out with swift and brutal efficiency. He had known that she spent much longer training herself than he and Kiba did yet he had never imagined she possessed such an ability such as what he'd just witnessed. He'd known that the Hyuga clan focused on taijutsu only yet here Hinata had just displayed a technique that would effectively make her a long range threat.

Hinata herself was pleased immensely. She had been practicing hard ever since she had received Naruto's gift and had finally reached what she believed to be an acceptable level. Her new ability to absorb and manipulate the ambient reiryoku in her surroundings had proven while initially difficult to be far easier than she had first suspected after she'd gotten a feel for it. Most of this she attributed to the amount of control she held over her chakra which in itself was a mix of spiritual and physical energy. With practice she had learned how to create a useable bow and arrows out of pure reiryoku, and with her growing ability she'd even begun to be able to actually see reishi (spiritual particles). Her increase in energy had also had an effect on her Byakugan allowing her to see further than ever and even see the tenketsu that resided within the body. What she'd just done however was using her arrows had managed to strike the tenketsu on each of those below her in effect delivering a ranged juken attack taking away each of their ability to move.

"Hinata what the hell was that!" exclaimed Kiba finally breaking the silence.

"It is just something I've been working on." Said Hinata quietly and without her stutter.

"Well are there any more surprises you'd like to share." Said Kiba though his grin told Hinata how excited he was.

"Well I will say it's just one of a series of things I've been working on." Said Hinata causing the Inuzuka boys grin to widen while hidden behind his shades Shino's eyebrow raised in curiosity.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi looked out over the village beneath him with apathetic eyes. As the rain fell before him it appeared as if the Kami were crying over the village as the rain never seemed to stop. Such matters however were meaningless to him and as such his thoughts lay elsewhere. His quiet time ended however as he sensed the appearance of a figure behind him. Turning slowly he was greeted to the sight of a man who stood at about 5'7 and had medium length spikey orange hair. He was covered in piercings including a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of his upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip. He also had three piercings on each wrist, and at least one on his upper wrist as well and most importantly a pair of light purple eyes with a ripple-like pattern, these eyes being the legendary Rinnegan. Other than that he was clad in a black cloak with red clouds designed upon it. This man was Pein, the leader of the group of S-class nuke-nin known as Akatsuki.

"I have just received word from Zetsu concerning surviving Uchiha's numbering over fifty. Would you care to explain this?" said the man.

"It is simple I don't believe in unnecessary death, killing untrained children would have qualified as unnecessary. Unlike other members of this group I am not a monster who enjoys killing, or need I remind you I only joined as our goal is to bring about a lasting peace." Said Itachi his eyes still showing apathy.

Pein knew this already for it was the exact reason he'd partnered him with his current partner. Unlike Itachi his partner Kisame seemed to revel in death something Pein blamed on his upbringing in the 'Blood Mist'. As such Pein had taken the opportunity to put the two together knowing that Itachi would be able to reign in Kisame's bloodlust, which would bring in much unneeded attention to the group. Though none would admit it the fact was that Itachi was thought of as the second strongest of all of the Akatsuki and many were unsure who exactly would win in a fight between the two of them.

"Whatever it is that your plotting in that brain of yours Itachi, know that it had best not go against our plans." With that said the one called Pein vanished.

Itachi didn't even blink instead merely returning his sights outwards, though his hand within his robe settled upon the handle of a sword.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked up as a presence made itself known to his senses one that he hadn't felt in quite the long time. Looking up from his paperwork he was greeted to the sight of a man he hadn't seen in well over a decade. He stood at 6'2 and had waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil', which the old man knew denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku, the home of the toad summons. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional geta, a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a toad summoning scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo on his left palm which resembles one that Gama has on his as well. This man was one of his original set of students and a legend in his own right by the name of Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya my boy, it has been far too long." Said Hiruzen as he stood to his feet.

"Yea sorry about that sensei but as you know I've been kept incredibly busy lately." Said Jiraiya rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish expression.

"Indeed, it seems the world is becoming more active lately." Said Hiruzen.

"I've done a bit of digging unfortunately I've yet to come up with anything regarding this Mibu clan." Said Jiraiya with a sigh after a few silent moments.

"Naruto is being tight lipped about them as well. All he is willing to share is that they are all people he grew up with." Said Hiruzen.

"Has the council been informed of this?" questioned Jiraiya.

"No right now they are all content. They are willing to leave his past alone for the time being since he did us all a favor in killing Danzo." Said Hiruzen causing Jiraiya to whistle.

"I'm still impressed the kid managed to get the drop on that jumpy bastard." Said Jiraiya

"Is there any truth behind the rumors of him being in Tetsu no Kuni before?" questioned Hiruzen.

"Not yet, everything is still mere speculation. However I did learn more about this group that he was suspected of being part of. The original name we had turns out to be a mere nickname, other names for the group from what I've managed to uncover were Goyosei (The Five Shining Stars) and the Cursed Wave. While no one seems to know their real names they were mostly known as Gorre the Machinator, Macha the Temptress, Innis the Mirage of Deceit, Magus the Propagation, and Skeith the Terror of Death. Those are just the most well-known of the names they went by. If Naruto is part of this group he would be one of the last three as each were rumored to be the youngest." Explained Jiraiya with a sigh.

"Well I'm willing to bet that Mibu Haku and Mibu Kimimaru were part of this group as well." Said Hiruzen removing his pipe from his drawer and lightning it.

"Once again sensei this is still all speculation. I can't be for sure as only grunts talk about them and half of them aren't even sure they were actually real. I can't get a definite answer without going after the top brass which is far too risky." Said Jiraiya removing a pipe of his own from a seal and copying the action.

"I also went by Uzu." Said Jiraiya catching his old sensei's attention once more.

"The place is indeed active again and it's sealed up tighter than a virgin's butt hole." Said Jiraiya causing Hiruzen to nearly snort.

"I see, but its too early to celebrate. We'll need to learn the identity of its leader and what their plans are before counting them as allies once more." Said Hiruzen thoughtfully.

"Perhaps we'll know soon then. They sent a team to the exams." Said Jiraiya causing Hiruzen to look at him in surprise.

"They're at that type of efficiency already." Said the old man in shock.

"I thought the same thing when I found out. But apparently the team was spotted by one of my people the other day." Said Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya I'd like you to train Naruto for the third exam." Said Hiruzen suddenly.

"Already?" questioned Jiraiya.

"I'd like to train him personally myself but I can't teach him the technique Minato wanted him to learn." Explained Hiruzen

* * *

Though he'd lost track of time since being within the cave Naruto knew that he was now well into the second day of the exam. He had found Sakura easy enough earlier in the day though he could tell that she'd been through her own share of trouble especially as her hair was much shorter than when they'd entered. As it was it was only his sense's that were leading him towards Sasuke as he'd locked onto his particular energy signal, a trick he'd picked up quite some time ago. At the same time the closer he got to Sasuke the more he was sure he was being watched, finally however out of the darkness Sasuke emerged though slightly different than when he'd last seen him. Naruto couldn't tell why but for some reason the Uchiha had an increase in confidence and when he looked at him with a challenge in his eyes the blond honestly wasn't sure if the boy had been possessed, at the same time he also took note of the new chokuto the boy carried.

"So now that we're all together again can we please find a way out of here." Said Sakura breaking the stare down between the two males.

"Sure follow me, I already know where we need to go." Said Sasuke turning and walking back from where he'd come.

"So Naruto when did you plan on telling us about the Kyubi?" question Sasuke after a few silent minutes.

At this questioned Naruto immediately stopped an action neither missed which forced them to stop as well. Turning towards them both could see that the blondes entire demeanor had changed and he was now quite serious as if he was preparing for battle. His eyes were narrowed and cold causing Sakura to unconsciously shiver.

"What exactly are you talking about?"

Though poised as a question both suddenly knew that Naruto was looking for a specific answer and judging by his stance he was prepared for a confrontation if he didn't like the answer he received. Sakura however was confused since she remembered quite clearly learning in the academy about the death of the Kyubi. Sasuke however shrugged as if the matter was simple suddenly reminding Sakura of their time in the academy when Sasuke was far more arrogant.

"The head of the serpent clans was sleeping here. When I came across her she told me about you and your connection to the Kyubi." Explained Sasuke.

"Well no wonder you stink of snakes and they've been following us around. Still who'd have thought you'd actually live through the signing of a celestial contract." Mused Naruto as he began walking again.

"Naruto what are you talking about?" questioned Sakura.

"Kyubi was sealed in me the day I was born. However after confirming that the attack wasn't her fault I found a way to release her without doing harm to myself." Explained Naruto with a shrug.

"But they told us…" started Sakura with wide confused eyes.

"Kyubi can't die Sakura. As a being made out of chakra she would have reformed eventually anyway." Said Sasuke.

"As for when I was going to inform you, probably the same time you told us about the evolved form of the Sharingan" said Naruto causing Sasuke to actually go wide eyed and nearly trip.

"How?" questioned Sasuke in surprise.

"Ryoko told me when she was explaining to me what had caused her to attack Konoha. It also helps that Itachi was once my assigned guard and would hide me in a place where I was able to learn of that level and how it is achieved." Said Naruto the bombshell catching both his teammates by surprise.

"I don't get it isn't a second level something that should be known?" questioned Sakura.

"That's a question for another time and another setting. We have a test to complete at the moment, and we're almost there."

As Naruto said this they emerged from out of the caves into a large forested region. Looking about they could see several samurai walking about one of which immediately walked up to them. Presenting the two scrolls he'd been holding the group was led into what appeared to be a tower which they guessed acted as a base. Inside they could see several more as well as one Yamanaka Ino who looked up almost as soon as they walked in before jumping up and greeting them.

"Well you made it forehead and it only took you a day and a half. Unfortunately for you it seems your team is the last of our group to make it here." Said Ino

"Well how long have you been here Ino?" questioned Naruto.

"My team got here about ten minutes ago." Answered the blond girl.

"So who all made it?" questioned Sasuke.

"Well like I said our group, plus that older Konoha team the one with Hinata's cousin. There's a team from Iwa, one from Suna, Kiri, Kumo, Taki, one from this new village called Oto and Uzu so far." Explained Ino getting a nod from Sasuke.

"So where are Choji and Shikamaru?" questioned Sakura after a moment.

"Well after we got here Choji had one of these guys lead him to the eating area, Shika had one lead him to the rooms we're using until the test is over. He's most likely already sleep right now." Said Ino with a frown.

"Right food sounds good." Said Sasuke marching off in the direction Ino indicated with Naruto and Sakura following.

AN: Well that's it chapter's done. I know there wasn't a lot of action but I'll be making up for that in upcoming chapters and didn't want to give away the abilities of my OC's just yet. Thanks for reading and please review; till next time LATER.


	13. Chapter 13

Angel of Death

Chapter 13

AN: Hello all, it's been a while hasn't it. First and foremost as always I want to thank everyone who took the time to review. Secondly I'd like to announce the arrival of my newest fic **SMALLVILLE: REDUX** which you can find in my profile. Well that's all I've got to say, so here's the chapter.

Start Now:

Yamanaka Inoichi was quite the well-known individual. Not only was he a member of the previous generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation outside of that he was a rather well known shinobi in his own right. While he wasn't the head of his clan he was one of the best in the usage of his clan techniques which had led to his rank of jounin and his eventual rise to his current position as the Director of the Defense Intelligence Agency (DIA) which worked in counter-intelligence. Outside of that however he also operated as an active psychiatrist with specialization in ninja matters. In time he worked with various patients many of them quite well known themselves such as the 'Copy Ninja' Hatake Kakashi along with several members of the ANBU; after all being a ninja was an extremely high stress occupation and they would rather have a ninja to tell those usually classified details to instead of going to see a civilian shrink. Because of this he was often subject to the gory details that most would usually hold back.

In his years as a psychiatrist he had been tasked with two very specific special cases holding the names of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. He'd first received Uchiha Sasuke as a patient after the Uchiha Massacre from whom he'd gotten a very detailed account of what happened from the boy's eyes. That he had been tortured and forced to watch the act over and over for a prolonged period actually explained the obsessive behavior he had shown since then. On the other hand the arrogance that he had developed along with it was not something he looked on favorably. The fact that the civilians had spoiled him rotten had also led to a haughtiness that he'd honestly never seen outside of members of the Hyuga clan. He had actually suggested the boy be dropped from the ninja program but had been overruled due to certain factors and their love of the Sharingan. Thus he had made it mandatory that the boy would meet with him biweekly until such time as he deemed him mentally stable.

Uzumaki Naruto had landed with him simply due to the fact that he was the Kyubi Jinchuriki. Naruto however appeared to be Sasuke's polar opposite whereas the Uchiha had grown to become cold, cynical, and arrogant Naruto was bright in terms of outlook, brash, loud and naïve. However Inoichi knew the truth that it was a mere mask the boy had subconsciously developed and used to fool the villagers and mask his pain. In truth he knew the boy to his been lonely and quiet yet still warm to those he knew and trusted. The fact of the matter was it had been he who had discovered the true depth of Naruto's particular problem and could still vividly remember explaining that to the Hokage.

Flashback no Jutsu:

_The three men eyed each other quietly as they sat within the office of the Hokage. The first of these men was obviously the Hokage clad in his robes of office and sitting behind his desk with a serious frown upon his face. Also in the office was Morino Ibiki the new head of the Konoha T& I division and a bear of a man standing at 6'3 and nearly two hundred pounds of muscle clad in the signature uniform of a Konoha interrogator with a long black overcoat added to it, his hitae-tae secured to a bandanna which completely covered his head, two scars adorning his face one of which was only newly healed. Finally to finish the grouping was Yamanaka Inoichi also clad in the interrogator uniform, Ibiki's predecessor and the new Director of the Defense Intelligence Agency. The subject of their meeting was one Uzumaki Naruto who had reappeared within the village nearly one week ago. _

"_So Inoichi now that you have had time with young Naruto what is your diagnosis?" questioned Hiruzen._

"_Sir it is definitely Amnesia; though not your typical case. Amnesia is a difficult thing and unlike other afflictions there really aren't any rules, it's more like a puzzle. It can happen in any number of ways physical or psychological, even a bit of both. It can be permanent or temporary; once again there are no rules. Naruto's case however is different in that his memories are still there only they've been sealed off." Explained Inoichi _

_At these words the two other men narrowed their eyes and for good reason. Fuinjutsu was an obscure and powerful art and not many possessed a talent to get passed even the basics of the art. Since the foundation of the village only a handful of true seal masters had called Konoha home, Uzumaki Mito, Uzumaki Kushina, and Namikaze Minato and all three were dead. Outside of them the next best were Jiraiya of the Sannin, Mitokado Homura, and Senju Tobirama. Of those three Jiraiya was the best, and even he was nothing when compared to the previous three mentioned. _

"_The seal itself from what I've been able to observe works on both a physical and psychological level. As you both know Amnesia is caused by shocks to the system; well in his case they are massive both physical and psychological. Physically he's fine however his movements while fluid for one of his age are strained as if he is trying to walk through water and he can barely touch the ground. Psychologically the portion of his mind which contains his memories and experiences has been sealed tight yet there are holes. The words he uses, the words he reacts to; the phrases he employs, when I can write them down, both rationally and when he talks in his sleep and when he was in his coma. Even the way he walks; the way he talks or tenses his body when startled or seeing something that interests him. He appears to be a mass of contradictions; there's a subsurface violence almost always in control, but very much alive. There's also a pensiveness that seems painful for him, yet he rarely vents to the anger that pain must provoke._

_Even with all of that the experience is still there. He can still do basic things, he can read, he can write, walk, talk everything one of his age should be capable of. Even though he has no memory of learning such things he still knows them. Basically from what I could see the seal simulated shocks to his brain creating pressure which caused certain systems to shut down in order to protect themselves. However as the shocks will fade and so will the pressure until there is no need to protect his psyche. As this happens the holes in the seal will slowly widen his skills and talents will come back to him. He'll remember certain behavior patterns, perhaps even live them out subconsciously, his reactions will be instinctive. But there will be a gap and everything I saw tells me unless the seal is lifted it will be irreversible. Thus we return to the physical, his physical brain has been altered which can cause dramatic changes; which is what happened to Naruto. The damage is physical as if blocks were rearranged changing his structure from what it was." Explained Inoichi pausing in his speech._

"_And?" questioned Hiruzen motioning the man to continue._

"_The recessed psychological pressures will allow, perhaps even now are allowing his skills and talents to come back to him. In truth I've never seen anything quite this complex, even my clans abilities aren't so extensive to do something to such a degree as this was done to Naruto." Finished Inoichi finally._

"_Is he a danger?" questioned Ibiki after a moment._

"_No. For all intents and purposes he may as well have spent the last few years in a coma. He remembers living in Konoha, he remembers the Hokage and everything else from that time but everything else is a blank. However what is troubling is the section that is supposed to hold Kyubi has also been blocked off." _

"_Alright for the time being he will stay in the barracks until I can find him an acceptable place. The information on the Kyubi will remain an S-class secret while the information concerning his memories will only be fully revealed to members of the council. He will be enrolled in the Academy at the beginning of the next term" said Hiruzen after a few silent minutes._

Flashback no Jutsu Kai:

His predictions had come true as Naruto had slowly begun to display a number of skills that showed just how well trained he was. He moved silently and swiftly, he knew instinctively how to handle his sword as soon as Ibiki had returned it to him. Outside of that he hadn't displayed anything of interest until after he started the academy and had took up pranking as a hoppy. When pushed he proved to be the fastest of his class and the superior of the chunin that had been assigned to catch him. He had a knack for traps and infiltration, his senses were sharper and reflexes well honed. He had quickly gotten a feel for drawing and channeling chakra along with the handling of kunai, though had struggled with shuriken and ninja wire.

It had only been when the dreams started that his routine had changed. He had become quiet and introspective and the number of pranks pulled had dropped drastically. His chasing of his then classmate Haruno Sakura had ceased as had his confrontations with Uchiha Sasuke. After he had returned from Nami no Kuni however the change had completed and he was apparently back to normal. No longer was he loud and brash as he had been; instead possessing a quiet confidence in his skills as well as a deep frustration. All this he learned through observation or from the words of his daughter, or various other individuals as Naruto was no longer required to see him. Such thoughts however were cut off as the store doors were opened and a new customer walked in.

* * *

The cultivation of assets was a process that all powers within the world had tried and met with various levels of success. The process differed as many had different philosophies on what truly made one an asset and not just a tool. The most obvious means of cultivation was money, however what one must realize is that a man that can be bought is a man that can be turned for in the end money is his only real companion and as such his loyalty is to whomever is willing to pay the most at the given time. Fear is also among the tricks used however when using fear one must always remember that there will always be those who will be unafraid or those who are opportunist who will wait it out and strike at the most precise moment. Then there is patriotism; which is used by all of the shinobi village's and has been for the last century. Patriotism however takes time to develop which is why when going this route it is best to start off at a young age when it is easier to instill the love of village and country.

While all of these were good choices depending upon the situation the Mibu used none of them. For these were all ways to create tools and tools are things that can be easily cast aside. What the Mibu clan desired were assets, people of value to further their goal. Ni Yugito was one such prospective asset; not only was she the Nibi no Jinchuuriki but she was a powerful kunoichi in her own right and if things worked out, their way into Kumo. Kumo for all intents and purposes may as well have been a dark zone for all anyone knew of it these days as no one seemed to be able to penetrate the village's defenses. Spies had been sent and thwarted before they could even get within the village and even the vast spy network used by Konoha had no real information about the place.

Those however weren't the main driving forces behind Ni Yugito's recruitment. No, what truly had Kimimaru was the fact that she was among the top ten shinobi's in all of Rai no Kuni. Her abilities were actually quite remarkable even without taking in the powers gained by her being Yoruichi's container. According to the bingo book Yugito was an A-class shinobi and an expert in infiltration and assassination. As it was Kimimaru knew that the only reason she hadn't been trained with them was due to her age as she was already an active kunoichi whose disappearance would've been noticed quite easily. At the same time her inclusion would have also put their plans ahead by years as in truth when they returned to their respective villages none of them had a true grasp of ninja arts. The bijuu as pure chakra constructs had no need for things like hand seals or even chakra control so all that they knew they mostly created themselves. However Ryoko had at least known the tree and water walking exercises and had taught them how to use those.

After they had been inducted into the Seven Swordsmen he and Haku had been trained by Momochi Zabuza personally and it was only through that man's help that they now held grasps of their individual Kekki Genkai. Unfortunately all of the clan scrolls of bloodline wielding clans had been destroyed during the era of the Yondaime Mizukage as had all of the property. As it was there were scant few members of the various clans left, the two of them were only lucky that there remained a few elder members of their birth clans capable of teaching them. However in respect for their positions as swordsmen the two of them felt no need to truly utilize those skills and when they did all who witnessed them did not survive. That was beside the point however, the point was that Yugito's presence would've been greatly appreciated by each of them even if it had made the group larger. Of course they would also need to get someone in place within Iwa, which meant that sooner or later they would have to get into contact with either one of the two Jinchuriki there. Once that was done and they had a completely established connection perhaps then they could finally truly begin.

* * *

The various teams of genin had been gathered and stood before a troupe of samurai. It was truly remarkable the number of teams that had managed to pass to this level they were now at. Looking around it appeared like every village that participated at least had one team make it through the caves. There were four teams from Konoha, two from Kumo, two from Kiri, two from Suna and one from Taki, two from Iwa and two from the newest addition to the shinobi villages Oto, one from Ame and the biggest surprise of all one from Uzu, what many had believed to be a destroyed nation. Already various jounin from the villages were speaking quietly with their comrades about this miraculous showing. The commanding samurai however paid this no mind at all as he stepped up and brought all attention had to himself.

"Firstly congratulations are due to all of you for making it this far. However as it stands there remains far too many teams left over from the previous exams for us to do things the traditional way. Usually from what we have been informed this exam is continued on an individual basis culminating in a tournament held on one day a month after completing the second exam. While we will keep this same date the tournament will also be a team competition. It will due to the number of competitors be set to take a number of days. As there are sixteen teams here we will have eight first round matches kicking off 31 days from now; any questions?" finished the samurai.

"Yea why such a long wait?" questioned one Ame gennin.

"The reasoning is rather simple. As you are all in the exam the leaders for your respective villages are given the option of attending. More than that many VIP's will also be attending many of which have hectic schedules which they will have to clear or rearrange. At what you call a civilian's pace it takes two weeks to get to this village depending on your distance thus these VIP's would need ample time to not only make the journey but to make the needed arrangements for their time away from the various homes." Explained the samurai.

"And what exactly are we supposed to do for an entire month?" questioned a Kiri genin with short white hair.

"You take that time to train for the third exam and for those of you injured use the time to heal up. As for the rest of the day I suggest using the time to rest from your trials within the caves. The samurai here will show you a way out of the cave directly to the village." Responded the head of the group of samurai.

As they made their way out and through the caves Naruto, Gaara, and Fu eventually gravitated so that they were walking alongside each other with Fu taking the centermost position. As they linked up each of them adopted a relaxed poise that stood out within the still somewhat tense atmosphere. The atmosphere was only broken as they reached the end of the tunnel and were greeted by the outside world for the first time in three days. With an exchange of nods Gaara vanished in a whirl of sand while Fu seemingly just vanished in a blur; Naruto meanwhile linked back up with his current teammates and as one they left in a plume of smoke. Not much longer and the three gennin where entering their assigned room within the hotel they were staying at. As soon as they did it was Sakura who broke the silence surprisingly.

"Alright I've waited long enough; it's about time you two spilled." Said Sakura.

"Alright sit down." Said Naruto taking a seat within a reclining chair while Sakura and Sasuke chose the couch.

"Now then would you care to tell us what it is you want to know?" questioned Naruto, taking the moment to practice the lessons on diplomacy he'd been learning.

"How about why the Kyubi isn't dead and why we were all lied to. Also what's this second Sharingan level and why doesn't anyone know about it?" said Sakura

Naruto and Sasuke both remained silent for a while, the former thinking of how to tell her what she wanted to know, and the latter simply because it was now actually part of his nature. In the last few years if he was ever asked something he didn't want to answer he just stayed quiet and ignored it.

"Very well but as this is an S-ranked secret you can tell no one, the consequences of doing so is death." Said Naruto causing Sakura to go wide eyed while Sasuke just raised an eyebrow.

"The truth of the matter is as was stated before the bijuu are at the core of their natures chakra constructs given form. Because of this the bijuu cannot be killed, even if their bodies are completely destroyed the chakra that makes them up would just reform at a later date. Because of this when Kyubi was set against the village the Yondaime chose to seal it inside me. No one was ever supposed to know about it but a former councilman decided to use the information for his own ends and revealed the truth to the populace. Due to the public outcry Sarutobi-sensei declared the information an S-class secret punishable by death if anyone spoke of it outside of himself and the vessel who would be me."

It was a simplified and highly edited version of the truth but still the truth. Of course he'd neglected to mention that there had been two Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki's before himself, one of which had been his mother. Nor did he mention that the first Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Mito had actually been the one to defeat the fox and not her husband Senju Hashirama as everyone believed. He also hadn't revealed the true name of Kyubi neither present or past. Originally however Kyuubi had been a male named Kurama by the Rikudo Sennin however after having two female vessels Naruto believed it had absorbed too much estrogen and due to its true nature as a chakra construct had shifted sexes to become the female Ryoko.

Sakura however didn't need to be told anymore to put the pieces together. She could see why the Sandaime didn't want anyone to know just by the way that the older generation had always treated Naruto for as long as she'd known him. Of course in the beginning she had been no better, especially while Naruto was still in his more annoying stage; she had only begun to feel bad for it after she had realized the depths of his situation. He had been an amnesiac no better off than if he'd fallen into a coma at age four, meaning he hadn't yet held a full grasp of the maturity she thought he had lacked. It was only in Nami no Kuni after he'd regained his memories and after he'd taken her on a tree within the woods that her opinion had begun to change. Despite the fact that he wasn't her boyfriend and had no intention of being he was still a very dear friend to her, one who she had no problem sharing a bed with.

Sasuke's thoughts were nowhere near as deep as Sakura's however. Unlike Sakura he focused on another particular piece of the subject. A councilman had tried to use the incident to his own advantage, and he had very little doubt that it had been Shimura Danzo. When he had talked to Kakashi and learned about all he had done and later the Sandaime Hokage, the Hokage had made it no secret that Danzo had ruined Naruto's life and destroyed his chance at having a family while growing up. As his thoughts darkened his body throbbed in pain and he quickly went about clearing the thought from his mind.

"Now then for your other question." Said Naruto breaking both from their respective thoughtful trances.

"There does indeed exist a second, evolved level of the Sharingan doujutsu. The Mangekyo Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye) is the name of the advanced form of the eye. The eye grants the user the ability to use a few very powerful techniques in both the ninjutsu and genjutsu categories. However unlike the regular Sharingan it takes a specific action to awaken and that would be the death of the users closest friend." Said Naruto causing Sakura to gasp while Sasuke's look darkened.

"However what most users don't realize until it is too late is that the Mangekyo is in truth a double edged sword, for with each usage the users worlds slowly darkens until they are inevitably forever engulfed in the darkness of blindness." Said Naruto shocking both as even Sasuke hadn't known that tidbit of information.

"How do you know that?" questioned Sasuke quickly.

"I make it my business to know about all of the so called San Daidojutsu (Three Great Dojutsu)." Explained Naruto shortly.

"I can see why that information would be kept secret if the populace knew the entire clan would have been ostracized." Said Sakura

Before any of them could speak further on the subject all three tensed as the door made a slight noise before admitting Kakashi who walked in to find all three sitting with a kunai drawn. While he had to applaud their observational skills he knew it was only the tension from the second exam still with them.

"Alright you guys congratulations on making it through the second exam." Said Kakashi as he took a seat on another chair.

"Because the exams are treated like a B-rank mission the three of you will all be receiving bonus checks for making it to the preliminaries. Since the three of you live on your own however a portion will be taken out to pay your rent so that you aren't kicked out of your places. For taking place in the main tournament you will receive another bonus and if promoted a bonus equaling that of an A-ranked mission. As Hokage-sama and Koharu-sama both must arrive with the delegation on near the end of the waiting time they have obtained special teachers for the two of you who should be arriving later in the week. Until they arrive however you are directed to train on your own with whatever it is you are working on." Said Kakashi directing the last bit towards Naruto and Sakura

"As for you Sasuke your training will begin with me tomorrow, we'll be leaving first light and won't be back until it's time for the tournament." Said Kakashi.

"Why wait?" questioned Sasuke standing to his feet.

"Are you sure? I'm giving you this day to rest after the last exam." Said Kakashi.

"I've gotten plenty of rest already." Said Sasuke causing Kakashi to shrug.

"Good luck you two, I'll be checking in on you from time to time so stay out of trouble."

With that said Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder before both vanished. Naruto seeing this moved to stand but Sakura spoke up quickly getting him to stop.

"We're having a get together later so you should come by."

"Where's it going to be?" questioned the blond.

"At Ino's."

Hearing this Naruto nodded before standing and making his way to his room for some much needed sleep.

* * *

He had slept for a good four hours before his bio-clock had awoken him. Seeing as how the get together Ino was throwing was set for later that night and it was only noon he found he had plenty of time to get some training in. He soon found himself in a spacious area away from the samurai village with nothing but forest surrounding him. Creating a squad of Kage Bunshin he sent them off to guard the perimeter, ensuring that no one could spy on his training. That done he created another fifty clones sending forty to work on exercises while keeping ten in reserve for later usage. It was a secret part of his training which only Sarutobi-sensei knew about, being that he'd already begun training his elemental natures. Thanks to Kurohime and Tenro he had come far with his wind manipulation and thanks to the sheer abundance of clones he could make had nearly mastered all of the human exercises for control.

Unlike most that he knew of he already had three powerful elements that he had an affinity to. He actually had affinities for wind, water, and fire all in equally high strengths. While he'd always had the wind affinity, which he remembered working with Kukaku to learn when he was younger, he had developed fire all on his own. He had only discovered his newer affinity for water within the last few months; his wind and water affinities were so strong they equaled Haku's only he had the added affinity for fire strong enough to rival that. He himself often questioned how he could have such conflicting natures, especially after his sensei had him to read up on their philosophy after he'd tested him for said affinities.

For instance Wind his original affinity was the element of freedom, and the people with such natures were usually open-minded, carefree, and somewhat brash. The wind was thought of as having a strong will, elusiveness, evasiveness, benevolence, compassion, and wisdom. One did not direct the wind, only hope to guide it and while generally passive wind was also extremely dangerous one need only think of a hurricane to see that. Water however was supposed to be fluid, formless, flowing, graceful, and represented tranquility, defensiveness, adaptability, flexibility and suppleness. Most people who possessed the water affinity were in all actuality gentle and kind more defensive then offensive in nature. Just as water adapted to situations so too did its users however despite its innate gentleness water could not be forced too far before it became brutal and drowned everyone caught in its wake.

Fire was energetic and forceful. It was the element of power, consisting of overpowering force tempered by the unflinching will to accomplish tasks and desires. Fire however also represented anger, rage, and hatred. A fire user was said to be full of motivation, desire, intention, and possess an outgoing spirit. While beneficial to life fire was a wild element and while it could be controlled to an extent when dealing with fire people always ran the risk of being burned. That had been the lesson taught to him by Sarutobi-sensei after he had returned from Nami no Kuni and had begun his training in earnest. Sarutobi-sensei had believed that he possessed various pieces of these traits within himself which had given rise to the three natures, and he himself secretly wondered if that was why he possessed two zanpakuto's with not only opposing elements but natures.

A gentle nudge brought him from his thoughts and he blinked as he brought himself out of his light meditation. For a moment he remained still before feeling newfound pressure on his body as he modified his gravity seal. He had been adjusting it by small increments every time he found himself able to move normally for so long that he no longer felt the pressure and now instead of 2 times gravity he was set at four. Standing to his feet he took a moment to watch the work of his clones; the bulk of his clones were working on chakra control as he always directed now early in his training it had been beaten in his head that chakra control would be essential to his growth and this had been a lesson repeated by his sensei. At the moment he had ten doing a variation of the kunai balancing exercise, balancing on the limb of a tree using only a finger to keep them attached. Another ten were working on elemental control, trying to create and stabilize either a ball of fire or wind within a single hand. Twenty were working on elemental exercises to further his ability. While ten were working on cutting rocks to bits with wind chakra another ten were trying to create a wide burst of fire from their hands.

The final ten that he had sitting on the sidelines weren't necessarily being idle in that they were working to further his calligraphy before he could delve back into his fuinjutsu practice. Seeing all the clones at work he walked out of the clearing before beginning a jog to find a new ground to occupy. Once he was relatively deep into a forested area he created a new batch of clones which quickly dispersed themselves throughout the forest. Drawing the blades hidden within his bracers he set himself in a defensive stance and waited for the melee to begin.

* * *

Morino Ibiki calmly stood from his seat as he was called in to meet with the leader of the samurai, the general Mifune. Despite the fact he was here for the exams he was also given a secondary mission while he was here, that was to learn anything about a select group of swords. As he entered the office of the lead samurai he saw that Mifune was a man with long grey hair, which almost reaches down to his waist, with bandages wrapped around his head, most likely to cover a wound from a previous battle. He has black eyes with distinct wrinkles underneath them. He also has a grey goatee and moustache and wore a blue and grey kimono-like outfit.

"Morino-san what can I help you with?" questioned Mifune after his office door was closed.

"Hokage-sama has recently come upon some information and requests your expertise in determining its validity." Explained Ibiki.

"Oh, and what would trouble the legendary 'Professor' that he would need seek the aid of a samurai?" questioned Mifune with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you ever heard of a set of swords collectively known as the Demon Blades?" questioned Ibiki.

"Ah that would explain it. The Great Demon Blades or rather the True Muramasa as they are properly called, are indeed legendary weapons." Said Mifune.

"So they are real?" questioned Ibiki.

"Indeed. They were created over five hundred years ago by the master blacksmith Muramasa. While there are many weapons accredited to him, these five are the real deal. What brings this sudden questioning?" returned Mifune.

"One of our genin is in possession of a sword called Tenro." Explained Ibiki causing Mifune to actually look up.

"So he actually returned to the Hidden Leaf? I wonder what could have prodded that." Mused Mifune as he stood to his feet.

"You know who I speak of?" questioned Ibiki with narrowed eyes.

"Indeed, I know young Naruto personally. However last I heard he had no intention of ever returning to Konoha. Still I'm surprised no one reported seeing Tenro, it's not exactly easy to hide." Said Mifune.

"Naruto returned to the Leaf a little over two years ago with nearly complete amnesia. He has since recovered his memories but no one feels like pressing him at the moment. As for the sword it shouldn't be hard to hide a kodachi." Explained Ibiki.

"Kodachi no; but Tenro isn't a kodachi but a nodachi and Naruto was always too proud to hide it." Said Mifune.

"Why would that be?" questioned Ibiki.

"As I stated earlier the True Muramasa are legendary weapons, so much in fact that there are many copies made of them, which pale in comparison. They cannot be broken, bent, cracked, or even dulled, they can cut through steel and iron. Each blade is said to possess a mind of its own and an aura of bloodlust that surrounds it. No one but Naruto can wield Tenro, the one person I saw who tried was possessed by the sword and became a mindless killing machine. I believe that would hold true to the others as well." Explained Mifune.

"Yet Naruto can control it?" questioned Ibiki with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed he can. When in his possession you can't even feel the bloodlust the blade naturally produces." Clarified Mifune.

"What of the other four?" questioned Ibiki.

"The other four are called Shibien (Black Sword), which is actually the oldest and most bloodthirsty of the group. Next is Hokuto Shichisei (Big Dipper), Hokuraku Shimon (Demon Spear), the last however he died before he could name; at least that's how the story goes. I hope that helps." Explained Mifune.

"One last thing. You said earlier you said you knew Naruto had no intention of returning to the leaf why?" questioned Ibiki.

"Back then he was full of anger and hatred mostly directed at the people of the hidden leaf. When he left he was going to search out any remaining Uzumaki" said Mifune.

Hearing this Ibiki thanked him and left with much to think on and report. Mifune however called in his secretary as he wanted to look at all the genin within the village.

* * *

Ino's small get together was held at the Akabako much to Choji's delight. As he arrived and was escorted to the room holding their group Naruto was surprised to see that everyone with the sole exception of Sasuke had shown up. Even the members of team Gai had shown up well at least Lee and Tenten had, Neji however was nowhere to be seen. Somehow despite the fact that they hung out in their own small groups during the academy, or weren't even part of the class, they all managed to blend together quite easily and began telling stories of what they'd seen during the exams and during missions. Naruto was silent for the most part merely an observer to the festivities.

At one point during the meal Ino had even convinced a waitress to bring in some sake for the group to get a taste of. However just as the drinks were arriving Tenten smoothly struck Lee in the back of the neck sending him into the land of unconsciousness. As everyone gawked the bun haired girl explained that Lee was a natural at suiken (drunken fist) and with as little as just one drop of alcohol he becomes an unpredictable, unstoppable force of destruction and chaos not even able to distinguish friend from foe. In fact when their team had discovered this fact it had resulted in the demolishment of a restaurant and the thrashing of the entire team.

The revelry was cut short as the door was suddenly slid open admitting a trio of figures within the doorway. In the center of the group was a boy who wore a pair of white pants and a blue shirt that seemed to cling to him like Lee's spandex. He stood at nearly 5'5" and looked to be about sixteen with short blond hair parted down the middle with each side spiked up at an angle, broad shoulders and cold blue eyes and a Kumo hitae-tae acting as a belt. On his left was another boy who stood at about 5 feet even and also had blond hair only his was held in a short ponytail that ended at his shoulder with matching blue eyes. He wore a pair of black pants and a matching jacket that was zipped up with black boots, his hitae-tae secured to his forehead. The final member was a girl who stood to the far right. She stood at 5'3" and had short brown hair and wore light purple pants with a white top with billowing sleeves over which she wore a light purple sleeveless kimono-like top held closed by an obi tied into a butterfly knot in the back and the hitae-tae embedded within the cloth. Her legs were also mostly covered by a pair of white boots that traveled up to just a few inches beneath her knee.

"Well now it appears all the runts of the hidden leaf are gathered together, though they don't look all that hot." Spoke the shorter boy as they entered.

"What do you want?" questioned Shikamaru lazily before anyone could rise to take the bait.

"Nothing much just wanted to check out the competition." Said the girl cheekily.

"You should all take this as a warning to give up. If we match up, you'll end up just like that cup." Said the tallest one pointing towards Kiba.

Just as they all looked Kiba's cup suddenly split in half causing several of them to jump back in shock. Seeing his point delivered the tall Kumo-nin left the room along with his teammates leaving the leaf nin to their own devices.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly having laid awake for the last thirty minutes feeling the need for laziness. He had turned in early the previous night having been taken out of a celebratory mood by the interruption of the three Kumo-nin. Rolling out of bed he grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the shower; emerging forty five minutes later feeling fully awake and refreshed. As he entered the common room however he was greeted to the sight of a man seated calmly upon the couch drinking tea. The man had long spiky white hair that fell behind his back and was actually a bigger giant than Ibiki. He wore green pants to match a green short shirt-kimono, under which he could see some mesh that stood out on his chest and from under the sleeves of his shirt. He wore geta sandals and a red cloak with two yellow circles on it while a large scroll sat on the floor beside him.

"So your Sarutobi-sensei's newest student." Said the man eyeing the blond appraisingly.

"Jiraiya." Said the blond with narrowed eyes.

"Ah so you already know who I am. Sensei must have told you who I was then." Said Jiraiya causing Naruto to scoff.

"He didn't need to. I already know who you are; the godfather that abandoned me so that he could go around peeking and spending time with whores." Said Naruto his round pupils visibly changing to slits.

"Excuse me?' said Jiraiya in shock.

"Despite what you lead people to believe I know you're not that stupid. I also know Sarutobi-sensei told you I had this." Said Naruto showing the glowing skull marking on the back of his right hand.

Suddenly the relaxed man had vanished and in his place was the veteran shinobi hailed as one of the Legendary Three with eyes that looked out with an intensity that Naruto's own eyes would not bow to. As he looked into the boy's eyes what Jiraiya found what lied under the veil of cold rage was pain and betrayal.

"You were at the top of my list to find when I returned and do you know what I found you doing? You were indulging yourself on booze and women in the capital carrying on like life was great. I only barely held back from running you through with my blade; an urge that is getting stronger in me by the moment." Said the blond fingering Tenro's hilt.

"So you found me, while I was looking for you." Said Jiraiya causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow wondering what the man was getting at.

"When I found out you were missing I spent years searching for you. From the very bowels of Konoha, to Iwa and into Kumo I had people looking in every nook and cranny. I left you in Konoha with the full knowledge that you would be watched over and safe; meanwhile I was out tracking down any and every clue on who had destroyed the only family I had ever truly had." Said Jiraiya.

"And you felt the need to indulge yourself to do this?" questioned Naruto.

"With your age I wouldn't expect you to know this so I'll tell it to you straight. Two of the biggest vices any man faces are liquor and women; when the two are put together in an effort to impress others many will reveal things that would have been better off left hidden." Revealed Jiraiya.

"Wait are you saying that you were spying?" questioned Naruto his previous emotions vanishing in favor of confusion.

"Kid I run Konoha's spy network and have assets nearly everywhere." Revealed Jiraiya causing Naruto to take a step back in surprise.

"Why are you telling me this?" questioned Naruto knowing such a thing was best kept secret.

"Truthfully you'd have found out sooner or later anyway. Before sensei took you on as his own student you were originally supposed to be taught by me provided you were a genin for at least six months." Said Jiraiya with a shrug.

"Now then if we're done playing twenty questions I'm here to begin your training for the main exam. Is it true you already possess two summoning contracts?" Said Jiraiya after a few moments and transitioning into a new subject.

"Indeed because of my special circumstances. As I work directly under the Shinigami I'm granted the use of a single one of the Karasu summons as my familiar. Also due to my origins in being born with Kyubi's energy running through me I'm able to summon the Kitsune army; however both of them have specific uses. For instance I'm not supposed to summon the kitsune's for anything more than scouts or for an all-out invasion or attack force." Revealed Naruto surprising Jiraiya with this knowledge.

"That's why you're able to have two contracts because they have specific requirements and restrictions." Mused Jiriaya getting a nod.

"True however both give me a significant boost since I cannot use them like you would use your toads. For instance the Kitsune contract boosted my senses, seeing as I held Kyubi this was already done so signing the contract was really just a formality. Signing the Karasu contract however gave me these."

As Naruto said this he turned around and lifted up his shirt. As he did Jiraiya's eyes widened upon seeing the massive tattoo of wings upon his back (pic in profile). His eyes narrowed however and looking closer the man was further surprised as he was able to pick up on a major amount of energy focused within his back. As knowledgeable as he was in the arts of fuinjutsu he quickly deduced that the tattoo was in fact a sealing tattoo which acted to conceal an actual set of wings within his back if his guess was accurate.

"I've had it for a while but it only became active after I signed the contract." Said Naruto pulling his shirt back down and turning back to face the Sannin.

While most people would have wondered about the blonde's change in tactics when dealing with him Jiraiya did not for one reason only; he knew the boy's parents. While the boy may have looked like his father for the most part he was an Uzumaki through and through and it showed in his actions. The Uzumaki clan had been suspicious by nature and always relied upon their instincts to guide them when dealing with people. When he'd first met the boy's mother he saw her act much the same until she had determined that someone could be trusted. That was why he had revealed as much as he had, for if he suspected something was false he knew that door would slam closed faster than the blink of an eye. Once they trusted someone however the Uzumaki were surprisingly open people.

"Ok then since show and tell its over let's head on out gaki." Said Jiraiya picking his scroll up and slipping it so that it was on his back held there by a black cord.

An hour later found a panting and sweating Naruto pitched over with his hands on his knees as Jiraiya stood calmly across from him looking no worse than he had when they met. While he wouldn't admit it Naruto had honestly impressed him, however in an effort to knock him down a few pegs Jiraiya had stayed at a level beyond the boys ability to match at the moment. Still the taijutsu only spar had shown the Sannin more than enough about the boy. He had speed, his style was fluid and he wasted no movements, he had stamina, and his hits when they connected could pack a lot of power. He had avoided all the blows but those he blocked showed the potential.

As it was when it came down to straight taijutsu the boy could go toe to toe with upper level chuunin however against a jounin it would be the experience that would win out in the end. Still the fact that he was nearing the jounin level when it came down to taijutsu said more than enough for the training he'd been getting from Sarutobi-sensei. As the boy stopped panting and stood up straight Jiraiya could see that he recovered quickly as well. His style had been deceptively brutal as well as he had expected something entirely different upon seeing his stance, something that was sure to work in his favor in the future.

"Alright gaki good run. Now I've heard about your triple affinities from Sarutobi-sensei so well be working mostly on ninjutsu. As we only share the fire affinity well be working mostly on that." Said Jiraiya.

"That's fine. Unless you can create a waterfall or a lake I don't see how I could go forward with training the other two right now anyway." Said the blond with a shrug.

"Oh you've already mastered the first level exercises for wind and water." Said Jiraiya in surprise.

"I've long since done so with wind. Cutting a leaf with wind chakra is easy, I can even sharpen weapons and shave stones with ease. I haven't pressed water anywhere near as much but without a large body of water around its unneeded." Explained Naruto lightly.

"Well the first few jutsu I have for you aren't elemental in nature anyway. When you get through all of those perhaps we can move on to that. Right now I have three for you and the third will most likely take you more time than we have in any case." Said Jiraiya.

"I doubt that; I have a somewhat particular method for mastering techniques." Said Naruto with a bit of a smirk.

"Well then first on the list is a B-rank and one of my personal favorites Hari Jizo (Needle Guardian)."

* * *

While Naruto was beginning his training in earnest with Jiraiya, others were also getting down to business in their own ways. Hinata had opted to set out on her own for a bit of private training with only Kurenai to act as a witness, and Ino had been abducted from her bed by Anko early in the morning only to be rudely awakened in the middle of nowhere. At the same time various other competitors for the main exam were getting down to training of their own in preparation for the battles to come. Elsewhere however the progress of a group of genin didn't matter in the slightest. Instead within the dark caverns of his hidden base an extremely pale skinned man sat upon a stone made throne exuding killing intent in such amounts that it filled nearly the entire half of the cavern in which he occupied. He had waist length black hair; amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes. He wore plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings.

This man was Orochimaru, a legendary shinobi made famous by being a member of the Legendary Sannin. At a young age, Orochimaru stood out as a prodigy his talents, knowledge, and determination were considered by his sensei a prodigy only seen once in a generation. The Sandaime Hokage's favorite student he had been his choice for the Yondaime Hokage however unknown to most outside of those who truly knew him the man had always been twisted and despite the effort put in Hiruzen could not get him to see the error of his ways and instead chose Namikaze Minato to succeed him as Yondaime Hokage. Over the years Orochimaru had been secretly kidnapping shinobi of the village and performing inhumane and illegal experiments on them in an effort to not just learn every jutsu the world had to offer but find the secret to immortality. After Minato's ascension to the seat of Hokage, Orochimaru became less discreet about his actions and as a result left a trail that ended with him being caught red-handed by the Sandaime, however due to the man's unwillingness to kill his student Orochimaru managed to escape.

Following his defection from his home village the man went on to join a shadowy organization by the name of Akatsuki, a group comprised of high level nuke-nin. It was only a few years later, in the aftermath of the Uchiha Massacre that a young Uchiha Itachi would join the ranks of the organization. Having developed a way to steal the bodies of others thanks to his experimentation Orochimaru saw this as his chance to gain control over the Sharingan. His attempt however ended much different than he had anticipated with the, at the time 13 year old Itachi reversing the technique and severing his left hand. This forced Orochimaru to not only switch bodies to someone else but flee the organization as a whole.

Now five years later here he sat within the hidden catacombs that played host to his new base of operations where he had not only built up his own forces but performed his vile experiments even still. At the moment none of that mattered instead it was the news he had only just received not five minutes ago. A trio of spies he'd had in play had just been killed while on a mission for the Hidden Leaf Village. While two of them were nothing special one of them had been his best spy and in truth a jounin in his own right. This was compounded with the fact that his plans had actually been shifted rather dramatically not so long ago as he had initially planned to be invading the Hidden Leaf within the next month. Instead however the Sandaime had actually moved to Chuunin Exams to Tetsu no Kuni of all places, a move that was in all honesty unprecedented.

The move had set his plans off completely and as his three spies had not been allowed to compete he'd been forced to send two teams to the exams. While one was truly of no consequence the second would be his scouts seeing who if any had potential aside from the one he himself was interested in. After this he would determine which of them would be joining his ranks in the future; or if not becoming his newest test subject.

AN: Well that's all folks! I was originally going to make this chapter much longer but I've grown tired of it and decided to cut it off here. Thanks for reading, and **leave reviews and check out my new fic**. Until next time LATER!


	14. Chapter 14

Angel of Death

Chapter 14

AN: Hello all it's been a while. Before you all get worked up let me tell you what I've been doing lately. From May to June I was working about 60 hours a week if not more as I had been in an internship program and was still working my regular job. As you can imagine that had me significantly exhausted. I suffered a small bit of writers block when I finally got back into writing and had to struggle to get through that. Finally I learned about the sites policy for adult content and that killed my buzz.

Honestly I think it would be easier if they just restored the MA rating but barring that I gave out warnings in the summary so I really don't care as I'm still on AFF and I still have the group link on my profile page. That said I'm not going to stop doing what I do so its whatever on that note. Anyway updates for Foxes Tale, Ninja Spawn, Devil and Olympians are in the works so just be a bit patient with me please. Also I find myself jealous of some of the other writers you have pictures to go with their stories and I want some. So any artist who feel up to the challenge feel free to make the pics and send me some to post up for any story that I've made.

Start Now:

Prince Zuko sat within a meditative pose, his breathing coming and going calmly air coming in through the nose and out slowly through the mouth. For those of his lineage breathing correctly was the most important step, otherwise they'd never be able to truly control their power. Their power, or rather their Kekki Genkai gave them the pyrokenetic ability to create and control fire. Unlike most elemental Kekki Genkai they did not require the use of seals to use their ability instead merely flowing through forms to use their flames. While others needed to use seals and breathe the fire out of their mouths his family had no need to do so and instead could fire blasts of flames from their fist and feet enhancing their taijutsu prowess greatly.

Legend has it that the first with the ability had actually been granted it by a dragon. According to the story as a young boy he'd been orphaned and found by a stranger who raised him. That stranger turned said sout to have been a dragon and had taught his adopted son how to control the flames. Zuko didn't honestly know how true those stories were, nor did he honestly care at this point in time. What he did care about however was growing stronger so that he could properly serve his people. At first he'd only wanted to be stronger for the sake of being stronger than everyone else, he'd wanted to stand out and let everyone see his strength, especially his sister who things seemed to come so naturally to.

Naruto had put a stop to it, not with his fist but with words and after a period of indecision the young prince had set a new goal in mind. He had gained an inner peace that had once been missing and as a result the potency of his flames had eventually increased. Whereas Azula boasted blue blames, he himself held white flames a color none had seen before he himself possessed them. It was for this reason that he would be heading to Tetsu no Kuni, to show Naruto the results of his training the last few years.

* * *

Elsewhere within Hi no Kuni, Sarutobi Hiruzen stood before the gates of his village with a sea of villagers standing at his back. At his sides were a full squad of ANBU, the best his village could boast. It had taken a bit of time for him to get things all prepared for his travel but things had worked out quite well for his trip to Tetsu no Kuni. His former teammates Homura and Koharu were also in attendance at the front of the crowd in fact. He had set things up so that for the duration of his absence the shinobi council would be in charge of all matters of importance, while Homura would handle the overseeing of mission assignments.

With Danzo dead and his Ne forces incapacitated he found arranging things to his liking far easier than he had expected them to be. At the same time he'd still taken some precautions ensuring no laws could be passed without his presence or that of the Daimyo's himself. Of course he was leaving rather late in the evening but that was because he wasn't heading immediately to Tetsu no Kuni. Instead he would be heading to the capital where he would be linking up with the Daimyo and his family where he already had a contingent of shinobi playing bodyguard before heading to Tetsu no Kuni the next morning. At the pace they were going to set they would arrive in the Samurai run nation two to three days before the tournament if all went smoothly.

"Now then I've arranged a few things and have managed to make it so that you all could see the tournament live. There will be a large screen showing the tournament within our own stadium on that day, so all of you interested can see the matches there." Said the Sandaime as he finished addressing the crowd.

"Have the matches been decided yet?" questioned Koharu.

"If they have they have not been given out, only the names of those competing. All we know for sure is that it is set to take multiple days." Said Hiruzen.

"Do be safe on your journey you old monkey." Said Homura.

"Just in case should the worst happen then either Jiraiya or Tsunade is to be the Godaime. Unfortunately no one else possesses the skillset necessary for the job at the moment." Said the man quietly so that only his two advisors could hear, both of whom nodded their understanding.

That said the man known as the Legendary Sandaime Hokage turned and leapt up into the trees dashing off at a fast pace with his ANBU guards forming a diamond pattern surrounding him.

* * *

While this was going on and repeating itself in several other countries with other Kage's, a pair of women had entered into the land that was run by the samurai. Of the two one stood at the height of 5'3 with straight blond hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face, with a violet rhombus mark on her forehead. She had a slender yet noticeably curvaceous frame and a large bust measuring at 106 centimeters. She wore a green robe with the kanji for 'gamble' written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick and had a green gem hanging down between her breast dangling from a plain black cord for a necklace.

The second woman was actually a bit taller than her standing at the height of 5'5 and she has shoulder length black hair with bangs and onyx eyes. She wore a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. In her hands she carried a pig that wore a dark red jacket and a pearl collar. The two turned heads if for no other reason than the fact that the first had such a large bust that anyone would stop and stare.

"Wow this is a really nice place." Commented the second woman.

"I suppose; but why are we here so early, the tournament won't start for at least another two weeks." Complained the first causing the second to roll her eyes.

"Honestly Tsunade-sama; because we had to leave the last place so suddenly! At least here no one will be harassing us for the money you owe them for a while." Said the second causing the first to actually pout.

"Eh Tsunade!" exclaimed a voice causing both to stop and turn towards it.

"Jiraiya! What the hell are you doing here?" questioned the newly introduced Tsunade as the white haired shinobi walked towards the two.

"Sensei sent me honestly. His newest student happens to have made it into the tournament. I'm here to help with his training." Explained Jiraiya.

"Sensei actually took on a new student, at his age? Why the hell do you need to train the gaki anyway?" questioned Tsunade.

"Well the kid's actually my godson." Said Jiraiya rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Great, another little perv running around." Muttered Tsunade massaging her forehead with the tips of her right hands fingers.

"HA that's right! It's only a matter of time until I have turned the boy to the glorious ways of the Super Pervert!" exclaimed Jiraiya only to be beaned in the head by Tsunade.

"That's what you get Ero-sennin." Called Naruto as he came out of a nearby store carrying several boxes in hand with a duo of clones carrying bags.

"Just you wait gaki; sooner or later I'll turn you to my views!" Said Jiraiya recovering rather quickly.

"And you wonder why you can't get any, later Ero-sennin."

As the boy turned and left with the clones Tsunade burst out laughing as Jiraiya became a blubbering mess. At the same time however she made a mental note to speak with that kid later on.

* * *

While this was going on another Naruto was making his way through the streets that made up the village the shinobi were staying in for the duration of the Chuunin Exams. Despite the fact that he appeared out of place due to the clothing he wore he walked the streets unbothered by anyone and not bothering anyone else in return. Eventually he came to a stop in front of a building taking a breath before entering. As he did so he was greeted by the sight of a single man cleaning a bar with a towel. The man had short brown hair and a connected mustache and beard. He wore a pair of grey hakama and a dark white short kimono top.

"Ah welcome young one, how may I help you today?" questioned the man.

"I'm looking for someone." Explained the blond as he entered the establishment finding it empty and taking the offered seat at the bar

"A friend?" questioned the man

"Not quite. I've never met him."

"Never? Who is he may I ask?" questioned the man with a short laugh.

"Hattori Hanzo."

As the blond said this the man froze dropping the towel and looking up slowly so that their eyes met.

"What do you want with Hattori Hanzo?" questioned the man his tone now serious.

"I need Uzu grade steel." Said the blond.

"Uzu grade why would you want such a thing?" questioned the man.

"It is my birthright. I was informed only he knew the secret behind it and I have vermin to kill" Explained the blond.

"You must have big rats to require Uzu steel." Said the man.

"Huge."

"Follow me."

At that Naruto stood following man as he left the bar area and went into a back room. From there he pulled a cord down from the ceiling causing a set of stairs to descend. As they ascended the stairs they came to a new room with the walls covered in swords with the sole exception of a single one. As Naruto walked the room he could see the swords usually katana, wakizashi, and nodachi. They were all different ranges of colors as well yet what all held in common was that all of them bore the crest of the Uzumaki clan on the scabbard.

"I wanted to show you these. However, someone as you, who knows so much, must surely know I no longer make instruments of death. What I have here, I keep for their aesthetic and sentimental value. Yet as proud as I am of my life's work I have retired." Said Hanzo as he came to stand beside the blonde admiring the rack of weapons.

"I admire and respect that. I also have no need for a sword, merely information about my own." Explained the blond.

"You have a sword and need to know about it?" questioned the man.

At that Naruto removed a pair of scrolls unsealing his two zanpakuto allowing them to rest upon the floor. As soon as he did so Hanzo's eyes widened as he could feel a subtle power radiating from the two blades power which he knew only a select few were able to sense.

"I see. You truly are of the Uzumaki clan then, the head family in fact." Said the man getting a nod from the blonde.

"I know the basics about them but I want to know everything that I am missing." Explained the young teen.

"Very well as it does not require me to break my vow to Kami-sama I shall share with you the information that you seek. This knowledge was generally passed down from Clan head to clan head however during the fall of Uzu the information was given to me by the current clan head Uzumaki Yoshimitsu. While the Uzumaki were feared for their knowledge of fuinjutsu indeed that was not the reason they were destroyed. The truth is they were destroyed due to fear of the clan head's ability and the desire of the bigger villages to have it for themselves. That ability was the ability to wield the zanpakuto; swords that were both a reflection of the clan head's power and soul, as well as sentient beings unto themselves.

Each zanpakuto was always unique both in shape and in ability. These you see before you are called Asauchi, nameless zanpakuto, whose wielders had yet to truly awaken them. However it was only the clan heads who ever discovered the truth, that zanpakuto were more than just ordinary swords. While the bulk of the Uzumaki clan had yet to discover this its most powerful members knew this as truth and judging by the feel coming from yours I'd say you'd discovered this as well. Why I was told the secret was because I was one of the few to know that the clan head had a daughter living in Konoha and he believed that one day she would need to know the information he held. Though you are not her I see no harm in giving the information to you seeing as you are her son though you look more like your father." Said the man chuckling as the blond narrowed his eyes.

"Now then here is the secret I was given. Outside of the initial transformation of a zanpakuto that is dubbed 'Shikai' there exists a second more powerful one called 'Bankai'. To achieve Bankai you will need to materialize your zanpakuto's spirit in the physical world and then subjugate it. This usually takes ten years to achieve which is why only the heads have ever discovered this. However, as a tradeoff after mastering this level your power will grow anywhere from 5 to 10 times its normal strength." Explained Hanzo.

"I see; a project for a later date then. Thank you." Said Naruto bowing towards the man before making his way out.

* * *

Tenten stared up at the ceiling unseeingly. Though her eyes were opened they were not focused in the present but in the past. Her thoughts were still on the meeting that she had the previous night with the Uzu kunoichi and one of Konoha's premier jounin. She hadn't believed the woman who had interrupted her training, not until they had actually tracked down the jounin who had been none other than her own sensei's rival, Hatake Kakashi. The man had literally froze when he saw her before lifting up his hitae-tae and exposing his Sharingan so fast she hadn't even caught the movement. After that his student had been dismissed and the three had sat down to talk and straighten things out. First and foremost the woman's name was Uzumaki Rin, a former leaf shinobi now a jounin of the new Uzushio. Kakashi had been her teammate alongside Uchiha Obito under the famed Namikaze Minato.

Their relationship hadn't started like normal relationships at all. In fact Rin had admitted that she had actually held feelings for the other member of the team. They're relationship had only changed after Obito died, when Kakashi had found Rin drinking her sorrows away within the one of the shinobi only bars. The next morning they had woken up together and it had been an event that had been followed many times over. Nearly a year later and she was born, her parents hadn't gotten married and she was living with Kakashi's mother at that point as both were valuable assets in the war effort. After the war things had begun to settle but not long later the Kyubi attack happened. On this night Rin's body had been found as had Kakashi's mother's and a baby girl identical to her that had been inches away from her.

Obviously she wasn't dead however and Kakashi deduced that someone had tried to snatch her during the chaos to take advantage of her bloodline. They were either after the Uzumaki clan bloodline or that of the Hatake white chakra, which only Kakashi's father Sakumo had possessed until this point. Regardless of how it happened both Kakashi and Rin believed they knew who was behind the act. While she would like to say that she wanted answers as well, which she did, at this point her mind was so full of new information that she honestly didn't think she could handle any more. Sighing she climbed out of the bed and decided to get on with her day, hopefully the training would take her mind off of things for a while.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the two Sannin to find a place to catch up. However unlike the shinobi run nations the samurai country had no bars open so early in the day and as such they had to wait for a seat within a nearby restaurant. The two were now seated within a private booth which was usually reserved for large parties. Neither had spoken about anything serious instead opting to keep the conversation light as they waited for their meals to arrive. They had each now finished their meals however and as such Tsunade turned some rather serious eyes upon her old teammate who soon erected a privacy barrier for the small room.

"So you want to tell me the real reason sensei took an interest in the kid; and why he's got you training him for that matter?" questioned Tsunade pouring herself a cup of sake.

"I could but what's that information worth?" questioned Jiraiya.

Tsunade grimaced as she heard those words. Despite his onetime crush on her and the fact that she could put the fear of Kami into him, when it came to information Jiraiya may as well have been a stone. That was the reason she hardly ever asked for anything regarding his trade as he always had a price in mind. His usual actions actually served the perfect cover for him as no one would suspect such a blatant pervert could actually possess any kind of valuable intel, or put together a successful spy network. She herself hadn't realized just how much she hadn't known about her old teammate until the death of her brother. After they had found out Jiraiya had come to her the within three days' time with a detailed file about all the men who'd participated in the ambush that had taken his life. In had led to the kick start of the Second Great Shinobi War as she had wasted no time going out and obliterating the ones who'd done the deed.

After that however Jiraiya had never freely offered her any valuable intel again. Each little nugget he gave her had a price and the better it was the more expensive the price. The most logical thing to do in this situation would be to use his vices against him and as the blatant pervert he was most would assume a bit of skin would do the work. Those people however would be wrong, Tsunade knew Jiraiya better than that and knew that when serious not even the promise of female flesh would loosen his tongue.

"What do you want?" questioned the slug sannin with narrowed eyes.

"The Nidaime's notes on elemental composition." Said Jiraiya.

Tsunade froze at this even her heart skipping a beat before going back to normal. Despite the fame of her grandfather the Shodai Hokage's Mokuton techniques it was her great uncle the Nidaime that was still regarded as the greatest ninjutsu user to have lived in the age of shinobi. This was due to the fact that he'd taken his training with his elemental chakra so far that he had actually been able to create water by combining his chakra with that of what was already in the air. He had been so adept in the art of combat that he had basically rewritten the book on the applications of ninjutsu.

"That's a pretty big price tag for a bit of info on one brat." Commented the woman

"Not really the kid's already working on it just with different elements. However I know for a fact he possess a water affinity as well. As for your main question I'm not here to train him just to supervise for the most part. You know how sensei is when it comes to training already." Explained the Sannin.

"Impossible, what you're talking about requires chakra control on the same level as that of an iryo-nin." Stated Tsunade quickly.

"Perhaps, however with the amount of chakra he possesses that may not be the case." Said Jiraiya with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Only someone like you would think something like that. Chakra control is the most important part of that level of elemental training, without that level of control the elements backlash on the practitioner."

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the Sandaime Hokage to arrive at his group's destination. Normally a trip such as what he made would take several hours however the group of high class shinobi had made the trip in just over an hour and a half. As they emerged from the woods they found themselves standing outside the entrance of the capital of Hi no Kuni, Capital Island. Though not really an island in the classical sense of the word the Fire Capital was indeed an island onto itself; isolated from all else to become a massive city that dwarfed Konoha in size. Capital Island was the home of the Royal family, nobles of Hi no Kuni and a massive army at the beck and call of the Daimyo himself. As they emerged from the thicket of trees they came upon a large group of people at the forefront of which stood the Fire Daimyo himself.

"Your timing is impeccable as always old friend." Spoke Iroh in greeting.

"It is good to see you in good health as well." Said Hiruzen

"Well now that you're here we should move out; would you like some tea."

With that said from Iroh the two old men climbed into the centermost carriage where they would be staying for the duration of their journey. At the same time the Anbu that had been guarding the Hokage nodded once and vanished to take up better guarding positions. Everyone else also moved out several of the soldiers climbing aboard carriages to drive while others took up positions to guard them from attacks atop horses. Once everyone was settled and in position they took off on the path to Tetsu no Kuni.

* * *

While that scene was repeating itself in several other countries Naruto now found himself within the length of area that he and Jiraiya had been doing their training in. The area itself had gone through a bit of a change with the man-made lake that Jiraiya had created. It had actually been quite the sight to see the man create it as he'd used a Doton technique to fashion a hole and summoned a toad which had filled it full of water with a Suiton technique. Only two days had passed since the second exam and he had managed to learn the initial technique Hari Jizo as well as learning that last step to controlling his fire chakra. With that out of the way there only remained one more project for his fire chakra, which he had his clones working on at the moment. However at this particular time Jiraiya had called him to begin work on a new project at least that was what he thought before catching a water balloon the old man threw at him.

"The next technique I will start you on is the one I was sent here to teach you. The technique is learned through a series of exercises, the first of which will be to pop that balloon."

As Jiraiya said this he held one up in his right hand which proceeded to become bumpy at random intervals before it burst sending water spraying out in all directions. Naruto frowned with his senses as they were he'd been able to tell that Jiraiya had rotated his chakra within the balloon in not one, but several directions simultaneously. Narrowing his eyes in thought he realized that it was a move that would require profound levels of chakra control especially with reserves like his own; it was rather fortunate that he'd been working on control up to that point.

"As you saw the technique does not require any seals whatsoever, it is an act of pure chakra control. Once complete however it becomes self-sustaining, meaning there is no need to keep adding chakra to it. The compacted nature and moving speed of the chakra allows the technique to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage both internal and external. For these reasons the technique, Rasengan is classified as an A-rank." Explained Jiraiya getting an understanding nod from the teen.

"Well then what are you waiting for get to work."

At his words Naruto narrowed his eyes bringing forth his own balloon and channeling his chakra into it. Though nothing appeared to be happening beads of sweat had broken out on the teens face who was focusing all of his concentration on the task at hand. Steadily he increased the speed of the rotation in his chakra before finally trying to split it into twin streams only for his hold on it to immediately falter and his chakra to dissipate.

"Heh, good try brat but that technique's harder than it looks like trust me." Said Jiraiya with a laugh before plopping himself down some ways away.

Undeterred Naruto scowled and followed his action plopping himself down before turning his attention back to the task at hand. Watching it all from a bit of a distance was Tsunade, who had been there patiently for the past fifteen minutes. In truth she wasn't completely sure why she was watching the brat train, but supposed she just wanted to see what made him so special to their teacher. However just from the last fifteen minutes she could see that Jiraiya wasn't taking this really as seriously as she once thought. It seemed to her more like he was just trying to keep the brat busy, hell why else would he try teaching the brat something like the Rasengan which outside of its maker only two other people had ever known to her knowledge.

"Are you enjoying the show?"

The question nearly caused her to jump in surprise but Tsunade managed to reign in the impulse and instead turn an impassive gaze to her left where she found another blue eyed blonde seated calmly as if nothing was wrong. She was actually a bit surprised and wondered just when the brat had managed to create and switch out with a clone without her realizing it.

"How long have you known I was here?" questioned Tsunade.

"If I had to guess he knew the whole time, the scent of alcohol is strong in you and you're positioned upwind." Explained the blond revealing himself to be a clone.

"So you have an enhanced sense of smell. So I guess you're a tracking specialist?" said Tsunade.

"No I've got too many qualifications for just one classification at least according to Koharu-baa-chan." Explained the blond causing the woman's mouth to twitch upward.

At the other end of the field the original Naruto had finally thrown the balloon down to the ground having determined that he just didn't have the needed chakra control for this particular technique at the moment. Standing to his feet he summoned at least fifty clones and proceeded to order them to work on chakra control exercises. As they were near a lake many of them took to trying to stand on the water with just their hands. Others began working on standing with just the tip of their fingers, while the original himself began making his way over to the two of them while the clone burst into smoke leaving the bag he'd been carrying sitting and waiting. Taking the clone's former position by Tsunade the blond opened up the bag and pulled out a container full of rice, teriyaki chicken and bread rolls.

"That's an interesting training method, who taught it to you?" questioned Tsunade motioning to the clones on the trees.

"I thought it up, I've never heard of exercises after kunai balancing so I just started doing stuff I thought would be fun." Said the blond getting the woman to snort.

* * *

Elsewhere Kimimaru eyed the team of gennin before him with impassive eyes. Of the two teams to have made it to the finals from Kiri the three of them were the ones to show the most promise. It was for that reason that he was put in charge of the training for the three of them until their jounin instructor retook responsibility for them. The first of them was the one who had many eyes on him for quite some time, said to be the newer generation's version of the 'Demon of the Blood Mist' Hozuki Suigetsu. The younger brother of a former member of the Seven Swordsmen, and in all honesty someone who'd basically been groomed to become one of the swordsmen himself. He was noted to be a prodigy in the art of murder something that had caught much attention during the Civil War.

The next was Chojuro, another potential member of the Seven Swordsmen. Unlike the previously mentioned candidate however Chojuro was actually quite shy and seemed to lack much confidence in his own abilities. It was actually odd seeing such a personality in someone so skilled, as every person that he knew with skill contrasted the boy in personality. The final member was the only kunoichi of the bunch. Her name was Korra the best gennin in Kiri in terms of ninjutsu, and a direct descendant of the Shodai Mizukage. Most people wouldn't realize it but the girl was sometimes referred to as 'power incarnate' by the gennin of the village. While she couldn't handle a sword at all she was perhaps the most formidable of the trio capable of utilizing water ninjutsu to quite the amazing affect for her age as well as a surprising amount of strength. Of course all this was in their files, that Kimimaru had memorized when he was given the assignment to watch over them for the duration of the exams.

"Now that the first part of the exams has ended we will begin training. Suigetsu, Chojuro I will be overseeing the vast majority of your training. Koora, Haku will be in charge of your training as your strengths lie in her specializations. Your first task, survive."

Before the gennin could even realize what was happening Kimimaru had attacked.

* * *

The Hyuga clan was among, if not the most traditional clan in all of Konoha. While most of the other clans had changed with the times somewhat, the Hyuga had remained rigid as a stone as their tradition dictated. So it was with some surprise that when the members of the council of Hyuga reached the room they were greeted to the sight of Hyuga Hiashi already seated within. Normally the council were the first to enter the room and get situated before the head made his appearance. Several of the elders frowned at the action but chose not to speak on it and instead moved to get settled.

"Now that everyone is here we shall get started." Spoke Hiashi once again causing elders to frown from the break in tradition as it was usually the head elder who began such meetings.

"As you all know my eldest has been selected to head to Tetsu no Kuni to compete in the Chunin Selection Exams. Her team I have been informed was among the four leaf teams to make it to the finals among the twenty that were sent. Before her departure however the two of us had a discussion and in the end it was decided that should she impress me during the exam then she shall be selected as heir of the clan." Stated Hiashi.

"If that is the case then, should that come to pass you will no longer be allowed to put off branding the younger one." Spoke one of the elders.

"That is also what I have called to tell you. Hinata claims to have come up with a way to fight that we have overlooked. She has agreed to teach this way to a select group of Hyuga of her choosing, none of which would be allowed to bare the seal; Hanabi was the first she named." Said Hiashi.

"Ridiculous. You forget the fact that girl is a weakling, she cannot even defeat her younger sister in a sparring match. That girl would be far more useful training under…"

The rest of the elder's sentence was suddenly cut off as he was choked by a crippling killing intent. As one all eyes turned to the scene watching the Hyuga clan head as he focused his utmost desire to murder onto the man. None however spoke up as this was an old issue that many knew would come to a head for some time now. Finally the crippling killing intent vanished and Hiashi satisfied his point had been made turned his attention away from the elder.

"As I was saying this all depends on whether or not Hinata manages to impress me with this new skill set of hers. However she has already impressed me simply by being bold enough to approach me with such an offer. It has been arranged that the matches shall be viewable this year by screen in the village arena. I'd advise you all to attend."

* * *

Kurotsuchi gritted her teeth as she sat within upon the bed of her hotel room. She was surrounded on all sides by darkness having not even bothered to open the curtains nor would she turn on the rooms lights. Her mind kept replaying the fight she'd had with that blond leaf nin who had negated her every move. Her pink eyes narrowed in anger as the scene replayed itself over and over within her mind's eye. It was infuriating that she, the granddaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage and a prodigy in the shinobi arts, would lose to some tree hugger! Not only had she lost but he'd toyed with her the entire time, treated her as if she wasn't even worthy of his full attention!

She had never felt so insulted in her life! Sure she had been dismissed by opponents before but that had only been by higher ranked and skilled shinobi like jounin. Never had a gennin disrespected her in such a manner and it infuriated her to no end that it was that blond bastard had done so. Don't even get her started with that cocky smirk on that tanned face, or those captivating blue eyes… she hastily shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts as her mind began to wander. Damned Diedara for turning her on to blondes fucking traitor, and damned that leaf nin for not taking her seriously, but she'd show him, she'd show everyone soon enough. Yes soon she'd kill that blond bastard and soon that damned traitor Diedara.

* * *

Elsewhere within Tetsu no Kuni Anko frowned in disappointment as she looked down on the blond haired Yamanaka that was her impromptu student. Ino for her part sat huddled on the ground with her knees to her chest and arms holding them up. When Asuma had asked her the favor of taking over the girls training she hadn't really minded, after all she was the daughter of one of the greatest interrogators in the Hidden Leaf's history. What she had gotten however was far from what she was expecting to receive.

"Your pathetic." Said the woman shortly and bluntly not even bothering to sugarcoat things.

"Your stamina is poor and your chakra pool is miniscule even for a rookie. Your taijutsu is sloppy and your weapons handling is shoddy at best. However what's worse is your performance just now in the way you ended our little spar." Said Anko.

"Yeah well I would have kept going if you hadn't have ripped my shirt off!" exclaimed Ino doing her best to cover herself while Anko snorted.

"So what you should have kept fighting. This was just a spar but in a real fight no one is going to stop just because you lost some clothes. In fact most people actively try for just that and you cant stop just because your tits are showing, you'll be killed and raped and not in any particular order. It doesn't matter if your stripped naked, you don't worry about it until your opponent is dead and then you can think about covering yourself up." With her speech given Anko tossed the young girl her shirt and vanished in a whirl of leaves.

* * *

Naruto was quite pleased with himself as he finished his training for the day. Tsunade had left him quite some time ago, something about catching up with her assistant but it didn't really matter to him. Still he had managed to get much done thanks to the rather blatant abuse of the memory transference of the Kage Bunshin no jutsu he had made some amazing progress with the projects he'd had them working on though he himself had been forced into a nap for some time afterwards. Thankfully they hadn't all dispelled at once and instead had done so a few at a time, meaning many had only done so while he was knocked out making it easier to sort the memories out.

As he made his way back through the village he ran across Hinata who was coming out of a clothing store with a white shopping bag in hand. Immediately upon spotting him her face lit up with a blush as was the norm and she stood stock still until he reached her before joining him in the walk. Naruto couldn't help but find her shyness and relative innocence enduring it was actually the thing he liked most about her aside from the fact that she didn't judge others prematurely like many of their peers. As they walked they engaged in a light conversation about what they had thought about the exam thus far. In an effort to further bring her out of her shell the blond would often encourage her to do more talking than she was actually comfortable with.

He was also quite happy to hear about her training and surprised at how quickly she was coming along with it. Manipulating reishi was actually quite hard and at the level she was doing it at it spoke highly about her control. If anything her blush only deepened with the praise that he gave her especially as it was something she had rarely ever received growing up, the fact it was her crush praising her only added to that. It was only as they reached the hotel that Hinata decided to breach upon a subject that had piqued her curiosity for some time.

"Ano, Naruto-kun why do you wear two crests?" questioned the girl causing Naruto to pause in order to figure out an answer.

"I'll tell you but in private." Said Naruto.

Hinata's blush only deepened at the words. She had never been anywhere private with a boy, and the only times she'd been somewhere private with people outside her clan she usually ended up doing something naughty with her sensei or that one time she and Ino had made out for an hour. As they reached their floor Hinata quietly searched out the rooms with her budding senses and led Naruto to her empty one. Her room the blond noticed looked exactly as his did which shouldn't have surprised him considering they stayed in the same hotel, even still she led him into one of the bedrooms before closing the door behind herself surprising him as he thought they would be in the common room. Hinata busied herself by putting her newly bought things away even doing it in a way that blocked his view of what she'd purchased.

"What do you know about the founding of Konoha?" questioned the blond causing her to pause in her work before she turned to face him.

"Just what they taught us in the academy. The Senju and the Uchiha had desired peace in the warring age and had come together to create Konoha." Answered Hinata shortly.

"True enough but it's not that simple. In order to be assured that the idea had merit and for them to be granted funding they would need a show of proof that it could work. Senju Hashirama and Tobirama headed to the only hidden village at that time Uzushiogakure which was located just off the coast of Hi no Kuni in Uzu no Kuni. The island was home to few clans most prominently the Uzumaki clan who ruled the island. In a meeting with the ruler the Senju brothers managed to impress him and in a show of support the ruler wed his sister Uzumaki Mito to Senju Hashirama which was all the proof the Daimyo at the time needed. The spiral crest you see here as that of the Uzumaki clan." Explained the blond

Immediately upon hearing the explanation a feeling of elation made itself known within the Hyuga girl. The one problem that had always stood between her and a relationship with Naruto was the fact that their social status was different. However if what he was saying was true than she would be free to be with him. In her elation at the news she did something quite unexpected pouncing on the boy and planting a kiss on him. In his surprise at the action Naruto found himself pinned with his back to the door as the Hyuga heiress kissed him, however he recovered quickly and eagerly returned the kiss. Hinata moaned into the kiss as Naruto's hands found their way to her backside cupping it and picking her up in a show of strength.

As the blond broke the kiss in order for them to breathe he immediately attacked her neck mercilessly as he led her across the room and to the bed. As he carried her Hinata took the time to catch her breath still in wonderment about what was happening. She had no illusions about where this could be heading and no plans on stopping it as well, this after all is what she had been wanting for quite some time. Running her hands through his hair she wondered if this was in fact real or another of the fantasies that had plagued her since her academy days. The feeling of his hands cupping her ass firmly told her that it was real and she found herself bending down to place a kiss on the top of his head.

As she was placed down onto the bed Hinata pulled the blond into yet another kiss however Naruto was surprised by the raw emotion that she had put into it. While before he had felt her elation the new emotions he felt from her took him a bit by surprise. The kiss was sweet and he could feel her passion and her love within it much like every kiss he shared with Tenten. As he went to pull back Hinata grabbed him and held him still and looking into her eyes he could see nervousness and apprehension and desire mixed within them. Leaning back into her, yet still hovering he gave her another kiss though this one was more tender with more emotion than just lust. Hinata however wasn't idle hands that had at one point been placed on his back had slid along his sides and worked their way to the front sliding up under his shirt to run down and find the front of his pants easily releasing the button and lowering the zipper surprising him enough to break the kiss at her forwardness.

Pulling back the blond lowered his pants the rest of the way before kicking them off and away from himself though getting tangled with his shoes momentarily. Hinata having long since slipped out of her own hastily released the button of her own pushing down the capris and the rather unflattering panties she was wearing before hastily shoving them off the bed and climbing under the covers. As Naruto won the fight against his shoes and looked up to rejoin her he raised an eyebrow at her positioning only for her to shift and lift the cover in an invitation for him to join her. Looking into her eyes he could see that the symbolization of such an act was not lost on her, even with all of his romps with Ayame and Sakura he'd never actually slept in the same bed as either of them it was a more intimate act that spoke of a deeper relationship he just didn't have with them. Still he didn't even hesitate in removing his shirt and climbing under the sheets with the Hyuga heiress. This time however Hinata didn't let him settle over her instead shifting so that as he climbed into the bed she pressed her weight on top of him and Naruto found he was quite comfortable feeling her body on top of his own.

Leaning in Hinata initiated yet another kiss only this time she broke it just as quickly before planting a kiss onto his cheek just over the whisker-like markings that she loved so much, then onto his jaw and neck. She worked her way down slowly paying homage to his body by placing kisses along his chest, flicking his nipples with her tongue, running said tongue up and down the center of his torso before stopping at his waistline. Despite the darkness presented by her being beneath the heavy sheets and covers she was still able to somewhat make out the objects within her sight and as such had no problem finding the waistband to his underwear and pulling them down slowly removing them one foot at a time before stuffing them to the side.

Running her hands up his legs the Hyuga girl soon came to the prize she had been seeking wrapping her hands around it before stroking on his length gently in order to get a feel for his length. Naruto for his part was enjoying the treatment that she was giving him having found he had never been on the receiving end of such treatment. As Hinata's hands wrapped around him he tensed if only slightly before relaxing once more into her ministrations. Hinata meanwhile found herself fascinated by the warmth that he was generated which was much different than the coldness that was given off by the plastic rod Kurenai had used on her. Remembering her lessons the Hyuga girl bent her head down planting a kiss atop the head with her tongue quickly darting out to collect the drop of pre-cum that had collected at the tip. At the new taste she paused just slightly to register it but didn't do much as it was so little an amount she couldn't make a real decision about it. Placing kisses further along his length she ran her tongue up and down his sides while stroking him slowly with the hand that was holding him steady.

Coming back up to the head she circled it with her tongue before parting her lips and sliding down the shaft just enough for his head to fit in. Pulling back up to the tip she drove herself back down taking him even further down stopping with about half of his length within her mouth. At the feeling of his length engulfed within the Hyuga girls mouth the blond released a low moan that only drove the Hyuga girl on more. Slowly picking up speed she continued to suck on his length yet only taking him at most three fourths of the way inside her mouth before pulling back. Fisting his hands in both her hair and the sheets the blond had to fight the urge to thrust up into her mouth as her tongue worked him over. Finally however he could take no more reaching down with both hands and pulling her up by her arms, before she even realized what was happening she was on her back with the blond hovering over her once more laying kisses along her neck as his fingers probed her lower lips.

As he probed her Hinata couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips rolling her hips into the probing digits as he fingered her. At the same time his mouth descended onto her budding breast immediately capturing the stiff peak of her left nipple tugging on it softly much to her pleasure. Even as she was moaning the girl was embarrassed by the loud squishing noises she could her as he fingered her drenched pussy lips before mewling in loss as he removed the digits. Knowing what was coming already however she beat Naruto as she reached down grabbing his dick and guiding it to her lips. Reaching up Hinata ran her hand through his hair before bringing him down into another kiss, at the same time Naruto drove his hips down spearing her to the hilt in one quick thrust. Throwing her head back Hinata released a cry that echoed around the silent room before she managed to calm herself.

Naruto however was straining to keep his hips still, never had he had a pussy as tight as hers, Tenten, Ayame, Haku, and Namida had not been virgins when he'd gotten to them. Sakura even though she had been one hadn't even held him as tightly as Hinata was as the walls of her pussy seemed to cling to him. As he finally fought down the urge to cum the blond slowly pulled himself out of her before going back in. Hinata panted her form covered in sweat as he repeated the action and she rolled her hips on each of his down strokes as the blond slowly picked up speed in his thrusting. Pants, turned to whimpers, and whimpers turned into moans as the blond steadily began to pick up speed pistoning in and out of the confines of her snatch. After a few minutes, plenty of time for her to get used to the sensation Naruto slowed to a stop and before Hinata could even open her mouth to speak he shifted position bringing her legs up so that he had each of her legs on his shoulders and kept his hands on her upper legs. Once again he began with a slow thrust however Hinata was hit with whole new sensations as he had changed the angle of his penetration not only going inside but actually going up.

"Oh Kami-sama" breathed the girl at the feeling hitting her.

The speed and force picked up in intensity until he was slamming into her with the sound of skin slapping echoing through the room along with the banging of the headboard on the wall, however those weren't the only sounds as Hinata was becoming quite vocal as well speaking up louder than he had ever heard from her. As her moans and cries filled the room Naruto kept slamming into her with the same force knowing that with each thrust inside he was hitting her G-Spot. At the same time he watched as her breast shook with each of his thrust bouncing up and down almost hypnotically until Hinata had stopped them by grabbing them in her hands.

"Oh right there, right there, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna AHHH!"

Hinata threw her head back with a scream as her orgasm hit her hard enough that her body seized up. As it did Naruto grunted as her walls became even tighter surrounding him as he tried to power through it and fight of his own, eventually her orgasm died down and Hinata collapsed as if she was boneless and breathing heavily. Pulling out of her Naruto took several breaths to calm himself down before changing the position again rolling the girl onto her stomach he pulled her up by her hips the result leaving her ass elevated into the air for his viewing pleasure while her chest and face were still down on the bed. Lining himself up and placing the head in the hole he slammed into her with force causing her to jerk forward and cry out into the bed. Not slowing in the slightest he began sawing in and out of her causing the entire bed to shake with his forceful thrust and he was pleased to see the jiggling her ass made with each thrust.

Reaching down he grabbed her by her hair and carefully pulled her up allowing her muffled cries to emerge from the pillows and echo through the room as she braced her hands against the headboard and arched her upper half back. Despite the rather rough treatment Hinata loved it shoving back into his every stroke and loudly crying out for more. Placing both hands on her hips for leverage Naruto grunted as he began to add more power to his thrusts as he felt his own climax building slamming into her with such force that had her stop her own movements and instead merely brace herself for the thrusts.

"OH Kami you're drilling me so hard! I love you….I love you…I love you…I LOVE YOU!" exclaimed Hinata as she came once again.

As the walls tightened around him once more that was all the blond could take as he slammed himself into her fully and released a roar as he himself let loose spraying his load deep inside the girl. The feeling of the blonde's essence coating her insides forced Hinata into yet another, albeit smaller orgasm right on top of her last. Finally the two were spent and collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily though Naruto still managed to roll himself off of her simultaneously wrapping an arm around her and pulling her so that her back was flush with her chest.

* * *

Elsewhere Jiraiya straightened himself as if a surge of electricity had suddenly run through him as his eyes turned away from his notes and out through the window of his hotel room. He had felt a disturbance in the force as if something grand had just happened and he had missed it. Narrowing his eyes in concentration he sent out his senses, his eyes taking on a slightly yellow color, though he hadn't completely mastered the skill he could do this much on his own just fine. After a bit of searching his eyes widened losing the yellowish coloration and a perverted giggle escaped him as he felt the chakra of his godson nestled quite closely with that of a female.

"Minato my boy, you would be so proud of your son." Spoke the man quietly with his lecherous grin as he switched out his notebook for a different one and hurriedly got to scribbling all the while giggling like a madman.

AN: Well that's it chapters done. As always feel free to go ahead and check out the uncensored version for more scenes. Once again for any would be artist out there please fill free to make pictures and send them in. Thanks for reading and please review. Till next time, LATER.


End file.
